Partners
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: He was always there for her, and she for him. They were a unit, a pair. When they worked together, nothing was too big a challenge. They were partners. AU where Kirito brings Asuna with him after the first floor boss.
1. Partners

**Keep in mind I've only watched the anime so far. If any details are left out, I apologize. Just going from what I saw. This chapter will be original content just because I'm starting at episode two's end. Enjoy!**

"What about you?" Kirito paused. What about him? What he'd just said was completely redundant. Solo players had a limit, yet he was leaving her here. He didn't quite understand it himself. He weighed his options carefully. On one hand, he could take her with him. She was very helpful and had been of use in defeating the boss. On the other hand... well, Kirito couldn't find a down side. Aside from wanting to be alone due to his beater status, taking Asuna with him could really only be beneficial. He sighed, turning to face her with a slight smile.

"Are you coming, or not?" He asked. He watched as Asuna's face lit up and she nodded, following him up the stairs.

"Hey!" Kirito turned back around to find Kibaou glaring at them, mainly Asuna. "You go with that beater, and your just as bad as he is!" Asuna huffed.

"Without Kirito, we'd all be dead" Asuna shot back. "You owe him your pathetic life."

"I don't owe that beater anything"

"Would you rather have died?" Silence fell upon the raiding party. "Without him here to warn us or defeat Illfang, we'd be de..."

"Asuna" Kirito said, grabbing her wrist. "Leave it." Asuna sounded like she was about to speak up, but she didn't. He released her and they continued on there way.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at Urbus, Kirito turned to Asuna.<p>

"Do you need any supplies or anything?" He asked her. She pondered his question for a moment.

"Yeah, I could use a few supplies." Kirito nodded, and pulled up his map.

"The market district is over here," He told her. "If you need anything, it'll be there" He looked back up at her. "Meet me by this inn in... 3 hours?" She nodded, marking the inn and market on her own map.

"Alright, got it...oh! Hold on a sec" She pulled her menu back up, navigated through it, and a message appeared on his screen. A friend request. He paused and looked at her. She grinned. "If we'll be traveling together, best to keep my eye on you, right?" Kirito managed a chuckle and accepted the request. As Asuna ran off towards the market, Kirito sighed and stood still for a moment. He could see other members of the raiding party passing, giving him dirty looks and muttering about how Asuna had already ditched him. He ignored them, he really couldn't care less how people in an online game, however deadly it was, thought of him. There opinions were as meaningful to him as the mobs he had killed on the way to the city. He began walking in the direction Asuna had gone, looking for his own supplies. He hadn't bothered himself with asking what she may have needed, probably just a quite fix at the blacksmith and a few healing potions. He himself was looking for a new blade, or just a fix at the blacksmith if no better option appeared to him. He saw multiple members of the raiding party passing by him. They all gave him dirty looks, muttering about how he was cheating and Asuna having already ditched him. He couldn't care less what people on the internet thought of him anyway.

"Greetings, customer!" The weapon salesman said. "Can I interest you in my fine wares?" Kirito opened the barter menu and skimmed quickly through the menu, looking for anything that matched or was better than his current sword. He found nothing, but he sold some of his lower level loot and made for the inn, already tired and feeling as if he needed to just lie down. He reached the inn, and figured he wait for Asuna, so they could get the same room. It occurred to him that Asuna was a teenage girl, and that she may have been uncomfortable with that idea. He'd wait anyway. He lay down on the couch in the lobby and closed his eyes, trying to rid his mind of Diavel dying in front of him. He had a terrible feeling he wouldn't survive this game, but he would keep that to himself. He was interrupted as the door to the inn opened, revealing his chestnut haired teammate.

"Hey, Kirito-kun!" She said, ad Kirito noticed the honorific and the basket she was carrying. "Did you get a room yet?"

"No," He replied. "I was waiting for you, just to see if you wanted to share a room or not. Cause, you're... y'know, a girl" Asuna's face flushed slightly, and Kirito couldn't help but feel he was the same.

"Well, thanks for the consideration, I suppose" She said, shaking her head. "But I'll be fine sharing a room, just turn around if I'm changing." Kirito nodded, and approached the innkeeper, taking a room with two beds. As they climbed the stairs, Kirito couldn't help but notice the delicious aroma coming from the basket in Asuna's hands. He wondered if she'd gotten dinner while she was out. That would've been a nice gesture. He unlocked the door to the room and they entered, and Kirito threw himself on the bed to the far side of the room.

"Wake me up when we leave, alright?" He called behind him. He heard her huff.

"You don't want to eat?" She asked. Kirito turned and saw her unwrapping the basket, revealing a meal that made Kirito drool. "I was getting training for my cooking skill, and figured I'd take some home for my partner to try" Partner. Is that what they were? Partners? "Want a taste?" Kirito nodded, and grabbed a sandwich. As he bit into it, an explosion of flavor hit his mouth,and he moaned, which made Asuna giggle. "Is it good?" She asked, and Kirito groaned in response.

"That was amazing" Kirito sighed, falling back onto Asuna's bed. "You better level that skill up"

"I planned too, but if you like it that much, I'll try even harder" She told him, and he nodded. weakly. "Hey, Kirito-kun" He looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"I haven't thanked you for...back there" Her hands were wrapped tightly in her lap. "If you hadn't known the bosses attack pattern."

"I'm sure you guys would've managed." He replied. _Not likely. _He thought to himself.

"Still, you were a big help" She said, smiling at him. "So, thanks" He nodded, and they stared at each other for longer than he was comfortable with. "So, where are we going tomorrow?" Kirito sat up/

"I was thinking we could go and level up in a dungeon. We could use some spending money, and some good drops could be useful too." She nodded.

"Alright, that's sounds good"

"And getting you some armor would be good too. You can't spend the whole game in those casual clothes."

"Are you suggesting we go clothes shopping?"

* * *

><p>Kirito wandered through the dungeon, staying close to Asuna. They hadn't encountered anything too impressive yet, but Kirito knew this dungeon. He had cleared it during the beta, and knew some good random loot spawned at the end. He was planning on giving most of it to Asuna, after all she needed it more than him. As they approached the end, Kirito spotted a chest.<p>

"Keep your eyes open." He warned. "We're at the end" She nodded, and they proceeded. When they got close, a giant figure dropped from the ceiling. It had purple skin and a giant club, wearing nothing but a loin cloth. It had 4 eyes, all of which glowed red.

"Damn, it's ugly" Asuna muttered. Kirito couldn't help but agree with her. It swung at them, and they retaliated in kind, hacking away at it's legs, causing it to stumble. _Wow,_ Kirito thought. _He's so much easier with two people. _His health bar was draining rather fast, and Kirito watched as he swung at Asuna, and she easily evaded the attacks, slicing his arm. One more, Kirito-kun" She told him.

"Get ready" He told her.

"Right" Kirito charged forward, attacking the ogre like creature, but the attack was blocked, just as he wanted.

"Switch!" He shouted, and as he fell back, Asuna charged in and delivered the final blow, which exploded the creature.

"Yes!" She shouted, turning to Kirito and holding up her hand for a high five. He gave her one.

"What was the final attack bonus?" Kirito asked. He knew this dungeon had a random spawn for it's loot, not anything certain, like Illfang. Asuna looked through her inventory and gasped.

"Uh, does it usually drop a rare item?" She asked warily. Kirito looked over her shoulder.

_Coat of Sunrise_

Kirito rolled his eyes. The opposite of his own coat. Asuna equipped it, and Kirito's guess was correct. It was juts a white coat, rivaling his own black one.

"So, We're twinning now?" Asuna asked. Kirito nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose so"

**Sorry if it was kinda bad, but it's my first SAO fic. Next time with be the Moonlit black cats. Leave a review!**


	2. The Red-Nosed Reindeer

**Wow, thanks for the response guys! I appreciate it! I hope this chapter is long enough. It should be, seeing as I had the Moonlit black cats episode playing next to me so I could place Asuna where she needed to also means it's almost a cut and paste of the actual episode. Enjoy!**

April 8th, 2023 11th floor, Taft

"Here's to us, The Moonlit Black Cats!"

"Cheers!" Kirito raised his glass halfheartedly, as did Asuna. Ducker turned to them.

"And here's to Kirito-san and Asuna-san, our saviors!" He claimed.

"Cheers!" The others shouted, and Kirito and Asuna replied in kind. Kirito wasn't much for big shows of his strength. All he and Asuna had done was save them when they were in a pinch, nothing more, nothing less. Now he was getting treated to dinner for his efforts. They all began to thank them, and Kirito couldn't help but feel this was a bit much.

"Seriously," He said. "It's no big deal. Asuna and I did what we needed too" Asuna nodded next to him.

"I was really scared." The girl exclaimed. "So I was relieved when you came to save me" Kirito nodded understandingly. Asuna chuckled.

"You shouldn't have worried. Kirito has a thing for saving cute girls" She said with a sly smirk. Kirito smiled into his drink.

"I saved you, didn't I?" He retorted, which earned him a glare from his partner.

"You did not save me, I could've managed without you" She shot back, crossing her arms and huffing. Kirito chuckled.

"You didn't even realize your party member health bars and names appeared on your HUD" He told her. "You needed me." Asuna and Kirito shared a glare before she returned to her drink. The whole group chuckled.

"Are you guys partners?" Ducker asked. Asuna nodded.

"We've been together since the first floor." Kirito said, and immediatedly realized how that sounded. "Traveling, that is" The guys gave him suggestive glances, but he ignored them. Asuna and he were close, no doubt, but he didn't feel like that about her.

"Um, Kirito-san, Asuna-san..." Kirito turned to find the guild leader, Keita, approaching him. "I realize this is prying, but what's your guys' levels?" Kirito immediatedly knew he was going to lie. His trusty companion, however, didn't share that view.

"We're both level four..." Asuna was cut off as Kirito elbowed her in the stomach, causing her to double over. She shot him an irritated look, but he coughed and looked away, ignoring the big 40 on his HUD.

"We're around level twenty" He said for her, in which made Keita smile.

"Wow, that's pretty close to us" Keita said. "I'm amazed you guys have survived so long with just the two of you" Asuna snorted before Kirito could respond.

"If he didn't have me to cook for him, he'd have died of starvation a long time ago." She said flatly, which made Kirito sweat drop.

"Heh, guilty" He said. "But don't be so polite, Keita. We don't usually go for big groups of mobs, anyway. Just the lone one or two" Keita nodded.

"I understand this may be a terrible time, but..." Keita rubbed the back of his head. "But how about you guys join our guild?" Asuna and Kirito looked at each other. Keita clapped the girl on the head. "This girls name is Sachi. I'm planning on having her become a forward with a sword and shield, but she's kind of clueless.I was hoping you guys could coach her." Sachi glared at him.

"Quit belittling me" She muttered irritably. "It's only natural I'd be scared, getting thrown into close combat all of the sudden."

"Just hide behind your shield." Ducker suggested.

"Your always such a scaredy cat" Tetsuo said, causing everyone to laugh. Sachi just looked pissed off.

"Everyone here is a member of our schools PC research club." Keita explained. "But, don't worry about that, I'm sure you'll fit right in." Kirito watched as everyone smiled in their direction. He felt rather pressured.

"Then... I think we'll accept" Kirito said, turning to confirm that with Asuna, who nodded. The whole guild nodded and came to welcome them, and Kirito couldn't help but feel bad for lying.

* * *

><p>Kirito was preparing to go to sleep when his door opened. He turned to find Asuna standing there, looking rather irritated.<p>

"Why?" Was all she said, placing her hands on her hips. Kirito was confused.

"Huh?" Was all he said. She sighed as she entered, and sat down next to him, turning to face him.

"Why did you lie about our levels?" She asked. "I don't get it" Kirito looked away from her accusing chestnut orbs.

"I doubt they'd want such high leveled player in their guild." He replied. "That, and if they did know, they'd know the more difficult mobs are spawning due to our level, not theirs." Asuna sighed at his response.

"That sounds just like you" She replied. "Always doing the wrong thing for the right reasons" Kirito nodded with a grin, he'd learned long ago arguing with her never helped. "I just hope they don't find out, I'll feel terrible" Kirito agreed with her on that one, he felt the same way.

"Go get some sleep" He told her. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She nodded, and got up to leave. Kirito lied down, pondering what he had gotten him and his partner into.

May 9th, 2023 20th floor, Sunlit forest

Kirito stood with the rest of the guild as they took on the mantis mob. It swung at Sachi, who blocked it in fear.

"Sachi. step back!" He shouted, running towards her. He sliced off it's bladed arm before it could land it's attack, and Sachi stumbled backwards. "Tetsuo, switch!" He shouted. The mace attacker ran in and delivered the final blow, exploding the mantis into tiny bits, and grinned. He laughed in triumph as his screen showed him he had leveled up, and the others congratulated him as Kirito and Asuna watched from afar.

They had all retired from hunting on the grass, and Kirito was sitting next to Keita and Asuna.

"Wow," Keita said in awe" "The clearing group made it past the 28th floor?"

"Amazing" Kirito muttered.

"Yeah" Asuna agreed.

"What do you guys think is the difference between them and us?" Keita suddenly asked, surprising the duo.

"Information, most likely" Kirito said as Asuna nodded.

"They do monopolize all the best training spots" Asuna added, biting into her whole grain bar halfheartedly. "That's probably it"

"Yeah, that's partially it" Keita agreed, "But I'm sure it's mostly willpower." Kirito and Asuna watched him as he sat up. "The determination to protect your friends- all players. Even though we're being protected, I like to believe we're just as determined. My friends safety is my top priority, but I'd like to join the clearing group one day."

'Yeah, your right" Kirito agreed. Keita shrugged as Asuna giggled.

"Yo, leader," Ducker said, jumping off the cliff above them. "Nice speech!" He put Keita in a headlock.

"Watch it," Keita warned. Everyone else laughed and jumped down.

"So we'll be allied with the Divine Dragon Alliance and the Knights of the Blood?" Tetsuo asked.

"That a problem?" Keita asked. "We'll aim high. We'll all have to reach level thirty first" Kirito felt a surge of guilt course through him, and he was sure Asuna felt the same way. They'd passed level thirty before even joining the guild. _If the black cats make it too the front lines_ He thought to himself. _Keita's ideals could change the unsociable atmosphere there. _Kirito looked down when he realized his own level sat at 48. Asuna's was 48 as well. He felt bad for lying, but he and Asuna had hide it well enough. He just hoped nothing bad happened.

* * *

><p>"I have some news for you all" Keita announced as he stood in front of everyone. "Including last hunt's spoils, we've got 2000,000 col!" Everyone gasped.<p>

"Having our own house won't be a dream for much longer!" Tetsuo shouted happily.

"How about we get Sachi some new armor?" Sasamaru asked, which earned him a pained glance from the mentioned girl.

"Sounds good," Keita agreed.

"I'm fine with what I have" Sachi announced quietly.

"Don't be so reserved." Ducker scolded. "We can't make Kirito and Asuna be the vanguard constantly." Sachi cast Kirito and his partner an apologetic look.

"Sorry," She murmured.

"It's alright" Asuna said with a smile, waving the girl off. "Kirito-kun and I are fine, aren't we?" Asuna turned when she asked him, and he nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Sachi" He told her. She nodded quietly.

"I know it's hard Sachi" Keita said frankly. "But you've almost got it"

"But Asuna and Kirito are so much better at it then me..." She trailed off ,which only intensified Kirito's guilt about his level. He couldn't do this for much longer.

May 16th, 2023 28th floor, Wolf Plains

Kirito wandered with Asuna at his side, towards the plains. The two were on they're way back after a small hunting party.

"See anything?" Kirito asked, to of which he got a shake of Asuna's head. They trailed up towards the plains, and Kirito saw an inspiring sight.

"Klein?" He asked out loud.

"You know him?" Asuna asked. Kirito remembered that Asuna hadn't met the man he taught when the death game started. As Klein finished, he looked up and caught Kirito's eye.

"Hey!" He called. "If it isn't Kirito!" He ran towards him, but slowed slightly when he saw Asuna. "uhhh..." Klein trailed.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce you guys" Kirito said. "Asuna, this is Klein, I met him way back on the first day. Klein, this is Asuna. She's my...partner" Asuna smiled at Klein.

"Kirito never mentioned you" She said with a chuckle, Klein joined her in laughing.

"Sounds like Kirito" Klein replied. "Always the quiet one" Kirito sighed.

"Excuse us Klein, we have to go" Asuna walked past Klein, but he grabbed Kirito by the shoulder.

"She's pretty hot, man" He muttered, which made Kirito ball his fists. "She yours, or what?"

"No, she's just a friend, it isn't like that" Kirito muttered. Klein laughed as Kirito went after Asuna.

"Whatever you say, man."

* * *

><p>Kirito and Asuna had gotten back to town when a message popped up on their screens. As Kirito opened it, it explained that Sachi had wandered off and hadn't returned. He turned to Asuna.<p>

"Let's split up," He suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way" Asuna made a fake worried face.

"Are you sure?" She drawled. "We haven't been apart in forever!" Kirito gave her a look and she sighed. "Your no fun at all, you know that?" She asked, walking away from him in search of Sachi. Kirito walked in another direction, activating his player finder as he did. He saw Sachi's footsteps, and decided to follow them. He soon found her, sitting near the waterway.

"Sachi!" He called, and she turned to look at him as he approached.

"Kirito?" She asked.

"Everyone's worried," He said, and she looked away. He sat down a ways away from her.

"Hey, Kirito" She said flatly. "Lets run away together" Kirito knew his eyes widened.

"From what?" he asked.

"This town," She replied. "The monsters, The black cats..." She trailed off.

"I can't leave Asuna" Kirito said, surprised that was the first thing that left his mouth. "We can't leave everyone..."

"And SAO" She finished, which made Kirito gulp.

"Are you suggesting a double suicide?" He asked incredulously.

"Maybe that'd be good" She replied. "I'm kidding. If I wanted to die, would I be hiding in town?" She had a good point. "But why can't we leave?" She suddenly asked. "Why are our lives at risk in a stupid game?"

"There's probably not any meaning" Kirito replied, leaning his head back.

"I'm afraid of dying" She said suddenly, and Kirito looked over at her in shock.

"You are?"

"Yeah, so much I can't even sleep anymore"

"You won't die" Kirito suddenly said. He was surprised he'd said such a thing.

"How do you know that?" Sachi demanded.

"The black cats aren't weak" he replied. "That and Asuna and I are more than enough as vanguards, that's excluding Tetsuo as well. This game won't be the end of you, I'm sure of it"

"I'll survive?"

"Definitely." She smiled at him, and Kirito noticed she had cried slightly. _I'm going to make sure she lives_

* * *

><p>Kirito was looking through his menu when someone knocked on his door.<p>

"Come in" He called. The door opened, and Sachi stood there, clutching a pillow.

"Sorry," She murmured. "I still can't sleep." A quiet argument later left Kirito with half of the bed as Sachi took the other. _Asuna will never let me forget this if she wakes me up... _He was lost in his own thought when Sachi rolled over and stared at him. "Hey, Kirito" She said.

"Don't worry, you'll definitely survive" He told her, and she shook her head.

"No, that isn't it"

"What is it then?" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Is... Asuna-san your girlfriend?" Had Kirito been drinking he'd have spit it out.

"What?" He managed.

"Your girlfriend" She repeated.

"N-no! We don't have a relationship like that!" He defended quickly, face growing red. Sachi giggled.

"Your blushing isn't helping your case, you know"

"Shut up and go to sleep"

Some other time...

"Alright, I'll be right back" Keita said. "Teleport to starting town" With that, he disappeared.

"Man, I didn't know it'd be so exciting buying our own house" Sasamaru said.

"That's what an old man would say!" Ducker told him rashly. There was silence momentarily.

"Let's go and make some money while he's gone" Tetsuo suggested.

"For furniture?" Sachi asked.

"How about one of the upper dungeons?" Ducker asked.

"I don't think that's a safe idea" Asuna said flatly. "I think it'd be best to go to our usual hunting spots."

"I agree with Asuna" Kirito said. "I don't think more money is worth the risk"

"It'd be much more efficient" Tetsuo said.

"With our levels, it'll be easy." Ducker pointed out. Kirito cast a glance over at Asuna, who looked just as worried. He wasn't worried about her or himself, they'd lied about their levels. The others might not be so lucky.

June 12th, 2023 27th floor, Dungeon

"See, we're fine"

"For now" Asuna replied.

"Just a bit more and we might make it too the front lines" Sasamaru said hopefully. Kirito was too busy checking for danger to listen. Ducker pressed his hand against the wall , and the secret passage opened up, revealing a single chest in the middle of the room. _here, since when? _He watched as everyone entered towards the chest.

"Kirito-kun..." Asuna began, but he had already sensed it as soon as he entered the room.

"No, stop!" It was too late, Ducker had opened the chest, and a red light bathed the room in it's respective color. "It's a trap" They were surrounded, and Kirito had a terrible feeling about this. "We need to get out of here!"

"Teleport to Taft!" Ducker called, but nothing happened.

"The crystal aren't working?" Sachi asked worriedly.

"An anti crystal zone?" Asuna demanded. "This is bad, we need to hold them off!"

Ducker was the first to fall.

He collapsed to the ground, and the mobs hacked away at his back, and his avatar disappeared in a burst. Kirito felt rage envelop as he continued to hack through his own mobs. Tetsuo was next. He fell back for a swing from the golem, and died.

"Tetsuo!" Sasamaru shouted.

"Damn it!" Asuna shouted angrily, stabbing a golem herself. Sasamaru tried to follow suit, but his spear got stuck, and the mob made quick work of him. Kirito felt rage coursing through him, if that was even possible. He charged through another wave, then another. He looked to his left. Sachi was in trouble.

"Sachi!" He shouted. He was not letting her die. Not her too.

"Kirito!" She shouted back, pushing a golem off her and reaching towards his outstretched hand.

She never made it. She was hit in the back, and she fell forward. Time slowed. Kirito saw her look up with a sad look on her face and say something. He couldn't hear her. He couldn't believe it. Sachi's avatar exploded, and Kirito wanted to die. He'd failed. He swore to protect her, and he hadn't.

"Kirito-kun!" The voice calling for him snapped him out of his stupor. He turned to his right to find Asuna still standing. She destroyed another and made eye contact with him. "Kirito-kun!" She shouted again. Her voice spurred him to act, he had to make sure she made it. _If I lose her, I'm not leaving this dungeon alive. I can't lose her too... _He fought his way to her ad eventually found himself back to back with her.

"How many to the exit?" He growled. She panted a bit before she responded.

"At least 25" She replied. "Are you good?" Kirito only nodded, rage still coursing through him.

"Let's go" He said, and they both charged.

December 24, 2023, 49th floor, Mujen

Kirito waited impatiently on the bench has people passed by him left and right. He was waiting for the broker, and soon they appeared.

"You're doing some pretty intense training lately" The broker said, approaching him.

"Information or not?" Kirito asked.

"Nothing to pay for. Some new event that wasn't in the beta" This was what he was looking for. "At midnight, they say, some event boss spawns. Nicholas the Renegade, under a certain fir tree. Even the Dragons and Knights are looking."

"Interesting" Kirito responded, getting up to leave.

"Your going to find him, aren't you" Kirito didn't reply, he didn't need to.

_Nicholas the Renegade... Is supposed to drop an item that can bring a player back from the dead. I need it, for them... for her..._

"Kirito-kun?" Kirito turned to find his partner watching him. "Did you find any information?" He nodded.

"Under a certain fir tree, he'll spawn. We'll get that item, and Sachi can return." Asuna was silent, she needn't say anything. He knew she was behind him, one hundred percent.

"We killed them" She finally said. Kirito nodded, he knew that. "We're the reason that they... that Keita..."

_Flashback_

_"They're... dead?" Keita managed, and Kirito didn't have the heart to look up. "And you two... are beaters?"_

_"Yeah" Asuna whimpered, holding herself tightly. Kirito wished he had the heart to comfort her. He didn't know what Keita would do, but they were in a safe zone, he couldn't murder them._

_"Beaters... like you two... didn't deserve to be with us! You got them killed!" Kirito flinched. Hearing Keita say it hurt all the more. Kirito looked up at the sudden sound. Keita had climbed up onto the railing, and jumped. Both he and Asuna tried to catch him, but they hadn't made it in time. Keita was gone as well. The Moonlit Black Cats were gone. Asuna began to sob and pushed herself into Kirito's chest, and Kirito wrapped his numb arms around her, trying his best to say comforting things._

* * *

><p>Kirito watched the map as he and Asuna trailed through the snow on the 35th floor, towards the giant fir tree. Asuna had told him previously they had a good chance of death if they fought Nicholas, but Kirito didn't care. He would consider that penance for the evil things he had done to Keita and the rest.<p>

"We're being followed," Asuna said suddenly. Kirito whipped around and drew his sword. He'd known that already, question was who. The teleportation affect went off, and Klein and his guild appeared.

"Yo" He said casually.

"You're following us?" Kirito demanded.

"Yeah," Klein replied. "Are you after that resurrection item too?" Kirito nodded. "Don't risk your lives for what might be a sham. This death game is serious. You two can't fight that thing on your own!"

"Save it" Asuna growled.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Klein demanded. "This thing isn't worth your lives! You two will die taking it on with just the two of you!" Kirito knew that, but he considered that possible penance for the things they had done to Keita and the rest. "Fight with us! Together we can beat it and whoever deals the last blow can have the item? Alright?"

"That'll mean nothing" Kirito growled, grabbing his sword. Klein's group reacted poorly, as Kirito was not after them. Before Klein could say anything, the teleportation effect went off again, and now they were surrounded by none other than the Divine Dragon Alliance.

"What is the alliance doing here?" Klein demanded, falling into rank with Kirito.

"They'll do anything for a rare item, the alliance." Asuna responded. Kirito was about to fight when Klein blade appeared in front of him.

"Kirito, Asuna, go and find the boss. We'll hold these guys back!" Kirito had never felt so much gratitude towards his former apprentice.

"Klein..." Kirito began, before Asuna grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Kirito-kun, Klein-san is trying to help us" Kirito nodded and ran beside her. As the two of them reached the base of the try, they looked up to see two balls of light blue streaking across the sky. As they watched Nicholas the Renegade dropped from the sky and roared at them. Kirito readied his weapon. "Hey, Kirito-kun" Kirito turned to find Asuna smiling sadly at him. "For the Black Cats" Kirito managed a weak smile back.

"For the Black Cats"

* * *

><p>When Kirito and Asuna returned to Klein, the fight was already over, and he and his friends were lounging about. Klein looked up at their entrance.<p>

"You guys find the item?" Klein asked. Kirito responded by throwing it to hi, and Klein caught it and opened the menu. "Target player...resurrection... within ten seconds?" That was all Kirito needed to hear. He and Asuna turned to walk away, when he felt Klein grab his arm. "Kirito...Asuna... Hey, are you two even listening?! You two have to survive, no matter what! Until the end... promise me I'll see you on that 100th floor, please!" Kirito felt Klein's grip on his arm slacken and they continued on their way.

"See ya" Kirito called hollowly over his shoulder as Klein dropped to his knees.

* * *

><p>Kirito and Asuna sat quietly in there inn room. Kirito had his head down on the desk, and Asuna was lying down facing away from him on the bed. The clock struck midnight, and Kirito got a messgae. Stupid Klein, why couldn't he...<p>

Sachi

Kirito gasped, he couldn't hold it back. How? What? When? Asuna rolled over with a moan, the tears had stained her face.

"What is it?" She asked sleepily. Kirito couldn't find his voice. Asuna stumbled up and looked over his shoulder. She gasped as well when she laid eyes on it. Kirito opened the gift box, and a tiny deice popped out and began to play a recording of Sachi's voice.

_Merry Christmas, Kirito. Kirito and Asuna, I should say. You two will definitely still be partners. If your hearing this, it probably means I'm dead. You know, the truth is, I never wanted to leave Starting town, but when I see people like my friends, you, and Asuna, so upbeat and confident, I knew I couldn't fight like that or I'd end up dead. That isn't anybodies fault but my own, mind you. Ever since that night, you continued to reassure me that I'd survive this game. So, if I am dead, odds are you're blaming yourself, Asuna as well. It isn't your fault. Truth is, I know you and Asuna were very high leveled. I saw your menu in the night, and snuck a peak at Asuna's when she wasn't looking. I never did figure out why you concealed your level from us, but I'm sure you both had your reasons. But just knowing how strong you and Asuna really were kept me going when it got really bad. Just knowing how capable you both were made me able to sleep at night. So, even if I, and all our friends die, make sure you live to see the end of this world. Learn why it existed, and why someone so weak like me found someone strong and caring like you. That's my last wish to you. I still have some time, how about a song?_

As Sachi's voice began to sing Rudolph the red nosed Reindeer. Kirito couldn't keep it in anymore. He began to sob, as Asuna already had over his shoulder. The longer she sang, the worse he felt. Even after she was done, the two of them sat there, leaning against each other, letting it all out. It's must've gone on for a few minutes.

"Hey, Kirito-kun" Kirito looked up at the teary chestnut orbs of his partner. "We'll... honor that wish, won't we?" Kirito sniffled, and nodded.

"Damn right we will. For everyone that couldn't" He replied. Asuna nodded, and stumbled back over to the bed, and crawled in, still holding back the rest of her tears. Kirito soon followed suit, replaying Sachi's song in his head a million times until sleep took him.

**The end of this chapter was better before I accidentally deleted it. Anyway, I'v been carefully analyzing the episode and rewriting it here all day, so hopefully you enjoyed. Leave a review!**


	3. The Flash and Black Swordsman

**I'm going to run something past you guys. This chapter is Silica, but going by the anime's chronology, the PKing in a safe zone sub arc thing would be next. But seeing as I'm not particularly fond of that, I was wondering if you guys would rather original content instead. That and Asuna is normally reintroduced as the vice commander of the Knights of the Blood in the same episode, so, was just wondering, just tell me in a review. That is if you actually read this or just skipped it, whatever.**

February 23rd, 2024 35th floor, Forest of Wandering

"What are you blabbering on about? You have that stupid lizard to heal you,so what do you need healing crystals for?" Silica balled her fists angrily and Pina growled.

"Right back at you!" She replied. "You fight from the safest position, so do you even need healing crystals?" Rosalia laughed.

"Of course I do, I'm not a cutesy little idol like you, Silica-chan, so the boys won't heal me" Silica huffed angrily. Rosalia made her so mad! Acting all high and mighty because she was older than Silica, ugh.

"Hey, take it easy..." One of their party members said quietly, Silica cared to little to remember his name.

"Fine," Silica growled, leaving the party quickly from her menu. "Have them, I'll never party with you again! Invites practically fall into my lap, after all" She turned and stormed away angrily.

"W-wait, Silica-chan!" She heard them call for her, but she didn't care, she didn't want to be around them anyway. She could handle herself.

* * *

><p>Silica couldn't handle this on her own, even with Pina. The Drunken Apes backed her back against the trunk of the tree, and she was panting deeply. She dodged forward when one swung at her, and jumped away from the other two. As she landed, Pina healed her, bringing her back to around half health. The Apes approached her again, and she reached for a crystal, only to realize she had none. <em>I'm out of healing items!<em> This grim reality settle in as one Ape landed a hit, sending her flying back into the tree. Her dagger flew far away, embedding itself in the ground. Her health went dangerously low. The Ape raised it's club again, and Silica looked around for something, anything to defend herself with. The Ape brought it's club down, and Silica flinched, preparing for the death blow.

Pina took the hit instead.

The little dragon hit the club head on, and hit the ground.

"Pina!" Silica stumbled as she crawled to the dragons side. "Pina! Pina!" She watched in shock as the little dragons health bar slowly drained to zero, and it began to glow. "Pina..." Her trusty companion lowered it's head, and Silica couldn't take it. She grabbed the dragon, beginning to cry as she hugged it. "Pina!" It didn't matter how much she begged, Pina was gone. The dragon exploded into a bunch of polygons. She felt a rock settle into her stomach. She slowly turned to face the approaching Apes. They were about to strike, but something happened. They started with shudder, as if they were struggling to attack her. Then, just like Pina, they exploded into tiny bits. Silica struggled to look past them, and saw two figures standing there. One was dressed in white, the other in black. One had chestnut hair, the one in white, while the other had black hair. "P-Pina..." Silica crawled over to the feather and grabbed in, finally beginning to sob.

"What's that feather?" She heard the male ask. Silica sniffled.

"It's Pina" She managed, "My partner" She heard the female make a surprised sound.

"You're a beast tamer?" She asked curiously. "I'm sorry, we didn't make it to save your friend" Silica shook her head violently.

"No, it's isn't your fault." She whispered. "I was being reckless, I was in over my head thinking I could waltz around out here." Silica turned to face them. They looked nice enough. The girl looked rather upset by the scene, and the other seemed to be trying to look strong. "T-thank you for saving me" She whispered. The male stepped forward and knelt next to her while his friend watched.

"Does that item have a name?" He asked curiously. Silica touched it, and the words _Pina's soul _popped up in the information menu. Silica felt a fresh wave of tears approaching.

"Kirito-kun..." She heard from the girl behind them. "that item" Her partner made an understanding sound.

"Yeah. As long as you still have that item, we can resurrect her" He replied.

"Really?" Silica asked, turning to face him. He nodded.

"Yeah, on the southwest part of the 47th floor." He told her. "There's a field dungeon called the hill of memories..." The female behind them stepped up behind her friend.

"There spawns an item that can resurrect any familiar." She finished for him. Silica felt a ray of hope before she re-analysed that sentence.

"The 47th floor..." She whispered sadly, knowing it was far beyond her level.

"If you reimbursed us, We'd get it for you..." He trailed off.

"But it only spawns with a beast tamer nearby" The girl finished. Silica found if kind of cute that they finished each others sentences so often. She'd worry about that later, though.

"That information is more than enough." She told them. "If I work hard and level up, maybe I can..."

"It only works three day after death" The male interrupted her. Silica gasped.

"No way..." She murmured. The female stood back up straight.

"Don't worry" She said confidently. "Three days are more than enough. Right, Kirito-kun?" She asked, turning to her partner. He nodded.

"Yeah, definitely." He agreed. Silica watched as he opened up his menu. He began to trade her items. "These items should give you at least a five level stat boost." He told her. "With me and Asuna, we'll make it."

"Why are you willing to do so much for me?" Silica asked, staring at the amazing equipment he was giving her. He grabbed his head, his face slightly red.

"Promise not to laugh?" He asked wearily.

"I won't, I swear" Silica replied.

"I will" Asuna replied with a smirk. He looked away, thinking about his decision.

"You... look a lot like my sister" He finally said. Silica shared a glance with his partner before they both started laughing. He sighed.

"I-I'm sorry," Silica managed, wiping a tear away. "That isn't funny."

"You're so adorable, Kirito-kun!" The other girl managed while holding her stomach. Silica opened the trade menu and began giving him col.

"I'm sure this is more than I can afford, but..." She was cut off by him grabbing her arm.

"Don't worry about, it isn't any trouble." He told her. Silica nodded.

"I'm Silica," She said.

"Kirito" He told her, shaking her hand. The girl appeared at his side.

"I'm Asuna" She said with a peppy grin. Silica liked these two, they seemed very close. Which reminded Silica of the sentence finishing earlier...

35th floor, Mishe

Silica trailed slightly behind Asuna and Kirito's fast pace, doing her best to keep up with her older party members. They were discussing something quietly, and Silica left them too it.

"Silica-chan!" Silica turned to find two men approaching her. At least, she thought they were both guys. The one on the right had a dress on.

"Silica, you were in that forest all day!" The one on the left said.

"Party with us next time, we can go wherever you want!" The cross dressing one spoke up. Silica felt a little pressured until she looked over and remembered Asuna and Kirito where there. She grabbed both there forearms.

"Sorry, but I'm partying with these guys for a while!" She said apologetically. Her quick thinking earned Kirito and Asuna dirty looks, and Silica dragged the two of them away.

"Fans of yours?" Asuna asked. "Aren't you miss popular" Silica shook her head.

"They only want me as their parties mascot, I'm sure" She said quietly, thinking back to Pina. "Once I started getting called Dragon Tamer Silica, I got so conceited..." She felt a hand on her head, and looked up to find Asuna smiling at her.

"Don't worry" The older girl said. "We'll make it in time." Silica smiled and nodded.

"So, where do you guys live?" Silica asked curiously.

"50th floor" Asuna replied. Silica felt her eyes widen. That most likely meant they were a part of the clearing group, which was around the 54th floor. "We can stay here though,if it'll be better"

"Yeah!" Silica agreed. "The cheesecake is great here too!" Kirito chuckled.

"I'm not sure you should be eating cheesecake, Asuna" He said. Silica watched as Asuna whirled on her partner.

"What are you implying, Kirito-kun?" She asked dangerously. Kirito shrugged.

"I'm just saying, you are a speed based fighter..." He trailed off, watching as the steaming chestnut haired girl brandished a finger at him.

"Are you saying I'm _fat_?" Asuna demanded.

"Oh, Silica, there you are!" a voice interrupted Asuna's rant. The last person Silica wanted to see, unfortunately. "Wow, you got out of that forest all on your own?" Silica didn't reply. "Where's the lizard?"

"Pina...died" She replied. She felt Kirito squeeze her arm.

"It's alright" He said. Rosalia huffed.

"And who are you? Where you seduced by her too?" She asked. Asuna walked ahead.

"Come on, you two" She said. Silica felt rather uncomfortable as they walked past Rosalia, who she could've sworn chuckled slightly.

* * *

><p>"Why is she so mean to me?" Silica asked quietly at the table.<p>

"Most people act differently online" Asuna said. "Or she's just a bitch"

"Yeah" Kirito agreed. "Is this the first MMO you've played?" Silica nodded. "Most people enjoy playing a villain in games like this. Of course, those games aren't games that can kill you..."

"See our green player indicators?" Asuna asked, which Silica nodded to. "That means we haven't done anything bad, orange players are people who have done a crime. Then there are the murderers." Silica gasped.

"Murderers?" She whispered. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah, red players. In any normal MMO, they're be referred to as 'dickheads', but in this game, they're murdering people in real life, and I don't think they realize that. Player who kill other players are terrible people" Silica noticed the change in their demeanor. Both looked down at the table, seeming rather angry. Silica wondered what had happened to them in the past. She leaned forward and grabbed their hands.

"You guys aren't bad people!" She said confidently. "I'm sure whatever happened wasn't your fault!" They both looked at her in surprise, before nodding quietly. Silica may have been young, but she could say they perked up for her sake, not because they believed her.

* * *

><p>Silica threw herself on her bed, yawning. It had been a long day of losing things close to her and making powerful friends. She rolled over and attempted to get some sleep when there was a knock at her door.<p>

"Silica-chan?" Asuna's voice called. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes" Silica called. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just forgot to tell you about the 47th floor, can I come in?" Silica quickly equipped a bed shirt so that Asuna wouldn't see her in her underwear, and allowed the girl entry. Asuna strode in and pulled the table and chair from the corner of Silica's room out and placed a small device on the table.

"What is that?" Silica asked.

"A mirage sphere." Asuna replied. "I figured I'd show you the most direct route to the flower Kirito-kun mentioned." Silica nodded as Asuna fiddled with the device for a moment, before a blue projection sprang out of it.. It was rather pretty. "Here is the town part of the 47th floor, and here is good old memory lane" Asuna pointed out the areas on the projection. "We'll use this route right ..." Asuna stopped mid-sentence, and before Silica could ask what was happening, Asuna sprinted to the door and ripped it open. "Kirito-kun!" She shouted. Silica heard someone running away, and Kirito appeared in the door momentarily.

"Got it" Was all he said as he disappeared down the inn stairs.

"What's happening?!" Silica demanded.

"Someone was eavesdropping, that's what" Asuna growled.

"But that isn't possible without knocking" Silica responded. Asuna shook her head.

"Without an advanced hearing skill, that is."

"Why would someone eavesdrop on us?" Asuna made a face.

"I don't know"

February 24th, 2024 47th floor, Floria

When Silica, Asuna, and Kirito appeared on the floor, Silica was taken in by the beauty of it. The whole floor seemed to be covered in flowers. Another thing she quickly noted, however, where the amount of happy looking couples in the area. Then she noticed how close Kirito and Asuna were walking together, slightly ahead of her. She'd never asked if there was anything between them ,but she knew it would've been rude to ask. She trailed behind them slightly as they proceeded down the pathway. They reached a bridge, and they turned to face here, teleporting crystal in hand. Asuna gave it to her.

"What's this for?" Silica asked.

"In case it gets dangerous, teleport back to town" Asuna replied.

"But..."

"Promise" Kirito said, to of which Silica nodded weakly. They proceeded, but didn't make it very far until Silica felt vines wrap around her ankles and hoist her up. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her skirt and held in place.

"Don't look Kirito-san!" She shrieked. "Now save me!"

"Doing both could be difficult..." Kirito trailed off. Silica heard Asuna sigh.

"You can do it, Silica-can!" She yelled. "Just stab it!" Silica did as she was told and cut the vines constricting her, and dropped her dagger right into int's head, killing it. She turned, looking rather sheepish, towards her party members.

"Did you see anything?" She asked weakly. Kirito shook his head, and she breathed a sigh of relief. As they continued, Silica asked Kirito about his sister, seeing as he was reminded of her when he saw her.

"Well, she's isn't actually my sister" He said. "She's my cousin, but we've lived together forever, so I don't think she knows." Silica waited patiently for him to continue. "I think that was why I began distancing myself., because I knew, and she didn't." He sighed, before continuing. "My Grandfather is strict. He made us join a kendo dojo, but I left after two years, and he beat me."

"That's terrible!"

"My sister defended me, and said she'd train for the both of us. She even made it to nationals. I've always felt she cursed me for it, but I've never asked."

"I don't think so," Silica replied. "She most love it to do it so much,right?" Kirito smiled weakly. Silica turned to face Asuna when she felt her nudge her.

"He hasn't even told me that," She whispered. "I think you should feel special." Silica didn't feel special. They soon rounded a crest on the hill, and Silica saw a small pedestal. She turned wide eyed to her companions, and they nodded, and she ran ahead. When she got close, it began to glow, and a small flower sprouted from the middle. Silica plucked in carefully, and grinned as the info menu pooped up. _The pneuma flower..._ Silica grinned at her companions, and they grinned back. _Pina... You'll be back soon..._

While on their way back, Kirito put his arm out in front of Silica.

"Whoever's there" He called. "Come out, now" Silica was quite surprised when Rosalia appeared from behind a tree.

"You're quite the detective, " She said with a grin. "To be able to detect me, that is."

"R-Rosalia-san?'' Silica asked weakly. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were after a rare item" She replied. "I figured I'd come to take it.

"Rosalia-san" Asuna said, "Or do you prefer leader of the orange guild, Titan's Hand?" Silica's eyes widened as Rosalia laughed.

"Oh, so you figured me out, huh?"

"But her player indicator is green!" Silica said.

"Simple" Kirito replied. "She finds players they can rob and she leads them into a trap where guild members are waiting. Isn't that right, Rosalia-san?"

"Oh, you're so good at this!" Rosalia cooed. "You both knew this, and decided to stay with the urchin? Why would that be, are you retarded?" Asuna shook her head.

"No, we've been looking for you, actually" Asuna replied. "Remember the Silver Flags?" Silica didn't know who that was, but Rosalia chuckled. "You assaulted them and only the guild master survived. He appeared on the front lines and demanded someone stop you. He only wanted you imprisoned though. How does that make you feel?" Rosalia laughed again.

"I don't care how that weakling felt." She spat. "I only wanted their col ,and I got it. Now..." She snapped her fingers, and orange player appeared out from behind other trees, laughing darkly. "Hand over the flower, or we'll kill you and take it."

"This is bad..." Silica began. "We need to get out of here, now!" She pulled out the teleport crystal, and Kirito put a hand on her head.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with them" He told her with a smile. He drew his sword and began walking toward them.

"Kirito-san!" Silica shouted worriedly. She saw the orange players eyes widen.

"Kirito?"

"One handed, shield less sword user..."

"Black clothes..."

"He looks like..."

"The Black Swordsman!" They clearly recognized Kirito, and they looked a little afraid. They turned to Rosalia.

"This guys in the clearing group! We can't take him on!" Rosalia laughed at their response.

"Nobody from the clearing group would be down here!" She retorted angrily. "Attack him!" The others charged, and began hacking away at Kirito, who didn't move. Asuna looked way to calm, and Silica began to worry. _I've got to save him, if Asuna-san won't..._ Silica watched Kirito's health bar going down, and then, it refilled instantly. _What?! _The others had ceased attacking him, and now backed off slightly, panting.

"We didn't even leave a mark!"

"What the hell?" Asuna sighed as she stepped up beside Kirito.

"Are you going to take all the glory?" She demanded. Krito chuckled and stepped back slightly. Rosalia looked a little more confident.

"Attack the girl!" She shouted. Her men attacked again, this time striking at Asuna, but the majority of their attacks fazed right through her, only three finding there mark.

"What the hell, how did we miss? What up with these two?" Kirito walked up to stand next to her.

"I'm level 78, with 14,500 HP." He said flatly. "All of you had a damage output of 400 every ten seconds. My battle healing skill replenishes 600 HP every ten seconds. I could do this all day, and you wouldn't be any closer to killing me" Asuna placed a hand on her hip and whippe her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm level 77, with 10,900 HP" She told them. "I've got the Speedful Dodge skill, meaning every strike has a 25% chance of missing me completely." Silica's eyes widened. "Plus, I've got a ring that increase my agility by 50%, which affects the skill effectiveness by the same. Meaning, every attack has only a 25% chance to hit me" Silica couldn't believe it. They were almost godlike. One orange player gasped.

"I recognize them now!" He shouted. "The Flash and the Black Swordsman! They're the beaters in the clearing group! Boss, we're in over our head!" Rosalia brandished her spear at them.

"You think they'll attack back?!" She shrieked. "If they do, they'll turn orange..." Asuna moved faster then Silica had ever seen, and had her rapier right at Rosalia's throat.

"We don't belong to a guild" She hissed. "Try us" Rosalia slowly lowered her spear as Kirito took out a blue teleporting crystal.

"That man spent every last penny he had on this" He told Rosalia and Titan's Hand, "It goes to the jail area. Be a dear and go quietly, or my partner may see fit to use force"

* * *

><p>They all sat quietly in the inn.<p>

"Sorry about using you as bait" Asuna said apologetically. "I thought you wouldn't trust us if we did" Silica shook her head.

"You guys are strong, I would've trusted you." She looked up wistfully. "The clearing group is amazing, huh?" Kirito nodded. "No matter how long I train, I don't think I'll ever be that good."

"Levels are a number" Kirito said. "Strength here means nothing." He stretched. "How about we bring Pina back now?" Silica nodded, and walked over to the table. She brought Pina's soul and the flower out of her inventory, and brought them close. _Pina...I'll tell you all about today.. when I met two legends... and had a brother and sister..._

**Not canon next time, I swear. Remember to leave a review!**


	4. Twilight Defender and Elucidator

**So most, as in everyone, said they'd rather original content, so, here you go. Enjoy!**

Asuna wished she could escape the house without almost having a heart attack every time the floorboards underneath her creaked. She was trying to escape without waking her partner, who was, she assumed, still asleep. It wasn't that she was afraid to wake him, it was she just rathered she wouldn't. She was trying to surprise him with breakfast, and she had neglected to actually get the ingredients prior to this morning, so she needed to sneak out of the house they shared and get that. It was kind of the side job she'd taken in their partnership. Kirito couldn't cook for shit, so she usually did it. She slowly crept down the hallway, leaning forward slightly to lean her head into his room. He was indeed still sleeping soundly, facing away from her. Satisfied that she could be silent enough, she tip toed towards the front door, slowly opening it and closing it,sighing deeply in relief that she'd managed to make it without waking him. She proceeded towards the market area, searching for the ingredients she needed.

"Yeah, that's what I heard..."

"This event is going to be awesome..." Asuna turned to the talking players. They looked as though they were trying to be quiet, but she could hear them plain as day. "The drops at the end could set someone up for life..." This sounded relatively interesting. Setting players up for life? Interesting indeed. She'd question it later. She had groceries to get. _God, what am I, his housewife?_

* * *

><p>Asuna pouted when she realized the NPC didn't have everything she needed. She'd wasted enough time looking, Kirito was probably already awake. He was surely exhausted if he wasn't. She closed the bartering menu and sighed. She really had a grand meal planned, but she didn't have everything she needed. This was what she got for holding off on buying what she needed until the morning she planned to make it. She was about to consider tracking down those two players talking about the event when a message icon appeared in front of her, and she paled. <em>Shit, it's him, isn't it? <em> She considered ignoring it, but if it was Kirito, he'd just spam her until she responded. Sighing, she tapped the message icon. Thankfully, it wasn't Kirito. Rather, it was a GM, of all things..

_Attention Players! A new event was just been revealed! The first party to reach the bottom of the black abyss dungeon with spawn the abyss king, which drops two rare weapons! One has been revealed to be the one handed blade Elucidator**(A/N I looked around, but couldn't find any reliable info as to what dropped Elucidator, so just roll with it. If you guys find something, it's an AU story, that's my excuse :P)**, the other an unnamed Rapier. This is a one time event, meaning it's over once that boss is beaten. Good Luck!_

Most would consider this an interesting challenge, Asuna considered it a stroke of luck. She'd been looking around for a new blade, and this could be her chance. Plus, Kirito could make use of the other blade. The fact that it was a boss didn't deter her any. Kirito and her had been able to handle Nicholas the Renegade, surely they could handle this. She'd ask him after she'd softened him up with breakfast, that would be best. Asuna slowly opened the door to the house and closed it. preparing the meal only took her a moment, seeing as cooking in SAO was more of a grind than enjoyment. She placed the beans with the eggs in the pan, watching as her timer slowly cooked it. Video game cooking was always a hassle. All she had to do was mix what she wanted together, pick a recipe, and wait for it to finish. She had since replaced her white coat she normally wore with her casual clothes. she opened her menu and watched it. _11:30? What the hell is Kirito-kun doing? _Asuna walked down the hall, not trying to conceal her approach again. Upon looking inside, she saw Kirito had rolled over, his childish face looking rather calm. Asuna entered his room and sat on the edge of his bed, and began poking his face.

"Kiiriito-kuuun" She sang softly. "Time to get uuuuuupppp" Her partner scrunched up his face and made an angry sound, as if Asuna had interrupted an amazing dream. "Come on, Kirito-kun, don't make me jump on you" He opened an eye and gazed at her lazily.

"What?" He yawned. "I was sleeping."

"You've almost slept half our day away, Kirito-kun" She replied. "I figured it was time to get you up" He rolled over.

"Five more minutes" Asuna made a face, before remembering she had made a meal in the other room. She got up and walked slowly towards the door.

"Alright" She sighed. "I suppose I'll have to eat breakfast by myself..." Her statement had gotten the intended reaction. He sat bolt right up and turned to her.

"Breakfast?" He asked, drool hanging from the side of his mouth. Asuna nodded, trying to repress her giggles.

"Yeah, I made it special today too" She said wistfully. "I spent all morning preparing it all nice and fancy..." She watched with a smile as the drool began to drip from the corner of his face. "Are you sure, Kirito-kun?"

"uhhhh..."

"Alright, more for me!" Asuna laughed as she heard her partner fall out of bed in an attempt to chase her. He was so adorable when he was hungry.

* * *

><p>Kirito leaned back after he finished and sighed. Asuna's food was always amazing. He took a sip of his tea and looked over at her.<p>

"So, what is it you wanted?" He asked. Asuna's response was about what he expected. She jumped a little and began to stutter.

"W-what do you mean?!" She asked worriedly, fanning her face. "I-I just thought I'd make you a nice meal is all!" Kirito gave her a knowing stare, and it only made her jumper. "H-honestly, Kirito-kun, I d-don't know what you mean!"

"Yes, you do" There was a moment where the two of them glared at each other, before Asuna sighed and cross her arms over her chest.

"Well, there is one thing" She said.

"Knew it" She didn't speak for a moment, before she reopened her eyes.

"I was in town today, and I heard two player talking" She told him flatly. "I ignored them at first, but they began talking about this event..." She trailed off, playing with her utensils. "They were talking about this one time dungeon, where a boss spawns with two rare items"

"And?"

"Well, you know how I've been looking for a new sword?" Kirito nodded, he knew. "Well, this boss drops two rare swords, one being a rapier. The other's called Elucidator. You heard of it?" Kirito had, it's name was whispered by top swordsmen in the clearing group. It was a very strong sword, and upon hearing that is was dropped by this boss, it got him kind of jittery.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Asuna shrugged.

"I don't know" She said. "They may have been orange players trying to get unknowing players to go to a dungeon alone, which would make sense. But, I did get a notice message from a GM, so..." She smirked at him, seeing the want in his eyes. "So, how bout it?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is it?" Kirito asked, staring at the black hole in the middle of the floor. It hadn't been here before, so the event part checked out. Asuna hummed a song to herself as she flipped through the map screen.<p>

"I think so," She replied. "It's name is the Black Abyss, so that checks out" Kirito jumped off the small overlook they were perched on and approached the hole, staring down at it, trying to see anything, but saw nothing but darkness. "How are we going to get down there?" Kirito already knew. This was a dungeon that was supposed to make players think there was another way down. There wasn't. Kirito turned and grabbed Asuna, wrapping his arm around her waist, which made her turn red. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry" He said. Before she could reply, he turned and, keeping a solid grip on Asuna, jumped right into the hole. The only thing we heard on the way down was Asuna screaming insults in his ear. They landed with a splash, and Kirito swam quickly upward, surfacing with a gasp. The cavern they had jumped into was only 300 feet big, with a small, illuminated pathway to his right. Asuna surfaced next to him, and he got a good slap across the face.

"Are you insane?!" She shrieked. "You could've killed us both!"

"You didn't trust me?"

"You grabbed me and jumped into a hole in the ground! Of course I didn't trust you!" She took a minute to calm down, taking several deep breaths. When she managed to speak without screaming at him, she looked around. "Where are we?"

"In the dungeon, obviously." Kirito replied. "I think most players tried to find another way down."

"That's why you assumed we had to jump?"

"Yeah" They both swam for the pathway, and Kirito helped pull her out. As they proceeded, Kirito got the itching feeling they should've been attacked already. Be it mobs or other players, Kirito was off put by the lack of enemies he was encountering. Not only that, but the pathway was becoming less and less clear to see in. He soon began to feel around the walls for the turns, doing his best to maneuver his way. "Can you see anything, Asuna?" She didn't reply. "Asuna?" Kirito turned around, but just like everything else, he couldn't see a foot in front of him. Opening his menu, illuminating the immediate area,Kirito felt even more uneasy when he realized Asuna's arrow wasn't next to his on his map. As a matter of fact, he'd lost it completely. He scrolled back through the area they'd came from, looking for any secret pathway he may have missed. He didn't find anything, which only unnerved him further. Asuna could handle herself, but he still worried. He had nothing to do now but continue on, and hope that he and Asuna met somewhere on the pathway again.

Kirito reached a small, thankfully illuminated, chamber. It had a chest in the middle, and it immediatedly made him wary, remembering the fatal mistake Ducker had made 7 months ago. When he opened it, he received a small key and a note. _Player, you have made it this far. The Abyss King is no easy opponent, but to make it this far, you surely amount to the same. You realized the only way down was too jump. Now, proceed, unlock the door, and find the king._

The note only made Kirito more wary. The door was locked and the key unlocked it, and Kirito proceeded. He saw no signs of any enemies, and now he was almost desperate. Perhaps this whole thing had been a trap after all, and he was trapped down here. That would suck. He would've said that, however he had reached what appeared to be his destination, partially because there was a gigantic throne in the middle of the chamber. One one side, a gleaming white rapier was embedded in the ground. On the right sat what Kirito assumed was Elucidator. As soon as he stepped into the room, the door slammed shut behind him, and a figure materialized on the throne. He looked relatively human, with flowing black robes and purple skin. He chucked darkly.

"Swordsman, dare you appear in my throne room?" He boomed angrily "You will taste the wrath of Elucidator and Twilight Defender!" He ripped the swords out of the ground and charged at Kirito, who just barely managed to evade the King's speedy attacks. _That rapier must give a monster speed boost _Kirito thought. _there's no way an armored boss like that moved that quickly. _The bosses four health bars generated next to his health, and his name Abyss King did as well. "Swordsman, there is no way you can best me in a one on one. Elucidator gives me a massive strength boost, while Twilight Defender boosts my speed. One player cannot defeat me!"

"..." Kirito didn't respond. The boss was just running his way through dialogue. But Kirito could tell what he'd just said was a fact. A solo player couldn't beat this boss. Just where the hell did Asuna disappear to? The King charged again, and Kirito rolled to his left, hacking at his knees, bringing his health down slightly. Kirito spent most of his time trying not to die, the King moved at a completely unfair speed. Twilight Defender made contact with his knee, and it sent him to the ground.

"Hahaha!" The Abyss King laughed. "Farewell, Swordsman!" Just as the King was about to bring Elucidator down on his head, he was thrown back slightly, roaring in pain. A figure appeared over his shoulder, slashing at the kings torso.

"Man, Kirito-kun, having trouble?" Asuna asked, flicking her rapier cockily. "He's not all that, you know" Kirito chuckled lightly.

"Way to steal the spotlight, Asuna" He said flatly, standing up to stand next to her. The Abyss King roared.

"The Swordsman has backup, huh?" He growled. "No matter, weather it be one or a million, royalty never loses" Asuna sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"You clearly don't know your history" She said, turning to him. "Kirito-kun, shall we?" Kirito nodded.

"Let's go"

* * *

><p>The King staggered back, his last health bar draining to zero.<p>

"How?" He hissed angrily. "How have I lost?" The last of his health disappeared, and he exploded. The big Congratulations! appeared, and Kirito sighed, falling down.

"That was way to difficult" He said flatly. "I hope you're grateful I came to help you" Asuna rolled her eyes.

"You wanted the other sword, don't even lie" She said, which earned her a grin from Kirito. She walked over to the other side of the throne room, and picked up Twilight Defender. She opened it's information menu, and whistled. " +50 speed, +30 acrobatics, and +40 armor? Damn this thing is good"

"It better be, for what we had to do for it" Kirito responded, claiming his own prize from the excursion and putting it in his inventory. He'd marvel at it's beauty later. For now, they had to find a way out of here. "How do we get out of here?" Asuna shrugged.

"There's got to be switch or something." She replied. "It was tough enough getting in here" Kirito decided it wasn't worth bringing up it hadn't been that difficult. Kirito asked over to the other side of the room, and saw a rather strange looking hole in the wall.

"Hey, Asuna" He called. "If I find the way out, you make dinner, got it?"

"Yeah, whatever" Kirito's response was taking Elucidator out of his inventory and stabbing it into the whole and turning it like a key, and something clicked. "Oh you're an asshole" Asuna said flatly, as she replicated the action a few feet away. The key holes glowed, and the wall lifted up to reveal a secret passage out. As it did, however, the chamber began to tremble violently.

"It's collapsing!" Kirito shouted, taking his prize back out of the wall. "Let's go, hurry!" Asuna sprinted through the doorway, and Kirito followed behind, giving a fleeting look behind him to find the chamber being buried under the ground.

* * *

><p>Kirito sighed as he flung himself onto the couch in their living room. He'd had a long day of almost dying against an OP king, he was exhausted. Asuna said something about going to change, but Kirito didn't listen, he was too tired. She soon appeared, wearing her casual clothes again.<p>

"Kirito-kun, move over" Kirito lazily responded, moving his legs slightly so she could sit down. They was silence for a moment. Broken only by Asuna opening her menu and equipping Twilight Defender. Kirito watched as she twirled it in the light. "See? Isn't it beautiful?" She asked. Kirito nodded absentmindedly. His eyes were drooping, and he yawned.

"So, what's for dinner?" He asked with a cheeky grin. Asuna glared at him.

"Let me see what I can make."

**Looking back I feel like this chapter was terrible. Let me know in a review, I guess. Bye!**


	5. Conclave of Darkness

**I want to thank you guys for the reassurance last chapter didn't suck ,even if I still feel it did.**

Kirito knew something was up when he and Asuna arrived at the front lines and was told someone was looking for him. His first question was who, the second one was what he did. If the first questions answer was someone unimportant, he didn't care what the answer to the second one was. If it was someone in charge, however, that was a different story.

"What do you think they want us for?" Asuna asked curiously as they tread through the cave the clearing group had resided in. Kirito could only imagine. They often did questionable things, so someone wanting to talk to him was nothing new. As they left the cave, Kirito noted Klein jogging up to them.

"Hey Kirito, Asuna!" He shouted cheerfully. Kirito gave him a nod as Asuna waved enthusiastically. "Have you guys heard about the guy from the liberation force looking for you?"

"Liberation force?" Kirito asked. "What do they want?" Klein shrugged.

"I don't know. The guy showed up and asked for the best the clearing group has, so we told him about you guys"

"Of course you did" Asuna sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Did he say anything else?"

"Nope," Klein replied. "Said it was top secret, not even he knew"

"And you didn't find that the least bit suspicious?" Kirito demanded, which made Klein chuckle.

"I think you guys would be more than enough to overpower him if things got drastic" He replied. "Well? Don't keep the man waiting, go and find him!" Klein ushered the two towards town and left them at the center, grumbling about stubbornness. Asuna sighed.

"Do you think it's a trap?" She asked. Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know, it may be" He replied as they proceeded to the front gate. "We've never had a problem with the Liberation force before, so it can't have been something we did to them"

"We didn't accidentally take a rare item or anything, did we?" She asked coyly. "I mean, we often hunt rare items" Kirito knew that was true, he and Asuna occupied time in between boss room raids by finding quests with rare items and taking said items. It had resulted in several permanent additions to their inventory. He wouldn't be surprised if one such item had been a target of ALF, but it wasn't as if he cared. They'd earned everything they had fair and square. Kirito wouldn't hesitate to defend himself and Asuna if it went sour. As if they could be considered a threat at his level anyway.

"On a different note, how did someone from the ALF even get up here?" Kirito asked, giving his chestnut haired partner a confused glance. "They occupy the lower floors."

"I've heard people were getting mad they weren't helping, so they sent some troops to the front lines" Asuna replied. "I don't know, but apparently they're not the sort of people who 'help'. Taking the best lower floor hunting spots and extorting players for col and items. Bunch of assholes, basically."

"Who runs them?" Kirito asked, which got him a shrug.

"Don't know, but they did merge with another guild recently, one run by a guy called Thinker." Kirito hadn't heard of him, but at the same time, he hadn't heard of a lot of people. He only knew the leader of the Knights of the Blood because he ran the most dangerous boss room raids. As they approached, the ALF soldier saluted them.

"Are you the beaters that I was told about?" He asked. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Asuna, and this is Kirito" Kirito gave the man a nod. "So, what is it exactly you need from us?"

"I wish I knew, ma'am" He replied. "I was only told to find the clearing group and ask for the best, not what for"

"You wouldn't be tricking us, would you?" Kirito asked quietly, which earned him a solid head shake.

"Just following orders, sir. If you'd grab onto me, we'll be teleporting back to Starting town now" Kirito grabbed Asuna's hand as she grabbed the soldiers shoulder. No way in hell was he touching him, not in a million years.

* * *

><p>Kirito followed the ALF soldier through Starting Town, wishing the nostalgia he felt wasn't of the most dreadful he'd ever felt. Asuna sighed.<p>

"Hey, Kirito-kun" She said nudging him and pointing towards the plaza. "Remember when we were all teleported to that plaza?" Kirito chuckled at the confusion and horror that time had brought the players.

"Yeah," He agreed. "And he turned all the weirdo's playing as girls back into men?" Asuna let out a laugh, and Kirito couldn't help but smile. He would've found that more funny at the time if he wasn't so confused.

"That was amazing" She said wistfully. "Especially when he told us it was a perma-death game and we'd die in real life" Kirito felt his smile fade, even if Asuna was being sarcastic about enjoying that moment.

"Yeah" He muttered, "Good times" Asuna noted his change in demeanor, and stopped talking. Even if it was common knowledge one could die at any time in this game, it wasn't very polite to address it so casually, as many players took their survival very seriously. The ALF soldier led them towards the Black Iron Palace, and Kirito couldn't help but stare at the Monument of Life at the back, which had the names of all the players who had died playing SAO. He found himself staring at floor 27 specifically, but he turned quickly to avoid dwelling on it. Now was not the time. He and Asuna were led to a room, and told to sit. He didn't fancy being told what to do by someone under him, but he didn't argue. He and Asuna sat in confused silence. Asuna was playing with her hands, and Kirito busied himself by looking through his inventory for something to throw at the wall. When he was about to do so, he heard the door open.

"You've got to be kidding me" Kirito turned at the voice and found a rather interesting site. A man wearing the ALF's armor stood in the doorway, and he had orange hair. Asuna took the name right from his mouth.

"Kibaou" She hissed, crossing her arms. "So wonderful to see you again. how's the guild?" Kibaou growled.

"Of all the people my man could've gotten, he gets me a filthy beater and his girlfriend. Great" Ignoring the girlfriend comment, Kirito watched as Kibaou strode across the room and sat at the desk.

"What do you want?" Kirito asked. Kibaou sighed.

"Well, you filthy _beater_..." Kibaou was interrupted by Twilight Defender, who had been pointed at his throat by Asuna.

"His name is Kirito" She hissed. "One more comment about being a filthy beater and I separate your head from your neck" Kirito forced her arm down and Twilight Defender into it's sheath, which allowed Kibaou to release a breath Kirito hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Alright, _Kirito,_" He emphasized his name while staring down Asuna. "I asked my man to get someone from the clearing group to do a rather... delicate task for me"

"Which is?" Kirito asked, still holding onto Asuna's arm to prevent her from lashing out. Kibaou stood from his chair, perhaps to distance himself from the murderous chestnut haired girl.

"I have suspicions some of my men are involved with a... orange guild" He began, looking out the window into the courtyard. "I don't have any evidence as of yet, but some have been sneaky out at weird hours, to floors we don't have any current operations on, and returning swiftly before it's seemed suspicious"

"Than why are you so suspicious?" Asuna asked, trying to sound less malicious then she had a moment ago.

"Because the amount of men keeps going up" He replied. "And the frequency of when is all over the place." He turned back to glare at them, perhaps he was wondering if he could kill them without a struggle. "That, and many players who chose to stay on the lower floors we do operate on have reported missing belongings; be it weapons or food, hell even clothes in general, it all goes missing when my men return. Especially here in starting town, these thieves are everywhere down here"

"And you can't deal with this because...?" Kirito began, hoping Kibaou would kill in the blank. He did, thankfully.

"Because if I launched an official investigation, it'd scare them off from doing it until I stopped looking But, if two players such as yourselves were too look into it, they'd suspect nothing." Kirito weighed his options carefully. He really could care less if Kibaou needed their help, but the orange guild part swayed him. If Kibaou's suspicions were on point, then the orange guild was a problem, just like Titan's Hand.

"What's in it for us?" Asuna asked, breaking Kirito out of his thoughts. "I hope you don't expect us too do this out of the goodness of our hearts" Kibaou grimaced.

"Why would I expect that from bea...utiful people such as yourselves?" _Nice save, idiot _Kirito thought to himself, noting with a chuckle how Asuna's hand flicked towards Twilight Defender, if only a little. "I can offer you about 100,000 col each, any more and Thinker will be on my ass again."

"Is Thinker not aware of this?" Kirito asked. Kibaou sighed.

"Thinker would rather sit on his pacifist ass that take action against these traitors." Kibaou hissed, obviously disdain for Thinker in his voice. "it'd be best if he didn't know. He may be a pussy, but he has more control over this place then me. So, how about it?" Kirito sat in silence, sharing a glance with Asuna, and he sighed.

"Alright," He replied, "We'll do it. But don't think we're doing this for you, your men, or the col. I'm doing this to stop the orange guild" Kibaou nodded.

"I would take it as an insult if you did do it for me, I don't like either of you" He replied, and for a second Kirito almost smiled at the joke, before remembering he didn't like the man who'd made it. "Your best bet to try and find who's doing it would be to walk the streets with your inventory screen open. Two people with inventories like yours, they'd be retarded to try and not rob you"

"No, they'd be idiots for trying too" Asuna replied, which got a chuckle. "Any idea what to look for?"

"I suppose anywhere my men are stationed is too obscure?" Asuna nodded. "Well, try the main market district, they most likely find targets there"

"One question" Kirito said, and got a nod. "I've heard your men already extort from the players still down here. Why does this matter to you?" Kibaou flinched at Kirito's words.

"There's a difference between extorting and taking funds from players who don't need as much as they have." Kibaou replied. "Ever heard of taxes?" Kirito sincerely doubted that 'taxes' where all was taken. "Besides, this is an orange guild. Completely different."

"Yeah, yeah" Asuna muttered. "Whatever helps you sleep at night"

* * *

><p>As Kirito as Asuna left the Black Iron Palace, Kirito couldn't help but feel he was being watched. NPC's and players alike all filed around, going about their daily business, but it unsettled Kirito after the information Kibaou gave them. Any of them could be scouting for a target, anyone could be a orange player's worm on the hook. He trailed slightly behind Asuna, trying not to glare at every player that passed them.<p>

"Kirito-kun?" He heard his partner ask. "Did you hear me?"

"huh?" Asuna sighed at the sheepish look Kirito gave her.

"I asked you if you wanted to go first"

"In what?"

"Luring them out"

"Oh" Kirito thought for a moment. "Nah, you go first"

"Scared?"

"You wish"

"Watch my back, alright?"

"Yeah, alright" Asuna opened her inventory screen and began to walk down the street, and Kirito watched for anything or anyone suspicious. No one payed her any mind that made Kirito think they were watching her, but he still observed everyone who she passed, trying to see any indication they were interested. He found none. Asuna went up and down the street a few times, and returned with a sigh.

"Anything?" She asked. Kirito shook his head, he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, at least not directed at her. "Are there even any military types around here?"

"I don't think so," Kirito replied. "They probably already left for the higher floors, seeing as it's getting late."

"That's true. Want to turn in for the night, regroup tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea" They walked in silence, although Kirito was far past feeling uncomfortable in the silence that befell them more often then not. He knew he and Asuna didn't have any need to talk at the moment. That and he was sure she felt the same in discussing their current goal in the middle of a crowded street. They arrived at an inn, got a room for two, and trudged up the stairs. As soon as the door shut behind him, Asuna threw herself on the bed too the right, turning on her side to look at him.

"Why do you think we weren't targeted?" She asked. "I mean, my inventory must seem pretty cool" Kirito shrugged as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Besides them having already left? We probably look far too threatening. I mean, with our levels, equipped gear, and expressions, we must look like a bad idea." Asuna nodded in agreement.

"So, what do you suggest?"

"We should probably try and look more innocent." Kirito replied. "And distance ourselves from our beater identity. As much as I hate to admit it, our faces are pretty well known. They'd probably see through a simple disguise." Asuna hummed in agreement as she sat up next to him. There was another pause in the conversation.

"Hey, Kirito-kun" Kirito turned to Asuna, and found her already watching him.

"Yeah?"

"I know it's rude to ask, but... do you ever think about the real world?" Kirito was slightly thrown off by her question.

"Well, yeah. All the time"

"What do you think about?" Kirito thought for a moment.

"My family... especially my sister" Kirito replied, sighing. "I've been terrible to her. When we get back, I'm going to be nicer to her, I've treated her terribly, I'm sure she hates me"

"I doubt that, you said she doesn't know why you've distanced yourself"

"I know, but..." Kirito trailed off ,sighing. "What about you?" Asuna lied back and put her arm over her eyes.

"My family, I suppose" She replied. "It's just...I don't particularly like them"

"Why not?"

"Because their your stereotypical parents" She replied, cocking her head slightly to look at him. "I'm sure when we get out of here they'll be happy and relieved for a bit, then my mom will send me back to normal school, demanding I catch up on two years in a semester." She recovered her eyes with her arms. "Then they'll find someone for me too marry, then I'll go and get a doctoral degree, just like mom wants" She sighed. "I guess you could say I'm a trouble rich girl"

"That...sucks" He said slowly, unsure if he should try and console her. He hadn't pegged Asuna for the rich girl. She turned away from him.

"You should get some sleep" She said quietly. "We have work to do tomorrow"

"Yeah...goodnight" Kirito got a grumble in response, and he decided he'd leave her alone. Clearly telling him about her family upset her.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you talked my into this" Asuna growled. Kirito chuckled.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked. ""You look adorable"

"I'm in a yellow sundress!" She complained. They had decided to go with their plan at looking innocent, and Kirito had convinced Asuna to dye her hair purple and put on a dress to play the innocent player. Kirito had to hope they didn't check her level. That would probably scare them off, regardless of how innocent she looked. She huffed and blew her now purple hair out of her face. "Alright, just do what I did yesterday?"

"Yeah" Kirito nodded. "Now that you look more susceptible, they may target you. That, and there's actually soldiers from the army here now" Asuna nodded. "Just, try not to look like you're trying to get targeted."

"Alright, here I go" Kirito busied himself with inspecting a traders items to look inconspicuous. Watching over his shoulder as Asuna opened her inventory and began walking down the street with the biggest shit eating grin on her face. Just like the day before, no one payed her any mind. That was the truth, until Kirito noticed several army men tailing her. They were clearly trying to act like they were on their rounds, but they were following Asuna like hawks. Kirito quickly opened the message menu and sent one to Asuna.

_They're following you, give them a reason to jump you_

He sent the message and watched as Asuna opened it, and quickly cast a glance behind her, seeing, just as Kirito did, the army men avoid her gaze and look around. He saw her tapping the screen, and he received her reply.

_You owe me lunch for this, got it?_

Kirito chuckled lightly as Asuna made a confused face while staring at her map, and turned into a dead end, and the army squad followed her, now not making any attempt to prevent being seen. Kirito sprinted towards the alley and walked i just in time to see the squad closing in on Asuna.

"Come on, girly" One growled. "Just hand over the rare items" Asuna made a scared face.

"I don't want to," She whispered, making momentary eye contact with Kirito. The squad leader grabbed her wrist.

"Don't make us hurt you" He growled. "Just hand over..." Kirito pushed through the squad, drew Elucidator, and placed it around the leaders neck. He gulped.

"Next time you pick someone to rob" Kirito hissed. "Make sure you can handle it" Asuna chuckled and changed out of her sundress.

"You took your sweet time, didn't you?" She demanded, drawing Twilight Defender and having the rest of the squad lay their weapons down. "I was worried I'd have to do it myself.

"I love making a dramatic entrance, you know me" Kirito poked the squad leader in the back with Elucidator, and he chuckled.

"You know we're in a safe zone, right?" He hissed. "You can't kill me" Kirito chuckled back.

"You know I could make you accept a duel request, right?" He hissed back, causing the leader to pale. "I don't think you'd enjoy that" Poking him with his sword again, the leader proceeded.

* * *

><p>Kibaou sighed and the men were stripped of their medals.<p>

"I can't believe this" He growled. "Your squad had such high hopes, Daiki" Daiki shuffled uncomfortably. "Why would you do such a thing?" There was silence, broken only by the occasional armor sounds that were made when the squad shuffled. "Well?"

"High risk high reward" Daiki replied. "We got payed most handsomely the better items we bring in"

"To whom?" Asuna demanded, to of which got no response.

"They'd kill us if we told you" One said. "Best if we don't"

"If you don't" Kibaou warned. "I can assure you my associates will do worse" Kirito wasn't sure he waned to be Kibaou's associate, but he remained silent. Daiki groaned.

"Alright" He growled. "They work off of the 48th floor. They call themselves the Conclave of Darkness "

"They don't care who gets in their way, either" Another said. "They have a squad _designed _to kill those who don't listen"

"Where are they on the 48th floor?" Kirito asked.

"In a small town west of the floor capital" Daiki replied, sighing. "They have complete control of the town, as well. Any players that enter leave without their items. It'd be suicidal to..."

"Come on, Kirito-kun" Asuna said, interrupting Daiki mid-sentence. "Let's go and finish this" Daiki looked shocked.

"Did you two not here me? You'll die!" He shouted as they left Kibaou's office. "They're ruthless.

"So are we" Kirito replied. as they walked out, Asuna turned to him.

"I'm getting my hair re-dyed before we go, this purple is irritating me."

* * *

><p>Kirito had been expecting a bit more. This 'Conclave of Darkness' were in fact in a small town west of the floor capital(AN: couldn't find a name :P), but all he saw were basic NPC's walking around, and a few underwhelming players.

"See anything suspicious?" Asuna asked.

"No, you think Daiki lied?"

"I can see why he would, although why would he warn us?" Asuna made a good point. Why would he have lied then warned them? Kirito was about to reply when someone behind him coughed. He and Asuna turned, to find all the players in town surrounding them.

"You two don't know what you've wandered in too, do you?" He asked. "This is the base of the Conclave of Darkness"

"And?" Kirito asked.

"Well, we're an orange guild, so hand over your shit before we take it from you" Kirito chuckled at the response.

"It really sucks Daiki ratted you out" Asuna said, drawing Twilight Defender. "Because now, your little operation is over" The guild members chuckled.

"oh?" The leader demanded. "And you're going to stop us? That's adorable"

"Yeah, we get that a lot" Kirito replied, drawing Elucidator and standing back to back with Asuna. "We enjoy making our enemies think that before we beat them into the dirt"

"It's 200 to two!" The leader shouted. "You'll both die, and we'll take your items, particularly those blades" The orange guild members charged, and Kirito chuckled.

"This'll be fun" Asuna murmured. "They aren't even on Titans Hands level"

"I know" Kirito replied, blocking a strike and knocking the attacker back. "Almost makes me wish Rosalia was here"

...

Kirito watched as the remaining orange players ran for their lives. He and Asuna hadn't killed any of them ,but many realized it was going downhill and turned tail and ran. He sheathed Elucidator and turned to Asuna.

"Want to see what they left behind?" He asked. He was against taking the items that belonged to other players, but it wasn't like they knew what belonged to who. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah, maybe they have some good stuff" Asuna stuck Twilight Defender in between the wedge of the door and wall and bust it open. Kirito whistled as he entered. Asuna did as well. "There was to be, like, half a million in col in here" She said. Kirito ran his hand over the velvet fabric in the corner of the room.

"Yeah" he agreed. "Are we taking it all?"

"Nah, just find something you want and we'll go" Kirito browsed the stolen goods, but didn't find anything he was really interested in taking. "Find anything?" He asked Asuna, turning to find her with her head in a chest in the corner, digging through it.

"Come over here" She said. Kirito walked up next to her, and his eyes widened when he saw all the col in the chest, along with jewels and golden items. "Remember the comment about half a million col?" Kirito saw what she was getting at.

"This easily doubles that" Asuna tapped the chests contents menu, and tapped take all. She laughed as she stood up.

"720,000 col in there" She said, smiling brightly. "Just how many players have they robbed?"

"Too many" Kirito replied. "We should tell Kibaou about this, he can get his men to return what they can"

"Do you actually trust him to do that?" Asuna made a good point, Kibaou may just keep it for themselves. Then again, they had planned only a moment ago to do the same.

"You want to do it yourself?" He asked. Asuna made a face.

"No. Come on, lets go"

* * *

><p>Kibaou whistled.<p>

"All of that?" He asked, and Kirito nodded. "I'll send some troops up there to return the items. Don't worry, I'll make sure they're trustworthy"

"Good idea" Asuna said. "Now how about that col we were promised?" Kibaou sighed, opened his menu, and traded them both 100,000 col.

"There," He said. "Now, we never spoke, and I still hate you both, got it?"

"The feelings mutual" Kirito said frankly. He and Asuna got up and left the palace. They walked through the streets in silence, making their way towards the teleportation gate.

"So," Asuna said. "What's for lunch?" Kirito flinched.

"What?" He demanded, earning a smirk from his partner.

"You owe me lunch for wearing that stupid dress, remember? " Kirito sighed.

"Why does everything we do always loop back to food?"

**There's some more original content for your faces! Remember to leave a review!**


	6. Castle of the Ancients

**Some more original stuff for you guys! If you guys have any suggestions on the Lisbeth chapter I'll end up doing eventually, I'm open to them...enjoy!**

"Come on, Kirito-kun, don't be such a stick in the mud!" Kirito sighed as he allowed the over excited chestnut haired girl to drag him down the street. She had told him about these ancient ruins somewhere on the 55th floor, but he really wasn't that interested. From what he could understand from Asuna's rambling, the ruins were supposed to hold a lot of Aincrad's lore inside, and that it could be quite interesting.

"Asuna, don't kid yourself" Kirito reminded her. "It's probably some dangerous quest"

"I know,but that makes it an adventure!" Kirito sighed again. There was no winning with her when she got like this. He did his best to keep pace with her, and they reached the teleportation gate "Teleport to Granzam!" Asuna shouted, and Kirito was engulfed in a bright light. When he regained his sight, he was standing in the middle of the 55th floor capital, Granzam. The city had a rather ominous feel to it. All the buildings were made out of black steel, and it unnerved Kirito more than he was willing to admit. He wiggled out of Asuna's grasp and walked alongside her, watching as other players wandered about, doing whatever it was they were doing.

"The Knights headquarters is here, isn't it?" Kirito asked suddenly,breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it is" She confirmed. "I've always found the Knights to be a cool guild, I probably would've joined them if I wasn't with you"

"Really?" Kirito hadn't taken Asuna for the guild atmosphere, especially after last time. She nodded.

"Of course, thanks to you, I doubt a lot of their members would want me around anyway"

"Because of me?"

"You may be respected, Kirito-kun, but not a lot of people actually like you." Kirito already knew that, but hearing his trusted companion say it drive the knife deeper. Kirito didn't say anything in reply as they left the city and into the canyons surrounding it. Kirito had zero idea as to what or where he should be looking, so he followed Asuna as she trekked confidently through the canyon.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Kirito asked, watching her inspect a strange marking on the wall of the canyon.

"An old castle looking thing," She replied. "There should be a secret entrance in the canyon somewhere, though." Kirito nodded and began looking around for said entrance, but all he saw was dirt, rocks, and more dirt.

"Where exactly did you hear about these ruins?" Kirito asked abruptly. Asuna placed a finger on her chin, thinking for a moment.

"From two players" She replied. "They were talking about it with an information broker, so..."

"Argo?"

"Nah, some guy. From what I picked up, the ruins have a lot of treasure in them"

"Which means a lot of mobs"

'You know, I figured you'd have stopped worrying about such menial tasks. We're both level 95, I think we can handle it" Kirito didn't doubt her, but he could never be to cautious, especially after the 25th floor boss raid. He followed her aimlessly through the canyon for another half an hour before he sat down on a rock and sighed.

"Asuna, are you sure those players weren't just joking around?"

"It never hurts to check around, does it?" She called back, making Kirito sigh again. She was determined, he'd giver her that. Just as he was about to call it quits, Asuna pressed down on a symbol on the wall, and it sunk in making a mechanic clinking sound. She turned to look at him with a triumphant smirk on her face. He shrugged and followed her into he dimly lit cavern. It seemed to go on forever, and Kirito was wondering just far Asuna was going to go to prove her point. He was about to make a snarky remark when Asuna gasped. Kirito looked past her, and felt his own eyes widen. Before them at the end of the tunnel was a room made completely out of gold. It sparkled in the torchlight from the tunnel, and Kirito couldn't help but stare in awe. As they entered, Kirito could see an NPC standing at the far end of the room. Kirito approached her while Asuna was busy staring a her reflection. As he got close, the NPC began to speak.

"Hello, player!" She said with a big smile. "Welcome to the ancient castle, would you like to begin your tour?" A quest popped up on Kirito screen. _Castle of the Ancients. _Kirito pressed accept and the NPC unfroze. Kirito felt Asuna's presence behind him, and they followed the girl through the door behind her. They passed several doors that were inaccessible. As they reached a second chamber, the NPC turned to them.

"This is the main all of the castle" She droned. "This is where many guards were stationed, and the peasants waited for an audience with their king" Kirito noted, that even though the room was clearly coded to look old, it had a very clean feel to it, almost refurbished.

"it's beautiful" Asuna murmured as their guide continued on her way. Kirito wanted to agree with her, but he still wasn't convinced that it wasn't a dungeon. They passed another door, and the guide stopped momentarily.

"This is the kitchens, where the royal families food was prepared." Kirito cast a glance in, and saw a bunch of rusty pots and an old fire pit.

"See, Kirito-kun?" Asuna said smugly, |"I's not always a dungeon we wander into"

"Nope, just when it's your fault we're there" Kirito quipped, watching with a slight smirk as Asuna puffed her cheeks up angrily. The guide proceeded to show them many others rooms:The living quarters, the dungeons, and , what Kirito knew must've been the most important room in the whole castle, the one room that made the trip worth it.

The Royal Latrine, as the guide put it.

Kirito was just waiting for this stupid tour to end, he was dying of boredom. He couldn't tell if Asuna was genuinely interested or faking it so that her excitement over the trip wouldn't have looked like a total bust. Kirito yawned as they entered the throne room, and Kirito had to admit, if a player were to lot the room for it's raw materials, they could probably buy freedom from the game instead of beating it.

"This is his majesty's throne room" The guide said. "This is where his majesty sits and conducts his empire from, although his generals do most of the work." Kirito was slightly taken aback by the glint in his HUD. This room was blinding him with how bright it was. Luckily, the guide saw fit to end there tour there, so they left the throne room and the guide turned back to them. "It is getting late" She informed them, "The two of you should report to the living quarters until the morning" Kirito would've argued, but those beds looked really comfortable and the whole tour had really bored the energy out of his system. He and Asuna walked back the way they came, finding the living quarters and yawned.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Asuna muttered softly, walking into the room on the left, Kirito yawned in response as he walked into the room as well, falling onto the bed and closing his eyes, making sure he didn't see that crazy tour in the dreams he seldom had.

* * *

><p>"Kirito-kun! Kirito-kun!" Wake up!" Kirito oped his eye lazily and looked around for who was calling. He found a floating pair of glowing chestnut eyes above him.<p>

"What happened?" Kirito asked, yawning. "Why are you in my room, Asuna?"

"Saving your life, that's what!"

"Huh?" Asuna hoisted what looked like a suit of armor's arm over her shoulder, and Kirito noticed the one standing in the corner of his room was now on the floor, missing an arm. "Asuna, what the hell are you talking about?"

"This place is crazy!" She hissed. "I woke up with a suit of armor trying to strangle me!" Kirito raised an eyebrow at her, but she glared back, eyes dead serious.

"You're the one who wanted to come" He told her matter of factly, and she sighed.

"Don't remind me" She hissed. "I feel stupid enough already for not realizing this place is _the _castle"

"The castle?" Asuna nodded.

"I heard, before I heard of this place specifically, that their was a quest in an old castle that no players had ever returned from. Now I know where that s, cause we're in it"

"So now he have to get out?" Kirito asked, and Asuna nodded. "Alright, but on more thing"

"What?"

"Can you stop straddling me?" Asuna seemed to notice their position just as Kirito brought it up ,and he saw her face glow in the darkness of his room as she jumped off him.

"Shut up!" She hissed. Kirito got out of bed and equipped his coat and Elucidator, and turned to find Asuna waiting at the door. "Ready?" She asked, traces of red still on her face. Kirito nodded, and she slowly opened the door. Kirito had to admit, he'd thought the castle's regal looks had seemed a little ominous during the day, it was ten times worse during the night. The wind blew through the halls and rattled the suits of armor as they did. Kirito was just waiting for one to come alive so he could cut it down, if for nothing else than to give himself some sense of security. As soon as he and Asuna made it back to the main hall, all available exits were blocked off by a mysterious glowing purple light, and suits of armor, with their mob name _Ancient Knights _spawned all around them. As Kirito drew gis sword, the quest updated.

"Discover the truth about the Castle" Kirito read off. "Sounds like this is part of the quest.

"From what I've heard about this place, I'm sure most players didn't even make it to here" She replied. "Most died in those beds we slept in" The thought of sleeping where someone had died gave Kirito the shivers, and the last thing he needed right now was to be unfocused. He and Asuna cut through the knights easy enough. Asuna reasoned their lack of actual power was made up for by the fact that there were a lot of them. As Kirito spotted the door they came from, he felt a knot tie in his stomach.

Mainly because the tunnel had disappeared completely. Kirito felt around the general vicinity for a switch or a pressure plate, but he found nothing. He turned back to Asuna and shrugged, which only made Asuna look a little scared. He didn't need to ask why. It was that the dungeon was scary in itself, but the whole place had that horror movie feel to it. Kirito didn't admit i to her, but he felt as if he turned his back on her for only a minute, she'd scream at the top of her lungs and be gone. Kirito sighed and checked the quest again, but nothing had updated, it still said to discover the truth about the castle.

"What now?" Kirito asked. Asuna shrugged.

"I don't know" She replied. "Maybe we could try the throne room?" It was a good idea as any, so Kirito led the way as Asuna trailed behind, gripping his arm. He wouldn't lie that the castle as creeping him out as well. He was half expecting a jump scare at every corner he turned, but there wasn't. Kirito had half a mind to check every place the guide had showed them earlier, but he wasn't going too. Especially not the Royal Latrine, he was definitely not checking in there. As he and Asuna approached the throne room, gate fell from the archway behind them.

"Shit" Kirito mumbled. "What now?" His question was answered by the 4, 30 ft. tall knights, called _King's Guards, _spawned on either side of them.

"These guys look like they don't play around" Asuna said warily. "They're definitely a higher level than those other knights."

"You take two, and I'll take two?"

"Fair enough?" Asuna turned to the guards who had spawned where they had come from, and Kirito remained facing the other two. "Ready?" She asked, casting a glance over her shoulder at him, He nodded, and she turned back to the advancing guards. "See you on the other side." Kirito rushed forward and stabbed the first guard in the knees, or he tried, but Elucidator bounced right off. He tried again, bu the sword didn't pierce the armor.

"There has to be a place the armor doesn't cover..." Kirito grumbled to himself as he deflected an axe swing from the one he hadn't attacked. He quickly scouted out the guards, looking for any place the armor wasn't covering their bodies. He found it alright, but it wasn't exactly it an easy to access area of the mob. It was near it's hip, a little above their sheaths, where Kirito saw a slight opening in the armor. He aimed for it as he charged, managing to connect with the soft tissue underneath it. The guard roared in pain, and swatted Kirito away, but he landed well enough. He didn't have he time or the patience to check on Asuna, he was sure she was fine. He charged for the weakened one again, managing to finish it off as the other on charged. Kirito watched as it's axe doubled in size a s it swung for him, which almost sliced Kirito open. He repeated the process of aiming for the weak spot on the other, and it quickly fell as well. Kirito sorted through the drops he'd gotten and disposed of anything he didn't want, before He walked back over to Asuna.

"Have any trouble?" She asked, which Kirito responded with a snort of derision. "I guess this quests ends with us fighting the king?"

"I would think so" Kirito replied. "That seems to be the direction this is going" They proceeded towards the throne room, and as soon as they entered, the braziers lit on fire, illuminating the chamber, and subsequently, the towering figure sitting on the throne. A quick check on the kings level and Kirito almost threw up. The king was level 125. This thing was way to high leveled to be down here! Asuna had seemingly realized the same thing, but before either could say a word, the king started to laugh.

"More players have come to die?" He boomed. "Very well, you may come to you dea..." The king stopped talking when he met Asuna's gaze. Kirito wondered what was happening. "Ah, I see, you brought me my wife?" Kirito had the same reaction as Asuna, albeit he was a lot more okay with it.

"What?" Asuna shrieked. Kirito chuckled.

"Come to think of it Asuna," Kirito joked. "The guide never did mention a queen" Asuna glared at him angrily.

"You can't seriously be okay with this" She said. "Tell him no deal!" Kirito gave her a look like she was crazy.

"He's destroy us if you don't" Kirito gestured to the menu, where the quest said marry off a female player or kill the king. "He's purposely put at this high a level, so a female plaer can get married off to him"

"You're supposed to marry someone you love! I am not marrying a quest boss!" She shouted. "End of story!"

"You don't have to do anything" Kirito tried. "Just say 'I do' and we can finish the quest and get the hell out alright? Or do you want to get killed by Sir Courts-A-Lot over there?" Asuna sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll do it on one condition"

"Yeah?"

"Stop letting me pick the dungeons, this always happens"

"Deal"

* * *

><p>"That's it?" Argo demanded, and Asuna nodded as Kirito chuckled.<p>

"You should've seen her, Argo" Kirito said with a smirk. "The wedding dress looked good on her" Argo chuckled as Asuna stuck her tongue out at him.

"Did you get anything good?" Argo asked, and Asuna flashed her right hand, where the wedding band was.

"The Ring of the the Ancient Queen" Asuna said, reading off the description "Says it raises all combat skills by 15 when fighting with someone of the opposite sex" Kirito grinned. That was, for a partnership like theirs, quite a good item. Argo sighed as she stood up.

"Alright," She said,"I'll update my information about that quest so that people know to bring a female player with them" She smiled suggestively at Asuna. "make sure to make your husband a happy man"

"Gah! What the hell Argo?!" Argo laughed and ran away as Asuna began throwing her useless inventory items at her. Kirito sighed.

"I don't know what you're being so defensive for" He said flatly. "That ring is amazing" Asuna slouched in her seat.

"I know" She said. "But it only works on me"

"Good, I don't need it"

"Why not?"

"Well, I mean, I don't know a lot of housewives that are good at MMO's" Kirito sprinted away as Asuna chased after him, laughing the whole time

**This chapter was kind of spur of the moment, so I apologize if it sucks. Remember to make a suggestion on how I should write the Lisbeth chapter, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. The Warmth of the Heart

**Wow you guys are awesome! 55 reviews, 46 favorites, and 71 followers? hope you enjoy Lisbeth's chapter!**

June 24, 2024 48th floor, Lindas

"There, that should do it" Asuna stopped staring into the wall and looked over at Lisbeth to find her placing Twilight Defender back in it's sheath. She jumped down from where she was sitting and walked over to her.

"Thanks, Lis!" Asuna said happily as she took her rapier from Lisbeth's hands. The blacksmith let out a sigh.

"That rapier works like a dream, Asuna" She said dreamily. "Where did you get it?"

"From some event, Kirito-kun helped me get it" Asuna didn't enjoy the suggestive look Lisbeth gave her.

"Kirito, huh?" She asked. "That _partner _of yours?" Asuna picked up on Lis's tone, and blushed furiously.

"Not like that Lis!" Asuna said, waving her arms frantically. "We're just friends!"

"Suuuure you are! I see that earring you have!" Asuna blushed even harder when she remembered the earring she'd gotten. "What's next, are you going to dinner with him?"

"Well, actually..."

"Oh my God"

"What? He offered!"

"So he's interested too?"

"We're going as friends!"

"Right, right, friends, I got you" Asuna glared at the blacksmith, who only grinned back.

"Anyway, I have to go, so I'll see you later Lis"

"Okay, bye! tell your boyfriend I said hi!"

"For the last time, Lis! He isn't my boyfriend!"

"Whatever you saaay!"

* * *

><p>Lisbeth watched as Asuna huffed and ran out of the store. She loved teasing the chestnut haired girl, especially about her partner, Kirito. Lisbeth had never met Kirito herself, but she imagined, at least by the way Asuna described him, a tall, dark, and handsome hero. Maybe that was why Lisbeth took so much pleasure in teasing Asuna about him, the girl got way too defensive.<p>

_3 hours later..._

Lisbeth stared down at the sword she had created, cursing herself for creating one so mediocre. She hadn't been able to match the best sword she'd made yet, and it irritated her to no end. She was about the drill the sword across the room when she heard the door to the shop open.

"Serving customers is part of the job.." She said, sighing. Checking herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable, she exited her shop. "Welcome to Lisbeth's smith shop!" She said happily, finding her customer looking at her wares in the corner.

"Oh,"He said, sounding slightly taken aback by her entrance. "I'd like to place an order for a custom made weapon" Lisbeth walked over to her counter and gave him a look. He didn't look like much honestly. _I wonder if he can even afford it _

"Well, the price in metal has gone up recently..." Lisbeth said.

"Don't worry about that" He replied. "I just need the best sword you can make."

"That's a bit vague. I need the kind of specs you're looking for" He took the sword off of his back and handed it too her.

"Okay, how about something on par with this?" He asked. Lisbeth took the blade and was shocked when it she took it out of it's sheath.

"The Elucidator?" She asked, completely bewildered. "Out of all the swords that can be dropped, this ones so good it's considered cursed..." _First Asuna, now this guy?_

"Think you can do it?" He asked. Lisbeth examined him for a moment before she went back to her wall and took her best sword off of it.

"Here, try this" He took the blade from her and gave it a few swings.

"Seems a little light" He replied quietly.

"The metal it's made of is speed based, after all." She told him.

"Mind if I try it out?"

"Try it?"

"The durability, of course" He took Elucidator off the table, and Lisbeth panicked.

"Are you crazy?" She shouted. "You're sword will break!"

"We'll see about...that!" He emphasized the latter half of his sentence with a swing, and Lisbeth watched in complete disbelief as her sword snapped in two. in clattered across the room and exploded into a million polygons, and Lisbeth screamed. She grabbed the sword from him and stared at it, sighing.

"Irreparable..." She murmured as it, too, exploded into a million pieces. She collapsed and stared at the ground, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to recreate that blade. Standing up angrily, she grabbed her ignorant customer by the hem of his shirt and glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She demanded angrily.

"Sorry!" He replied, "I never would've guessed your sword would be the one to break!"

"Are you saying that my sword was weaker than you expected!?"

"Uh... yeah, pretty much" She placed her hands on her hips and glared up at him.

"For you're information, had I enough materials, I could create a million swords to snap yours in half!" He gave her a knowing look.

"Oh, really?" He asked, and the sarcasm in his voice irritated her even more. "I'd love that"

"Well, if you're going to be that way, you'll be helping me get what I need!"

"I will?"

"Yep, starting with the metal, so let's hurry up to the 55th"

"I have someone who can help, you can stay here"

"I seriously doubt whoever you can call on to help is better than this master mace user" She didn't like the smirk on his face.

"I can go alone then, it's still pretty high"

"You need a master smith to get the metal" Lisbeth was enjoying that uncomfortable look on his face way too much.

"Fine, just stay behind me where it's safe"

"Hey, you..."

"Names Kirito" The name sparked a memory in Lisbeth's head somewhere, but she couldn't place it. She was terrible with names. "I guess we're working together until the swords done.

"Sure, Kirito, whatever" She replied, doing her best to look miffed.

"Getting informal huh? Not that I mind...Lisbeth" Lisbeth was going to strangle this guy. She noticed him open his menu and send a message.

"What was that?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I was telling my friend I may be late getting back tonight."

* * *

><p><span>55th floor, Western Mountain<span>

Lisbeth trudged on behind Kirito, who didn't seem the least bit bothered by the cold. She wasn't really sure what to think of him, honestly. On one hand, he seemed like a condescending asshole, but on the other, he seemed like a nice guy. Lisbeth was confused seeing as they were polar opposite ways to behave. She shivered.

"It's cold" She muttered, and saw Kirito pause ahead of her.

"You didn't bring any extra clothes?" He asked, and Lisbeth felt he was trying too push her buttons again.

"I didn't know this place was a frozen wasteland!" Lisbeth shivered again and saw a furry cloak get thrown at her, and she stared at Kirito. "You don't need this?" She asked.

"I'm a lot more disciplined then you are" He replied, and Lisbeth huffed.

"Annoying every step of the way" She muttered, trailing behind him. She realized, however, how quickly she had warmed up. "It's warm..." She looked ahead at Kirito. _Too think I'm alone with a guy like him...what a weird turn of events. _

"Something wrong, Lisbeth?" Kirito asked, breaking Lisbeth's train of thought.

"No, I still have a lot left!" Se quipped, glaring at him. "And you may as well just call me Lis"

"Alright, whatever Lis"

"Drop the attitude!" Lisbeth continued to follow Kirito up the side of the mountain. Once they reached the peak, Lisbeth stared into the crystals, smiling upon seeing her reflection.

"It's beautiful" She said, staring up at the path towards the big crystal.

"get a teleport crystal ready" Kirito said warily.

"Yeah, alright." She looked back at Kirito to find him drawing his sword.

"When the dragon shows up, hide behind the crystal." He said. Lisbeth realized it wasn't a question.

"Why?" She demanded. "I'm not amateur, you couldn't use my help..."

"Stay back!" Lisbeth was taken aback by the ferocity in his voice. She hadn't been expecting that. She gave him a curt nod, and he placed a hand on her head. "Alright, let's get going" He walked past her, and Lisbeth touched the warm part of her head where he had touched. She was about to ask him a question when a roar echoed around the mountain. "Hide over there!" Kirito shouted, and Lisbeth nodded, running to hide behind the crystals as X'rphan the white wrym burst from the largest crystal up the path and spread it's wings, facing off against Kirito. It began gathering energy in it's mouth.

"Look out! That's a breath attack!" Lisbeth shouted, but Kirito didn't budge as the he raised his sword and deflected the attack in one blow, sending a shock wave around the battlefield. _Just who are you, Kirito? _Kirito looked fearless as he flew this way and that, attacking the giant beast with all he had. He sliced it's arm off, and Lisbeth came out from where she was hiding.

"Come on!" She shouted. "Hurry up and finish it!" Kirito turned to her, looking frantic.

"Don't come out, you idiot!" Lisbeth was confused. That was until she was X'rphan targeting her. She tried to run back being cover, but it didn't work, and she was thrown forward by the gale of snow and wind, throwing her right down a gigantic hole. She screeched as she began to fall, and closed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground.

"Lis, grab on!" Lisbeth felt Kirito grab her hand and she turned the grab him. She buried her face in his shoulder, and they plummeted to the bottom.

* * *

><p>When Lisbeth woke up, she saw they were very deep in the hole. She sat up and looked around, finding Kirito sprawled out a few feet from her. Her health was at about 35%, and she quickly realized that there wasn't any apparent way out of the hole.<p>

"Good," Kirito said, sitting up. "You're alive."

"Yeah, I am"

"Here, drink this" He threw her a health potion and immediatedly began drinking his own, restoring his health. Lisbeth drank her own, and immediatedly began to feel better.

"Well, now what?"

"I have a plan, but it's pretty far fetched."

"What is it?"

"We could run up the wall" Lisbeth was about to face palm and tell him how stupid of an idea that was when he stood up, prepped himself, and ran towards the wall, and straight up it. He made it about halfway up when his foot slipped and he plummeted back down next to her. "Ow." He mumbled as he crawled out of the body shaped hole he'd created. "If she was here, she'd made it"

"Who?" Kirito sighed.

"My partner" He replied. "She's a hell of a lot faster then I am, she'd have made it up. Wait, that's it!" He opened his menu and began rapidly typing a message, and Lisbeth sat in confused silence. "Come on...send you piece of...there" He said, turning to look at her. "Now we wait"

* * *

><p>Asuna sighed and pushed her food around her plate with her fork. First Kirito says he's going to be late to the fancy dinner he promised to take her on, and now he wasn't even showing up at all. She even took all that time finding a dress and looking presentable in such a restaurant, and he's a no show. <em>Why am I friends with him again?<em>

"Excuse me, ma'am, would you like a drink?" Asuna turned to the NPC waiter and grabbed the whole wine bottle, filling up her glass and setting the bottle down on the table, smiling weakly at him. She downed the whole glass and poured another one, playing with it halfheartedly. Why was this disappointing her so much? Kirito disappeared all the time, this should've come as no surprise to her. _He promised though... _She was about to get up and leave when a message icon popped up on her screen. She tapped it, and it was from her partner himself.

_Asuna,_

_I know you're probably sitting at the restaurant right now, and I'm sorry I'm so late, really. I 'm kind of indisposed at the moment though, and I could really use your help. I had to go with that smith you recommended to get material for a sword, and we kind of got stuck in a hole. I'll take you out again, I swear, just come and help us please? We're at the peak of the western mountains on the 55th floor._

_please?_

Asuna sighed as she swiped her menu away, standing up and leaving the restaurant. As soon as she was outside, she reequipped her whitewrym coat and Twilight Defender. _The things I do for that by, I swear..._

* * *

><p>Lisbeth curled into her sleeping bag and smiled.<p>

"This'd never happen in the real world." She said calmly. "Sleeping in a weird place, with some stranger I just met. You even tried to run up a wall" Kirito gav her a slightly hurt look.

"Sorry if you don't approve" He said flatly. "My partner says that all the time too." Lisbeth felt strange at the mention of this female partner. Who was it?

"What's your partner like?" Lisbeth asked suddenly. Kirito looked a little off put by the question.

"Well, she's really pretty and strong" He replied, staring up at the blackness. "I lot like me, actually"

"Your not really pretty." Lisbeth pointed out.

"Shut up"

"That it?"

"Well... likable, sweet, thoughtful, deadly..."

"You seem to care about her a lot" Lisbeth couldn't discern what he was thinking. "Hey, one question"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you save me back there?" Kirito turned back to stare at her.

"I'd rather die with someone then let them die, that wouldn't sit well with me." Lisbeth chuckled softly.

"You really are stupid" She said. She lied back down and silence fell over them, and Lisbeth tried to repress the twisting in her stomach. She didn't like how giddy this situation made her. "Hey," She called out suddenly. "Hold my hand" Kirito made a surprised sound as he looked at her, but he nodded and complied. _It's warm... _Lisbeth stared at their conjoined hands for a moment before she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>When Lisbeth woke up, it was morning, but that hadn't woken her up. Rather, she was woken by a stern voice yelling somewhere.<p>

"Kirito-kun! Lis! Where are you?" Lisbeth sat up and shook Kirito awake, ignoring how close their sleeping bags had become.

"Kirito, someone's up there! It may be you're partner!" Kirito sat up lazily and listened.

"Kirito-kun! Lis!" Lisbeth watched as Kirito's face lit up.

"That's her, alright" he stood up and grabbed the lamp, waving it vainly.

"Asuna! Asuna, we're down here!"

Asuna

Asuna was his partner. It all made sense now. That was where Lisbeth had heard his name before, Asuna had talked about their date before she left. Now she felt a little guilty she'd held his hand, and had that twisting in her gut. Lisbeth could see the chestnut haired girl above them, looking around frantically in the snow storm.

"Kirito-kun? Lis? Is this some kind of joke?"

"I don't think she can here us" Lisbeth said flatly.

"God, you're insufferable Kirito-kun! You're not even here are you?! First you ditch me after promising to take me out and then you make me go to this mountain under the assumption you're here? Gah, you're the worst..." Kirito, obviously having hear enough of his partners ranting, threw the lamp as hard as he could, managing to make it land outside. Asuna turned at the sound, noticed the hole, and looked down it with a smile and a slight blush, which Lisbeth noted. "H-hey, Kirito-kun, Lis... how much did you...?"

"Later" Kirito said. "Just get us out of here"

"How?"

"I don't know, figure it out!" Lisbeth watched with a slight smile as the two bickered. _They're close... closer then I'll ever be too him... _Asuna was about to retort to something Kirito said when X'rphan roared somewhere in the distance. Asuna looked back.

"Back in a minute" She said quickly.

"Asun...damn it, she always does that!" Kirito turned back to her, but made a face. Lisbeth followed his gaze and saw a sparkling object sitting in the snow. They rushed over to it and Kirito picked it up. "Is this...?" Lisbeth tapped the object.

"Crystallite ingot..." She read. "This is what we were looking for, Kirito-kun!"

"Is it?"

"Yeah! We need this!"

"Well, good. Now we need to wait for Asuna." Silence befell them. Lisbeth waited impatiently before she heard X'rphan roar again.

"Uh, Kirito... the dragon eats those crystal, right?"

"Yeah"

'Which means that ingot is it's..."

"...ewww..."

"Yeah, but that means this is the dragons den... and he's nocturnal" The two realized what that meant at the same time and looked up, seeing X'rphan about to crash down on top of them. Kirito tackles Lisbeth out of the way, and X'rphan landed.

With Asuna riding him.

"Wow, boy, calm down!" She called, laughing manically.

"Asuna?!" Kirito called, disbelief i his voice.

"Hey"

"What are you doing?!"

"Well, you said you needed to get out..."

"So you commandeered a wyrm?!"

"Yeah, what would you've done?"

"Not something that crazy!"

"Whatever just get on, the both of you!"

* * *

><p>Lisbeth swung her hammer against the ingot as Kirito and Asuna watched. The ingot glowed and turned into a sword.<p>

"There," She said, " Give it a swing" Kirito picked it up and gave it a few swings.

"It's heavy," He complimented. "It's a good sword." He turned back to her. "The job's done, with this. How much?" Lisbeth thought for a moment before she shook her head.

"You don't have to pay" She said quietly.

"Oh, don't flatter him Lis" Asuna spoke up from her seat on the crates in the corner. "I think paying you is the least he can do after what happened."

"The least I could do is nothing!" Kirito told her, and she giggled. Lisbeth sighed.

"No, just... both of you guys promise to make your smith"

"Our smith?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah," She agreed. "If you guys ever need repairs or anything, just come to me"

"We can do that" Kirito said, looking at Asuna, who nodded.

"Anyway..." Asuna said, grabbing Kirito's arm, making him blush. "You owe me two dinners now!"

"How does that work?!"

"Cause you missed one, that's why!"

"I never said if I missed it I'd take you on another!"

"Did you say you wouldn't?" Lisbeth suppressed the upset feeling in her stomach as the two left together. At least this way, she'd see him from time to time. She grinned evilly as she grabbed Asuna's arm.

"He's a little weird" She told her lowly. "But he's an overall nice guy. You have my approval" Asuna blushed furiously.

"It's not like that!" She shouted as Kirito dragged her away.

"Whatever you saaay!"

**I can guarantee this chapter was better before my computer decided it didn't like me and deleted the last 1500 words not once, or twice, or even 3 times.**

**4 WHOLE TIMES this chapter got ruined, and it's taken me since 10 in the morning to finish it, when I should've been done hours ago. I hope you enjoyed, I sure as hell didn't.**


	8. Ragout Rabbit and The Gleam Eyes

**Hey, I have returned! So, with this chapter we move closer to the legendary Gleam Eyes , and I can't lie I'm a bit excited! Gleam Eyes' fight will always have a special place in my heart just because of how bad ass it was. Oh, and the Kirisuna fluff that followed shortly thereafter ;) . One thing though, as a warning. Due to this normally being when Asuna becomes a main character again, it's basically a rewrite, and I can't do much about it seeing as I am not missing out on Gleam Eyes. Anyway, enjoy!**

October 17th, 2024 74th floor, Dungeon.

Kirito trekked through the forests and let out a sigh. It was good to hunt on his own for a change. Not that Asuna's company irritated him or anything, but sometimes he preferred the solitude. She was probably doing the same thing somewhere else anyway, he'd catch up with her later. He was on his way to the exit when movement caught his eye off left. Looking over, he saw a small puffy tail just barely visible over the logs. _That's a..._ Moving slowly as if not to startle it, Kirito took two of his throwing blades out, aiming the first to startle the creature. As it jumped in surprise, Kirito threw the other, nailing the small rabbit in the stomach, and he grinned at his victory.

50th floor, Algade

So, uh, did you want to sell this or something, Kirito?" Kirito chuckled as Agil stared at his S-class rarity ingredient.

"Are you serious, man?" Kirito asked, watching the older man tremble a he stared at it. "I'm taking that home as fast as I can and making Asuna cook it for us" Agil gave him a hopeful look.

"I mean, we're friends, right?" He asked hopefully. "I could have a bite?"

"Take that up with the chef, there's no way in hell I'm asking her."

"She's your partner! You ask her!"

"I'm already guaranteed a bite, I'm not asking her a damn thing!"

"What the hell are you two arguing about?" Kirito jumped a little, as did Agil,and turned the find his chestnut haired partner in question staring at him with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, it's just you, Asuna" Kirito said. "Why are you in such a dump?" Kirito heard a satisfying grumble of irritation from the shopkeeper behind him. Asuna flicked her hair out of her face.

"I could ask you the same thing, but first..." Before Kirito could say anything Asuna grabbed him by his coat and got in his face. "Where the hell did you go anyway?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Agil chuckled as Kirito stammered.

"W-worried?"

"Yes, Kirito-kun, worried! What if you got in trouble and I couldn't back you up?!"

"I was fine!"

"What if you weren't?"

"I was though!"

"God, you're the worst" Kirito stared at his flustered partner for a moment, trying to discern what was really wrong with her. He'd gone off hunting without her before, why was it bothering her so much now? Asuna sighed. "Anyway, what is it you guys were arguing about?" Kirito chuckled and opened his menu to show her.

"This" Asuna looked down at the menu, and shock overtook her features. "This...this is..."

"Yep, it sure is" Kirito replied. "You up for dinner tonight, Asuna?"

"Hell yes!" Asuna said. "I've never even seen this before, the things I could test out with it!"

"Play it safe, Asuna. I don't want you accidentally ruining it"

"Are you saying with my cooking skill I could ruin it?" Kirito didn't like the dangerous tone in her voice.

"Uh..." Luckily, Agil saved him.

"I'm all for the old married routine, guys" He told Asuna. "But, listen, you think you could save a portion for me? Please?" Asuna huffed and turned away, looking red from the married joke.

"Not after that little joke, mister" Agil face planted against the counter and Kirito laughed.

"Asuna, that's cruel!"

"Ask my partner, I'm cold to the core!" Kirito wasn't sure if either answer would get him a punch in the face. If he agreed, Asuna would hit him for being mean. If he said no, he'd be disagreeing with her and she'd hit him. He couldn't win with her sometimes. Kirito finally managed to get Asuna to stop bickering with Agil, and they left the store in the direction of the house they shared. "So," Asuna said. "where did you go, anyway?"

"The 74th floor" Kirito replied, he had no need to lie to her. Even if he'd kept that one thing a secret for so long now. It'd been so long, in fact, Kirito was wondering why she hadn't asked whatever happened to Dark Repulser, the sword Lisbeth made him. She was weird that way. "Just felt like doing a little hunting."

"Take me with you next time" Asuna muttered. "I worry more than is healthy"

"Why, I can handle myself." Asuna reddened, and Kirito couldn't imagine why.

"What would I do without you if anything were to happen?" Asuna asked quickly, her blush beginning to fade. "I may act cold and uncaring sometimes, but I would care if you died. Hell, I'd be completely lost"

"Why?" Asuna shrugged.

"You've always been at my side" She replied, smiling weakly as her blush returned. "It wouldn't feel right without you there" Kirito felt a rush of gratitude towards her. Most of the time their talks consisted of playful banter and quests they were doing, but he enjoyed the truthful small talk all the same. It made him realize how much he valued her. She wasn't just some player that tagged along with him, they were partners, equals. Kirito sighed. _Who am I kidding? As soon as SAO gets cleared I'll probably never see her again..._

* * *

><p>Kirito quickly changed into his casual clothing and rushed back out into the kitchen, where Asuna was already preparing the Ragout rabbit. He couldn't wait to taste this thing. Asuna turned and smiled at him.<p>

"Now," She said. "How would my hunter like his dinner prepared?" Kirito felt a strange twinge in his stomach at 'my hunter', but it was probably just his stomach growling.

"I'll leave that up to my chef" He replied. "I'd hate to suggest something and ruin it"

"What, I'm just your chef?"

"I'm just your hunter?" The two of them stared at each other, before Asuna turned back to the rabbit, her cheeks slightly pink. Kirito returned his attention to the rabbit as well. He couldn't wait to taste that thing. It was probably so amazing. So succulent and juicy. So melt in your mouth delicious that it...

"Kirito-kun, stop it" Kirito shook his head and stared at her in confusion.

"What?" Her face was red.

"You're staring at me and drooling." Kirito turned Scarlet as well and turned around to avoid meeting her gaze.

"Dream on Princess," He retorted. "I was staring at the rabbit"

"Sure you were" Kirito turned back around as she continued preparing the rabbit. Kirito was really impressed by how good she was at cooking. Or maybe it was really easy and Asuna was tricking him into thinking it was hard. Kirito knew he was kidding himself, seeing as he was about as good a cook as Klein was picking up girls, it made him all the more grateful for Asuna. He watched as she took the stew pot out of the oven and turned to him, a slight smirk on her face. "Ready?" She asked. Kirito nodded, steeling himself. She opened the pot, and Kirito felt scents assaulting the NerveGear's smell receptors relentlessly as she moved it too the counter. This was going to be amazing.

_Later..._

Kirito slouched in his seat as he rubbed his stomach. Asuna had a much more respectful way of doing it, but her reaction seemed just as , if not more pleased with the meal.

"That was amazing" Asuna whispered, and Kirito nodded. "We've been here for two years, and it was my first time having an S-class ingredient."

"Me too," Kirito murmured, sitting up and taking a sip of his tea.

"Hey, Kirito-kun" Asuna said, and Kirito looked at her curiously. "Can I tell you something serious?"

"Yeah, of course. What is it?" Asuna stared at the table for a moment before looking back at him.

"I feel...like I've lived in Aincrad since I was born." She said. "And...I feel closer to you than my own family" Kirito felt honored by that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really" Asuna took a sip of her tea. "It isn't just me, either. So many people have stopped trying to clear the game, and are just trying to lead normal lives" Kirito nodded in agreement.

"There isn't even five hundred players left in the clearing group" He said flatly.

"Everyone's getting accustomed to it..." She replied. "They're just getting married, trying to lead normal lives... it's strange to think about, even if I have those thoughts sometimes." A thought occurred to Kirito, and he figured he'd throw it out there.

"Hey, Asuna" he said. "We should get married." That hadn't had the reaction he'd intended it too have. She dropped her fork and her face went completely red, staring at him, before he laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, that came out wrong"

"Oh, really?!" She shouted. "You don't always just propose for no reason?!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then how did you mean it!?"

"I don't know...I just figured that with the tactical advantages that come with sharing an inventory..." Kirito had, once again, said the wrong thing, and he could see Asuna's anger flare up again.

"Oh, so you only proposed for a tactical advantage!?"

"W-what?"

"You don't want to marry me for any other reason then sharing an inventory with me?"

"What?"

"I can't believe you" She grumbled, crossing her arms angrily. "Only you would see marriage as a tactical advantage instead of a declaration of love"

"What are you talking about Asuna?" Kirito demanded. Asuna sighed, resting her head on her hands. "I don't know what you're trying to say"

"I'm saying you're an idiot, that's what" She said quietly. "Getting married for an advantage in the battlefield...how ridiculous..."

"You know what? Forget I asked"

"Damn right I will" An awkward silence befell them, and for once, it was an unsettling silence too. Kirito felt like he should try and apologize, but he wasn't really sure how. To him, he hadn't done anything wrong, but Asuna had exploded. "Anyway" Asuna said, coughing. "Regardless of everyone growing accustomed to this world, I want to go back. There's stuff I haven't gotten to do yet. Like get married..." She trailed off and glared at him, and he chuckled awkwardly.

"Agreed." Kirito said. "Hey... how about we go out hunting tomorrow? I'll make... whatever I did up to you, I swear" Asuna sighed.

"Promise?" She asked. Kirito nodded and smiled at her.

"Promise"

* * *

><p><span>October 18, 2024 74th floor, Kamdet<span>

"Only Asuna would be late for something she agreed to do" Kirito muttered as he yawned. Asuna had said she needed to get something from the market before she left, and told him she'd meet him by the teleportation gate. "Jeez, she's unbelievable." Kirito was about to get up and leave when the teleportation gate activated, and Asuna came flying through it, and she landed on top of him. Kirito felt his hand pressed up against something soft. "What is that?" he asked curiously, giving it a few cautious squeezes. Asuna reacted poorly. She screamed and threw him across the courtyard, and Kirito landed against a pillar. "Oww..."

"What the hell, Kirito-kun!?" She screamed.

"What?" Kirito noticed how she was sitting, and how she was covering her chest, or rather, a specific part of said chest, rather angrily. Kirito realized at that moment what he'd been squeezing a moment before. "Uhh... Good to see you made it, Asuna!" She growled at him, and he paled. "Please don't kill me, I didn't know" He pleaded, and Asuna regained her composure as she stood up.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just grope me, alright?" She asked in a dangerously low tone, and Kirito felt as if he would be in trouble if he disagreed. He nodded,ad she sighed. "Are we going dungeon raiding, or not?" Kirito nodded, and they left in another unsettling silence. Kirito had noticed how they had increased, the unsettling silences that is. Often h found himself at a loss of what to say to her, in a way that made it an awkward moment. "Hey, Kirito-kun, we should be careful"

"Why?"

"Because I've noticed that the monsters are acting strange" She replied. "There are irregularities in the way they're fighting, and it unsettles me"

"Agreed"

"Just take note if anything happens, it could prove useful" Kirito nodded, and the two descended into the dungeon.

* * *

><p>Kirito knew, no matter if it was his fault or not, that all off the tension in his partnership with Asuna melted away when they fought. They had long since perfected fighting without speaking, and it made him feel much more comfortable. He sighed as he drove the last blow to the lizard soldier, defeating ir rather quickly.<p>

"You were right about irregularities" Kirito said as Asuna sheathed Twilight Defender. She nodded. As they proceeded, Kirito felt a strange feeling in his stomach, and this time it wasn't from the silence between him and his partner. He felt like something big was down here, and he didn't like it.

"Hey, Kirito-kun" Asuna spoke up, face looking slightly jarred. "Isn't that the...?" Kirito followed her gaze and saw what she meant. The floor 74 boss room lay just ahead of them, and Kirito knew immediately what the feeling had been.

"Want to take a peak?" He asked. "Don;t worry, bosses can't leave the room they're guarding. We'll just look." Asuna shrugged.

"My sense of adventure is overriding my common sense" Kirito laughed and nodded, pulling out his teleport crystal.

"Get one ready," he told her. "We may need it." She nodded, and together they pushed at the door, creaking it open ominously. Both he and Asuna wandered in slightly, and the braziers lit up, and Kirito stomach dropped.

The boss was at least 25 feet tall, and had the head of a ram and dark blue skin. It had the tail of a cobra, and it had a Zanbato resting on it's shoulder. Kirito felt his eyes widen, this boss was no joke. The boss took notice of Kirito and Asuna, and it's health bars appeared and name appeared.

The Gleam Eyes

**Scene! This chapter is slightly shorter because I had to cut out the Kuradeel fight. This chapter is half Kirisuna fluff and half awkward situations. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	9. Unique Skill

**Wow, two updates in two days? You guys are lucky seeing as this is my side project. Anyway, enjoy!**

Kirito wasn't really sure he could find the words to describe how terrified he was. This boss radiated an aura that just unnerved him in general, but being here without a raiding party made him realize just how terrifying it was. Gleam Eyes roared, and Kirito flinched.

"Come on, Kirito-kun!" Asuna shouted behind him. He turned to find her already ready to leave, standing outside the boss room. He went as fast as he could, hearing Gleam Eyes roar again. That obviously only spurred him to speed up. He tore past Asuna and together they slammed the doors shut, sighing deeply. "That was close" Asuna said, panting. Kirito nodded weakly, and they proceeded back the way they had come. Kirito remained silent, trying to piece himself together. Why had that boss shaken him up so much? He couldn't tell. "Kirito-kun? Did you hear me or not?"

"Huh?" Kirito asked as she giggled.

"I asked what you thought of that boss back there" Kirito nodded and thought for a moment.

"He'll be difficult to take down, to be sure." He replied. "We'll have to warn the clearing group about him." Asuna nodded as they sat down to rest, leaning back against a pillar in the dungeon. "I just feel like we'll lose someone in there, he was pretty tough looking to be honest"

"Yeah" Asuna agreed. They were silent for a moment, and Kirito wasn't sure what he should do. The whole of last night had made him terribly insecure, although that was mostly his own fault, truthfully. "Hey, Kirito-kun."

"Yes, Asuna?" He asked, turning to face her, and found her already staring at him.

"You're hiding something from me" She said bluntly, and Kirito did his best not to visibly flinch. How had she figured him out? Had she trailed him one day and found out? He felt his heart rate pick up for some reason. Why was he getting the feeling she'd be mad if she found out.

"I don't know what you mean" He managed to say without looking to suspicious. Asuna hummed in irritation.

"Don't lie to me, Kirito-kun" She hissed. "I can tell you're hiding something, you have been for months" Damn, she could read him far too well, maybe he should've tried a little less to appear normal. He turned back to face her.

"How do you figure?" He demanded, not enjoying the look on her face when he asked.

"You have a one handed sword," She reminded him. "But you choose not to use a shield, which is the biggest perk of one handed weapons. Plus, you've not touched the sword Lisbeth made for you. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, really" Kirito and Asuna stared at each other for a moment, and Asuna sighed, her expression softening a bit.

"You don't have to lie to me" She said. "We're partners, remember? You can tell me anything" Kirito felt her soft voice plucking at his heartstrings, and he felt himself caving.

"I know I don't have too," he replied quietly. "I just..."

"You just... what?" Kirito played with his hands and sighed, turning back to face her, instantly realizing how close they'd become.

"I.." Asuna inched closer.

"Yes?" Her voice was still as soft as an angel's and Kirito felt terrible he'd kept from her for so long, he really had no reason too. They were only a breath from each other. "Tell me" Kirito couldn't find his voice, it was caught in his throat when he met her gaze. Her chestnut orbs were so soft and caring.

"Uh..."

"What's wrong, Kirito-kun?" She purred. "Am I making you nervous?"

"..." Asuna inched closer again and stared at the side of head, and Kirito remained quiet, not going to embarrass himself by opening his mouth. Asuna sighed.

"If you really don't want to tell me" She said quietly, inching away, "I won't make you, I understand you don't have to tell me everything" Kirito wanted nothing more than too tell her, but his voice seemed broken. Asuna stretched. "Anyway, let's eat lunch, it's gotten pretty late." Kirito turned to her, confused.

"Lunch?" he managed to ask, his raspy voice escaping his lips. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah, what did you think I was doing when I left for the market this morning?" Kirito vaguely remembered Asuna being late and then him grabbing her inappropriately, but that was about it. He watched as Asuna opened her menu and a bag appeared in front of her, and Kirito gulped as he smelled what she had.

"Is that handmade?" He demanded. Asuna stared at him with red on her cheeks.

"Y-yes" She replied quietly, and Kirito smiled greedily as he grabbed his own sandwich and bit into it happily, having another wave of amazing flavors hit his mouth.

"I swear Asuna" He mumbled. "If you were to, like, open a restaurant, you'd make a killing" Kirito turned to her to find her chuckling.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Yeah. Well, no let's not do that" Kirito said. Asuna hummed in confusion.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" She asked.

"Because I don't want anyone else to taste your cooking" He said protectively. "It's ours, not everyone's" Asuna was silent for a moment before she broke out laughing.

"Oh, Kirito-kun" She said. "You're so funny"

"I'm serious" He growled. "I won't hesitate to be a doorman at that restaurant."

"Of course you won't" She replied. Kirito was about to respond when he heard someone sigh. He and Asuna turned to find none other than Klein trudging towards them, his guild close behind. Klein looked up, and his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Hey, Kirito, Asuna!" He shouted happily, running up to meet them. "Long time no see? What are you do..." He stopped, and his eyes fell downward. Kirito followed his gaze, instantly realizing how close he and Asuna still were. He blushed and Klein chuckled. "my, my, was I interrupting something?"

"Klein..." Kirito warned.

"Hello, Klein-san!" Asuna greeted happily. "It's good to see you again! The last time was...?"

"When you guys dealt with the Conclave of Darkness" Klein replied. "Man, you guys look good."

"You too" Kirito said, gasping in surprise when Klein grabbed him in a one armed hug.

"So, what was going on here, Kirito?" He asked with a sly smile. "You and Asuna were mighty close right now" Kirito smiled weakly.

"We were just discussing what to do later." Kirito wanted to hit himself for how suggestive that sounded. Klein laughed.

"It looked to me like you were doing a whole lot more then discussing" Klein pointed out. "But between you and me, I give you my blessing"

"What?"

"My blessing... You two are pretty adorable together..."

"I'm going to kill you, Klein" before Kirito could draw Elucidator, they heard a marching sound coming towards them. Kirito and Klein turned to find a bunch of armed men coming towards them, and Kirito recognized the armor.

"The ALF" Asuna muttered. "What are they doing here?" The men walked up to them, their squad leader stood up straight and turned to his men.

"Ease up!" He called, and the whole squadron collapsed, and Kirito wondered what had happened to them, they seemed pretty beaten up. The leader walked up to them. "I am Lt. Colonel Kovats of the Aincrad Liberation Force. Kirito nodded.

"I'm Kirito," he told him. "This is Asuna."

"Hi" Asuna said.

"Have you already cleared the area beyond here?" Kovats asked, and Kirito nodded.

"We've cleared the area up to the boss room." He replied, and Kovats nodded understandingly.

"Well, in that case, I would like you to give us the map data" Kirito heard Klein growl angrily.

"Are you kidding!" Klein demanded. "Do you guys even know how hard it is to map a place out?"

"Come down, Klein" Kirito said, handing over the map data to Kovats. "We were planning on handing over the map data in town anyway." Kovats nodded.

"Thank you, we'll be going now" He said.

"You aren't going to fight the boss, are you?" Asuna asked warily. "You won't survive" Kovats growled.

"Don't underestimate the Army!" He shouted. "men, on your feet!" Kirito watched as the men struggled to stand up, finally managing to stand up as Kovats led them away.

"Are they for real?" Asuna demanded. "I mean, Kirito-kun and I saw it; there's no way they can handle that thing"

"Yeah," Kirito agreed. "We should follow them, make sure they're okay" Klein sighed.

"Are you guys sure?" He asked, and Kirito and Asuna responded by walking after the army. "You guys have a strong sense of justice, seriously."

* * *

><p>"Are we sure they even went this way?" Klein asked, and Kirito wasn't sure what to say. It was entirely possible that they'd gone home, but Kirito doubted it, especially after Asuna challenged their strength. Kirito knew all to well what happened to him when someone challenged him. Kirito was about to respond when someone screamed up ahead.<p>

"Those idiots!" Asuna shouted as they tore into a sprint. "Why would they try and fight that thing on their own?!"

"I don't know, but we have to make sure they're okay!" Kirito replied. When they reached the boss room, Kirito saw the last thing he wanted to see. The Army was getting completely thrashed. Gleam Eyes bore down on the men, throwing them around with his zanbato. Kirito paled as they flew backwards and he saw there health bars. All of them were on their last legs, none had more then 15% of their health left. "Use your crystals!" Kirito shouted, and the men groaned.

"We would if we could!" one shouted, and Asuna gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"A boss room that's an anti-crystal zone?! None of the other boss rooms did that!" She shouted in surprise, and Kirito couldn't help but agree with her.

"Come on!" Kovats shouted. "back on your feet! Show him the power of the Army!" Gleam Eyes certainly showed Kovats what he thought of that. He turned and swung his zanbato at Kovats, nailing him square in the chest.

"Kovats!" Kirito shouted. The Lt. Colonel landed next to them, and his health slowly drained, and emptied.

"I-impossible..." he managed, before his helmet broke and he exploded into a million polygons, disappearing from Kirito's eyes. Kirito felt rage course through him as he clenched his fists.

"No..." Asuna whispered. "This isn't...no..." Gleam Eyes swung at the other men again, this time two of them exploded. the ram headed boss reared back for the final swing, and Kirito saw a blur of chestnut zoom past him, rapier drawn. Asuna attacked Gleam Eyes from behind, and the boss reared back and roared.

"Asuna you... you..." Kirito drew Elucidator and ran in after her, and Klein sighed.

"Seriously!?" He shouted. "Uh, I can't believe you two..." Kirito watched as Gleam Eyes caught Asuna the second time, punching her and sending her flying back. Gleam Eyes attacked again, and Kirito was there to send his attack slightly off course, just barely missing Asuna

"Asuna, get back!" He shouted, watching as his partner jumped back and Gleam Eyes attacking her again, and Kirito slashed it across the back. Kirito and Gleam Eyes began an intense one on one sword fight, one that Kirito was displeased with losing. Both landed a fair amount of hits, but Gleam Eyes did more damage._At this rate... we'll all be wiped out! _Kirito blocked Gleam Eye's downward swing, and he paled under the pressure.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna shouted worriedly.

"Kirito!" Klein hollered. Kirito was flung back by another swing, and Kirito panted as he clawed his way to a stop. _Is it the only option left? _Kirito was pretty sure he got his answer when Gleam Eyes attack just barely missed him, and Kirito knew he had no choice. _Damn it, I can't be thinking about this!_

"Asuna, Klein!" He shouted. "Buy me ten seconds, please!"

"You got it!" Asuna shouted.

"A-alright!" Klein yelled, as they both charged Gleam Eyes. Kirito flipped through his menu as fast as he could finding the skill he was looking for. He looked desperately for Dark Repulser, and found it.

"I'm good!" Kirito shouted, watching as his two friends reared back as he charged forward, feeling Lisbeth's sword spawn on his back, and he drew it, wielding both sword at once. He knocked Gleam eyes back, and stood still, panting. Gleam Eyes brought he zanbato down on him, and Kirito blocked it, sending Gleam eyes back. "Starburst...Stream!"

* * *

><p>Asuna watched in shock as, wielding both Elucidator and Dark Repulser, Kirito attacked the boss with everything he had. He swung and swung, landing it after hit, Gleam Eyes hit him back, and Kirito didn't stop. Asuna had never seen him like this, she'd never seen him do that before.<p>

"Asuna, what the hell is that!?" Klein yelled from next to her, and she didn't respond, she couldn't find her voice. "Asuna, how is he doing that!?"

"I don't know!?" Asuna screamed, her voice cracking with emotion. "I've... never seen that either!" Kirito swung one blade after another, relentlessly attacking. Kirito blocked an oncoming attack, and Asuna watched as both Kirito and Gleam Eyes reared back, both screaming. Kirito could tell this was the end. Asuna heard herself screaming as both blades made contact with there target.

"Kirito-kun!"

* * *

><p>Kirito felt his blade make contact, and Gleam Eyes did as well. He stood still, watching his health bar drain slowly. <em>This is it, I failed. he got me... <em>Kirito was about to reach his limit when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. Gleam Eyes exploded into a million little polygons, and Kirito looked up slightly.

"Did I...?" He staggered back, looking up at the huge big 'Congratulations!' Plastered in front of him. "I...did it..." Kirito fell back, his vision faded, and he saw no more.

...

...

"Kirito-kun! Kirito-kun, wake up!" Kirito looked up, seeing a mop of black hair in front of him. Who was that. He attempted to blink to get a better view, and when he reopened his eyes, his chestnut haired partner staring down at hi, tears streaming down her face. Kirito sat up slowly, and Asuna leaned back to allow him room to do so.

"Sorry" He murmured. "How long was I out?"

"Only a few seconds" Asuna said quietly, wiping her face before she practically tackled Kirito with a bone crushing hug. "You idiot! Why would you do something so stupid!" Kirito smiled weakly as she held him tightly, shaking slightly.

"Don't hold me to tightly" Kirito whispered to her. "Or you might deplete the rest of my HP" Asuna cried quietly into his shoulder as Klein walked forward.

"Kovats and two other men are dead" He reported, and Kirito glared at the wall angrily.

"Damn" Was all he said, staring at the wall in anger. Klein shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" he replied, "That aside, Kirito, what was that you did? Not even Asuna..."

"Of course she wouldn't know, I didn't tell a soul" Kirito replied, sighing as he shifted to give himself a more comfortable position, at the same time doing his best to rub a comforting circle on Asuna's back. "It's a unique skill. duel wield." Klei nand his guildmates gasped.

"What are the requirements?" Klein asked.

"If I knew, I'd told everyone about it" Kirito replied. "But it just appeared in my skill window about six months ago, and I didn't even tell Asuna" Kirito hoped that was god enough of an apolgy to her, but he'd figure that out later. Klein nodded understandingly.

"Online gamer are prone to jealousy" Klein mused. "It's understandable you didn't tell anyone, they'd be hounding you." Kirito nodded, remaining quiet as Klein sighed. "Well, you want to go activate the teleport gate?" Kirito shook his head.

"Nah, go on ahead. I can't even move"

"I wonder why" Kirito noticed the look Klien was giving him.

"It isn't like that"

"Sure it isn't pal, sure it isn't." Kirito watched as Klein and his guild left, which left him and Asuna. He turned his gaze slowly to look at her chestnut mane, pondering the silence.

"Asuna...?" She hugged him tighter and breathed in deeply.

"I was scared" She murmured, her voice muffled by his coat. "I thought I was going to lose you." Kirito managed a chuckle.

"Don't you remember what we promised for Sachi?" Kirito asked. "I told you I'd make it to the end." Asuna took her head out of his shoulder, finally, and Kirito saw her tearful face.

"You know exactly why I was worried" She replied. "I wouldn't know what to do without you" For once, only because of the situation, Kirito opted to ignore their proximity to each other. She rubbed the tears from her face and hugged him again. "I'd probably just sit at our house and wait for the game to be cleared; that or I'd kill myself"

"Don't say that" He said, bringing his arms up to hug her back, giving her a comforting squeeze. "You're plenty strong without me"

"No, not without you" Silence, then, "Promise you won't do that again."

"What, soloing floor bosses?"

"No, almost dying" She sniffled. "I don't think my heart can take it."

"Alright, I promise" They were silent for a minute while Asuna regained her composure. "Hey, Asuna"

"Yes, Kirito-kun?" Kirito smiled weakly at her.

"I owe you a night out, remember?"

**Dem Kirisuna feels, though. Anyway, I know this was a pretty hefty rewrite, but I hope you guys enjoyed all the same. Leave a review!**


	10. Relaxation

**Fluffy chapter inbound, be careful!**

Kirito sighed as he stared up at the roof of the house, pondering what he was too do. He was , obviously, worried about Asuna. His partner had been an emotional wreck ever since the Gleam Eyes incident a week ago and it was seriously worrying him. She often started crying for no reason, and more often then not tried to hard to protect him in a fight. It worried him more than anything truthfully. He yawned as he sat up in his bed. He knew it was early, he'd purposefully set his alarm early so he could wake Asuna up. In a decision that had taken him all night to make, Kirito decided today he was going to spend today helping Asuna unwind. He could tell the whole incident had her all sorts of stressed out, and he wanted to help. He slowly raised himself out of his bed and tip toed down the hallway towards Asuna's room, and a quick check inside confirmed she was still asleep. Kirito knew the first step was breakfast, but his cooking skill was lower then practically anything else, so there was no way he was going to make it himself. He slowly entered the room and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Asuna" He spoke softly. "Asuna wake up" He shook her leg and she opened a chestnut eye lazily, smiling slightly at him.

"Morning" She murmured, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Early," he replied. "I have a surprise for you"

"What is it?"

"Get up and dressed and I'll tell you" Asuna pouted at his response, and Kirito couldn't help but find her a little cute.

"Tell me now"

"Nope. Get out of bed, and I'll tell you" Asuna sighed in defeat as Kirito got up to leave the room, smiling to himself as he did. He knew Asuna's curiosity would get the better of her eventually. He threw himself down on the couch in the living room and waited in silence, making sure to plan out the morning in his head. He was planning to take her too a cafe on the 47th floor. He'd chosen the 47th floor because it was all flowery and pretty, and Kirito was sure (Or rather he hoped) It would help her unwind a little. After that, he'd have to wing it. Of course, he knew perfectly well that the floor was popular among couples, but he hoped for his own sake Asuna could overlook that. He turned at the sound of her approaching, and nearly face palmed. Asuna was all geared up like they were going raiding.

"Alright," She said. "I'm ready" Kirito gave her a look.

"No, you are not" Kirito replied, and Asuna checked herself for any missing gear.

"I have everything..." She mumbled, turning back to look at him. "Kirito-kun, what am I missing?"

"The fact we aren't going dungeon raiding or hunting" Asuna gave him a look he didn't particularly enjoy. "What?"

"What else could we possibly be doing?" She demanded. "I mean, it isn't like I want to or anything, but..." Kirito sighed.

"Go put on casual clothes, for God's sake" Asuna huffed and said something about surprises being stupid and stomped away. Kirito chuckled a little at her childish reaction. Maybe he'd take her too that lake on the 22nd floor, that place was calming. It took Asuna a moment to walk back out with a blue t-shirt and shorts on. Kirito smiled. "Better" Then he noticed Twilight Defender still strapped to her side, and he frowned. "Asuna...?"

"Shut up and tell me what the surprise is" She said, crossing her arms. "And then I'll take the sword off"

"I'm taking you out to breakfast, alright?" Asuna was silent for a moment, her face slightly red. "What?"

"I...wasn't expecting that I suppose"She replied, placing her rapier back in her inventory. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see" Asuna narrowed her eyes at him as they left the house they shared, and Kirito sighed, feeling the sun hitting his avatar. He always marveled how nice the sun always felt. "How are you, Asuna?" He asked, and he could see his question confused her.

"How am I?"

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Asuna was quiet for a moment.

"I'm alright, why?"

"It's just, well, after the whole Gleam Eyes thing you've been acting... different, I guess" Asuna made a face.

"No I haven't" Kirito sighed, he wasn't going to argue with her about it, he knew she'd never admit it. "I'm fine, really. Is this why you're taking me to breakfast?" Kirito smiled weakly ad wrapped his arm around her as they walked.

"Just consider it my way of thanking you for dealing with me for two years" he replied with a grin. "i know it's been a roller coaster ride, and that I'm not easy to deal with, but thanks"

"What a modest thing to say" Asuna grumbled, not making any move to move his arm. "Don't act like you've been begging me to stay"

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting like it's taken everything you have to keep me from running off" She grinned. "Were you worried about that, Kirito-kun?"

"Ah, maybe" They had reached the teleport gate, and Kirito smiled at her. "Teleport to Floria!"

"What?!"

* * *

><p>As soon as they reached the capital of the 47th floor, Asuna ripped away from him.<p>

"What's your angle?" She demanded,

"What?" Kirito asked, genuinely confused. Asuna blushed.

"Taking me to breakfast at the couples capital of Aincrad... what's up with that?" Leave it to Asuna to make a simple friendly gesture into something else all together. Kirito felt his face heat up.

"Nothing! I just figured with how stressed you've been..."

"I told you, Kirito-kun, I am not stressed!"

"Then why do you keep crying all the time?" Kirito demanded. "Why do you try to hard to protect me? Why are you so tense?" Kirito's demands had clearly shaken Asuna slightly. She crossed her arms and huffed in irritation.

"Alright, well, maybe I am a little stressed out..."

"You think?" Asuna surveyed the city around them, before she turned back to look at him, her body language not any less tense.

"Alright, where are we going to breakfast?"

"A cafe not to far from here, actually. You ready to go or do you need a moment to collect yourself?" Asuna glared at him of for the terrible joke. "Alright, I take it you're ready. let's go" They walked through Floria in silence, Asuna having created an awkward situation. Why did she have to say anything? Now Kirito just felt weird. Kirito sighed as they reached the cafe in question and and took a table outside. As soon as they told the NPC waiter what they wanted, a warm breeze blew through the city, and Asuna closed her eyes as it did.

"It is very nice here" She said, opening one eye to gaze at him. "Thanks, I suppose"

"You're welcome" He replied. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think the final boss is?" The question had been lingering on Kirito's mind when he realized they had 26 floors to go, and he wanted her input. Asuna shrugged.

"I don't know, probably some big bad king or something..."

"Well, you have pretty good experience with Kings..." Kirito said with a grin, trailing off as Asuna glowered at him.

"What was that, Kirito-kun?" She asked in a sweet, yet deadly tone. Kirito chuckled sheepishly.

"Nothing, Asuna" He replied, and saw the sparkle from the ring on her finger, and couldn't resist. "It's just your hubby is a little weird, you know?" Kirito's laughter was interrupted by a butter knife being placed at his neck, and he gulped as he stared at the angry chestnut haired girl. "M-my bad, Asuna" She huffed and sat back down, allowing Kirito to breath.

"Sometimes," She said, "I do wonder why I've stuck around so long. You really are a handful more often then not."

"It's because you wouldn't have made it this far without me"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kirito-kun, I'd have been fine on my own."

"Yeah, keep saying that, I'm sure you'd have been fine"

"You know what? I don't have to take this from you..."

"Asuna-san! Kirito-san! Is that you?!" Kirito turned in the direction of the voice to find a familiar looking girl with a dragon sitting on her head running up to them.

"Silica?" Both he and Asuna asked at the same time. The beast tamer ran up to them and hugged them happily.

"It's so good to see you guys, it's been forever!" She squealed, and Kirito felt as if his day was going to go down hill very fast.

"You too!" Asuna said with, what Kirito assumed, was false enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here!" The younger girl said happily. "I moved here when you guys went back to the front lines."

"Well," Kirito said, smiling at her. "it's good to see you're still okay." Silica nodded happily.

"So," Silica said, pulling up a chair next to them. "What are you guys doing here?" Kirito was about to respond when Asuna smiled.

"Kirito-kun was taking me to breakfast." She said, and Kirito saw the look on Silica's face immediately. It was the same one Klein gave him when he found Kirito and Asuna alone somewhere.

"Breakfast, huh?" The beast tamer asked, and Asuna, completely oblivious, nodded. "Any special occasion?" Asuna didn't reply, so Kirito did.

"Yeah," He agreed. "The Queen of the Ancients over here is a bit stressed out as of late, so I decided I'd take the day to help her relax." Asuna huffed as Silica giggled.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so stressed if my partner stopped soloing floor bosses..." That was the wrong thing to say in Silica's presence, unfortunately. The young girl's eyes went wide as she leaned over the table to stare at Kirito.

"You soloed a floor boss?!" She shrieked, grabbing the attention of practically every player in the immediate vicinity. "Which one?!"

"F-floor 74" Kirito replied, and Silica practically melted back down into her seat. "S-Silica? Are you okay?"

"Why are so so amazing, Kirito-san?" She asked. Asuna giggled, a sound that made Kirito's stomach turn given the area, and turned to Silica.

"Don't praise him, Silica" The chestnut haired girl said. "It'll go to his head. That and you should've seen him. Recklessly utilizing two swords at once, using a huge combo to beat it..." Kirito leaned back and grinned.

"You left out the part when you hugged me and wouldn't let go for fifteen minutes afterwards because you thought I was going to die" Kirito said flatly, causing Asuna to go completely red and Silica to burst out laughing. "But I suppose that is a tad embarrassing, sorry"

* * *

><p>Kirito and Asuna had spent the next hour and a half, with Kirito going through at least ten cups of tea, explaining all the adventures they had had to Silica and Pina. The smaller girl's expressions went from happy to shock to joy to scared, and Kirito felt relatively human for once. Often all he felt was that he was a machine trying to clear the game to give someone in the real world a chance at life. Granted it was himself, but that wasn't the point. Silica sighed.<p>

"You guys have so many fun adventures" She said wistfully. "I wish I was as strong as you two."

"Well, don't be sad. " Asuna said carefully. "I'm sure you're happy here"

"I am! It's just... I think back o when I was traveling and it gets me that I never got to see the higher floors."

"Don't be upset" Kirito said. "The upper floors are pretty rough, you could die anywhere except a safe zone." Silica nodded understandingly, and sighed, checking her time. She screeched.

"Crap! I said I'd meet them at noon! See you, guys, I have to go!" Silica gt up and sprinted away, leaving Asuna and Kirito to their thoughts.

"It was nice to catch up with her" Asuna finally said. "She's so full of energy"

"Yeah," Kirito agreed. "It's good to know she's doing well" Asuna was silent before she turned back to him.

"She was apart of your plan, wasn't she?" Asuna suddenly asked. Kirito flinched.

"No, I didn't even know she lived here!"

"Sure you didn't. She was totally apart of your plan"

"No, she wasn't. Do you have to second guess me at every turn?" She giggled again, and Kirito loved how relaxed she seemed. "Alright, now that breakfast is finally out of the way, we're going to go to our next area."

"Which is?" She asked curiously.

"Surprise"

"You and your damn surprises..."

* * *

><p>Kirito and Asuna landed in Coral, and Kirito took a slow inhale of the air. The 22nd floor was always a very beautiful place, and Kirito couldn't think of a better place to take Asuna so she'd stop stressing out. Asuna followed him quietly as they walked through town, quietly observing the area.<p>

"I remember this place so well" She said. "This is that floor when we almost died." Kirito laughed. He remembered that.

"You mean when we fell of the waterfall?" He asked, which earned him a nod. "That was pretty funny."

"Not in the moment, we both thought we were screwed."

"True, true" Kirito lead her outside the town and towards the lake, grinning to himself as the sun began to set. They really had spent a lot of time talking to Silica, but Kirito couldn't have had it work out any better. He turned to Asuna.

"Now," he said, pulling out a blindfold. "Put this on"

"Why? You don't want me too see anything?"

"Nope, it's a surprise remember?"

"I'm regretting agreeing to this..." Asuna grabbed the blindfold and wrapped it around her eyes, and Kirito grinned.

"There, was that so hard?"

"Hurry this up, would you please?"

"Yeah yeah. Here, give me your hand" Asuna held out her hand, and Kirito grabbed it and led her along. Kirito took note that Asuna seemed to be resisting slightly. He could understand her hesitation. He was leading her blindly, after all. After a while, Kirito reached the intended destination, which was a grassy plain that had a perfect view of the waterfall in front of them, and Kirito smiled. "Here, ready?"

"Just take the damn thing off, Kirito-kun" Asuna replied, clearly growing impatient. "I'm not in the mood for more surprises."

"Then be prepared to smack me" Kirito untied her blindfold, and he watched as her eyes widened at the sight. Kirito could see why, the sun was setting over the waterfall, creating a small rainbow. "Relaxing, isn't it?" Kirito asked with a smug grin. Asuna didn't even reply, she just stood there staring out at the waterfall.

"Woah" Was all she managed. She dropped to sit rather quickly, and Kirito did as well, sitting next to her and propping himself up with his arms out behind him. "This is beautiful"

"I know," Kirito replied. "Why do you think I brought you here? It's so relaxing." Asuna made a face.

"Alright, alright, I am stressed out, Happy?"

"No, that's isn't a good thing" Kirito watched the sunlight reflect off her features, smiling at the serene look he next to never saw anymore. "I need my partner to watch my back and not be distracted by such petty things." She gave a single nod, and together they just sat there and stared out at the scene before them. Kirito didn't say a single word, rather allowing Asuna a moment to relax. He knew, maybe even better then she did, that she needed it.

"Hey, Kirito-kun" Kirito turned to find her now with her legs up near her face, staring out at the sunset.

"Yeah?"

"Can we... take a break?" She asked, giving him quite possibly the best puppy dog eyes Kirito had ever seen, and Suguha had made some good ones back in the day. "I don't want to go back to the front lines yet, I'm far too stressed out"

"Over what?" Kirito asked, moving closer to her. "I don't understand what there is to stress about" Asuna sighed.

"I'm just... I have a feeling something will happen to one of us" She replied, wiping her eyes. "I don't want that to happen, I'm...I'm scared." Kirito stared at her, trying to piece together something to say. Kirito sighed.

"What are you scared about?" He asked, turning to stare at the water glistening in the sun. "We've never had too much trouble before"

"I know, but when we fought Gleam Eyes...I've never felt so scared in my life, and believe me, I was downright terrified when this death game began." She took a shaky breath. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want. I can stay down here for a week or too, get myself together. You don't have to..."

"That is quite possibly the stupidest thing you've ever said." Kirito told her, wrapping an arm around her. "Why would you go off on your own? We're partners, we do it together or we don't at all" He knew Asuna was watching him carefully, so he turned to face her as well. "Why would you ever suggest we split up?" She managed a weak laugh as she nodded.

"Right, sorry" She said, calming down a bit. "I'm not in the right mind for this, anyway..." Kirito sighed as she trailed off. He retracted his arm and moved back slightly, pondering what he could say. He found his words, and played with his hands.

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked. "Now that we're on vacation and everything" He heard her make a confused sound.

"What?" She asked. Kirito didn't need to look at her to know she was confused.

"I said we do it together" Kirito replied. "So, we're both on vacation now. I'm not going to let you leave on your own." When he turned to look at her, he could see the tears on the edges of her eyes, and she looked rather happy. She laughed shakily.

"I have to think, I was ready for you too shoot me down or not come with me..."

"I'm not heartless Asuna, jeez"

"I know... it's just... I don't know" Kirito nodded and he and Asuna remained silent for a moment, until the weirdest thing happened. Kirito felt Asuna's hand slowly creeping onto his own. So, swallowing his pride, he grabbed her hand gently and gave her a comforting squeeze. At first she tensed, but she relaxed eventually, gripping his hand back as the sun continued to set. _Maybe a vacation won't be such a bad idea..._

**The fluff is real, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed, remember to leave a review!**


	11. Vacation

**I'm back! The fluff won't die down for a while, let me assure you. It may not be like last chapter, but it'll be present until we return for the 75th floor boss. Enjoy!**

Kirito started his day by landing on the floor. He jerked awake and groggily looked around, wondering where the hell he was. Oh, that was right. He was at the house he shared with Asuna, on the 50th floor. Asuna. Speaking of his partner, he heard angelic laughter from somewhere. Looking up the side of his bed, his eyes landed on his chestnut haired partner clutching her sides, laughing very hard. She was still in her nightgown, and Kirito couldn't help but notice she actually seemed relaxed.

"Why?" He asked, and Asuna seemed to notice he was awake.

"Oh, morning Kirito-kun" She said, wiping her eyes from the laughter. "Sleep well?"

"I was" He snapped, laying his head back on the floor. "Until I was rudely interrupted by someone pushing me off my bed" Asuna seemed a little confused, but Kirito saw the playful glint in her eyes.

"Really?" She asked. "Who would've done that?"

"Don't know" he replied. "But whoever it was is in for it, I can assure you that" Asuna placed her hands on her hips as she watched him playfully.

"What'll you do when you catch them?" She asked. Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know, I may tickle them to death" Kirito's threat got the intended reaction, as Asuna's eyes widened a little.

"Really?"

"Yep." He stretched and yawned. "I really feel bad for whoever pushed me, they'll pay for it" It took Asuna all of four seconds to jump off his bed and sprint away, and Kirito sighed as he got up off the floor and walked leisurely through the house looking for her. "Asuna? Asuna, where'd you go?" he obviously got no response, which only made him grin. "I don't know why you're hiding from me, what did I do?" Silence replied to him, and he sighed. "Are you trying to teach me what happens when I solo floor bosses? because if that's the case I'm really disappointed in you" He was met with silence again, and Kirito chuckled. He stepped into her room and did a quick sweep, not seeing anyone around. He looked at her closet closely, trying to see through it. He sighed again. "Alright," he called loudly. "I'm going to leave, stop hiding when I come back, got it?" He wasn't actually leaving, mind you. He opened and closed the door, pretending to leave. After that, he laid down in front of the couch and waited for her. Sure enough, he heard Asuna step out into the living room, and she sighed.

"Did he actually leave?" She heard her ask, and he repressed a laugh. As soon as he heard her get close, he jumped up and grabbed her, throwing her down onto the couch, and she squealed. "Kirito-kun, where the...?"

"Never mind that" Kirito replied, pinning her down. "I told you whoever woke me up so rudely would be punished"

"But.."

"No buts. Now..." Kirito placed a hand on Asuna's side and began to tickle her, causing her to squeal again. Kirito laughed along with her. "What was that, Asuna? I can't hear you"

"Sto-sto-stop Kiri-Kirito-ku-kun, I-I can't..."

"Sorry what?"

"Sto-stop!"

"Are you sorry?"

"Y-yes!"

"Sure?"

"P-positive!"

"I don't believe you."

"Wha..?" Kirito released her wrist and began to tickle her with both hands, and she began to laugh even harder, her words not even making sense anymore. All Kirito understood was a series of words that sounded like stop and maybe a 'I'm going to die'. He laughed.

"Are you really sorry?" He asked sweetly, causing her to nod her head vigorously Kirito finally decided to release her, and she stopped shaking violently, taking a few shaky breaths before she laughed.

"Why..." She managed to say, and Kirito smiled.

"Because you were rude when you woke me up"

"Fair enough, I suppose" They were quiet before Kirito stretched again.

"Now, what's for breakfast?" Asuna sighed.

"Why do I have to make it?"

"Because if i did we'd have to find anew place to live:

"Well, can't argue there." Asuna got up and walked to the fridge, quickly checking inside for anything they could eat. "There really isn't anything here, so you're out of the luck"

"Damn" Kirito replied, hanging his head off of the couch. "Well, where are you taking me for breakfast?"

"Where I'm taking you?"

"Yeah, I took you out last time, now it's your turn"

"I didn't realize we were taking turns." She was silent for a moment as Kirito rocked his feet up in the air. "Well, there is this one place back on the 1st floor."

"What city?" Kirito asked.

"Tolbana" Asuna replied. "The city we met in, remember?"

"Yeah" Kirito remembered that day well. He and Asuna had partnered up for the boss raid, and had worked together ever since. They had interacted before that, but not to any real extent. "What's so special about it?"

"Nothing much, really. Just want to go there for nostalgia is all"

"Never pegged you one for that kind of thing"

"You don't really know all that much about me anyway, Kirito-kun" She replied. "Our partnership has always been very uptight, in case you don't remember." Kirito knew what she meant. The first few months they were partnered up Kirito was a pretty closed book. That seemed to change somewhat after the whole Black Cats fiasco. Kirito felt rather bad that in all the time they'd spent together, neither had taken the chance to open up about their real life to the other. Kirito nodded.

"Alright, let's go" She nodded and went back to her room to change, and Kirito waited. He contemplated what they could do, and Kirito decided that he was going to try and get to know her, in real life. It could go either way truthfully, but Kirito felt like he should know something other then what she looked like. Asuna came back out and they left the house together, and headed towards the teleportation gate. "Teleport to Tolbana" Kirito said, and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Kirito followed Asuna through the city, and reminisced about it. Asuna pointed towards a plant in the middle of a formation of stone.<p>

"Remember that?" She asked. "That's where you gave me that butter for my bread" Kirito remembered that now, and nodded. Asuna seemed to be dragging him in a specific direction, and he followed loyally. Finally, they reached a little quaint place and took a seat across from Asuna. He ordered what he wanted and waited in silence, finally deciding to speak up.

"Hey Asuna" he said. "This morning got me thinking."

"About what?"

"About how we don't really even know each other" he watched her gaze carefully, trying to discern what she was thinking. "Don't you think it would be a good thing to do?" Asuna hummed.

"I kind of figured we would do that after we cleared the game." She replied, playing with the napkin dispenser.

"Assuming we don't clear the game."

"That's a bit morbid."

"Asuna..." He trailed off, watching her innocent look. "Alright, how about he start with real names?" Asuna gave him a confused look.

"You know it"

"What?" It took Kirito a moment to realize what Asuna was saying, and he chuckled. "Your game name is your real name? Who does that?"

"Shut up, I couldn't think of one" She replied. "What about you?"

"Kirigaya Kazuto, at your service" He replied, doing a pathetic little bow over the table. Asuna giggled.

"Yuuki Asuna, nice to meet you" They shook hands, and Kirito couldn't deny he felt a little stupid, acting like they'd just met. Asuna shrugged. "I'm still going to call you Kirito-kun, though"

"More used to it, I'll wager?"

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>Asuna burst out laughing at Kirito's story, and he couldn't help but feel a little offended.<p>

"I told you not to laugh, Asuna" He said sheepishly. Asuna continued to laugh though, and he couldn't help but feel a little stupid. Asuna wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Kirito-kun, I'm being rude...In front of everyone?"

"...Yes" Asuna entered a fresh wave of laughter and Kirito grumbled angrily. "Can you stop laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry, really. It's just..." Shes stifled another laugh. "I wasn't expecting that when you said embarrassing story you can't forget about."

"Good to know you find my insecurity so entertaining"

"I really do" Kirito did a quick time check and noticed it was about no one now, four whole hours since they'd started talking, and although Asuna had laughed at him, he did feel a lot better knowing her a little bit. He now knew she came from a protective rich family (Although he'd already known that, as she'd known about his family a little) and that her mother was controlling. Well, Asuna had said it like 'controlling was putting in nicely' or something like that. Kirito yawned.

"Maybe we should go now" Kirito said. "I'm getting bored."

"Oh, sorry my life story isn't worthy of a movie"

"Nah, more of a soap opera, honestly." They glared at each other for a moment before Asuna nodded.

"Alright, let's go"

"Where to?"

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" If Kirito were to answer honestly, he'd have to say the front lines. He knew Asuna wouldn't like that answer, seeing as they were on vacation and all, but Kirito couldn't lie and say the lack of action in the past few days was making him antsy. He shrugged.

"I don't really care, truthfully" He watched Asuna tense up a bit.

"Well, I had this idea, but.. I wanted to okay it with you"

"What is it?"

"Ever since the whole thing with the Black Cats, I've wanted too..." Asuna trailed off, and Kirito wondered what she wanted to do. "I've wanted to pay my respects to them, at the Black Iron Palace." Kirito was silent for a moment, mauling it over. He'd wanted to do the same, but his pain and insecurity from the memories often kept him away. He could tell it would mean a lot to Asuna, and the whole point of this vacation was too help her relax. Kirito sighed.

"Sounds like a great idea" He replied. He could tell him agreeing brightened her up a bit, and he followed her back to the teleportation gate and they went back to starting town.

* * *

><p>Kirito's feet felt like lead as he followed Asuna into the palace and towards the wall. Asuna headed straight for the part of the wall where floor 22 was. Kirito followed her and he watched as Asuna ran her hand down the list, until she found their names.<p>

"There they are..." She murmured. "Sachi, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Ducker..." Kirito placed his hand on the names as well, feeling a wave of regret wash over him. Why had he been so stupid? He promised to protect her, and he couldn't. He paused his hand over Sachi's name, and he felt Asuna place her hand over his. "Stop it." She hissed. "It wasn't your fault, we did everything we could"

"I know" He replied quietly, "But sometimes I feel like our everything wasn't enough"

"Of course it wasn't" Asuna hissed. "If it was, we wouldn't be here feeling sorry for ourselves. Sachi said it herself, if she was dead it wasn't your fault." Kirito nodded as he fought the tears back from his eyelids, doing his best not to break down in front of her as he'd done when they received Sachi's Christmas message. Kirito slowly looked across the wall, seeing a name here and there he recognized, and it only made the pain worse. When he reached floor 74, he saw Kovats' name on top of the other two men who had died fighting Gleam Eyes. Kirito felt as if he was being punched in the gut when he realized Asuna had expected to see his name here, right along with Kovats and his men. Would she have been able to handle that? He doubted it. If he felt this bad for people he'd already known and a guild he'd been in for a few months, how could Asuna handle losing him after two years? He couldn't fathom it. He was going to do another loop around the wall when Asuna tugged at his arm. "Come on." She mumbled. "This place is depressing me" He nodded quietly as they exited the palace, Kirito keeping his depressing analogy about her losing him to himself. He wasn't going to depress her any further.

"Well" Kirito said, trying to regain some sense of control over his emotions. "What now?" Asuna sniffled as she shrugged.

"I don't know, it's getting kind of late." Kirito noticed this as well, they had spent quite some time in the palace, and Kirito noticed he was pretty hungry. "How about we get something to eat?"

"I was hoping you could make something, honestly" Kirito replied. "I'd just like to go home" Asuna nodded, deep in thought.

"Alright" She replied. "You go home and relax, and I'll go get some ingredients, alright?"

"Don't run off" Kirito warned with a small grin. Asuna punched him in the shoulder.

"As if" She replied. "I didn't go through all that emotional trauma of almost losing you too run off."

"Just checking"

"Yeah, yeah" Kirito watched as Asuna strode off away from him, throwing a wave over her shoulder as she did. Kirito chuckled as he went to the teleportation gate, going back to the 50th floor.

* * *

><p>Asuna had been gone for 4 hours, and it was now seven. Kirito tapped his finger on his leg impatiently, his patience having long since disappeared to make room for his growing appetite. Kirito wondered where the hell Asuna had gone. She was getting ingredients, not beating up a floor boss. Kirito sighed as he began to pace the room in irritation. Just as he was about to go and look for her, the door opened, revealing his partner in question.<p>

"What the hell took you so long?" Kirito demanded, and Asuna stuck her tongue out at him.

"You'll see"She replied coyly, turning to the kitchen and taking her ingredients out of her inventory and began too cook.

"So," Kirito began. "What's on the menu tonight, princess?" Asuna gave him a look halfway between irritation at the nickname and a smirk.

"Well," She began "I did want to try and find a possible substitute for Ragout Rabbit, but that's..."|

"Impossible"

"Yeah. So, I just looked around for any decent meat and found this."

"What is it?"

"Not sure, but the rating was pretty good, so I grabbed it" Kirito rolled his eyes at his partner's way of choosing what to eat. Sure it made sense, but still. Kirito felt his mouth water as the smell hit him in full force, and Asuna giggled. "Why does my cooking always have that effect on you?"

"Maybe because it's amazing" Kirito managed to reply, staring into the bubbling vat as Asuna put it in the oven.

"Now," She said. "We wait"

"I hate waiting"

"I know, I know"

* * *

><p>Kirito sat back on the couch and sighed as he reminisced about the meal he'd just finished. It was no Ragout Stew, but it was still pretty damn good. Asuna sat next to him and she yawned.<p>

"I'm beat" She murmured. "Today's been pretty busy."

"Between eating, tickling, getting to know each other better, and paying respects, I have to say I agree with you." Asuna nodded and Kirito saw her eyes droop. He chuckled.

"You should go to bed, Asuna" he said, pushing her slightly with his arm. "You're going to fall asleep"

"I'm fine Kirito-kun...really..." Asuna replied, doing her best to keep her eyes open. "I'm not that tired..."

"You are, don't even lie" Kirito replied. "Go to bed"

"Don't tell me what to do" Asuna growled, but it sounded more like a whine. "I can go to bed if I want to"

"Alright, whatever you say" Kirito said with a grin. He sat in silence, enjoying way to much, the fact that Asuna was trying so hard to stay awake, if for nothing else then to prove a point. He felt her head connect with his shoulder, and he chuckled. "Told you" She didn't respond, and Kirito looked over to find his partner out cold, sleeping soundly. Kirito didn't, unfortunately, have the heart to move her, she looked to cute. Kirito made himself as comfortable as he could, moving back slightly to get better support for his neck. Kirito watched as Asuna curled up against him like he was a pillow, clutching him tightly.

It was going to be a long night.

**This chapter was nice and useless, but, it's just to ill in the space between the break and floor 75. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	12. Day at the Beach

**I'm going to say it right now, this chapter was not my idea. I was having a lovely conversation with a reader and they supplied the idea for me. Their profile is GET'EM 64, so don't praise me for the idea at all, it isn't mine. Thanks for the idea, though, and if you guys enjoyed, don't credit me!**

**On a different note, however, I wanted to thank you guys for us reaching over 100 reviews and more then that in followers, and almost there in favorites. I honestly did not expect this to happen, especially with this being my side story, but here we are! You guys are awesome!**

Kirito wasn't against going to swim in the lake, he was more worried about why Asuna was so excited too. Did he like to swim? Sure, he enjoyed it. Did he understand why his partner was so overjoyed at doing so? Nope, not in the slightest. He often wondered just what went on up inside her head, but he didn't want to tempt fate and say something stupid by asking. He was currently being dragged through Coral towards the lake.

"Why are you being so resistant, Kirito-kun?" Asuna demanded, "It's not like it'll hurt."

"You never know" Kirito replied. "There may be some huge fish in there"

"Well, that makes it even more fun, then!" Kirito sighed.

"Of course it will"

"Oh stop being such a stick in the mud"

"Yeah yeah" Kirito paused next to her as she stopped in front of a stall selling stupid little souvenirs, and Kirito was seriously beginning to wonder what was wrong with her.

"Want anything?" She asked.

"No" Kirito replied quietly. Asuna shrugged as she continued to drag him towards the lake. Kirito knew there was no reason to resist, but he was getting more and more itchy about the lack of battle. Asuna and he had reached the forestry line now, and Asuna continued to drag him through the woods, and Kirito finally decided to regain control of his legs. He trotted along side her, contemplating life. He was rather happy that Asuna was happy, instead of stressing out and not relaxed. He much preferred this side of Asuna, the one he hadn't gotten to see up until now. Of course, it tore him up to know that eventually this Asuna would be replaced with battle hardy Asuna, who didn't take any shit. He and Asuna reached small inlet on the lake. The beach and water looked extremely appealing, and Kirito was starting to wonder why he had been so resistant.

"Now," Asuna said, turning to face him. "Am I going to have to drag you, or will you come with me willingly?" Kirito chuckled.

"I'll come, just give me a minute to enjoy being dry" He replied. Asuna nodded, and turned back to the water as Kirito took out a beach towel he'd purchased in town. When sat down and looked back at Asuna, he was instantly mesmerized. Asuna was in a bikini that was red and white striped. (**A/N b****asically the one from Extra Edition Movie thing. Look it up.**) Luckily for Kirito, she was too busy stretching to catch Kirito ogling her,which didn't help in the slightest. Asuna sighed happily.

"The sun feels so great!" She shouted happily. "Don't you agree, Kirito-kun?"

"Uh... yeah..." Kirito managed to reply, cursing himself inwardly that he couldn't respond normally. He just wished Asuna would hurry up and get in the water and away from him, because he seriously wasn't enjoying his lack of brain power at the moment. Thankfully, Asuna ran and jumped into the water with a squeal.

"The water feels great, Kirito-kun!" She yelled at him. "Hurry up, I'm lonely!" Kirito waved her off as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, give me a minute, would you?"

"You're no fun!" Kirito didn't reply, he just enjoyed the feeling of the sun hitting him. He often didn't take the time to enjoy just how beautiful Aincrad really was. The sun felt real enough, as did the sand beneath him. He sighed, taking it all in .He knew that the vacation had been a good idea. He sat up when Asuna squealed again and looked to see what she was doing, instantly getting trapped in his little bubble of admiration. Asuna may have looked good up close, but she didn't look any worse way out there, now swimming around. She turned back to the beach and stood up, pouting at him. "Come oooonnnn Kirito-kun, I'm bored!"

"This was your idea!" Kirito replied.

"When I came up with it I kind of envisioned you swimming with me!"

"Yeah, well..." Kirito smiled as she crossed her arms angrily.

"If you don't come out here right now, I swear to God..."

"You'll what?" Asuna made a face and Kirito smiled as he watched her pout. She was rather adorable when she did, which was often. He laid back down and closed his eyes again, soaking up the rays.

Until water splashed all over him, causing him to sit up and look around, causing his eyes to land on his chestnut haired partner, who was currently laughing her ass off.

"Asuna..." Kirito warned angrily. Asuna looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to regret that" Asuna's eyes widened as Kirito stood up and equipped the black bathing suit he'd bought for the occasion, and he stared back at her. "Ready?" Before Asuna could reply, Kirito ran at her and began splashing her with the water, and she ran for cover behind a rock near the water. Kirito chuckled. "What's wrong Asuna?" He asked curiously. "I don't bite...much"

"That wasn't fair!" She shouted. "I wasn't ready!"

"That was the point" Asuna huffed and reappeared, holding a bucket and a dark smirk. Kirito paled. Before he could beg, Asuna launched the bucket at him, and he was thoroughly drenched. "I deserved that"

"Yeah, you did" Kirito smiled as he leaned down and cupped water in his hands, splashing her before she had a chance to continue. Before long, the two of them were engaged in the a huge splashing war, neither willing to give in. "Give it up, Kirito-kun!" Asuna called. "I have the bucket!"

"Maybe so" Kirito replied, sneaking up behind her rock and smiled when she looked out to splash him and he had disappeared. "But I have the element of surprise!" Asuna realized his true position too late, and she yelped as Kirito tackled her into the shallow water and they rolled around, trying to gain dominance in the fight. Kirito ended up on top of her and he looked down at her, panting. "There, I win..." Kirito's remaining words were sucked out of him by his panting. That, and realizing how close he and Asuna had become. Her chestnut haired was damp and framed her face as it was all over the place, and she looked up at him with such innocence his grip slacked slightly, giving hr enough leverage to roll him over and end up on top of him instead of the other way around.

"Ha!" She shouted triumphantly. "You got to winded, Kirito-kun!" Kirito shook his head to clear his vision after the splash of water from the change in positions.

"Alright," he sighed in defeat. "You got me, I'll admit it" Asuna laughed.

"Stop acting so upset, Kirito-kun. You really surprised me, I thought I going to have a heart attack!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" Kirito sat up next to her and stretched. "Well, now what? I'm beat"

"How about a break?" Kirito asked. "Don't try and tell me otherwise, I know you packed lunch Asuna" Asuna grinned.

"You know me far too well"

"Well, I have known you for over two years."

"True" Kirito followed Asuna back to the beach as she opened her inventory and a small picnic basket materialized in front of her. She grabbed it and pushed Kirito off as he attempted to open it. "Easy there. I'll give you what you need."

"You mean you're going to serve me?" Kirito asked with a small smirk, and Asuna glared at him.

"If that means you won't rip this open and spill everything inside, then so be it. I will serve you." Kirito rolled his eyes and sat down as Asuna began pulling out and handing him his share, which basically consisted of a sandwich. Kirito could see more then one inside the box. He bit into it happily, once again savoring Asuna's cooking. He would never truly get over how good it was. He cast a glance over at Asuna, and found her sitting and eating, a smile plastered on her face for really no reason at all, and that made Kirito happy. He often caught himself trying to see if she was relaxed or not, and what he found was usually the former. He sighed.

"It's really peaceful out here" He said, breaking the silence created by good food. "Maybe we should've gotten our house out here" Asuna chuckled.

"That'd be a good idea" She replied. "If, we weren't just on vacation" Kirito knew the regretful undertone in her voice, and he sighed.

"Don't be that way" He said. "Don't talk like you want to give up on going back to the real world"

"I know I shouldn't but..." She wrapped her arms around her legs, putting her sandwich down in the basket. "Sometimes I wonder if it would've been a smarter thing to do"

"Less stressful, maybe" Kirito replied. "But, let's both be honest, where would the clearing group be without us?" Asuna giggled.

"Yeah, we are a pretty dominant force." She agreed. "But... Sometimes I just want to throw down my sword and give up."

"Why?" The silence was punctuated by the birds flying around and the tide bringing the water in and out, but Asuna was silent for a while.

"How do we even know Kayaba will release us if we beat the game?" The fact that that thought had never occurred to Kirito surprised and shocked him, and he watched Asuna worriedly, the complete possibility of that happening setting in.

"...What?" Kirito finally said, and Asuna buried her head in her lap.

"We have no guarantee's Kayaba plans to release us upon the 100th floor being completed. She replied. "All we have to go by is the word of a madman, and at one point, he said that SAO would be a worldwide phenomenon that millions would enjoy." Kirito was shaken to his core. he had never considered that possibility. Until a thought struck him.

"What if the whole point of SAO was too see if we could survive?" Kirito asked, garnering a look from Asuna.

"Huh?"

"What if Kayaba only did all this for us to clear it and get to log out?" I mean, surely that'd be a bit cruel if he didn't"

"I'm not sure you remember who we're talking about, Kirito-kun" She said. "Cruel is being nice"

"Still" Kirito was silent, before he decided he'd had enough of the depressing atmosphere their conversation had created. "Well, you up for another swim?" He saw Asuna's face light up at the possibility. "I'll race you" Asuna smiled at him before she kicked up a bunch of sand in his face and laughed as she ran towards the water. "Come on, Asuna. That's totally cheating!" He got up and chased after the laughing chestnut haired girl as she leaped into the water.

* * *

><p>Kirito wrapped his towel around his neck as Asuna packed up everything else and put it in her inventory. They'd spent the whole day at the beach, swimming and eating and talking, and repeating the same process a few times. Asuna began to walk away without a word, and Kirito followed her without a word. He listened as their footsteps resounded against the wooden boards beneath them, and cocked his head too see if he could see Coral in the distance. He was just able to see the lights, and he looked over at Asuna.<p>

"Want to do something in town?" He asked, still doing his best to help her relax. She shrugged.

"I don't know, is there even anything to do?"

"I don't know, want to find out?"

"I guess, we have nothing better to do" Kirito could agree with that, and he walked next to her through town, both of them looking for something to do. Kirito found nothing, and apparently, neither did Asuna. He heard her sit down with a huff and he followed suit, silence befalling them. Kirito was far past feeling uncomfortable with her, but he felt as if he should say _something._

"Hey, Kirito-kun" Kirito turned to look at her, and Asuna met his gaze. "I was just curious... where do you think you would be if we weren't partners?" Kirito made a face and though that over for a minute. He really didn't know, if he was being honest. He shrugged.

"I don't know" He finally replied. "I mean...I'd probably be alone."

"Really?" Asuna asked. "You wouldn't have joined a guild or anything?" Kirito shrugged.

"I mean, I was planning to be alone before you spoke up. You remember that?" Asuna made a face, thinking it over.

"Uhhhh... remind me?" Kirito chuckled.

"After we beat Illfang, I was talking all that shit about the other beta testers to take the heat for them, and you spoke up to defend me" Asuna made an O with her mouth and Kirito continued. "You asked me what I was going to do and I asked if you were coming with me then..." Kirito gestured all around him. "This happened. Quite the adventure huh?" Asuna nodded, smiling at him.

"And I don't regret any of it" She told him flatly.

"Really?" Kirito asked with an eyebrow raised. "Not even all those times we got booed out of building by people who hated us?" Asuna shook her head as she twiddled her feet.

"Nope, not even for a second" She replied. "But if we were split up, I'd probably be in a guild."

"Which one?"

"I don't know, really. My last experience with them went so well..." Asuna trailed off and Kirito gave her the minute he knew she needed. She, ever since they had visited the Black Iron Palace, got even more emotional at the mention of the black cats. "But..."

"Humor me" Kirito replied, and Asuna smiled.

"Alright, I'd be Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath" She replied with a lopsided smile. Kirito chuckled.

"Not the Commander?"

"Are you kidding?" Asuna demanded. "What would I do, take it from Heathcliff? The mans a monster"

"Well" Kirito replied. "That is true" Asuna grabbed his arm and stood up.

"Now," She said. "Want to see how many squirrels you can hit with your throwing blades?"

* * *

><p>It was way past midnight as Kirito managed to push open the door of the house and carry Asuna inside, and she yawned, causing Kirito to yawn as well.<p>

"Why did we stay out so late?" Kirito asked. "It's like 1:30 in the morning" Asuna shrugged against his chest, resting her head on him.

"I don't know" She replied. "We were drinking, that's why"

"Still, I had to carry you home"

"And I'm eternally grateful." Kirito rolled his eyes as he made his way for his partners room and dropped her quietly into her bed. He pulled her blankets up to her chin and she opened an eye lazily at him. "Goodnight, Kirito-kun" Kirito smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Asuna" He patted her once and stood to leave. He walked down the hallway towards his own room and entered it, yawning. Today had been much more fun then he'd expected, and he was thoroughly content with it. He sat on the edge of his bed and was about to lie down and pass out when a message icon popped up on his HUD. He glared at it and tapped it, opening a message. "Who the hell is messaging me at...?"

Heathcliff.

Needless to say Kirito was a tad bit shocked. Not only was Heathcliff messaging him, but it was past midnight when he did it. Kirito's hand wavered in the air momentarily before he set it back down on the bed and began to read.

_Kirito,_

_I hope you and Asuna are enjoying your little vacation. Needless to say if anyone deserved it, it was you two. As much as I regret asking you this only a week or so into your little vacation, but I need you two present for the floor 75 floor boss. You have every right not to come and believe me, I don't want to ask, but you two being here will definitely help calm down the forces. Just show up at town if you plan to help, we could really use your help._

_Knights of the Blood Oath Commander Heathcliff._

Kirito had to reread the message a few times before his tired brain got the message. Heathcliff was asking for their help. Heathcliff, asking for help. Kirito knew that he had avoided saying it in the message, but Heathcliff knew as well as everyone else no one would feel confident without them. What was he going to do? Asuna wasn't going to like this, he knew that much. He wondered what he was supposed to do in order to break this too her. He could just tell her over breakfast tomorrow morning, but he wasn't sure that'd go well anyway. Kirito sighed as he laid back on his bed.

He was grateful SAO's sleep system forced him into it when he set his alarm, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to sleep.

**A little bit of plot progression in this chapter, but mostly more fluff. Again, this was not my idea, it was **** GET'EM 64's. I added some stuff here and there, but it was mostly them, not me**

**If you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	13. Important Author's Note

**This isn't a new chapter, unfortunately, but a rather important note from me, your dear author. I wanted to use this note to address some things you guys have been asking about and what you're concerned about, and all that shit.**

**First, thank you guys again for over 100 reviews and all of that. Coming from someone who thinks they are a blemish on this earth, it's good to know that people out there appreciate what I do. I don't know it anyone will understand the gravity of my thanks, but you guys have really inspired me to change my attitude towards life, so thanks :)**

**Now, on too the news on this story I promised. I'll be honest, Partners was supposed to be a short little side story I concocted as as story to work on when my main projects were on hold. Now it's about as popular, if not more, than my main project. This, in turn, has changed my want to have a good quality story, from just a little idea I had to many people enjoying and asking questions. I will do my best to answer all the main questions I have received, that way I don't just tell people I send PM's too. If you guys have any other questions after reading, don't hesitate to PM me about it, I'm approachable, I promise. :)Now, on too the list.**

**1. Yui**

**The most immediate question has been the adorable daughter of Kirito and Asuna, Yui. Mainly, why the hell she hasn't shown up yet. I promise, she will play a part in the next chapter, okay? I promise, she'll be there.**

**2. Kirisuna**

**Another pressing comment I get is when will the fluff with Kirito and Asuna transition into an actual relationship.**

**Not for a while, as I see it.**

**Hear me out though. Kirito and Asuna have a partnership in this AU, meaning I did have a lot of room room develop said relationship, and I have done that. But as I see it, I have more room to be creative with their interactions when they aren't a couple, you know what I mean? They become a couple in canon, and I see it if I get them together at around the same point, I lose some of the originality I could have. Now, what everyone really wants to know...**

**Will they get together?**

**What kind of monster do you take me for? Of course they'll get together! Like I said, I'm just doing it later to make sure I can be as creative as possible. Hope that's good enough for you guys :)**

**3. Continuation after Aincrad.**

**I mean that in the sense of ALO, GGO, Caliber, etc.**

**At the moment, I'm only considering ALO, and here's why.**

**As a writer, I want to have a story where the ending makes sense. The reason I might have ended it before this explosion in popularity at Aincrad's defeat is simply that: The story's popularity. Now that I have a decent sized audience, I want to have a good story, and ALO is as far as I see myself taking it for that.**

**Here's why.**

**If I did continue to GGO, going on after that wouldn't make much sense. Asuna is already a main character (If you can call it that) in Caliber and is the main in Mother Rosario. And seeing as I've only seen the anime, I can't go any farther, but I have the feeling it still wouldn't make much sense anyway. if you guys really want to see it, I can try. Just don't expect any Caliber (ha!) story writing GGO onward if I do.**

**4. floor 75 onward**

**Another pressing matter here. A lot of you guys have been asking if floor 75 will be the end.**

**No.**

**And I don't mean end of the story, I meant SAO's arc. If any of you are wondering why, it's because Kirito never gets the hint at Heathcliff's identity during their duel, becuase they never dueled in this AU. Therefor, Kirito never gets a hint at his identity, therefor, never calls him out on floor 75, therefor, floor 76 onward are in the story. Big spoilers, I know, but you've all been asking, and I felt obliged to tell you.**

**Especially because I've told a few of you already, sooo...**

**yeah.**

**5. Why I'm such a good writer.**

**...just kidding. But in all honesty, I really do appreciate you guys being so nice. From saying this has become one of your favorite stories to saying it's an amazing story, I just...**

**I love you guys :)**

**Like I said above, just PM me any more questions you may have. I hope I answered any questions you may have. I know this is a little spoiler-ish, but I wanted to tell you guys. Tell me what you think!**


	14. The Girl of the Morning Dew

**I appreciate you guys understanding that little note. So, while my hand isn't killing me, I'm updating! Just so you know, I'n winging this chapter completely. By that I mean that I wasn't watching the episode while writing this, so if anything is missing, I did my best. Enjoy! Oh, and SAO just reached 2000 stories! :D**

Kirito didn't know what to do, and he hated that. He usually did know what to do, but talking to Asuna about helping the clearing group? The answer evaded him. He was currently pacing around his room, his stomach agreeing with his nervousness. He could her Asuna humming to herself as she cooked in the kitchen, and that just made him feel worse. How was he going to say this exactly? Just walk up and say 'Hey, I know you've been enjoying our vacation but now we have to help Heathcliff clear a floor!' Yeah, no. Kirito sighed in defeat. He may as well just come out with it, hiding it would just make him feel worse.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna called happily. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming" Kirito mumbled halfheartedly, not looking forward to his job. He knew seeing her would make it even harder, so he would do his best not too. _She'll pick up on that right away, what am I thinking... _Kirito mumbled what he assumed was his morning greeting and sat down to eat, doing his best not to look at his partner. He knew full well he wouldn't be able to say anything if he did.

"So, Kirito-kun" Asuna said as she swallowed part of her eggs. "I was thinking"

"Yeah?" Kirito mumbled.

"I was talking to Lis and she said she needed someone to help her move some materials. How about it?" Kirito remained quiet, he had more pressing things on his mind then helping the perfectly capable Lisbeth. "Kirito-kun? Did you hear me?"

"..."

"Well... then how about we go up to Collinia on the 75th floor? That arena is up there, after all. Maybe we can catch some duels!"

"..." Kirito felt even worse that he was ignoring her, but he couldn't bring himself to speak, his mouth wouldn't work.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you ignoring me?" Kirito still didn't reply. "Okay, Kirito-kun, if this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny" Kirito wished it were so, but it wasn't. "Was it something I did? Something I said?...Kirito-kun, answer me!" Kirito flinched at the slight desperation in her voice.

"I... need to tell you something" He finally said, his voice raspier than he'd imagined.

"Anything, you already know that" Kirito looked up slightly and saw her smiling. He flinched. No turning back now.

"I...I...I got a message last night after you went to bed..."

"From who?" The dreaded question, Kirito should have seen it coming. He played with his hands under the table, not knowing if he should open his mouth. "What's wrong, Kirito-kun? Surely it's nothing bad, it was just a messa-"

"From Heathcliff" Kirito's abrupt interruption silenced Asuna's statement, leaving her speechless. He could see her trying to process what that meant, and it hurt him even more.

"About what?" She asked, voice suddenly more serious. Kirito closed his eyes as he sighed.

"He..." He began, knowing he had no where else to escape too. "He want our help... clearing the boss room on the 75th floor." Kirito's announcement got about the same reaction Kirito expected. Asuna's eyes widened as she stared at him. She didn't say anything, neither did Kirito. Partly because he wasn't sure what to say, and partly because Asuna's stare had effectively silenced him. He waited with bated breath for Asuna to say something, anything. Even a slap across the face and her breaking out into sobs would've been a preferable alternative to the silence. "Look Asuna... I know we're on vacation, but..." Kirito stopped as Asuna stood abruptly, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs.

"I need some air" She spoke quietly, swiftly striding towards the door and exiting the house, leaving Kirito rather stunned. He shook his head to clear it.

"Asuna!"

* * *

><p>Asuna tried her best to repress the tears as she ran through Algade, but they refused to listen. Why? Why was she so upset by this? It wasn't like she hadn't seen this coming. She'd known for a while their return to the front lines was inevitable, but she didn't want to accept it was now. She pushed NPC's out of the way, doing her best not to start wailing as they went through their generic 'excuse me' dialogue.<p>

"Asuna!" Asuna nearly froze in her tracks at the sound of his voice. Of course he was chasing her, why wouldn't he be? Asuna refused to slow down, and kept running. She didn't know where, and she didn't care. "Asuna, stop!"

"No!" Asuna screamed back, increasing her speed. Kirito had a far lowers speed stat then her, she knew she could outrun him any day. But why did she want to? He was just trying to help, that was all he'd been doing for the past week, after all. "I'm not going back!"

"Asuna, please!" Asuna ignored him and continued to run, swiftly turning a corner in hopes to avoid him. She knew he wasn't that stupid, however, and heard him turn after her. Asuna was surprised how much Kayaba had thought of, as she could feel her speed dropping as she continued to cry. Her emotions were actually slowly her down. She turned swiftly into an alleyway and ran through several conjoining ones. _I think I lost him... _Asuna's hopes were dashed as she saw a black blur appear in front of her and catch her, holding her tightly as she attempted to escape.

"Let go!" Asuna shouted. "I'm not going back! You can't make me!" Asuna heard Kirito growl as she struggled.

"Asuna stop, you're being childish"

"I don't care, let me go!"

"No!"

"Kirito-kun..."

"Take a minute to calm down, why don't you?" Asuna slowly stopped struggling and just stood there, her arms glued to her sides as she cried into Kirito's side, doing her best not to be vulnerable, although she knew she was failing. "What's wrong with you? This isn't a big deal, Asuna" Asuna sniffled.

"I don't want to go back" She whispered.

"That's nothing to cry over."

"It is when you're as worried as I am! What if something happened to one of us?"

"That's whats got you all riled up? Being worried?"

"Yes..."

"Asuna, look at me" Asuna refused at first, but eventually looked up slowly to look at him, meeting his obsidian gaze quietly. "Nothing is going to happen to either of us, alright? We'll be fine. Besides, Heathcliff has no control over us, he only asked." Asuna nodded with another sniffle and gripped Kirito arms tightly.

"Promise?" She asked weakly. He hummed in agreement.

"Promise." Both stayed silent for a moment, and Asuna absorbed the bliss of the silence. All she wanted was to throw Twilight Defender in a hole and forget about trying to clear the game but she couldn't. She had known the whole week all Kirito had wanted to do was go back to the clearing group, and she loved that he didn't say a word about it, just to keep her as happy as possible. He really was thoughtful that way. Asuna was about to suggest something to him when something was knocked over down the alleyway. Asuna turned to look as a few cats ran away as a small figure emerged, and Asuna's mind was riddled with confusion.

"Kirito-kun, look" Asuna said, releasing one her hands grip on his arm to point down the alley. Kirito followed her finger and made a confused sound.

"Is that a little girl?" He asked as he regarded the dark haired little girl. Asuna nodded, and watched as the girl collapsed to the ground. Asuna broke free of Kirito's grasp to run towards her.

"Hey!" Asuna asked worriedly as she cradled the girl in her lap. "Are you okay?" The girl didn't respond, and Asuna took note of how weak she looked. Her breathing was rather labored, and Asuna felt terrible for her. It was one thing Asuna and Kirito were trapped in this game, but this girl couldn't have been any older than six.

"She's so young" Kirito said, a hint of pity in his voice. "Why is such a young girl playing SAO?" Asuna shrugged.

"Maybe she was playing with her parents or something" She replied, "Or she put the NerveGear on and wasn't supposed too." Kirito nodded, making a face. "We can't leave her here, Kirito-kun. She's too young to be up here on her own." Asuna picked the girl up carried her bridal style, and Kirito watched her warily.

"How did she even get up here on her own anyway?" Kirito asked. "I mean, I know it's possible she was playing with someone she knew and they died... or got separated..." Asuna nodded and began walking back in the direction of the house. She didn't care if this girl had only got separated from someone, she was clearly not okay. She heard Kirito trailing behind her and, if Asuna was being truthful, she was grateful for the excuse not to give Heathcliff an answer. She hand't told anyone, but she didn't really trust the Knights Commander. He was too good, almost like he wasn't a player.

* * *

><p>Kirito watched as Asuna put her hand on the girls forehead and felt her temperature. Asuna sighed.<p>

"She isn't burning up or anything" She reported. "I wonder what happened too her." Kirito shrugged, grateful for the excuse to leave the Heathcliff thing behind.

"Maybe she was with someone who died." Kirito suggested. "I mean, it would explain why she's in such bad shape. Her parents or whoever may not have told her how to take care of herself." Asuna didn't reply, and Kirito watched the girl worriedly. He was still stuck on how such a small girl had not only managed to survive for over two years, and how she was on the 50th floor. It truly escaped him. Asuna got up and walked to the kitchen and Kirito stayed seated, watching over the girl as Asuna got a blanket from her bed and draped it over the girl silently.

"I think we should try and help her" Asuna said. "If she has any family or friends, maybe we can help her find them."

"Yeah." Kirito said. "And if we can't, the Army runs an orphanage in starting town, so maybe we can..."

"After" Asuna interrupted, "We have to see if she has anyone to go back too"

"Yeah, of course" Kirito cast a weary glance at his partner, trying to figure out if she had recovered from her episode earlier. He hadn't been expecting such a violent reaction, or having to chase and calm her down. He didn't really know how to approach the topic anymore now that he'd seen her reaction to returning. _She has to accept they need our help, she has too..._

_Right?_

* * *

><p>Kirito watched Asuna from the hallway that led to their bed rooms as she felt the forehead of the little girl. He admired how much Asuna cared about the girls well being. He watched as she picked the girl up and carried her towards her bedroom, casting a look at Kirito that almost dared him to object, and he didn't. As soon as Asuna's door shut, Kirito sighed and turned into his own room, sitting down on the edge of his bed.<p>

_I'm not going back, you can't make me!_

Kirito groaned as he threw himself back on his bed. What was he going to do? If Asuna was so against going back, how could he make her. He couldn't, that wasn't how they operated. They'd always only done what they both agreed on in situations like this, and it was pretty clear to Kirito that Asuna was not interested in going back now, if at all.

_Will we have to split up?_

The thought struck Kirito like lightning. Was that even an option anymore? They'd been a unit for so long Kirito had forgotten how to play SAO solo for longer then a few hours at a time, and that was only once in a blue moon when he went hunting without her. Kirito stared up at his roof, vaguely hoping it would have the answers he wanted. All the roof did was stare back at him, and Kirito felt as if it was judging him. Deciding against arguing with his roof, he turned on his side and stared at the wall instead.

_She's one of the only people I feel close too... will I cut that connection off, just like I did to Sugu?_

Kirito often had nightmares about his adoptive sister, mainly about how he'd been so cold to her. He knew he aimed to change once SAO got cleared, but was he going to repeat that same mistake and push Asuna away too?

_No, I can't. Not only because I need her, but because we're a team. Teams don't split up, they work around the problem._

Kirito didn't know how long it would take, but he'd go back to the front lines when Asuna was ready. He didn't care if that was thrity floors from now or in a few hours, but he could wait. He'd have to, seeing as she was more interested in helping that little girl at the moment.

_Morning..._

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna shrill voice jarred Kirito away from his slumber. He hadn't been particularly comfortable in the weird position he'd fallen asleep, but he was still tired. "Kirito-kun! Come quickly!"

"Morning to you too" Kirito thought as he stumbled from his room and down the hallway towards Asuna's room. "What?" His question was answered when Asuna moved out of his way, revealing the girl had awoken and was staring, wide eyed, at Asuna and now Kirito. Kirito moved closer as Asuna sat the girl up.

"Thank goodness you're okay" Asuna said too the little girl. "Do you have any idea what happened to you?" The little girl stared down at the sheets before she slowly shook her head, making a negative sound. "Oh, I see..." Asuna said slowly. "Well, do you have a name? Can you tell us?" The girl continued to stare down and started to move her mouth.

"N-name" She said quietly, "My name is...Yui?" She said it as if asking them more of saying so. "Yui. That's my name" Kirito saw Asuna smile brightly out of the corner of his eye.

"Yui-chan, huh?" Asuna asked, all smiles. Completely different, Kirito noted, then as early as yesterday. "My name is Asuna, and this is Kirito" She said, gesturing to herself, and then Kirito.

"A-una?" Yui asked. "Ki-to?" Kirito found it rather adorable she had trouble saying their names. Asuna just smiled wider.

"Can I ask you something, Yui-chan?" Asuna said, which got a nod. "Why were you wandering the alleyways all the way up here?" Yui made a face at the question.

"I dunno" She finally replied. "I dunno anything..." Kirito watched as Asuna's smile turned into a frown and she looked away. Kirito could sense she was upset, so Kirito took his chance to speak up.

"Hey, Yui-chan" He said, sitting down next to her. "can I call you Yui?" The little girl nodded, and Kirito smiled. "Alright, then you can call me Kirito" Yui made another confused face.

"Ki-to?" She asked again, and Kirito chuckled.

"No no, Kirito. Ki-ri-to" Yui seemed to be thinking as hard as she could before she looked back up.

"Ki-hi-to?" She tried. Kirito smiled and put his hand n her head.

"Sorry, maybe it's too difficult." he told her. "Just call me whatever comes naturally, okay?" Yui was silent for a moment, before she looked back at Kirito.

"Papa" She said, and Kirito went completely red as Asuna giggled.

"M-me?" He managed to ask. Yui turned to Asuna, who looked slightly taken aback.

"Auna is Mama" She said matter of factly, as if telling more then asking. Kirito watched the two of them exchange emotional looks, feeling rather impassive himself. It wasn't that he didn't feel sorry for her or anything, nor that he didn't find her whole naming process cute, but he wasn't going to get attached yet. She may have had parents, real ones, looking for her somewhere. Kirito was broken out of his train of though when Asuna smiled.

"That's right." She said, almost causing Kirito to fall off the bed entirely. "I'm Mama, Yui-chan!" Kirito recovered in time to see Yui smile at the response and launcher herself into Asuna's arms.

"Papa!" She shouted happily, causing Kirito to pale. "Mama!" Asuna picked her up and smiled even wider.

"I bet you're hungry, aren't you? Come on, Mama will make you something to eat" Kirito watched as Yui cheered and Asuna carried her out of the room. He sighed.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too" He said to no one. "Thanks for asking, partner. I owe you one." When he didn't get a snarky response from said partner, Kirito slowly got up and walked out himself, hoping that, for her own sake, Asuna didn't get to attached.

Kirito just had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>Kirito absentmindedly picked up the spicy sandwich laid out i front of him as he checked through his messages, looking for Heathcliff's so he could reply and say they couldn't make it. He was fully aware of his 'daughter' watching him closely, but he didn't mind all that much. Asuna re-entered, carrying another plate.<p>

"Here, Yui-chan" Asuna said. "This is for you" Kirito looked over to find Yui staring at his own sandwich intently. He grinned.

"You know, Yui" He spoke up, garnering her attention. "This is pretty spicy, I don't know if you're up for it." Yui made a face before she smiled and held her arms out.

"I want the same as Papa!" She said happily. Kirito chuckled as Asuna paled.

"Alright," He said as Asuna made strangled sounds from the other side of the table. "But don't say I didn't warn you." He watched as Yui bit into it and began to chew, and Kirito noted the pained expression on her face. _Maybe it was a bit too spicy for her..._ He thought warily. His question disappeared when she swallowed and smiled weakly.

"Yummy..." She managed, and Kirito smiled.

"You're pretty gutsy for a little girl." He told her. "I think we should go for a spicy full course meal tonight" He said with a grin. It sounded like a pretty good idea until Asuna huffed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, pal" She said flatly. "I'm not doing that, not matter how much or long you beg" Kirito just smiled at Yui.

"Well, to bad." He said. "You heard Mama."

"You heard" Yui repeated as the two burst into laughter. Kirito felt rather relaxed, considering all he had on his mind. Afterwards, Asuna pulled Kirito aside and her face grew serious.

"We should go to starting town" She said. "See if anything there jump starts her memory." Kirito nodded.

"Yeah, and that orphanage is there." Kirito wondered how he always managed to say the wrong thing, as Asuna grew rather angry looking.

"No," She stated flatly. "We are not leaving her there"

"I'm just saying, maybe if..."

"No"

"Asuna..."

"NO" Kirito glared at her as she did him. He sighed in defeat, realizing he wasn't going to break her anytime soon.

"Alright, well you want to get going now, or do you want to clean her face before we go out in public?" Once again, Kirito's attempt at a joke, albeit a crappy one, was met with anger. Luckily, he didn't get a tirade. All he got was a slap, and considering he was expecting a rant, he thought he was pretty lucky. "I was just kidding" He called to her as she went to get Yui, but she didn't respond. _What is up with her?_

* * *

><p>Kirito felt his feet touch the ground of the Starting Town, and readjusted so he had a better grip on Yui, who he was currently carrying. He'd opted to do so in hopes of cooling Asuna off, but it hadn't seemed to work very well. They began to walk down the street, and Asuna turned to look at Yui.<p>

"Well, Yui-chan?" She asked. "Does any of this seem familiar?" Kirito felt the girl looked around as she griped his back, and she hummed in confusion.

"No," She finally said. "I don't remember any of this" Kirito sighed.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and she nodded. Kirito wondered how bad her amnesia must have been. Was this some sort of quest? He hadn't considered that option, and frankly in wouldn't surprise him. He cast Asuna a wary glance, and she returned it in kind. They continued on there merry way, until Kirito heard someone yelling.

"Please, don't hurt them!" A woman shouted. Kirito saw Asuna take off in the direction of the voice, and Kirito followed suit, doing his best to do so and not drop Yui. He followed Asuna into an alleyway, and saw the problem as he and Asuna watched from around the corner. Three kids were cornered by ALF soldiers, while a woman was attempting to talk to them. "Please, they haven't done anything!" One soldier chuckled.

"Please stop making us out to be the bad guys here" He told her. "We're just teaching these kids how things work around here. This is also a duty of the army's"

"Exactly" Another spoke up.

"All citizens have to pay taxes, after all" The other said. The woman growled.

"Gin! Kain! Mina! Are you there!" She shouted.

"Sasha-sensei"

"Sensei, help us!"

"Don't worry about the money!" Sasha shouted. "Just hand it over to them!"

"Sensei, it won't be enough." Sasha made a confused face as the soldier chuckled.

"You lot have built up quite a sum to pay off as it is" He told her. "We'll need you to give up your equipment as well." Sasha began to draw her sword.

"Get... out of my way" She said angrily. Kirito saw Asuna run ahead, and followed her as they leaped over the ALF squad and landed next to the kids, glaring at the army. Asuna walked up to the kids.

"Everything's all right now" She told them softly. "Take back your equipment." Kirito heard the soldiers make confused sounds.

"Huh? What the hell? Who the hell are you guys?"

"Are you going to obstruct the duties of the ALF?!" Another shouted. Their squad leader stepped forward.

"I haven't seen you two around these parts...' He began. "But you do know what it means to obstruct the Liberation army, right?!" He drew his sword and waved it around threateningly. Kirito smiled as Asuna drew Twilight Defender.

"Kirito-kun, take care of Yui-chan" She said, walking towards the army.

"Right" Kirito replied, watching as she drew her rapier and walked up to the squad leader, who now waved it around as if Asuna was some joke. Kirito smoled at the thought. _He'll understand in a moment... _Kirito saw his prediction come true when Asuna drove her blade into the squad leader, sending him flat on his ass as his sword clattered across the ground. Asuna pointed Twilight Defender at him as he lay on the ground, glaring at him. She sent him flying again, and he toppled over towards his men.

"Don't worry" Asuna said softly as she stood above him, everyone minus Kirito watching in awe. "We're in a safe zone, your HP won't go down. Yes, there's a knock back effect, but I feel safe zone fights have a great way of carving fear into people, don't you?" She flicked her blade up slightly, and the man attempted to crawl away.

"S-stop!" He shouted, but Asuna attacked him again, sending him back down. "Me-men! Don't just stand there, do something!" Kirito watched as Asuna turned her attention to the rest of his squad, who turned tail and ran as soon as she did. Kirito grinned as Twilight Defender disappeared back into her inventory and she turned around smiling. The kids smiled as well.

"That was amazing, Miss!" One shouted. They ran up to her and began praising her, and Asuna smiled weakly.

"Well?" Kirito asked Yui. "Mama's super strong, huh?" When he didn't get a response, he turned to find her staring at the sky, reaching up to it.

"Everyone's..." She said quietly. "Everyone's hearts..."

"Yui?" Kirito asked curiously as she continued to reach at the sky.

"Yui-chan?" Asuna asked, breaking away from her admirers to walk over to them. "Did you remember something?" Kirito saw her flinch and bur her head into his back.

"I... I... I wasn't here... She managed. "I was always alone... In a dark place..." Kirito was about to speak up when Yui began to shriek and fell off of his back. He turned to catch her, but Asuna beat him too it. She managed to catch her before she impacted the ground.

"I...I'm scared, Mama..." Yui whispered as Asuna held her close.

"What was that?" Kirito demanded. Yui looked up at him with a strange look on her face before she fell unconscious. Asuna stared at her worriedly.

"Yui-chan..." Asuna said weakly.

_What the hell is going on?_

**I was going to combine both of Yui's episode's into one chapter before I realized how long that'd be, and I wasn't up to it. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	15. Yui's Heart

**Another update? You guys sure are lucky. Enjoy!**

November 1st, 2024 1st floor, Starting Town.

Kirito sat in silence as he watched the kids in the orphanage eat and play. He marveled how they acted like nothing was wrong. They all seemed relatively happy, given the fact they were stuck in a death game.

"This is..." He trailed off, not really sure what word he was looking for. "Incredible."

"Yeah..." Asuna agreed silently, and Sasha smiled.

"It's like this every day" She told them, and Kirito found her to be a very nice woman. "Is Yui-chan okay?" She asked.

"We made sure she got a good night sleep and everything" Kirito replied. "She seems to have recovered rather well."

"Has it ever happened before?" Sasha asked. Asuna shrugged.

"We don't know" She said. "We found her wandering around in Algade on the 50th floor." Asuna sighed as she looked over at Sasha. "It...seems she's lost her memories." Kirito watched as Yui offered Asuna some bread, and Asuna took it while rubbing Yui's head. "That's why we came here, to see if there was anyone or anything she recognized. Do you know anything?" Sasha made an apologetic face.

"Sadly," She responded. "I don't she ever lived in Starting Town." Sasha looked out over the children and smiled weakly. "When this death game began, most of the children were traumatized." She sighed. "I couldn't leave them to fend for themselves, so I brought them here to the church to take care of them. I walk around town everyday looking for children in need, but I've never seen Yui-chan around here" Kirito felt his attitude sour a bit as Asuna stared at the table.

"I see" His partner said, and Kirito thought this a bit odd. How had nobody seen Yui around? Kirito was about to ask a question when the doors slammed open. He turned to look to find a white haired woman standing there, with an officer's ALF uniform on. He followed Sasha and the others as they got up to greet the woman, with Yui clinging to Kirito's arm. He didn't mind though.

"Pleased to meet you" She said, bowing. "My name is Yuriel." Asuna crossed her arms.

"You're from the army, right?" She asked. Have you come to rebuke us for our actions yesterday?" Yuriel shook her head.

"No," She replied. "Not at all. The opposite, actually." Kirito and Asuna shared a confused look. "I've come to ask you for your help." Kirito watched the woman carefully as Sasha invited her in. He had no reason to be so suspicious, but she was from the army, and Kirito did not like the army whatsoever. They entered the back room and sat down, and Kirito saw Yui begin to doze off in her seat. "We..." She began, "No, our guild leader, Thinker, never intended to create the oppressive organization we are today"

"Thinker..." Asuna murmured. "Kibaou mentioned that name once, I think" Kirito nodded in agreement as did Yuriel.

"Thinker only wanted to provide information and food to all of those who needed it."

"But the army grew to big" Kirito said, and Yuriel nodded.

"Yes," She replied, "And in the midst of all this internal struggle, the man Asuna-san mentioned, Kibaou, rose to power." Kirito unintentionally glowered at the mention of his name. "Kibaou's faction grew, and they began to monopolize the best hunting grounds, extortion under the pretense of taxes, etc." Kirito nodded in understanding, that was what he and Asuna knew already. Kibaou was an asshole was a nice summary of it, really. "However," Yuriel said, "Many people began to disapprove of Kibaou's neglect of clearing the game, Kibaou sent his high leveled players to the front lines." Kirito flinched. He knew that too.

"Kovats-san..." Asuna said, trailing off. Kirito had been thinking the exact same thing.

"The losses were all on Kibaou" Yuriel continued. "He was reprimanded and we could've banished him from he guild but..." Yuriel trailed off, glaring at the table. "He acted out of desperation, Kibaou lured Thinker into a trap" Kirito looked up a bit, surprised. Although, truthfully, he really shouldn't have been. It was Kibaou, after all. "He was left in a very high leveled dungeon." Kirito was still getting surprises.

"What about crystals?" Kirito asked curiously. Yuriel shook her head. Asuna made a surprised sound.

"We was unarmed?" She demanded.

"Thinker was far to trusting." Yuriel replied. "He agreed to converse unarmed, and that was three days ago"

"Where is Thinker-san now?" Asuna asked.

"Still stuck in the dungeon." Yuriel replied. "And as I am his aide, it is my fault this happened. However, at my level, I cannot save him. And because of Kibaou's influence, I cannot count on the army either." The look on her face went from angry to desperate, and Kirito felt rather bad for her. "That's why, when I heard two players of untold power appeared in town, I immediatedly went to seek their assistance." She stood from the table. "So, Asuna-san, Kirito-san, will you help me rescue Thinker?" Kirito turned and shared a look with Asuna, and they had a short mental conversation. Asuna turned back to Yuriel.

"Well, if it's something we can help with, we'll do what we can" She told Yuriel. "But we are going to have to confirm your story, so..."

"I'm aware I'm being unreasonable" Yuriel interrupted, bowing to them, and Kirito saw a few tears drip from her face. "But when I wonder who he's doing...I feel like i'm going to lose my mind!" Now Kirito felt more propelled than ever to help her, and he stared down at the table.

"It's okay, Mama" Yui said suddenly. Kirito turned to look at his adoptive daughter, who was smiling. "She isn't lying" Asuna and Kirito were, needless to say, a little shocked by this.

"Y-Yui-chan, how can you tell?" Asuna asked. Yui shrugged.

"I don't really know how to explain it," Yui said. "But she's telling the truth": Silence befell them, and Kirito chuckled.

"I'd rather regret trusting her than regret doubting her" He said with a small smile in Asuna's direction, who gave him a doubting look. "It'll be fine, trust me" Kirito had her now, he knew Asuna trusted him completely. Asuna nodded.

"Optimistic as always, I see" She said, and turned to Yuriel. "We'll do what we can to help you." Kirito nodded in agreement, and Yuriel bowed again.

"I cannot thank you enough" She whispered, her voice cracking. Asuna nodded.

"I can sympathize with wanting to save someone close to you" Asuna told her, and Kirito couldn't help but feel that was another jab at the whole Gleam Eyes thing. He turned to Yui and smiled as he rubbed her head.

"You stay here until we get back, okay?" he told her, and was rather surprised when she shook her head.

"No, I'm coming!" She said matter of factly.

"Yui-chan," Sasha spoke up. "let's stay here together until they return, alright?"

"No!" Kirito gave her a look.

"Well," He said. "This is the rebellious phase, huh?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Asuna scolded, turning to Yui. "Yui-chan, the place we're going to is dangerous" Kirito was slightly taken aback when she grabbed his arm and refused to let go.

"No!" She shouted. "I'm coming!"

1st floor, Starting Town, Black iron Palace

Kirito followed behind Yuriel and Asuna quietly, Yui riding on his shoulders as they progressed through the dungeon. Kirito was surprised such an area was on the 1st floor, but he elected not to say anything. He was more focused on not dropping Yui, anyway.

"I can't believe this place is in Starting Town" Asuna said.

"Yeah," Kirito agreed. "It wasn't in the beta."

"It is most likely an area that can only be accessed when certain higher floors are cleared." Yuriel replied. "Kibaou was planning to monopolize this dungeon as well." They reached a doorway, and Kirito placed Yui on the ground in between himself and Asuna. He looked down at her as did Asuna, and Yui grinned.

"I'm not scared" Yui said happily, and Asuna smiled. Kirito missed that smile.

"Don't worry" Asuna said to Yuriel. "She's stronger than she looks." Kirito smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be a fine swordswoman one day." Yuriel nodded quietly.

"Well," She said. "Let's continue." Kirito followed behind everyone as they continued down the dark hallway. There wasn't anything yet, but Kirito knew from what Yuriel told them that that wouldn't last long. They continued without the useless small talk, something Kirito preferred. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he hated talking to people. That was one of the reason he'd gotten into online gaming and MMO's in the first place. As they rounded a corner, a couple hundred red lights lit up the tunnel, and Kirito saw them, clearly the most threatening enemy in SAO, even past Gleam Eyes.

He was talking about Scavenger Toads, obviously. Although he knew their power level was that equal to a mob on the 60th floor it didn't really matter to him. It was still a toad. Kirito walked forward, drawing Elucidator and Dark Repulser.

"I got it" he said. "Hang back"

"Have fun" Asuna replied. Kirito began attacking the toads relentlessly. He knew they were just toads, but Kirito used them to vent the energy he'd built up vacationing for so long. he sighed as the last toad dropped, and noticed the amount of Scavenger Toad meat he'd collected. he grinned, he'd eat good tonight. He stretched as we walked back towards the girls, who were all looking at Yuriel's map.

"Man, that was a good mob!" He said happily as he reached them.

"Sorry for the trouble." Yuriel said and Kirito shook his head.

"It's fine, I do it because I wanted too. That and the drops" Asuna gave him a look.

"Did something good drop?" She asked Kirito nodded.

"You bet" He replied, opening his inventory and pulling out the toad meat. Asuna made a face that Kirito usually grouped as 'about to throw up.'

"I-is that toad meat?" She asked weakly.

"Yep!" Kirito replied happily, completely oblivious to her look. "Cook it for me later!"

"No!" Asuna grabbed the meat and flung it away, and Kirito glared at her.

"Oh, you want to play that way?" Kirito demanded, reopening his menu and pulling out all the meat in his inventory, causing Asuna to shriek.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Asuna said, punctuating every no with a piece of meat being thrown.

"Asuna, stop it!"

"No! It's disgusting!"

"It's delicious, trust me!"

"Shut up!" Kirito began wrestling against Asuna as she attempted to shove the meat in his mouth, and he could hear Yuriel laughing behind them.

"You laughed." The fighting and laughing was interrupted as Yui's simple statement. Yuriel stared down at the little girl as Asuna and Kirito didn't move. "That's the first time I've heard you laugh" Yuriel smiled weakly at the little girl, who smiled back. Asuna stopped attacking Kirito with the Toad meat and held Yui's hand tightly, and Kirito smiled. Yui was so innocent, it was rather adorable. He already knew that though.

He know also knew that Scavenger Toad Meat tasted like garbage. Not the point though.

Kirito and the others continued down the passageway without much more interference. Asuna ended up having to carry Yui, and Kirito began poking her face out of boredom. They turned around another corner, and Kirito noticed a small doorway ahead of them.

"It's a safe zone." Yuriel said. Kirito activated his player finder, looking inside the room.

"There's a player inside" he said, which caused Yuriel to begin running ahead happily. He shrugged at Asuna as the two of them also picked up speed, running towards the room. A figure was waving his hands from inside the room.

"Thinker!" Yuriel shouted happily.

"Yuriel!" Thinker shouted back. "Don't come any closer!" Kirito immediately knew something was wrong after he said that. He looked to the side and noticed a name.

_The Lethal Scythe_

"Yuriel-san!" Kirito shouted. "Get down, now!" Kirito tackled Yuriel just in time as a scythe rained down on top of them, a blow that most certainly would've killed her. The blade retracted as the Grim Reaper looking mob appeared from the shadows, and Asuna ran towards Yuriel.

"Yuriel-san, please take Yui into the safe zone with you" She told the ALF member. She nodded weakly and and Yui stared at her parents worriedly.

"Mama...' She trailed off as Yuriel grabbed her shoulders and led her towards Thinker and the safe zone as Asuna drew Twilight Defender and walked towards Kirito. Kirito already had a plan, though, and he turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Asuna," he said. "Take the others out of here, I'l buy you some time" Asuna growled, a sound Kirito had not been expecting.

"Are you out of your mind?" She demanded. "I'm not leaving without you..."

"Asuna" All Kirito said was her name, hoping she had enough smarts to turn and leave Asuna was silent before she turned to face Yuriel and the others.

"Take Yui up with you," Asuna said. "Use you're crystals." Kirito turned to stare at her as she walked up next to him.

"What did I just..." Kirito began.

"You said it yourself" Asuna interrupted. "We do it together, or we don't at all, remember?" She smiled at him, and Kirito couldn't help but smile. "Partners, until the end" Kirito nodded.

"Until the end" He repeated."Even with my identification skill, I can't see it's stats. It belongs on the 90th floor." The boss raised it's scythe, and Asuna ran behind Kirito and raised Twilight Defender in front of him, helping to deflect the blow.

That didn't work at all.

The scythe struck them and they both flew backwards and hit the roof, falling back to the ground. Kirito stared a his health bar, which now rested at half. With one strike, it was halfway to ending them. Asuna wasn't any better off. Now what? Another hit like that and they were both dead. Kirito was about to stand when he heard footsteps. He turned and paled as Yui walked out towards them.

"It's dangerous!" Thinker shouted. "Come ba-" They were gone, teleported away.

"You idiot!" Kirito shouted as Yui walked in between them and the boss. "Get back where it's safe.

"Yui-chan!" Asuna shouted.

"It's okay Mama, Papa" Yui replied as the scythe was raised again. and dropped on Yui.

"Yui-chan!" Kirito stared in shock as the scythe hit an invisible wall in front of Yui and bounced away, stunning the mob. Kirito saw the purple mark above Yui's head, one he never expected to see.

_Immortal Object_

Kirito stared it shock as Yui's feet left the ground and she levitated to eye level with the boss. She raised her hand, and red energy gathered into her right hand. When it faded, a long red sword coated in flame was in her hand. Kirito watched in amazement as Yui raised the blade and struck the boss, having her attack blocked. Yui didn't let up, however. Kirito could hear the boss roaring, but he didn't care. How the hell was Yui even doing this? Kirito watched the boss being engulfed in fire and slowly disappeared, Yui drifting back down to the ground. He and Asuna managed to climb to their feet.

"Yui-chan..."

"Yui..." Yui didn't turn to look at them.

"Papa, Mama" She said flatly, turning to face them with a sad look on her face. "My memories are back"

* * *

><p>Silence had befallen the safe zone after the dysfunctional family had taken refuge inside. Kirito wasn't sure what to say, he was still replaying the scene of the tiny girl in front of him spawning a giant sword and taking out a mob from the 90th floor. It had been quite the sight.<p>

"Yui-chan," Asuna finally said. "Do you remember everything from before?" Yui nodded once.

"Yes." She said. "Kirito-san, Asuna-san" Kirito felt his eyes widen, she'd never addressed them by their names correctly. "The world of SAO is managed by one massive system. It is called Cardinal, and it is designed i manage this world without human interference." Yui took a deep breath before continuing. "It controls everything within SAO, from AI's to drop rates of items to currency itself, all of it is managed by Cardinal" Kirito was waiting for what that meant. "Even the mental health of players." Yui looked down at the ground. "Mental Health Counseling Program -Prototype #1. Codename: Yui." Kirito felt a stone settle in his stomach. Didn't that mean Yui was a...

"A program?" Asuna asked weakly. "You're an AI?" Yui nodded.

"For me too effectively interact with players, I was given the ability to emulate emotions" Yui replied quietly. "I'm sorry, Asuna-san"

"Yui-chan..." Asuna said weakly, reaching out to touch Yui, but she flinched, so Asuna stopped. Kirito remained quiet, taking the information in. "But you lost your memories, can that even happen to an AI?" Yui smiled.

"One the game's official launch two years ago," She replied. "Cardinal ordered me not to interact with the players. Unable to do anything else, I simply monitored their mental health without intervening. It was terrible, so many players were sad and depressed..." Yui stopped for a moment, a tear dropping from her face. Seeing as Kirito now knew that those were fake, it hurt even more. "I normally would've gone to help those players immediately, but I couldn't. I continued to do so until I received so many errors I broke down..." Yui paused momentarily. "But, one day, I noticed two players with different emotional parameters than others. Joy, tranquility, a deep sense of caring and understanding for each other." Kirito knew immediatedly knew who those two players were. "I wanted to get closer to these players, so I wandered into Algade."

"That's why you were in that alley" Asuna asked quietly.

"Yes" Yui replied sadly, fake tears now streaming down her face. "I always wanted to meet you two. Strange, don't you think? i'm not supposed to be able to think that. I'm a program." Kirito saw Asuna clutch her chest with both hands.

"But, Yui-chan... your just like a human, aren't you?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure what happened to me" Kirito had had quite enough of this self deprecating crap. He walked towards Yui and knelt down in front of her.

"Yui, you're not longer a program in control of the system" He said. "You should be able to tell us what you want. What do you want?" Kirito watched a another tear fell down her cheek.

"I...I..." Kirito watched as she extended her arms towards him, similar to how a small child asks to be lifted up. "I want to always be with you." She began to cry again. "Papa, Mama!" Kirito smiled as Asuna began to cry behind him and rushed forward to hug Yui tightly.

"Always" The chestnut haired girl whispered. "We'll always be together, Yui-chan!" Kirito felt a little out of place just standing there, so he cautiously hugged both of the girls tightly.

"Yeah," he agreed. "You're our child." He felt a little weird saying that, seeing as he didn't feel that way about Asuna... well, actually he was no longer sure how he felt about her, but that wasn't the point. There was silence until Yui spoke.

"It's... too late" She said. "This is an system console that allows GM's emergency control to the system. I used it to defeat the monster." Yui looked down as Asuna held her shoulders. "As a result, however, it began to run a check on my program. I've disobeyed an order from Cardinal, so now I'm considered a foreign object. Thanks to that, I will soon be deleted by it" Kirito felt as if he'd been slapped, even after everything that had just happened.

"No way" Asuna muttered.

"Can't anything be done?" Kirito asked desperately. Yui didn't reply, just stared down, looking rather forlorn.

"Papa, Mama, thank you" She finally said. "This is goodbye" Kirito did everything he could to keep his raging emotions in check, but Asuna didn't.

"No!" She shouted hugging Yui tightly, "I can't accept that! We can live happily, enjoying our days together!" Seeing his partner lose her cool caused Kirito to do so as well.

"Yui, don't go!" He shouted, grabbing her hand with both of his as she began to disappear. Yui smiled and closed her eyes.

"When they're together with you, everyone can smile" She said happily. "Please make sure to save everyone in my stead, and share your happiness with them."

"No!" Asuna shouted sadly. "No! If you're not with me, I won't be able to smile again!" Yui made a sad sound.

"Mama, smile" She said weakly, planting a hand on Asuna's cheek. Kirito took a step back as Yui faded from view, Asuna making so many unrecognizable sounds he almost wanted to laugh. Asuna dropped to her knees and broke out into lid sobs, and Kirito did his best not to do so as well. _Cardinal...Kayaba... made Asuna sad... _Kirito growled as we began tapping quickly on the console. _They made Yui disappear... you did this Kayaba, you bastard..._

"Don't think things will always go your way, Kayaba!" Kirito shouted angrily.

"Kirito-kun, what are you..."

"If I can use this GM account to bypass the system, maybe I can..." Kirito stopped talking as he tapped even faster, a small bar appearing on the screen, downloading Yui. Kirito was stopped as he was thrown back by a small explosion.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna shouted worriedly as she rushed to his side. Kirito held out his hand, and she stared at it, holding out her own. Kirito dropped the small object into her hand, and she stared at it."What is it?" She asked quietly. Kirito sat up to face her.

"Before Yui's admin authority was disabled, I freed her main program and converted her into an object." He replied, watching her eyes widen.

"Then this is..."

"It's Yui's heart" Kirito replied with a small smile, hoping it would cheer her up slightly. He was emotionally distraught as well, but he cared about her well being too much. Her eyes began to water as she stared down at the heart weakly. "This way, she's always with us"

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Kirito-kun"<em>

_"Yeah?"_

_"...Message Heathcliff"_

_"What?"_

_"Message Heathcliff. We'll be there"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_'Yes"  
><em>

_"Asuna..."_

_"Kirito, I'm sure, don't pester me"_

Asuna sighed as she flung herself back on her bed, staring at the roof. Her emotions were all over the place as she recalled her and Kirito's final conversation before she'd locked herself in her room. She needed something to distract her from Yui, and killing floor bosses may have been just what she needed. She was going to clear this game and she almost couldn't wait. She pulled out Twilight defender and stared at it, the blade gleaming in the little bit of light still in her room.

_From now on, I'll swing this blade with you in mind, Yui-chan... _Asuna smiled weakly as she held the teardrop on the necklace around her neck. _And when I clear this game, I- no, Kirito-kun and I, will find a way to render you outside of this place, I swear._

...

...

...

_Do your best, Mama_

**And, the end is here. I almost don't like these chapters because I wrote them without Asuna and Kirito being married/together but meh, whatever. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	16. Edges of Hell's Abyss

**Before we begin I'd like to address something. That is some of you guys are getting a bit frustrated at the lack of Kirisuna, and have voiced your comments on such. Can you just let me do my thing? I have a plan for it, don't sweat it. Please, just refrain from asking/telling me to get them together, alright? I know what I'm doing, trust me. Anyway, enjoy!**

November 5th, 2024 50th floor, Algade

Kirito sighed as he equipped Elucidator and Dark Repulser. Today was the day. He and Asuna were returning to the front lines. The day had loomed over the pair since Asuna had agreed to do so, and Kirito had messaged Heathcliff back and he told them the date of the raid. It was only a week or so after the whole Yui situation and Kirito wasn't completely sure that Asuna had recovered from it yet. He often caught her gripping the teardrop and staring blankly at something, but he never spoke up about it. He gave her space, which he felt like she needed. Hell, they'd barely communicated in the week since. Asuna made breakfast, they ate together and made small talk, and then Asuna either disappeared into Aincrad or locked herself in her room, while Kirito usually went out into town to see Agil, which helped him take his mind off of his emotional partner. Kirito turned as the partner in question entered the living room, having already equipped her own armor and weapon. She met his gaze and nodded, and Kirito nodded back. He knew she was tense. Maybe even more than he knew.

"Ready?" He asked, and she nodded. "What, are you not talking to me anymore?" Asuna sighed.

"Let's just get this over with." She replied, walking past him to leave. "I'm not happy about this."

"Then why'd you agree to it?" Kirito asked curiously. It seemed like an easy enough question to answer.

"Because I wanted to help, doesn't mean I'm happy"

"Fair enough" Kirito followed Asuna through town towards the teleportation gate, pondering what he could say to her. He felt like, since Yui, Asuna had turned into a stick of dynamite with a short fuse. He felt as if he said one wrong word, she'd explode. He stepped up onto the teleportation gate next to Asuna, holding her arm softly to teleport with her.

"Teleport to Collinia!" Asuna said, and Kirito felt himself leave the ground

75th floor, Collinia, teleportation gate

Kirito landed in the capital of the 75th floor and looked around. They others from the clearing group had already gathered here, and he and Asuna stepped into the middle of them. Kirito felt a little jumpy, being near the front lines again excited him. He could tell Asuna was jumpy as well, but for the opposite reason.

"Hey!" Kirito paused at the voice and turned, finding Klein and Agil standing there with grins on their faces. "Good to see you guys made it!" Klein told them happily. Kirito smiled at the older man.

"Klein, Agil" Kirito said, greeting the two. Agil smiled at Asuna.

"Good to see your alive, Asuna" The shopkeeper told the chestnut haired girl. "I thought Kirito had been abandoned." Asuna shrugged.

"I'm good" She said hollowly, and Kirito frowned at her upset tone. "Just...tired, I guess" Klein gave the girl a look.

"Cool necklace." Klein commented, and Kirito saw Asuna grab the teardrop instinctively. "Where'd you get it?" Asuna made a face, and Kirito shook his head at them, trying to tell them a message that they shouldn't ask. Neither got it however.

"Yeah," Agil agreed. "I've never seen that item before." Kirito sighed.

"It's a long story, guys" Kirito said weakly. "Let's just... leave it at that" The two nodded indifferently as the teleportation gate began to glow. They all turned to find Heathcliff, flanked my some elite from the Knights, walking through the crowd. He pulled out a crystal as he stepped ahead of them all.

"Open corridor" He said, and Kirito watched as the gate to the boss room opened and he turned to smile weakly at everyone. "Now, let us go" he said, turning and walking through the gate. Kirito moved to walk through the gate to find Asuna standing still, unmoving.

"Asuna?" Kirito asked, but the girl ignored him. "Asuna, we have to go" She still ignored him, and Kirito walked back to her side. He grabbed her hand and she met his gaze. Kirito smiled weakly. "We'll be fine, don't worry. I won't leave you alone, I promise" Asuna smiled weakly as she nodded, and Kirito guided her towards the gate, and they stepped through it.

* * *

><p>"It sort of unnerves you, you know?" Asuna muttered as they passed through the gate. Kirito nodded in agreement. They were standing out side the boss room, and Kirito had a flashback of Gleam Eyes. Hopefully, this wouldn't be a repeat of that.<p>

"Is everyone ready?" Heathcliff asked. Kirito didn't reply, he knew it was a rhetorical question. "Speaking broadly, the Knights will keep the boss in check, and you all must discern it's attack pattern for the counterattack." Heathcliff looked down. "I'm not going to lie, this'll be a difficult battle. I won't be surprised id some of you perish here today, but you will not die in vain. For our freedom!" A resounding cheer broke up from the clearing group, but Kirito and Asuna remained silent. They were both fully aware that what Heathcliff said was true, some wouldn't make it out alive.

Kirito was praying that one or two of those unlucky souls were not them. Or anyone he knew, for that matter. Heathcliff turned and opened the door to the boss room, and Asuna grabbed his hand. She was trembling slightly. Kirito gave her hand a comforting squeeze, and she relaxed slightly, if only just a bit. Kirito and Asuna drew their swords and Kirito stepped up next to Klein.

"Don't die, moron" Kirito said flatly. Klein laughed.

"Right back at you!" He told Kirito, which made him smile. Agil chuckled.

"I'll make a killing of of these drops." He told them. "I don't intend to die" Asuna sighed as she flicked Twilight defender back and forth.

"Is that all you're thinking about, Agil-san?" She asked, which earned a nod from the shopkeeper. The door opened completely, and Kirito gripped the hilt of his swords tightly.

"Attack!" Heathcliff yelled, and Kirito rushed in along with everyone else. As they entered the boss room, Kirito noticed the lack of a boss that supposedly occupied the room.

"Where is it?" Someone asked.

"What's going on?" Another yelled. Kirito stayed on his nerves, knowing this was all part of the 'drama' or whatever. He heard Asuna gasp.

"Above us!" His partner shouted, and Kirito looked up with everyone else to find the boss in question. Kirito paled when he saw it. It looked like a giant skeleton, with a gigantic head. Kirito could hear bones clacking against each other.

"The Skull..." Klein said, trailing off.

"Reaper!" Kirito finished. The 75th floor boss roared in agreement as it's health bars appeared, and it dropped from the roof to attack them. Everyone was frozen in fear, but Kirito had the sense to move out of the way. Some didn't.

"Come on!" Asuna shouted to two players who hadn't moved. "Over here!" Both turned to run towards them, but the Skull Reaper was having none of it. It dropped down behind them and slashed at them both with it's razor sharp bones, hacking them in half. They landed in front of Asuna and her outstretched arms, and Kirito stared in shock as they died. Klein made a choking sound behind him.

"In one hit?" He demanded.

"That's insane!" Agil hissed. Kirito trembled at the sight of the boss, and not in a good way.

"Gleam Eyes..." Kirito said weakly. "I'd take Gleam Eyes over this any day." Klein gulped.

"I'd rather three Gleam Eyes, actually." He replied. "Still not as terrifying as this thing!" Kirito silently agreed as the Skull Reaper moved around the room, slashing at them. Several more players died.

"We can't even get close to it!" Agil shouted.

"Don't panic!" Heathcliff shouted. The Skull Reaper was clearly not interested in letting anyone retreat, and went to attack a player frozen with fear as others ran. Heathcliff got there first, blocking the slash with his shield. _That Scared Sword Skill is something else... _The Skull reaper, however, was not one for giving up. While Heathcliff was busy blocking one scythe, it raised another and brought it down on the other player.

"Move!" Kirito shouted as he jumped in front of the player to block the attack, and felt terrified when he felt the scythe pushing him back. _I can't repel it, it's too strong... _One feminine shout and a roar of anger from the boss made Kirito look up as his partner hoisted him back up on his feet.

"If we work together" She told him. "We can beat it, it isn't all that" Kirito nodded, smiling appreciatively at her.

"Right" He turned as they both charged the boss. "Everyone! Attack it's sides! We'll take care of it's scythes!" He shouted, doing his best to spur the rest of the raiding group.

"Got it!" Agil shouted, and Kirito heard the rest of the clearing group charge the Skull Reaper. It wasn't interested, and Kirito heard it swing one of it's many scythes at Agil and two others, taking out the latter two. Agil was alive, but his arm had been hit. "Damn it!" He shouted angrily, and Kirito took a cautious step back as the Skull Reaper reared back and roared again. _Yep, Gleam Eyes looks like a small child compared to this boss... _Kirito took a moment to look up at the boss's health bars, and gulped when he realized how little their attack had done. How where they going to deal with this thing?

"Kirito-kun!" Kirito heard Asuna call out to him, and he nodded.

"Yeah" He agreed. He and her charged again, the rest of the raiding party gathering enough sense to attack as well. The plan began to work rather well as more people attacked. Klein hit it's midsection and Agil brought his axe down on it's hind legs. Kirito and Asuna moved as one, as a unit. neither spoke, neither had too. The communication between them consisted of sword swings and switches, words were not required. Kirito smiled inwardly, they hadn't lost their mojo. He and Asuna were completely in sync, and both knew what to do as the other stopped. This was were they belonged, on the battlefield, doing what made their names uttered only as hushed whispers across Aincrad in loud bars. This was who they were. Away from the battlefield, they were Kirito and Asuna, too friends who worked together. But here, they were the Black Swordsman and the Flash, the legendary beaters of the clearing group. Two of the best there was, and no one other than Heathcliff or the last boss himself posed a challenge when they worked together. Kirito could hear players screaming in agony as they died, but he had no time to check, it's would kill him. Klein brought his sword downward on it's back and the Skull Reaper roared angrily, rearing back with the little bit of health it had left after all the fighting.

"Now!" Heathcliff shouted, and Kirito charged for the final attack. Klein and Agil swang multiple times. Asuna's rapier was being swung so fast it was only a blur. Kirito himself utilized his duel wield combo as an attack. the whole clearing group hacked away at the Skull Reaper, and it reared back, it's final slice of health disappearing as it exploded into a million polygons.

Congratulations!

The whole clearing group was exhausted. They sat sprawled around the boss room, resting after the battle. Klein sat with his guild, Agil sat alone, and Kirito sat back to back with Asuna, both leaning on the other for mutual support.

"How many did we lose?" Klein spoke up weakly. Kirito sighed as he opened his map and counted to dots. He growled as he closed it and looked over at Klein.

"Fourteen people" he replied. Kirito heard the others go silent, even the panting died down as others stared ahead, completely bewildered.

"You gotta be kidding..." Agil said weakly. Kirito himself knew that it was a ridiculous amount, but there was nothing to be done.

"There are still twenty five floors" Klein whispered, leaning on his sword.

"Can we really make it all the way too the top?" Agil asked to no one in particular. Kirito looked up at Heathcliff, who was currently the only player standing after the battle. Kirito's eyes widened as he eyed Heathcliff's health bar. It hadn't dipped into the yellow, only just staying ahead. _My God, just how strong is this guy? _Kirito's thoughts were interrupted when Heathcliff turned to everyone.

"We lost fourteen good people" He told them. "But their lives have not been in vain. For every floor we clear, we are one step closer to our freedom. We will beat this game and avenge the fallen. All of the fallen, and for those who have given up, and now depend on us to get them back to the real world." Heathcliff's speech sure was dramatic and all, but Kirito could see many were unmoved.

"Easy for you to say, Heathcliff." Klein growled. "You never had your health in the yellow. What'll happen if the entire clearing group is wiped out before we reach the top?" Heathcliff smiled.

"As bad as it sounds, every man or women we lose is specifying who is strong enough. We are the best the first 10,000 players had to offer, and it is up to us to make sure the remaining 6,000 players can be logged out. Yes, we will lose many friends from here to the top. Such are necessary losses. The sacrifices of the few must be made for the survival of the many. Such is life, even in here."

"Heathcliff's right" Kirito said, standing up. "We have to keep going. For everyone who couldn't. For everyone waiting to leave. We can't give up. We go until we die or we win; we have too." Kirito nodded at Heathcliff, who smiled appreciatively. Asuna stood up as well.

"Kirito-kun is right as well" She said. "We must keep going. But, I do think it would be beneficial to be more tactful in the future." Kirito could see people nodding and standing up, Klein and Agil among them. "We'll make it too the top and spit in Kayaba's face!" The raiding party cheered in agreement, and Heathcliff led them towards the teleportation gate. Kirito and Asuna fell in line as well, walking with everyone. He stepped through the gate with everyone else, and went up too the 76th floor.

* * *

><p><span>76th floor, Orgate<span>

Kirito had to admit, he was not a fan of the 76th floor. It was basically a giant desert, and it was scarce of anything for a long while until the clearing group made it to the capital city. The city was rather big for such a high floor, with NPC's milling around doing whatever it was they were programmed to do. Kirito was rather beat. And hungry, he was obviously hungry. He and Asuna said their goodbyes to Klein and Agil as the shopkeeper went back to his shop on the 50th floor with his spoils and Klein went with his guild, leaving the two alone.

"So," Kirito said, "That was fun, right?" Asuna giggled slightly.

"You have a funny definition of fun" She replied. "I would've called that the edge of hell's abyss" Kirito shrugged.

"So it didn't go so well" He told her. "We made it, like I promised. Right?" Asuna nodded.

"If you'd lied I'd have killed you myself." She informed him flatly, causing Kirito to pale slightly. He put his hands behind his head as they walked.

"So," Kirito said. "Want to get something to eat?" Asuna made a confused sound.

"You don't want me to make it?" She asked curiously. Kirito shrugged. "I have to check the cuisine up here, make sure it's not better than your food. As hard as that may be, I still have to check"

"Oh, so you only offered to make sure I can keep up with the floor restaurants, is that it?" Asuna asked, obviously jabbing at Kirito to see if he said the wrong thing. Kirito chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"How about you not second guess me at every turn?" He asked her. "Just think of it as a dinner between friends, alright?" Asuna laughed weakly.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind while your savoring the meal to see if it compares." Kirito paled.

"You're impossible" He said.

"So are you, that's why we work so well together."

"...shut up"

"Oh don't get so insulted Kirito-kun!"

**It's a short chapter, I know, but I wanted to get this out there. They will, after this, be a constant over three thousand words, but I didn't want to go into too much detail about the next 25 floors. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	17. The Ancient Temple

**Another author's note address something. A few of you guys have been telling me to look up the SAO game Hollow Fragment for the floors and mobs.**

**I'm good. I want to be able to design my own floors, and the game isn't canon anyway. Not many of you guys told me or cared, so hopefully you guys don't mind. Before anyone asks I don't intend to go through all the remaining floors. That would be at least 25 more chapters not counting quests and boss fights. We'd be at chapter 40 some before we cleared the game and I'm lazy to boot. Anyway, enjoy!**

November 25th, 2024, 77th floor Ground Level

Kirito slashed the vines out of the way as he and Asuna continued across the ground. The 77th floor consisted of huge trees that had all the settlements up above. The ground floor was much more dangerous than up above, and there were a lot of mobs and traps hidden everywhere. Kirito cleared the brush away and Asuna sighed.

"Of all floors we choose to grind on, why this one?" She asked. Kirito shrugged.

"Because we only just got here" He replied. "No ones been able to farm XP from it yet" Asuna sighed.

"But it's so..." Asuna trailed off, shrugging and sighing. "I don't know, honestly. I just don't like it here." Kirito had to agree, the 77th floor was a pain. They'd spent a week trying to find out how to even reach the main settlement 300 feet above them, and then finding anywhere to look for the boss room. The disgusting amount of vines, bushes, and everything else made it dam near impossible to find anything. Kirito squeezed past a tree and looked around for any mobs or chests, but he didn't see anything. "This is stupid," Asuna said. "Can we just go back to Awyne?"

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Kirito asked with a small smile back at her, and she glared back. Kirito wondered if he'd done that weird thing that made her mad again.

"I'm not in the mood to wander around in this God forsaken forest, I don't know about you"

"What is up with you lately?" Kirito asked, stopping his progress to stare at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so..." Kirito shrugged. "Volatile. You've been in such a bad mood lately I feel like I can't say anything" Asuna sighed.

"Couldn't possibly be because we're still trapped in the death game and I've been through more loss than most people in one lifetime"

"I haven't?"

"I didn't say you hadn't, I'm saying that..."

"Stop acting like you're the only one up here that's been through hell and back. Suck it up" Kirito knew he was pushing her buttons, but her attitude and excuse was putting him in a bad mood himself. "We've all been here just as long as you quit it" Asuna clenched her fists and glared at him.

"You know what Kirito-kun?" She demanded, turning around. "Grind by your damn self. I'm going back." Kirito grinded his teeth.

"Whatever, go back and sulk at the hotel. Hell, go back to Algade for all I care. I'll do this my damn self."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Asuna stomped away and Kirito watched her go, doing his best not to feel bad for yelling at her. He knew she was still hung up from Yui, but he'd had enough. He himself turned and walked the opposite reaction, his anger blinding his common sense. Even for someone as high leveled as himself he knew that this place was dangerous for someone going solo. He didn't need Asuna and her negativity. Kirito cut off the head of a hiding plant mob as he continued. "Stupid Asuna and her stupid episodes...don't know why she can't just suck it up..." Kirito rounded a corner and saw what looked like a really old temple. It was covered in an obscene amount of vines and shrubbery but it intrigued Kirito's sense of curiosity. he walked up to the entrance and looked down the dark hallway wondering if it was worth his time. _Must be this floor hasn't been explored yet... _Kirito turned and looked behind him pondering if he should go and apologize to Asuna. However the mere thought of the angry girl made him immediately turn and walk into the temple. He didn't need her he could be solo if he wanted to be.

* * *

><p>"Gah! What the hell is wrong with you Kirito-kun?!" Asuna slammed the door to their apartment in Algade shut and flung Twilight Defender across the room in anger. "You inconsiderate inconceivably stupid...Damn it!" Asuna stormed around the apartment angrily barely able to think straight. Why did she even put up with him anymore? All he did was push her buttons and make her angry yet she still hung around. Was it a sense of partnership? Did she feel like she owed him? Was it... something else? Asuna blushed furiously and slapped herself repeatedly to banish the thought. It wasn't that, she knew that much. They were only partners, right?<p>

Right?

"Why the hell do I even bother..." Asuna growled as she flung herself on the couch angrily. "He's never needed me, he's strong enough on his own. If anything, I'm just been a problem..." Asuna looked up and found Kirito's health bar still on her HUD, and chuckled. "Look at that, Kirito-kun, I remembered it was there..." Asuna played with the thought of leaving their party, but she didn't, she knew they were just fighting. They did often, but this one was big. "Maybe I'll go visit Lis, see what's up with her..." Asuna agreed to it and quickly got up, retrieving Twilight Defender as she did. Kirito could handle himself, he didn't need her.

He never did need her, she knew that.

* * *

><p>Kirito wasn't an idiot, he knew the place was going to be booby-trapped all over. He had avoided several poison dart traps, and ones that dropped rocks on him. He'd managed to kill a few mobs that resembled ancient soldiers, but they weren't very tough. Didn't drop much, either. Truthfully, Kirito was second guessing about wanting to go. Maybe he should go and apologize to Asuna, he had calmed down considerably. He wasn't entirely sure about her, though. She, like he'd said, been very volatile. Kirito rounded a corner and looked over, his eyes landing on the center of the room where a very valuable looking gem sat on a pedestal. Kirito approached it warily, he'd seen enough old adventure movies to know that this was probably a trap. Maybe a huge rock would drop on him from up above. He really wasn't worried though, he could handle it. He placed a hand on it and lifted it carefully, watching th pressure plate it sat on lift. Great, there had been a trap. he waited for something to happen, and paled when the floor beneath him shifted.<p>

"Oh shit..." Kirito mumbled as it did it again, this time it crumbled from beneath him, sending him down into a deep dark abyss. Kirito flailed around uselessly, he couldn't really do much. He landed eventually, hard and he winced. SAO had a pain absorber, but it only did so much. He sat up and looked around, finding himself in a hole with only one exit to his left. He quickly checked his health and found it sitting at around half. He'd forgotten to heal up the minuscule amount of damage he'd taken beforehand and now he only had half health. Kirito sighed as he opened his inventory and scrolled through it looking for his health potions.

He didn't find them.

Kirito doubled checked to make sure he hadn't scrolled past them but his thirty some potions had disappeared. So had his crystals. Kirito sighed. First he goes in alone now he finds out it's an anti-healing zone?

"This is just perfect..." He hissed angrily. He stood slowly and retrieved his swords and the gem that had fallen a little to his left. Now he was God knew where under the temple without his partner. _Maybe I should message her that I need help... _The mere thought of succumbing to Asuna and admitting he needed her help after that fight disgusted Kirito and he forced the thought from his head. he trudged through the exit to his left and followed the narrow pathway until it opened up into a bigger hallway with an opening at the end of it. There was absolutely no way he was out already. "This day just keeps getting better and better..."

* * *

><p>Asuna opened the door to Lisbeth's shop with a big smile on her face, knowing it had been a while since she had visited the blacksmith.<p>

"Lis?" Asuna called out. "Are you here?" Asuna giggled as she heard a clattering coming from the workshop.

"I'll be with you in a moment!" Lisbeth called out. Asuna sighed and went to check out what Lis was selling, although she knew it was all lower leveled items she couldn't make any use of. "Welcome to Lisbeth's Black...Asuna?" Asuna smiled as she turned to face the pinkette.

"Hey Lis" She said. "How are you?" The blacksmith smiled as she hurried to hug Asuna.

"I'm doing great!" She replied. "You and your boyfriend haven't come around lately!" Asuna flinched slightly at the mention of Kirito. He'd been hurt a little, Asuna had seen his health go down. He didn't need help though, she knew that.

"Well, Kirito-kun and I are busy" Asuna replied. "And, well, we haven't been getting along lately." Lisbeth looked confused.

"You haven't?" She asked. "What's wrong?" Asuna told Lisbeth everything, from Gleam Eyes to Yui, and the blacksmith sighed. "I'm waiting for you to tell me why all that means you haven't been getting along."

"Well..." Asuna began. "Kirito-kun was getting angry at me for..." Asuna trailed off, wondering what she could say. Saying 'For every right reason and I was being difficult to be around' didn't really sound good. "For me having a short fuse, I guess."

"That's it?" Lis asked incredulously. Asuna nodded. "Oh my God, Asuna. Go apologize and everything will be fine."

"Well..." Asuna stopped when Kirito's health took a nosedive. He was at about half, and Asuna felt her stomach turning worriedly. Was he okay?

"What's wrong?" Lisbeth asked.

"Kirito-kun. He's hurt." Asuna watched for the health to go down even more, but it didn't. She played with the edge of her coat nervously. Him being so hurt made her heart ache. She should've been there with him.

"Don't sweat it, Kirito's a tough cookie" Lisbeth said happily. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Plus that and he's got all of those healing potions." Asuna nodded, the feeling in her stomach slowly fading a little. "Now, are you hungry? I'm sure it won't compare to your own food, but I know this great cafe in town. let's go!" Asuna nodded absentmindedly and followed Lis out of the shop and into town. She continued playing wit her coat, not sure what to do.

_I swear to God Kirito-kun, if you die when I'm not there to help you..._

* * *

><p>Kirito was in an even worse mood now that he hadn't been able to find an exit. First his healing items are taken away, and now he can't find an exit. Perfect. He couldn't wait to hear to scolding Asuna now doubt would have in store for him after this. Probably something along the lines of 'This is what you get for going without me, you idiot!' Kirito rolled his eyes at the thought. He hadn't been paying the least bit attention when his foot hit a pressure plate and the floor collapsed beneath him. Kirito managed to grab a hold of the edge of the floor and he looked down.<p>

"Great" Kirito muttered. "Snakes. Could this get any worse?" The poisonous reptiles coiled around and hissed at him, and Kirito knew he wouldn't enjoy falling down there. He tried to hoist himself up, but he couldn't. That and his grip slowly began to falter. before Kirito had a chance to react, his hand slipped, and he fell down in the midst of the snakes. "Shit!" He shouted, drawing his swords and slashing at them, managing to take most of them out. He turned just in time to catch the last snake latch unto his arm, and the poisoned symbol appeared next to Kirito's already drained health. Ripping the snake from his arm and killing it, Kirito cursed. He hadn't needed anti-venom since the 60th floor, so he'd neglected to get some back in Awyne. And he didn't have any health potions either. The floor began to rise and Kirito was back in the hallway he'd been in before. He had to go as fast as he could, or else he was going to die. That and his scolding was about to get even worse, especially if he died. He'd never hear the end of it then. He chuckled.

_I'm getting delirious, aren't I?_

Kirito had no time to elaborate on his sanity or if the poison had any effect on that. he had to get out of here. The exit had to be somewhere around here, it just had to be. _If it isn't, I may be in trouble..._

* * *

><p>Kirito's draining health was extremely distracting, and Asuna found it very difficult to focus on her conversation with Lis. Lisbeth was telling her about making some more crystalline swords or something, but Asuna was more focused on her injured partners' health bar. She choked on her coffee when the poisoned symbol appeared next to his health.<p>

"What's wrong?" Lisbeth asked. Asuna tapped her fingers rapidly on the table.

"Kirito-kun got poisoned." She replied.

"He was anti-venom."

"No, he doesn't." Lisbeth made a face, and Asuna felt the need to elaborate. "We haven't needed anti-venom since the 60th floor, he doesn't have any."

"Are you sure?"

"I know my partner" Lisbeth made a face, before she sighed.

"Has he not healed himself yet?" She asked.

"No." They were both silent for a moment before Asuna groaned. "I should go help him"

"But you only just got here!"

"What if he's in trouble?" Lisbeth laughed.

"Kirito? In trouble? Come on Asuna, he'll be fine"

"...Yeah, I guess."

"Now, tell me more about this Klein guy."

* * *

><p>Kirito watched his health slowly drain as he continued on his merry way. This poison way really putting a timer on his escape, and he couldn't find an exit. Kirito was certain, however, to avoid anymore pressure plates that might bring along his untimely demise. Kirito wasn't sure how long it would take until he got out, but he only had so long.<p>

"This is ridiculous, why did I come in here?" Kirito asked nobody in particular, and laughed quietly. "Look, now I'm talking to myself." _Or maybe I'm just used to having her by my side...she's always been there... _Kirito felt his heart beat angrily at the thought. Why had he gotten so angry at her? _If I get out of here, I swear to God I'll treat her like a princess... Just let me get out of here..._Kirito's health dipped into the dark yellow as he collapsed to one knee. he wasn't getting out, no one knew where he was. _Except Asuna, but she can't help, she won't get here in time..._

_I'm so sorry, Asuna._

* * *

><p>Asuna watched Kirito's health continue to go down, and she couldn't do this anymore.<p>

"Lis, I have to go" Asuna said as she dug around in her inventory for a teleport crystal. "He's needs my help"

"Asuna, he has..."

"He's almost dead, Lis!" Asuna shot back angrily, causing the pinkette to jump back in surprise. "He needs me, or he's going to die!" Asuna pulled out the crystal and raised it over her head. "Teleport to Awyne!" She shouted. She disappeared and reappeared on the 77th floor capital. She sprinted through the city as Kirito's health dipped into the red. _Please please please please let me get there... _Asuna increased her speed as she followed the path she had originally taken with Kirito. Once she reached the area that they'd split off from, and she activated her tracking skill and saw Kirito's footsteps. She continued on her path as fast as she could, but Kirito's health disagreed with her speed, and she pushed herself to the systems limit, going as fast as SAO allowed. _Come on, please...I have to go faster... _She sprinted inside the temple the footsteps led her too, screaming for him.

"Kirito-kun! Kirito-kun!"

* * *

><p>Kirito's vision had become rather blurred, and his breathing ragged. Such an accurate representation of dying from poison. Kirito was impressed Kayaba had even implemented such a way to die. <em>Then again, it is Kayaba... <em>Kirito could just barely hear footsteps rapidly tapping against the stone floor of the temple, and he tried to turn his head to look, but his avatar disagreed, not letting him. A blurry blob of chestnut appeared in front of him, and he coughed. The blob was saying something, but Kirito couldn't hear what it was.

"I'm sorry" He managed to murmur. "I...I can't..." His eyes began to close, but he could see the poisoned icon disappear from his HUD. "I'm sorry...tell my...tell my partner I'm sorry..." Kirito's vision faded, but his eyes picked up one clear sentence.

"Kirito-kun!"

* * *

><p>Kirito's eyes snapped open and he stared up at the roof. Where was he? Oh, he'd seen that roof before, he was at home. How had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was almost dying from the poison he couldn't cure. A quick check at his HUD confirmed he was no longer poisoned or almost dead. How had he gotten home? He made a face as he turned to lie on his side, and made a strangled sound.<p>

Mainly becuase his partner was lying down next to him. Asuna was in her nightgown, unconscious, her chestnut hair all over the place. She looked calm enough, but he could tell by the look on her face she was exhausted. _How did I get here? Why is she sleeping with me? _Kirito's was about to get his answer as Asuna's eyes snapped open and met Kirito's, and he blushed.

"Uh..." He began. "I'm, uh...sorry about what I said." He couldn't tell if that was the right thing to say or not, but Asuna didn't reply. he slowly sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. "I hope you realize I... didn't really mean what I said. I was just frustrated that you were..." Kirito was cut off as Asuna hugged him from behind and buried her face into his back.

"Shut up" She said quietly. "Just... just shut up" Kirito obliged and remained quiet. He was unsure of what was going on, but he was happy to be alive, that much was certain.

"What happened?" Kirito finally asked, is curiosity overriding Asuna's wish. Asuna sighed and squeezed him tighter.

"You went into that old temple and almost died" She replied. "I got there just in time to administer the anti-venom so you wouldn't die" Asuna made a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a sob. "We really have to stop almost dying like that, Kirito-kun. It's becoming a bad habit." Kirito managed a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I agree" He said. "I'm sorry if I worried you." They were both silent before Asuna took her head out of his back and placed it on his shoulder.

"Promise you won't go anywhere dangerous without me again." She whispered. "if you're intent on almost giving me a heart attack, at least let me be there to help you out"

"Alright," Kirito replied, "I promise." Asuna let out a sigh of relief, and Kirito felt her grab his hand.

"For what it's worth" She said. "I'm sorry too, I was being a little ridiculous."

"I know, that's what started this mess." Asuna huffed.

"You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Kirito laughed.

"That's my specialty."

**The fluff, it's so real. I know a lot of you guys are probably banging your heads against your tables and screaming "Get them together already!" But leave me alone. I got it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	18. What was Lost

**I'm back guys, are you happy? Besides that, I'm almost unhappy to report the fluff will not dominate the chapters all the time for a little bit. I mean, fluff will still be a constant,as always. Got to have some serious mob killing, floor clearing, quest completing action, right?**

**I think so anyway, this story is under the adventure category...**

**anyway, enjoy!**

December 5th, 2024 77th floor

Congratulations!

Kirito sighed as he sheathed Elucidator and Dark Repulser. They had just managed to beat the 77th floor boss, which honestly Kirito had been expecting more from. it had just been a giant gorilla with a long sword, nothing that special. One thing that Kirito noticed, however, was that they hadn't lost anybody that time. They'd lost 14 on the 75th floor and 3 on the 76th floor, but nobody had died that time. Kirito, once again, just looped that back to the unimpressive boss. He fell into step with Asuna as they continued on there way to the teleportation gate, but neither said anything. Kirito was tired, he didn't know about Asuna.

"So," Asuna finally said. "What do you thinks up there on the 78th floor?" Kirito yawned and shrugged.

"I don't know" he replied. "If it's anything like this floor, I'll be really angry"

"Yeah, agreed." Kirito didn't reply as the people ahead of him teleported to the 78th floor, and Kirito followed suit, Asuna grabbing a hold of his coat to go with him.

78th floor

Kirito heard Asuna gasp when they reached the 78th floor. He had to admit, he knew why.

"Look at that, Kirito-kun" Asuna spoke in awe. "It's beautiful." Kirito nodded in agreement. The 78th floor seemed to be stationed near an ocean, and it had a very convincing ocean breeze rolling through it's green grasslands. The rolling hills and sound of the ocean immediatedly allowed Kirito to relax. It was so nice up here.

"Wow" Klein said. "Sort of reminds me of pictures of Scotland." Kirito had seen pictures of Scotland before, and he had to admit Klein was right, the floor reminded him very much of that. Heathcliff began to walk down the cleared pathway and turned to look at everyone.

"We can marvel at the beauty when we've reached the capital." He told them. "Come on, let's go" The whole clearing group followed behind Heathcliff as he lead them down the pathway. Kirito caught himself, more than once, just enjoying the smell. It had such an open and nice smell, as oppose to the 76th floor's smell of dirt and 77th's musty atmosphere. he closed his eyes as the breeze rolled past them again.

"This is incredible." He whispered. "I almost don't want to leave."

"Me either" Asuna agreed. "It's so peaceful." As if to immediatedly refute Asuna's point, Heathcliff made a sound from in front of them on top of the hill.

"Uh," He said slowly. "I don't know if peaceful is the right term, Asuna" The rest of the clearing group reached the crest of the hill, and Kirito could see what Heathcliff meant. Just ahead of them was what Kirito assumed was the floor capital, but it was smoldering. Several buildings were clearly on fire still, and Kirito could hear the NPC's crying.

"So much for peaceful" Kirito muttered as Heathcliff began the descent from the hill, and everyone else followed suit. When they reached the capital, and NPC turned to them.

"Have you come to take more from us, you monsters?!" He demanded. "You have taken everything we have. Please, no more!" Heathcliff shook his head.

"We mean you know harm." He said. "Please, won't you tell me what happened?" Obviously Heathcliff had activated the NPC's dialogue, because it continued to speak.

"The bandits" The man replied. "The bandits took everything we had. Money, resources, dignity, all of it." Kirito immediately felt bad for the NPCs, even if they were only programs. "I'm sorry, we have no services to offer you, not until our belongings are returned." A small message appeared in Kirito's HUD, as with everyone else's.

_The services in this city are unusable until the quest 'What was Lost' is completed. Until said quest is completed, you will be unable to use an hotels, restaurants, smiths, vendors, or train with NPCs. You will also be unable to find the boss and clear the floor. You must return to the 77th floor should you need anything._

_What was Lost_

_Accept Quest? Yes/No_

Kirito read the message and pressed the yes button to accept the quest and Heathcliff sighed.

"Can you tell us more about these bandits?" He asked the elder NPC. "Any information at all could be useful, even what direction they came from." The man nodded, and pointed to the east near the mountain ridges.

"From what our scouts have told us," he replied, "They seem to have a base of operations over in that direction, near the Deratine Mountains." Kirito watched the quest update, but he was still deep in thought. This was clearly a big quest to undertake, and if they had a base near or on the mountains, to big for a few players to handle. "But please exercise caution should you go after them. They are large in numbers." Heathcliff nodded and turned around to the clearing group.

"Everyone back to Awyne" he said, causing more than one person to groan. "We will convene there to figure out our strategy. For now, however, let us rest. We will go out in the morning."

Awyne

Kirito stared up at the roof of his hotel room as Asuna shut the door behind them. He was going to be honest, he really wasn't fond of this floor. Maybe it was his near death experience, he didn't know. Asuna sighed as she sat down in the chair.

"Well," She said. "This is certainly an interesting turn of events." Kirito nodded without looking up. "Do you think they'll be any trouble?"

"For us?" Kirito asked. "Or the group as a whole? Maybe not for two level 125's, but maybe for the others." Asuna hummed in agreement.

"Still" She said smiling. "I will admit I'm kind of excited. Although this is just a slightly modified fetch quest, it sounds interesting." Now that Kirito realized it essentially was just a fetch quest, he felt slightly irritated. He was not a fan of fetching things for NPCs, not matter what it was. The reward was always the same too, nothing good.

"Not really," Kirito replied. "Without the whole sob story, it's basically 'these guys took blank from me, now go and get it for a reward'. Nothing special, Asuna"

"Still." She replied. "We can't progress until we do it."

"Which is stupid."

"Why?" Kirito sat up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Why should we waste our precious time trying to save a bunch of NPCs?" He demanded. "They aren't people, nor do they actually fell anything."

"That doesn't mean we can't help out. That and we have no choice"

"It's still stupid." Kirito's obvious disdain for the quest silenced his partner, and he was brought around when a message appeared on his screen.

"Who is it from?" Asuna asked curiously. Kirito opened the message and quickly read through it.

"Klein," He replied, "He's telling us that Heathcliff's little strategy meeting is starting. We should probably get there." Asuna sighed.

"Fashionably late, right?"

"Always" Asuna followed Kirito out of there hotel room and towards the location Klein gave them, which Kirito was glad Klein had given them, becuase he didn't know it. Kirito weaved in and out of the NPCs milling around, following the way point he'd set. When he arrived at the location, he looked up and found themselves at a bar, one of which Kirito had never seen.

"Wow," Asuna muttered under her breath. "You'd think we could afford a little better meeting area then this"

"We don't need much" Kirito replied, turning to face her. "I mean, it's just a strategy meeting"

"Whatever." Kirito pushed the door open, and he could see the clearing group at a booth near the very back. There wasn't actually very many people, just Heathcliff and a few Knights elite, Klein, the Dragon Alliance representative, and now Kirito and Asuna. As they approached, Heathcliff looked up and smiled.

"Ah" He said, causing everyone else to look up. "Kirito and Asuna, so nice of you to join us"

"Is this it?" Asuna asked suddenly. "I mean, surely there are more people we could've invited."

"You two are the only ones in the clearing group currently not affiliated with any of the three represented guilds here." Heathcliff replied. "You would have no superior that would tell you the plan, so I found it best to invite you personally. After all, without you two, the losses we would've suffered up until now would've been far greater." Klein nodded with a goofy grin.

"Plus, you guys can handle yourselves." he added. "Everyone else will be running in groups of five or more for safety, but you two don't need that."

"Nor would I want it" Kirito replied as he and Asuna sat down next to the red headed guild leader. "Anyone else would just get in the way." Heathcliff nodded and pulled up a hologram of the 78th floor.

"Now," He said. "From what the elder of the capital was able to provide, the bandits have originated from some point over here." Heathcliff pointed to the mountain range. "That being said, the floor is cut in half by the mountains, so they could be anywhere on the other side."

"Any idea how dangerous the mountains are?" Kirito asked, and Heathcliff shook his head.

"No," He replied. "The area in between the mountains is not mapped, so it is safe to say they may be there. However, as Klein stated before, everyone involved will be in groups of five and will scout out the entire floor. With good luck, we may be able to find them before the days end, and hopefully the boss room."

"Anything else?" Asuna asked, and Heathcliff nodded again.

"Yes." he pointed to the middle of the mountains again. "Because we don't know how dangerous the mountains themselves are, I'd like to ask you two to take care of it." Kirito nodded, it made sense. Not only because they were arguably the best the clearing group had, but they were expendable due to not being affiliated with a guild. "Klein and his guild with take the western mountains, can you two handle the east?"

"Yeah, we got it" Kirito replied. "What exactly are we looking for, so we don't go crawling into some random dungeon?"

"Because they are human mobs," Heathcliff replied. "I would expect some form of a civilized dungeon. Perhaps a castle or a fort. I doubt they'd be in some random cave. But, just in case, make sure to check the names of the dungeons." Kirito nodded and mulled over the information. On one hand, Heathcliff was right. If they were human based mobs, then they would most likely have something civilized. But Kirito was also slightly put off, as he'd never encountered human mobs. Seemed a bit much, truthfully.

"Alright, we'll keep our eyes open" Heathcliff nodded at the response.

"Good" he replied. "Now, we should all rest. We do have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Kirito nodded as he and Asuna stood. They left with Klein, and the redheaded guild leader sighed.

"Well," he said, putting his hands behind his head. "This is certainly a twist, huh?" He asked with a grin, and Kirito chuckled.

"Yeah, it sure is" Kirito agreed. "I never thought Kayaba would completely lock us out of the main settlement until a quest has been completed." Asuna nodded.

"What do you guys think about those human mobs?" She asked, hanging her head forward slightly to look at both of them. "I've never seen any before." Kirito shrugged.

"Don't know" he said. "I'm a little surprised, truthfully. It is a game full of death, but I never expected to see human mobs." Klein hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, it is a bit odd" Klein reasoned, rubbing the bit of stubble on his chin, deep in thought. "Maybe they're aren't mobs, and it's all part of the quest."

"Possibly" Kirito replied. "Still, it is curious." Klein shrugged and yawned.

"Man, that monkey tired me out" he said stretching, "I'm going to turn in for the night, you kids have fun" Kirito felt his face heat up, and he could tell by the sound Asuna made she had most likely done the same.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kirito demanded, glaring at Klein, who chuckled.

"I'm just saying you guys are really close..." He said slowly, watching as Kirito reached for his swords. "..and that you're um...I'm going to shut up now..."

"Excellent choice, Klein-san" Asuna muttered, crossing her arms as Klein walked away. "Why does he enjoy teasing us so much? It's not like we're dating or anything..." Kirito's stomach twisted at the thought. He wasn't sure he was ready for that with anyone, let alone his partner.

"Maybe because he's jealous" Kirito reasoned with a sly smile. "After all, he just has a bunch of guys in his guild. And, you know, you're like the only girl in the clearing group." Asuna shrugged.

"Are you trying to say I'm desirable?" She asked with a sly smirk, and Kirito responded by walking away. "Oh come on Kirito-kun, just answer my question!"

"If anyone got to know you like I have Asuna, they'd stop staring at you"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

><p>Kirito trailed behind Klein and his guildmates as they talked and laughed, both he and Asuna feeling slightly out of place. Not that Kirito minded, he didn't have many good experiences with guilds, so he wasn't going to say much. Asuna obviously felt the same, and Kirito stopped as everyone else did.<p>

"Alright" Klein said, closing his menu as he turned to them. "This is where we split up. Kirito and Asuna will take the east, we'll take the west. You guys good?" Klein asked, addressing Kirito and Asuna. Asuna nodded.

"Yeah," She said, smiling weakly. "You guys be careful, alright?" Klein laughed.

"You too, Asuna" Kirito said his goodbyes as he and Asuna went off to the eastern side of the mountains, and the others went west. Asuna turned and smiled brightly at Kirito.

"So, partner of mine" She said with a happy expression, "What exactly are we looking for?" Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know, really" he replied. "I guess a castle or something, like Heathcliff suggested."

"Alright." They climbed up a small ridge and towards the edge of the mountains, and Kirito had to admit they unnerved him. Having been trapped in SAO for so long, he considered himself an expert at knowing a dangerous area when he saw it. They had no idea what the mobs where like on this floor, and Kirito wasn't going to take any chances. He'd come far to close to death to want to try and chance the system again. He jumped and grabbed Asuna's hand and climbed up beside her on the side of the mountain, and sighed.

"See anything?" he asked. Asuna took a moment to survey their surrounding, she shook her head.

"Rocks," She reported. "grassy hills, maybe a few lone mobs over there" She said, pointing to a few lone mobs out in the distance. "Truthfully, I'm surprised we haven't seen a dungeon or anything yet."

"Yeah" Kirito agreed, surveying the cliff they managed to climb up to. "How about we keep going? We should find something soon." Asuna nodded, and turned to the mountain, putting her hands on the wall.

"Boost me up, Kirito-kun" She said. "I'll see if I can grab that ledge up there." Kirito turned, and made a face.

"Give me your foot, then" He said. Asuna rolled her eyes and touched her waist.

"Just grab me, Kirito-kun." When Kirito didn't reply immediately, Asuna snickered. "Or would that make you feel uncomfortable?" Kirito rolled his eyes and clasped his hands around her waist, pushing her upward. "See, was that so hard?" She asked as she reached the edge. Kirito rolled his eyes.

"I felt some flab down there" Kirito mused, causing Asuna to growl. "I think you're getting fat, Asuna" Kirito laughed, but was interrupted by a rock hitting him square in the face, almost causing him to fall down the side of the mountain. "Jeez, Asuna!" Kirito called as he rubbed his face and glared up at his angry partner. "Are you trying to kill me or something?!"

"You called me fat!" She shouted. "You don't call a girl fat, Kirito-kun!"

"I didn't call you fat!"

"You said I was getting fat!"

"I was kidding!"

"Sure you were..."

"God you're such a drama queen..." Asuna huffed and thrust her arm for him to grab, and he took it. He ignored the feeling she was going to drop him and climbed up next to her, wondering why of every approach they'd chosen they'd picked right up. Kirito was about to ask Asuna about it when a deep roar echoed throughout the mountain range, causing the area around them to begin to crumble. Small rocks and boulders fell all around them, and Kirito did his best to not fall to his death. Kirito turned to his right and his eyes widened. A boulder, easily large enough to knock either of them out, came barreling towards their small outpost, and Asuna was right in it's path. "Asuna!" he shouted worriedly. Asuna turned and gasped, dodging towards Kirito to get out of the way. She barely did so in time, the boulder taking out the part of the platform she'd been standing on. Asuna seemed to think she was fine, but the part she'd dodged to caved underneath her weight, and she began to fall.

"Kirito-kun!" Kirito was there before she finished his name, grabbing a hold of her hand and holding on as tightly as he could.

"Hold on, Asuna!" he shouted.

"What else would I do!?" She demanded, using her other hand to stable herself against the wall. Kirito weighed his options, and the knowledge that the wrong decision would end his partners life made him more than uncertain to trust himself.

"I have an idea' He told her, lying down to get a better grip. "But you'll most likely hate it." Asuna sighed.

"Which is?" She demanded.

"When the wind blows against the mountain, I'm going to throw you..."

"What?!"

"Wait for me to finish! I'm going to throw you into the wind, and seeing as it's really strong up here, it should blow you right into me, and I'll catch you, alright?"

"Kirito-kun, that's completely insane!"

"I know!" He replied, feeling his stomach knot with nervousness. "But I need you to trust me...Asuna, you know I'd never let you die" Asuna pressed her mouth into a thin line, and nodded weakly.

"I...I do" She replied. "I...I trust you, I always have."

"I know" he replied, shifting as the wind began to pick up. "Are you ready? This'll hurt if I mess up" Asuna paled and nodded, and Kirito began to swing her back and forth as the wind picked up. Kirito waited until the wind setting to reach it's maximum, and just as it did, Asuna reached the peak of her swing. "Now!" Kirito flung Asuna into the open air, and before she got to far from the edge the wind picked up and flung her back, right into Kirito's waiting arms. However, Kirito had misjudged the winds velocity, and he toppled over with him on top of her. Quite possibly the worst part was how the two of them were nose to nose, staring at each other wide eyed.

"Well" Asuna said finally. "Good job"

"Thanks" He replied, neither daring to move. Kirito turned a little and coughed. "We should, uh... keep going" Asuna blushed and nodded, rolling off of him and offering him a hand, which he shakily took. We should check where that roar came from"

"Yeah" Asuna replied shortly, not meeting his gaze. "Good idea" The wind whirling around them punctuated the awkward silence they'd created. "Well, boost me up" Kirito noted how Asuna offered him her foot to boost her up instead of grabbing her waist, but he didn't speak up, he didn't care.

Did he?

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that, Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked as they both peeked over the edge of the valley. Kirito had no idea, but it was a rather grotesque sight to behold.<p>

"I don't know" he replied. "Looks like those bandits meet a grizzly end, though" he said, pointing to the dead bodies strewn all over the valley near the mob's feet. "That thing looks like an ogre, but it's a lot more...disgusting."

"Yeah" Asuna agreed. "is it wearing human bones around it's neck? That's weird. That and those NPCs bodies not de-spawning when they died." Kirito nodded.

"Part of the quest, I guess" he replied. "Shall we go and check it out?"

"And aggro that thing?" She demanded, and Kirito nodded with a cheeky grin, causing her to chuckle. "This is why we're partners."

"Totally not because you wanted to tag along and I let you"

"Shut up"

**And, the end is here. I'll finish this out next chapter. I hope you enjoyed, leave me a review!**


	19. Tribal Gorge

Kirito slid down next to Asuna closer to the beast, and it made a strange sound as it turned to look in their direction, but it couldn't see them over the ridge in front of them.

"What's the plan?" Asuna asked.

"Attack" Kirito replied, and Asuna sighed. "What?"

"That's it?" She asked. "This is the 78th floor, have a plan"

"Since when have we needed a plan?"

"Kirito-kun..."

"Alright, alright. What do you think we should do?" Asuna placed a hand on her chin as she thought.

"Well, maybe we should take turns distracting it. I'll distract, you attack, alright?"

"Got it." Asuna nodded and slid down the remainder of the way towards the beast, and began waving her arms around.

"Hey! Over here!" She shouted. The mob, which the game labeled a Deratine Mountain Ogre Child, turned and rushed Asuna, how dodged it and ran to the opposite side of gorge, continuing to aggro the mob. Kirito slid down quietly and attacked the mob from behind as Asuna drew her own sword and stabbed at it, and it's health drained quickly as it exploded. "Wow" Asuna muttered. "That thing posed no threat at all."

"It was a child" Kirito reminded her as he sheathed his own swords. "They probably get more dangerous the older they are. That or they're more dangerous in bigger groups." Asuna nodded as the duo approached one of the slain bandits. He was wearing what looked like tribal gear and warpaint, and he had a piece of paper in his hand. Asuna uncurled the finger and picked the note up, ready it swiftly before handing it to Kirito.

_We were told to rob the idiots in town of everything they had, and bring it to Tribal Gorge. Last I heard this place was occupied by ogres, why the hell were we bringing it here? No matter, orders are orders. I just hope they left already._

Kirito threw the note away and crossed his arms. "Well, looks like they didn't do well, even against the younger one" Asuna nodded and hummed in irritation.

"This whole quest confuses me" Asuna said flatly. "Why would they have been ordered to take the loot up here if they knew full well it was infested? Is there something I'm not getting, or am I right?"

"No, you're right" Kirito replied, thinking it over. It really did make no sense when you got right down to it. "Maybe they did plan to use the loot to help in clearing it out...and failed, clearly."

"Should we tell the others?" Kirito nodded as he pulled up his menu and opened the messenger, choosing Klein as the recipient.

_Klein,_

_Asuna and I have found what seems to be where the bandits took the loot from town, but it's in a cave and infested with Mountain Ogres. Want us to wait for you or should we keep going?_

Kirito waited momentarily until Klein replied.

_Go on without us, it'll take us a few hours to get where you guys are from where we are. Just take care of yourselves, alright?_

Kirito turned to Asuna, "Klein says it'd take him to long to get here, we should just go on without him." Asuna sighed as she approached the cave.

"Tribal Gorge, huh?" She asked. "Wonder what the story behind this place is."

"Most likely something about it being the bandits hideout, and ten getting overrun by ogres. Come on, let's go." Kirito walked inside the cave and waited a moment as it rendered. The cave was intricate paintings all over the wall, and skulls adorning long poles next to the tunnel leading onward. Ignoring the ominous feeling in his gut, Kirito pressed onward swords drawn. Turning every corner and checking to make sure there were no traps that would catch him off guard, Kirito and Asuna delved deeper into the cave. Kirito turned another corner and noticed a split in the pathway, one leading left and the other right.

"Now what?" Asuna asked. "Do we split up?"

"Would you be comfortable doing so?" Kirito replied, and Asuna hugged herself slightly.

"No really, truthfully." She said "I'm always calmer with you there, no matter the situation." Kirito nodded understandingly, he knew the feel. "But, unless Klein-san goes all the way around the mountain, I don't see a way where it doesn't take us a millennium to clear this place and find our objective."

"I'm not especially partial to splitting up either, but you're right, it'd take too long to go together." Kirito turned to the path on the right. "I'll go right, you go left, okay?" Asuna made a strange sound, but Kirito didn't look back.

"Kirito-kun?" Kirito stopped at her voice and turned to face her.

"Yeah?" She watched him, holding Yui's heart with her hand and a worried expression, but managed a weak smile and chuckle.

"Please don't go and almost die" She whispered. "You have a habit of cheating death when we split up." Kirito chuckled.

"I'll be careful" He said as he turned back around

"Kirito-kun." Asuna's voice stopped him again, but he didn't turn to look at her. "I'm serious...please be careful." Kirito nodded.

"I will, stop worrying" Kirito proceeded down the pathway before his partner could say any more, almost glad she didn't. He knew she worried, but he could handle himself just fine. _Who am I kidding, I almost die every time we split up. She has every right to worry. _Kirito rounded a corner and came across two more of the ogres, both also children like the one out front. Neither dropped very good items, and Kirito dispatched them before they became a problem, if that was even possible. Kirito was about to leave the room when he noticed a shiny object in the corner of the room. When he approached it, the quest updated, telling him to recover the items from the ogres.

"They must've taken the items after they killed the bandits" Kirito reasoned quietly. "I hope Asuna finds something."

* * *

><p>Asuna wished the knot in her stomach would go away, she didn't like it. it had sat there troubling her since she and Kirito had split up, and she was about to lose her mind. H<em>e's fine, he's fine, he's fine... <em>Asuna attempted to lull herself into a sense of security with the thought, but it didn't work. Rounding a corner, she saw an ogre standing there, at least ten feet taller than the one outside and twice as ugly. Asuna could tell it was a far more mature mob, and it worried her slightly. The younger one hadn't been much trouble, so this was her chance to see if it was stronger. Asuna drew Twilight Defender and approached the mob, aggroing it.

"Alright, you ugly..." Asuna trialed off as it's club was brought down right next to her, and she barely had time to dodge. Asuna rolled to her right as the ogre swung again, and this time she stabbed at it's arm, drawing virtual blood. Asuna cursed as she caught herself about to wait for Kirito to attack next. It was bad she was so accustomed to his presence to the point were fighting was difficult. _He's not here to help, stop acting like he'll rush in and help you or something._

Asuna dodged another swing of the club and jumped up to eye level with the ogre, stabbing it in the face. It staggered back, and she jabbed it in the midsection. It roared in defiance and swung at her again, and this time it caught her off guard, catching her and she lost a portion of her health. Growling, she ran at it again and continued to assault it until it reared back and exploded. Asuna sighed, that had been way more difficult then it should have been, and yet she was exhausted. _We just had to split up..._

Continuing on her way so she wouldn't turn and bolt in Kirito's direction, Asuna followed the winding path until she found herself standing in front of a door. A door she recognized all to well, and it unnerved her that she was in front of it. The 78th floor boss room stood in front of her, in all it's splendor. Asuna was confused to say the least, as the room shouldn't have even been visible without the quest being completed. As Asuna approached the door and placed a hand on it, a small warning sign popped up, telling her that she couldn't access the room without completing the quest first. _I still shouldn't be able to see it though..._

* * *

><p>Kirito ignored the beat his heart missed when Asuna's health went down a little bit. She was fine, he knew she was. It had always unnerved him to see her health go down without her being in his line of sight, no matter what situation they were in. he continued on his way though, doing his best to slash at the ogres and stay away from their clubs. Kirito opened the chest that sat in front of him and sighed. No good items. Of course, Kirito had most of his end game equipment already, but he hoped maybe he'd find a cool ring or pair of boots, or something. Nothing though, all of this loot was easily obtainable on lower floor. Kirito hoped that maybe this place would have good drops at the end, because so far he'd gotten nothing. he rounded the next bend in the path and found himself against three elder ogres, all carrying bladed staves and murderous glares. At least Kirito assumed they were glares, he couldn't tell through the winkles and ugly.<p>

He unsheathed Elucidator and Dark Repulser, running towards the first ogre and slashing at it, but it's health barley went down. Kirito jumped back as they swung at him, and he sighed. _Great, these things are pretty tough, and I'm by myself..._He was interrupted by a blade slicing the floor beside him, and he rushed forward to attack the already wounded one, attacking it relentlessly until it died. He repeated the process and watched, again, as nothing good dropped. Some, in fact, dropped nothing at all. Kirito wondered why such useless mobs were all the way up on the 78th floor, they were downright useless.

Kirito jumped up a small ledge in his path and came into another opening and found himself overlooking a huge chamber. In the dead center, Kirito saw the villagers possession's all tied up and gleaming in the little amount on light in the room for him to see with. Kirito whistled, the townsfolk had been selling some pretty decent weapons. Not that Kirito needed them but they were nice nonetheless. Kirito was about to open his menu when he saw a blob of chestnut below him, on a lower outcropping regarding the chamber. He watched with a bemused smile as Asuna opened her menu and began to type out a message, and one appeared on his screen from her telling him she had found it.

_Look above you. _Was all Kirito typed, and waited as Asuna read the message and whirled around, and Kirito waved at her with a smirk. Asuna sighed and pointed to the ground next to her, and Kirito silently slid down next to her.

"How old are you?" She demanded.

"Sixteen, I think" he replied.

"Wouldn't know it by how you act, I swear" She rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I guess we found what they lost, now what?" Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know, I'd keep your guard up though. There should be a boss"

"Makes sense." Asuna replied. "Kind of upset that those ogres weren't very tough to handle."

"That just means that whatever boss there is is tough. Hopefully." Kirito jumped down to the bottom floor of the chamber, and Asuna followed behind him without a word. He walked up to the tied up items and placed a hand on them and the quest updated.

_Completed: Recover the items from the ogres._

_New Objective: Beat the Ogre Shaman_

Kirito was about to ask what or where this Ogre Shaman was, but he got his answer as the floor began to shake. He turned to find the Shaman approaching out of the tunnel that Kirito had assumed led out of the dungeon. It was at least 25 feet tall, uglier than anything he'd ever seen, and smelled just as bad. It had a staff in it's hand that had what looked like a huge skull on it. Ir roared, and Kirito winced.

"Well, I found our boss" he reported, and he could practically hear Asuna rolling her eyes at him. "Want to hurry this along?"

"I thought you'd never ask" She replied as she walked up to stand next to him. "Shall I or shall you?"

"You can, I'll hang back for this" Asuna nodded and rushed the Shaman, stabbing at it's midsection and disappearing behind it as it turned to attack her. Kirito drew his own blades and attacked as Asuna got it's attention, and this became their strategy before it grabbed Asuna by the leg, lifting her up. Before Kirito could come to her rescue, Asuna came to him and hit him, causing them both to topple over.

"Ow," Asuna muttered. "That kind of hurt."

"No kidding" Kirito replied as he stood. "This guy is really slow, I was honestly expecting more."

"Yeah, I wonder if he has any special attacks or anything?" As if on cue, Asuna's was hit by a blast of green by the Shaman, and collapsed to her knees.

"Asuna, are you okay?" Kirito got his response when Asuna swung her blade at him, and he just barely had time to get Elucidator up in time. "Asuna, what the...?" Asuna looked panicked as she swung at him again.

"I can't!" She shouted. "That attack made me mark you as an enemy!"

"Than stop attacking me if I'm only marked!"

"I can't!" Kirito paled as he parried Asuna's blows. They hadn't sparred in far to long, Kirito's blocks were sloppy and unpracticed. he knew Asuna's attack pattern, but the system reversing her loyalties made her attack erratically. Asuna made a jab for Kirito's stomach, and Kirito felt Twilight Defender pierce him. "I'm sorry!" Asuna wailed angrily as she continued to attack. "I'm...I...why..." Kirito thought a step ahead and did his best to disarm Asuna, maybe that would do something. Not only that, but the Shaman seemed to be hanging back not that Asuna was fighting for him. _That's his shtick, makes the players fight each other..._

"Asuna, I have an idea!"

"What?! Please don't tell me it's as crazy as your last one!"

"It's not, I promise! I'm going to lead you over in his direction, and I'm going to jump away when you swing. If I time it correctly, you should hit him instead, and hopefully that will dispel the effect."

"Still crazy!"

"Got any better ideas?"

"...*sigh* no"

"Alright, here goes nothing." Kirito turned slightly, still doing his best to parry Asuna's attacks and lead her over to the Shaman. Kirito felt his back make contact with the ogre, and he watched as Asuna charged up her sword skill. "Now!" Kirito said as he jumped upward, Asuna's stab hitting the Shaman in the thigh. Asuna grinned as she continued to attack it, forcing it back and back until it was against the wall. Appearing next to her, she and Kirito charged at the same time, bringing their blades down on the Shaman's neck, exploding it into a million pieces. Kirito sighed as he collapsed, Asuna doing the same.

"You should message Klein or Heathcliff." Asuna managed through her panting. "We'll need help getting this out of here." Kirito only nodded as he opened his menu and messaged both the same thing. Heathcliff got back to him first, saying he was sending some men to get the villagers belongings and bring them back.

"They're on there way here." Kirito assured her. "That was close, you got me a bit." Asuna sighed.

"I'm sorry" She said weakly. "The system moved me for me, I had no control..." Kirito placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, silencing her.

"it's alright, I understand." he told her, causing her to smile. "Still, we should spar more. We're losing our touch."

"With each other, anyway" She replied.

* * *

><p>Kirito watched as the men dragging the items managed to get it into the highlighted area, and the Elder lit up with joy.<p>

"Oh my, you managed to retrieve it all! I am very impressed. How shall I thank you?" Heathcliff shook his head.

"The city services are more than enough." he replied.

"No, no, I must thank you. I know! How about everyone gets a 30% discount on items in Noredge?" Kirito looked at the small message marker on his screen.

_You have received a 30% discount on all services in Noredge for completing the quest 'What was Lost' _Kirito smiled as he nudged Asuna, who grinned back. Heathcliff turned to the clearing group and smiled.

"Thanks to Kirito and Asuna's hard work" he preached. "We are able to continue through the game. On behalf of every player in SAO, I thank you both" The clearing group clapped for them, and Kirito felt a little bashful.

"It was nothing" he said quietly. Heathcliff grinned.

"Now, tomorrow we will send out scouts for the boss room to continue..."

"Not necessary." Asuna spoke up. "I found the Boss Room in Tribal Gorge. We can head there whenever we're ready" Heathcliff let out a hardy laugh.

"Well, in that case." Heathcliff said loudly. "Tonight's celebrations are in your honor! To Kirito and Asuna!"

"Kirito and Asuna!" The whole clearing group cheered, and Kirito rubbed his neck.

"Seriously, it was nothing."

**I sat here for hours contemplating how to end this chapter, and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	20. Third Year in a Row

**Back again! Not only that, but I have a surprise for you guys! Upon seeing the date for the last two chapters events, I had an amazing idea!**

**Christmas special!**

**Now I know this would work better if it was near Christmas, but I can't help that. Anyway, fluff inbound, and I know you guys love it when I tease Kirisuna and then back out at the last second.**

**Not that I will here or anything...**

**Enjoy!**

December 24, 2024. Algade, 50th floor.

Kirito figured there was no way he could've forgotten again, but he had. Christmas was about to come and go again, and it would be the third time he'd forgotten to find something to get Asuna. It wasn't that Asuna asked for something, but she'd gone out of her own way to find something for him both years they'd spent the holiday together. Kirito sighed as he rested his head on his arm. What was he going to do? He had to get her something, he couldn't just not get anything, he'd feel terrible.

_Flashback, December 25, 2022_

_"Morning Asuna" Kirito mumbled as he walked down to the lobby of the inn. His partner smiled brightly._

_"Morning Kirito-kun!" She said happily. "Sleep well?" She asked._

_"Yeah, good. Where do you want to grind today?" He asked, and she shied away slightly._

_"Well, did you remember what today was?" She asked, her hands behind her back as she swayed back and forth slightly. Kirito made a face, mentally going through his calendar._

_"Uhhhh..." Asuna sighed as Kirito did his best to remember the date._

_"Well, you don't have to remember, I did!" Asuna scrolled through her inventory and pressed an item, a neatly wrapped box appearing in her hands. Kirito choked as he remembered the date._

_"Asuna..." He stopped as she pressed the box into his hands, and he stared down at it curiously. "I...I..."  
><em>

_"Merry Christmas!" She shouted happily, and Kirito felt extremely confused. It hadn't even been a month since they'd partnered up, and she'd gotten him a present?_

_"I..I didn't get you anything..."_

_"That's okay, I knew you'd forget! You're so focused on the game, there was no way you were going to remember."_

_"Asuna..."_

_"Oh don't get emotional on me, just open it!" Kirito pressed open on the gift menu and a fancy looking sword jumped into his arms. "You were saying something about a new sword, and I got that from a rare drop at the end of that dungeon a few days ago."_

_"Asuna, I don't know what to say."_

_"How about how much you like it?"  
><em>

_"I...I love it"_

_December 25, 2023_

_Kirito woke up and stared at the roof, the memories from the night before floating in and out of his vision. Asuna was probably already gone, but he didn't mind, he could use some alone time. Kirito rolled over and stared at the desk next to his bed, the very same one he'd heard Sachi's Christmas message at._

_"Sachi..." Kirito whispered hoarsely, clutching the sheet covering him. "I'm...sorry..." Kirito was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in" he called, and his partner silently entered the room._

_"Morning" Asuna muttered. Kirito didn't reply, he just sat up and sighed. _

_"We should, um... not think about it" Asuna nodded quickly, playing with her hands for a moment before she sat on the edge of the bed._

_"Anyways, we should do our best to be happy" She managed a weak smile. "It is Christmas." Kirito cursed under his breath, he'd forgotten again._

_"Asuna, I..."_

_"I know, I know, you forgot." She rolled her eyes. "I don't mind, I don't need anything."_

_"It makes me fell so bad though..."_

_"Well don't, I really don't mind." Asuna\s gift materialized in her hands and she handed it too him. "Here, enjoy." Kirito opened the gift box and his eyes widened._

_"What is...?" Kirito lifted up the small sandwich like object and Asuna smiled._

_"I made it from unique ingredients only available at this time of year. One of a kind, you could say."_

_"Are you trying to make me feel bad?"_

_"No!" _

* * *

><p>Kirito moaned and threw his head back in irritation. There must've been something. Of course he had to wait until the day before to try and come up with something. Sighing in defeat, he opened his menu and began writing a message to Klein, of all people.<p>

_Klein,_

_before you make fun of me, I really need your help. I want to get Asuna something for Christmas, but I kind of forgot until this morning. Ideas?_

_Kirito,_

_how about a piece of mistletoe hanging over you both? That'd be a nice present ;)_

Kirito grumbled insults at the guild leader as he closed the messenger and began an intense thought process. He had to find her something, even if it was a terrible gift. _Maybe Lis can help me... _Deciding he was going to ask the blacksmith for her help, Kirito got up from his seat and left the house, hoping the pinkette had an idea for him.

48th floor.

"I can't believe you."

"I really don't need your attitude right now" Kirito watched as Lis puffed her cheeks up and stared at him, then sighed and sat down silently.

"Well," She replied. "You could've come up with something, not just come here and begged me."

"I'm not begging!" Kirito shouted

"You may as well be!" Lisbeth replied angrily. "I mean really Kirito, of all things for you to forget."

"I forgot the past two years too..."

"Oh my God, seriously?"

"Yes! That's why I need your help! It may be our last Christmas together and..." Kirito noticed the sly look on Lis's face and reddened. "I don't mean like that, Lis. I mean as partners, friends. What if I never see her again after SAO?"

"Somehow, I doubt that"

"So do I, but I'll never forgive myself if I don't get her anything again. Help me!" Lis placed a hand on her chin and hummed thoughtfully.

"Well, I can't really think of anything" She replied. "But if you need anything made of metal crafted for her, your personal blacksmith is ready." Kirito nodded appreciatively. "Just get her something girly, Kirito ,it can't be that hard."

"I'm not girly enough to think of something." Kirito said, beginning to think himself. "Who's someone I know that's really girly that could help?" Kirito asked aloud, not really to Lis in particular.

"Well, I don't want to brag but..."

"That's it!" Kirito shouted, turning to a red faced, somewhat hopeful Lis. "I'll ask Silica!" And watched as she promptly fell over. "Thanks Lis!"

"A-anytime, Kirito, anytime..."

Floria

"What do you think?" Kirito asked hopefully, watching as Silica fed Pina. The younger girl made a face.

"I honestly cannot believe you, Kirito-san" She informed him, causing him to hang his head knowingly. "It's Christmas Eve for goodness sake, how could you wait until the last second?"

"Believe me, I don't know either." Kirito said quietly. "I don;t want to have to ask for help, but I need it. Really bad."

"Well, if Asuna-san said she didn't need anything, then..."

"Isn't that just something people say to look modest?" Kirito interrupted. "Even if she doesn't want anything, I'll find something." Silica nodded understandingly. "Any ideas? At all?"

"Well..." Kirito waited as Silica trailed off. "What sort of things does Asuna-san like?" Kirito felt terrible the question stumped him.

"Uh..."

"Please don't say you don't know, Kirito-san" Silica said quietly. "Then you'll just look stupid." With his intended response cut off, Kirito was forced to think, before moaning.

"God Silica, I don't know! I'm a horrible friend!" Silica patted his hand as he fell over the table in frustration.

"Don't worry Kirito-san, the day is young." She cooed. "Maybe you'll find something."

"I kind of still need your help, Silica. Anything at all could help" Silica frowned as Pina flew over and landed in Kirito's lap.

"Well, I suppose it should have some sort of sentimental value to you both."

"Meaning?"

"Something that would mean a lot to her. You know, like an intended reference or something, I don't know." Kirito thought for a moment as the wind rippled through the cafe.

"I can use that" he replied. "Thanks, Silica." Silica smiled brightly at the praise.

"Np problem, Kirito-san!" She replied happily. "If you need anymore help, don't hesitate!" Kirito nodded.

"Now I just need an idea for this sentimentality..."

* * *

><p>"So you have come for my input, young one" Klein said in a low tone as Kirito rolled his eyes.<p>

"Cut the sensei crap, Klein." Kirito said flatly. "I need your help, not to get teased repeatedly." Klein nodded and wrapped an arm around Kirito, guiding him through the city.

"In my own experience" Klein said. "You know, with my multitude of girlfriends..." Kirito snorted in derision without thinking, and Klein sighed. "Okay, in the many rom-coms I've watched, whatever."

"Thought so." Kirito laughed, and Klein sighed.

"Do you want my help or not?" he asked threateningly, and Kirito gulped.

"Sorry" Kirito said weakly, and Klein nodded.

"As I was saying, women like originality. I don't know, something like a poem or a confession of love..."

"Klein..."

"Sorry. Now, what do you have so far?" Kirito thought for a moment.

"Silica mentioned something about sentimentality." Kirito told him, and Klein rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Something that means a lot to her or something."

"Damn" Klein said. "Where's Silica when I need romance advice?"

"Far away from you, hopefully." Kirito replied, and Klein glared at him as he snickered. "Sorry, sorry. What else do girls like?" Klein leaned back and stretched.

"Jewelry, I guess." He replied. "Girl stuff, you know?" Kirito made a face and stared down at the ground as they walked. "I don't know why you're thinking this through so much Kirito. Just get her socks or something, I always get socks."

"Yeah okay" Kirito replied sarcastically. "Let me just go and get my partner, who's remembered to get me amazing gifts both years I forgot and didn't care I got her nothing, socks for our last Christmas together. Seriously Klein, think harder." Klein made a face.

"Why don't you just address the gift you'll give her as from me, instead?" Kirito rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the help man" Kirito told him. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime friend. Now, tell me more about you and Asuna being together for one last Christmas."

* * *

><p>Kirito knew he was taking his sweet time finding something, but he honestly had no idea what he was to do. As if to remind him that he still needed to find something, a message icon appeared on his screen. Upon opening it, a message from Asuna popped up.<p>

_Kirito-kun,_

_where are you? I come home and you aren't there. No note, no message, no anything. You're not dead, but..._

Kirito sighed as he smiled slightly. The fact that Asuna worried so much over him not being there warmed his heart. That and stabbed it when he once again realized he ad nothing.

_Asuna, _

_Calm down, I'm just saying high to some friends. You don't have to worry so much even though I'm not near dead._

_Kirito-kun,_

_Don't start with me now, you. Just don't go and almost die, I swear to God I will kill you._

Kirito rolled his eyes at the message. What was she going to do, cross Elucidator and Twilight Defender across his neck?

It was as if lightning struck Kirito, and he broke into a grin. He pulled out a teleport crystal and teleported to the 48th floor. He ran towards Lis's shop and practically broke down the door.

Lis!" He shouted. "Lis! I got it!" The blacksmith appeared in the doorway from her workshop and stared at him.

"What the hell do you mean, Kirito?" She demanded as he ran up to her.

"I went to go see Silica and she suggested something sentimental, so I thought for a little bit and gave up to go and see klein, who tried to tell me he had a lot of ideas from past girlfriends, and then I laughed at him, and he..."

"Get to the point!"

"Alright! I need you to make me earrings of Elucidator and Twilight Defender crossed over each other!"

"What's that supposed to symbolize?"

"Well, I guess that would be our partnership, the two years I forgot, the blades we got together and the fact they're a pair of swords..."

"Alright, alright, I got it" Lis replied, cutting him off. "Just one problem."

"Yeah?"

"I need Twilight Defender in front of me." She informed him flatly. "So that I can design the earrings correctly. Get me the rapier and I can do it. Is that a problem?" Kirito pretended it didn't shoot him down and blew her off.

"Nah. Get Asuna's prized possession from her for an afternoon? I got it." Kirito tried not to slump his shoulders as he walked away. This was going to be an interesting ordeal, but he had too. _For her, after all..._

* * *

><p>Kirito opened the door to the house slowly, pondering his plan, Hopefully, he could get the sword from Asuna. Couldn't be that hard, could it? Kirito was about to find out, as Asuna appeared in the hallway leading to their rooms, her hands on her hips.<p>

"Where were you?" She demanded, and Kirito shrugged her off.

"Out, can I do that without you?" He tried to not sound rude, but he could tell his jab had hurt her slightly. "Anyway, I need something from you."

"Depends, what is it?" She asked warily, and Kirito sighed. He may as well.

"I need Twilight Defender for a little bit." He could tell his question had raised a few defense walls, and Kirito sighed. "it's not for anything dangerous, I promise."

"What's it for then?"

"I want to dual wield them, see if anything happens. Can I?" He waited with baited breath _Please say yes, you'll love it, I swear... _Asuna sighed and opened her menu, gifting him the rapier, and Kirito smiled as it appeared in his inventory.

"Have fun" She said slowly, watching him closely, and Kirito smiled appreciatively. "No mob killing past the 70th floor mister, or I will come and retrieve you myself, got it?" Kirito gulped at her serious expression.

"Yes sir.. I mean ma'am." Kirito said quickly, and Asuna narrowed her gaze at him. "I'll be careful, swear on my life"

"Well, your life will be forfeit if you lie..." Kirito watched as she sighed. "Or can I go with you?" The hopefulness in her voice made him feel bad for shooting her down.

"No, you stay put." Kirito replied as she groaned. "Oh come off it. Just relax, I'll be back before you know it." She threw herself down on the couch as Kirito dipped out of the house, sighing with relief as he walked away. Had he really gotten off so easily? Impressive. He teleported back to the 48th floor and ran for Lis's shop, finding the blacksmith waiting for him.

"Did you get it?" She asked. Kirito smiled as he raised the sheathed blade over his head. "Alright, bring it in and I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p><span>The Next Morning...<span>

Kirito was more than a little excited when we woke up that morning, knowing he hadn't messed up for the third year in a row. He almost jumped out of bed and walked into the living room, remembering to gear up like he didn't know. He was going with the impression that he had no idea again so that Asuna as thoroughly surprised, which was exactly like he wanted. He waited for a few minutes as Asuna practically bounded into the room, a big smile on her face.

"Morning, Kirito-kun!" She said happily.

"Morning" He replied, grinning even wider at the thought of the present he had for her. "Ready to go?" Asuna frowned.

"Please don' tell me you forgot again." She groaned. "For the third time?"

"What?" Kirito asked, "I can't think of anything." Asuna sighed.

"Well, I suppose I need to tell you."

"Please do."

"It's..." She sighed unbelievably, causing Kirito to stifle a laugh. "Christmas, Kirito-kun. It's Christmas." Kirito tried to look surprised.

"What?" He asked. "I forgot again?"

"Apparently."

"Damn." Asuna sighed as she stood, as did Kirito, and a box materialized in her hands.

"Here." She said hollowly. "Take it." _Damn, did I choose the right year to remember... _Kirito took the box from her hands and pressed open, and watched as the box began to glow and the gift dropped into his hands. He stared at the potion curiously.

"What is it?" He asked, staring at it.

"It's a special potion." She replied. "One that increase your total health for over three hours." Kirito stared down at the potion in shock. He'd seen increased health potions, but not one for that long. It must've cost Asuna everything she had, normal potions like this cost a lot. "Hope you like it, I'll go get ready to hunt" Asuna began to walk away, and Kirito grabbed her shoulders.

"Asuna, stop it." he told her. "I'm not completely idiotic." She turned her head slightly to stare at him.

"What...?" Kirito opened his menu and chose the gift box, and it appeared in his hands. Asuna stared at him as he thrust it at her.

"Here" He said brightly. "Merry Christmas." Asuna stared down at the box, before she looked up at him.

"Is it a gag gift?" She asked, and Kirito shook his head. "Something stupid, maybe a broom?"

"Just open the damn thing, Asuna" She slowly pressed the pen button, and the box glowed as it turned into the pair of earrings Lisbeth had made. The shiny black miniature Elucidator glittered in the light as it crossed Twilight Defender, and Asuna gasped a little.

"When did you...how did you...?" She began weakly, resting them in her palm.

"I had Lisbeth make them" Kirito replied. "That was why I needed Twilight Defender yesterday, not to see what'd happen if I duel wielded them" Asuna was silent, her bangs obscuring her face, and Kirito's heart began to race. Did she not like them? "I figured since, y'know, I'd forgotten two years in a row I'd remember possibly the last Christmas he had together." Asuna still didn't speak, and Kirito gulped. "Do you not like them...?"

"I...I..." Kirito was about to begin apologizing when Asuna tackled him with a bone crushing hug. "I love them, thank you." Kirito stood still as Asuna held him tightly, and he laughed.

"Did you really think I'd forget a third time?" he asked weakly. "What kind of idiot to you take me for?"

"A big one." She replied, sniffling. "It's incredible, best thing I could've asked for. How did you think of it?" Kirito reeled through the hours of talking and begging he'd done, and laughed awkwardly.

"Original idea" He replied, and Asuna laughed. "Glad you like it."

"I won't mind if this is the last Christmas we spend in his game, or together." She whispered.

"Maybe we will clear the game within the next year, but we'll have to go fast" Asuna smiled as she hugged him tighter.

"That's okay. As long as we're together, I don't care what we do or where we go." Kirito smiled as he squeezed her back.

"I couldn't have said it better, partner."

**Don't shoot me, I know it was a good time for a nice kiss.**

**BUT!**

**I have a plan, don't worry. Besides not wanting to get a bunch of people raging at me in reviews, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and tell me how mad you are at me! (Or don't I may cry...)**


	21. Something to address(Authors note)

**No, it isn't a chapter, unfortunately. I'm using today to tell you guys something you all need to know, and so I don't have to field questions about it from now on. Before I start, this doesn't apply to everyone, but here is what I wanted to say.**

**Kirito and Asuna will not be a couple by the end of Aincrad.**

**Or even Mid-ALO.**

**At most, we're looking at end to post-ALO here.**

**Now before you all get pissed off and yell at me in reviews, (Which I'm sure some of you will still do.) calling me a shitty author or that I don't care about you guys, it isn't true. I love all of you, all of you have a special place in my heart because of this story, but the Kirisuna war was gotten to the point where I don't want to write a lot of fluff because I know what'll happen, which is people saying I should get them together.**

**Now I know this isn't everyone, some of you even seem to be enjoying the drag I'm putting you through with these two, and I appreciate that. Some of you also joke about it in your reviews, and I appreciate that as well.**

**But some of you I feel were getting a little angry or edgy about it, so I decided to post this for you. A new chapter will be up either tomorrow morning or afternoon, so don't fret, but I needed to address this before it got out of hand. I'm not mad, just worried I'm disappointing some of you by keeping them apart. **

**If me keeping these two as friends breaks the story for you and you don't want to read anymore, I understand. It's frustrating for me to write them like this, it must be straight torture for you guys. If any of you decided to leave over this, I'll understand and won't keep it against you.**

**I don't know if I told anyone but Delta Marauder, (And I didn't even really tell them) but this was originally not a KiritoxAsuna story. Seems strange, but the first few chapters were written in that mindset. Friends, nothing more. As time went on, however, I realized I could have a field day keeping them apart, and I decided to change my mind on that.**

**As it stands now, I've written the last two chapters of Aincrad already, and from what I've written, the current fan base without the information I just gave you would hang me and stab me with a million swords for what I've done. (Yes, it's that bad). The biggest tease is soon to come, and I needed to get this out there or I could never feel confident enough to not get hate for what I decided to pull in that second to last chapter.**

**But you guys have to wait, I don't ;)**

**Like I said, I'm not mad or angry, just worried you guys are getting disappointed in me for not making them a couple. I know the fluff and teasing is hard to sit through sometimes, but won't that just make the scene when they do get together even more sweet? I'm sorry for having to waste a chapter or your time with this, but I needed to do this so people will understand.**

**Someone said it in a review I received only today, and they said said that they thought Kirito and Asuna should be together by now, but respected my decision as the author to not do so yet.**

**THANK YOU!**

**That's all I've ever really wanted, is for you guys to understand and respect the decision. I know a lot of you do, but sometimes I feel some don't. I won't call on anyone, but I hope you all understand my decision.**

**Some of you may see me as an asshole now.**

**Some may hate me.**

**Maybe even a few of you don't want to read anymore.**

**I understand, things happen. I hope you all stick around, but I don't see that happening.**

**Now here comes the strange part. Can I get a lot of feedback on this? I know I get lots already and I love it, but I want to know what all of you think, so the more I see the better. Like I said, new chapter either tomorrow morning or afternoon, but just...just...**

**Just drop telling me to get them together. Go ahead and crack jokes, go ahead and growl in frustration, but it won't make a difference. What's done is done, and this is what's happening.**

**I'm sorry if I just wasted a few minutes of your life, but I needed to say something before this got way out of hand to where I'd be angering most of you by keeping them apart.. Remember, you can either PM me or review and tell me what you think about this, just please keep the yelling and bashing to a minimum, I'm terrible with dealing with that.**

**I hope you all stick around, cause when they do get together, believe me, it'll be a doozy.**

**I'll stop rambling and repeating myself. I hope you all have a good day or night, whenever you may be reading this, and that you all understand.**

**Bye!**


	22. New Objective

**I'm going to say it all the time, but you guys are awesome. I honestly wasn't expecting suck tremendous support, and I'm glad you all understand my decision. I won't be cutting out the fluff or anything, but I was getting a little tired of a lot of reviews saying the same thing. From here on out, you could say they have a 'flirtationship'. They'll flirt with each other and the fluff will be there, do don't fret. Anyway, enjoy!**

January 3rd, 2025, 80th floor, Redbank

Kirito was happy. He couldn't explain why, but he just felt like good today. Not that he had any reason to be unhappy, but...bah, he was rambling now. He was currently. however, on the beach near the capital of the 80th floor, Redbank, lying next to Klein. Asuna was nowhere in sight, and Kirito couldn't recall when she'd disappeared. Klein sighed.

"Man, this floor is relaxing" He said, stretching, and Kirito nodded silently. The 80th floor was a bunch of islands connected together by bridges, and the sun shone all day, right into the night. "Where'd Asuna go? She was here a minute ago." Kirito opened his eyes to gaze around, but his partner was nowhere in his immediate vision, so he elected to shrug.

"Don't know." He replied. "She probably went to swim or something."

"You're not worried?"

"Should I be?" Kirito and Klein stared at each other before the redhead sighed.

"She'd be worried about you" He pointed out. "I don't know why you have to care so little about her."

"You're joking, right?" Kirito asked weakly. "Care so little? I care about her, I'm just not worried."

"How much?"

"A lot... wait, why?" Kirito glared at Klein who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Kirito sighed. "I'll have you know I act uncaring in your presence so you have no reason to tease me."

"But it's so fun!"

"Exactly. It isn't fun for us."

"What the hell are you two arguing about?" Kirito and Klein turned to find the girl in question standing there with her hands on her hips, and Kirito, like the last time, was temporarily mesmerized. She looked beautiful in that bikini, although that beauty usually wasn't limited to this getup. Kirito could tell Klein was practically drooling, but Kirito couldn't muster the brain power to say anything. Asuna smirked.

"Something the matter, Kirito-kun?" She asked with a giggle, which didn't help. Kirito was positive she knew he got spaced out with her like this, so she knew how to talk to him.

"N-no..." Kirito managed to reply, and she laughed.

"Your such a liar, Kirito-kun" She said flatly.

"Yeah, whatever" Kirito replied quietly, crossing his arms in an attempt to recover from her jab. Klein chuckled.

"Looking good, Asuna!" He called, and the chestnut haired girl kicked up sand in his face. "Gah! What the..."

"Don't stare at me, Klein-san" She said dangerously. "It's bad for your health"

"Kirito was doing it!"

"That's different."

"How?!"

"Yeah, how?" Kirito had more a smirk on his face, but Asuna went red.

"...Because." Klein fell off of his chair as Kirito laughed, but was interrupted as a message icon popped up in his HUD. Upon opening it, Kirito quickly read through it as Asuna and Klein argued.

"Who was it from?" Asuna asked as she pushed Kirito so she could could sit next to him, and Kirito did his best not to stare.

"Heathcliff." he replied. "He wants to talk to us."

"About what?"

"Beats me" Kirito turned to Asuna, who was already looking at him. "So, how about it?" Asuna sighed.

"I was so looking forward to our beach day, too." She said. "Alright, let's go." Asuna got up and re-equipped her armor, and Kirito did the same as Klein stretched out on his chair.

"Say hi for me, alright?" he called as the pair left the beach ,and Asuna raised her hand to wave at him. As they proceeded through the small village, Asuna made a confused sound.

"It still astonishes me this is the capital of the floor" She said, "It's so small."

"It is the 80th floor" Kirito reminded her. "The floors are gradually getting smaller." Asuna sighed as she smiled.

"80th floor?" She asked. "It feels like yesterday we were planning to fight Illfang." Kirito nodded, he remembered that well. "I mean, how did we get so high already?"

"It's almost been three years" Kirito reminded her. "I wouldn't say we got here fast."

"Still, one day we're sharing bread in Tolbana and the next we're up here" She smiled brightly at him, and Kirito couldn't help but return it. "it's just strange to think about."

"Stranger then returning to the real world?" Kirito asked, and Asuna's demeanor darkened considerably.

"The more I think about it" She said quietly. "The less I want to go back" Kirito partially agreed with her, but he knew she had more reason to want to stay here. "I've had more fun in here with you than I ever did out there."

"I don't doubt you." Kirito replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look back at him. "But I think we owe it to everyone that died to beat the game." Asuna nodded.

"Yeah" She agreed, then chuckled. "That and I can't wait to meet the real you." Kirito's smile faltered slightly at the thought. The real him was nothing like the him in here, and he wondered which one Asuna was friends with; Kirigaya Kazuto or Kirito the Black Swordsman. He didn't have to courage to ask. He held the door open for Asuna as they entered the building the Knights had commandeered, and walked towards the back office. The man guarding it knocked on the door.

"Heathcliff-san, the beaters are here" He said, and Kirito heard his partner growl.

"You'd think we've shed that title by now" Asuna muttered, and Kirito chuckled.

"Send them in." Heathcliff called back, and the door opened. Kirito entered behind Asuna and stood next to her as they waited for Heathcliff to begin speaking to them. Heathcliff turned and smiled. "Kirito, Asuna, so good to see you." Asuna bowed.

"You as well, Heathcliff-san" She said, and Heathcliff chuckled.

"No need for such formalities, Asuna" He said as Asuna straightened. "You two are, after all, two if the best we have. If anything, I should be formal with you." Kirito coughed.

"What is it you needed, Heathcliff?" Kirito asked, and Heathcliff's smile turned into a frown.

"First thing's first, you two must be informed." He said. "I've decided, with our proximity to the top of the castle, that the clearing group will hold a permanent presence here in Redbank, as our main base"

"That's a good idea." Asuna complimented. "A floor we can always return too." Heathcliff nodded.

"As it stands now, we need a few things." Heathcliff paused. "I just received word that our blacksmith, Ken, died on a quest" Kirito felt a rock settle in his stomach, Ken had been a nice guy. A little quiet, but nice. "And he was the best we had, so we need a new one." Asuna elbowed Kirito knowingly, and Kirito nodded.

"We may know someone, Heathcliff" Kirito spoke up and Heathcliff stared at him. "Her name is Lisbeth, she works on the 47th floor."

"Is she any good?"

"She forged Dark Repulser. She's an amazing blacksmith. We could ask her if you wanted." Heathcliff nodded appreciatively.

"Good news." He said, frowning suddenly. "Her store location reminds me of something I wanted to tell you guys. As our numbs are constantly dwindling, I've agreed to allow scouts to recruit players from the lower floors and bring them up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asuna asked. "I mean, at their levels they'll be torn apart up here. Even Kirito-kun and I have trouble."

"Which is why I've also introduced a training program." Heathcliff replied. "These recruits will go hunting with more experienced players in order to level up faster. The more experienced players will lower mob health until it is low enough for any player to kill them."

"Won't that lower the level bar as a whole in the clearing group?" Kirito asked. "I mean, smaller floors mean less mobs and dungeons. Not to mention quests." Heathcliff nodded.

"I know what you mean, but as it stands, we cannot risk losing more and more of our top players."

"So you're saying their death fodder?" Asuna demanded, and Heathcliff sighed.

"If it comes to that, yes" He said sadly. "The training can stat on lower floors. They can farm xp from mobs and then move up when they're ready." Kirito knew there was no way around Heathcliff's orders, but he still didn't like it. "anyway, if you two could go and ask your friend Lisbeth, I'd appreciate it." Kirito nodded as he and Asuna left the room, and as soon as they were out of the building, Asuna screeched in frustration.

"God, what the hell is he thinking?!" She demanded furiously. "I mean really, why bring low level players up here? It's just going to kill them!" Kirito shrugged as Asuna fumed.

"From a strategic viewpoint, it does make sense" Kirito told her. "I mean, there's always safety in numbers."

"That's never stopped us!"

"We're different from most players, Asuna. Or did you forget that?" Asuna shook her head slowly. "I mean, it's like Heathcliff said back before we unlocked Noredge. We're the only players up here unaffiliated with any guild. Probably two of the only solo players left."

"We play solo?"

"Well, no, but we've never needed numbers that a guild provides, we just need each other. Maybe that's why we don't understand his reasoning." Asuna's cheeks turned pink as she laughed weakly.

"We only need each other, huh?" She asked, and Kirito jokingly slugged her in the arm.

You know what I meant." He replied with a small smile. "We don't need big numbers, that's why we don't understand."

"Yeah, I know." Asuna placed a hand on her chin. "You think Lis will listen to us? I mean, she loves that store to death."

"Let's hope so" Kirito replied. "We really need her."

* * *

><p>"Nah, I'm good" Kirito stared at the blacksmith in awe as she continued to work.<p>

"What?" Asuna asked, taking the question right from Kirito's mouth.

"I said I'm good." Lis replied, looking up at them. "The 80th floor is way to high, anyway."

"You wouldn't have to do anything" Kirito offered. "We just need a new blacksmith, and you're smithing skills are, what, maxed out?"

"Well, yeah, but I just don't want to." Asuna placed a hand on Lisbeth's shoulder.

"Is this because you want to continue being our blacksmith?" Asuna asked, and Lisbeth snorted.

"God no! You guys are like slave drivers!" She joked, and Kirito glared at her until she stopped laughing. "Alright, you want the truth?"

"Kind of." Kirito replied. "That'd be nice to have." Lisbeth sighed.

"Honestly, I'm just nervous." Lis replied. "What if I'm not good enough?"

"This isn't real life" Kirito reminded the pinkette. "Your skills are determined by a number, not your actual ability." Lis nodded.

"I know, it's just..." She trailed off as she played with her hammer, obviously looking for a new excuse. She received one when the door opened. "Customer! You guys stay here." Kirito sighed as she left to deal with whoever that may have been, and Kirito's eyes widened as a new voice sprung up from the store.

"Hello, Lis-san! How are you today?" Kirito turned to Asuna, pleased he was not the only one who recognized her voice.

"I'm alright Silica, how about you? Here to pick up more weapons for your friends?" With that, Kirito and Asuna tore up into the store, finding the small girl and her dragon talking to Lis. Pina saw them first, and flew into Asuna's arms, who laughed and hugged her happily. Kirito soon got one too, as Silica threw herself at him.

"Kirito-san! Asuna-san! It's so good to see you!"

"You too Silica!" Asuna replied happily. "It's been a while."

"Not so much for us" Silica replied with a small smile in Kirito's direction. "I see she likes her present, Kirito-san" Asuna's hands instinctively flew to her earrings as Kirito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"How did you know, Silica?" Asuna asked, and Silica looked confused.

"Kirito-san didn't tell you?" She asked.

"he told me Lis made them."

"I did a good job too, huh?" Lis butted in, earning a nod from Asuna as Silica laughed.

"Kirito-san was running around like a drunken ape without a head on Christmas Eve looking for something to give you! It was adorable how stressed he was!" Lisbeth laughed in agreement as he blushed furiously.

"Yeah, he was practically begging me! It was so cute!" The two girls Kirito had begged for help laughed as he boiled in embarrassment.

"I was not begging..." He muttered, and was surprised when Asuna laughed as well.

"Did you really get so stressed out over me, Kirito-kun?" She asked sweetly, and Kirito groaned as he nodded. "That's so sweet." Kirito was surprised to fell Asuna kiss his cheek, and he turned to look at her in confusion as she smiled brightly at him. Lisbeth groaned.

"And you two try to convince us you aren't in love" She mumbled, and Silica nodded in understanding. Kirito coughed to clear his head and faced Lis.

"So, can you please come up with us? We need you" Lis sighed as Silica looked around in confusion.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked curiously, and Asuna rubbing the bridge of her nose as Lis began to gather up Silica's shipment.

"The clearing group lost it's blacksmith" She told the younger girl, and Silica made an O with her mouth as she got what Asuna was saying. "We figured we'd ask Lis to come up with us."

"That's a good idea." Silica said, and Lis sighed. "You should do it Lis-san"

"I just..." The girl now had three people to tell her, and Kirito smiled as she slammed her hands down one the counter. "I'll do it, only if I get to picky my location and have all my equipment sent up."

"We can arrange for that." Asuna replied with a grin. "Thanks Lis!"

"Yeah, you're a lifesaver Lis" Kirito agreed, pulling the blacksmith into a one armed hug as she pouted.

"I'm not happy about this, this shop has been my home for...well, a few years now. Are you guys sure that you can't call anyone else?"

"The 80th floor is basically a huge island resort" Kirito replied, and both girls eyes lit up. "I'm sure you'll love it." Lis smiled.

"You could've started with that Kirito!"

"I want to go!" Silica shouted, grabbing at Kirito's sleeve. "Take me too!"

"You're too low leveled." Kirito replied. "It's dangerous up there."

"You're taking Lis!"

"She's a higher level than you, and she'll be staying in Redbank."

"Kirito-kun" Kirito whirled to face his partner. "There is Heathcliff's, um..." Kirito's eyes widened as he realized what she meant.

"What? Heathcliff's what?" Silica asked. Kirito turned back to her.

"Heathcliff is starting to recruit players." Kirito replied. "He's taking lower leveled players and leveling them up on higher floors for the clearing group." Silica made a face.

"I'll do that then!"

"Are you sure?" Asuna asked, lacing a hand on Silica's shoulders. "It'll be dangerous." Silica nodded determinedly.

"I'll do it and make it too the clearing group!" She said. "Lis can go too!"

"Nah nah nah" Lisbeth said, jabbing a finger at Silica. "I'm not doing anything dangerous, I'm just the smith."

* * *

><p>"Wow" Lis commented as they reached Redbank. "This place is amazing."<p>

"Yeah, it's pretty cool" Asuna replied. "Way nicer then Awyne." Kirito was about to say something when he noticed Heathcliff standing a few feet from them, and he poked Lis, who took a shark intake of breath.

"Is that...?" She asked weakly.

"Yep" Kirito said. "That's him. Come on, I'll introduce you." Kirito guided Lis towards Heathcliff with his hand. and he smiled as they approached.

"Good to see you convinced her." Heathcliff said to Kirito, who nodded as Heathcliff looked towards Lis. "And you must be Lisbeth, Kirito and Asuna's personal blacksmith."

"I...well...I..." Lisbeth stuttered slowly. Heathcliff chuckled.

"I've seen the effects of your master craftsmanship first hand. Kirito and Asuna have such good armor. On on such a low floor too? I cannot wait to see what you can do with higher leveled materials."

"Well, um...Just give me a good place to set up and I'll get the clearing group the best damn armor and weaponry possible! Granted I get the proper materials."

"Of course, of course. Asuna, why don't you show Lis to her new shop? I have something to discuss with Kirito" Asuna nodded.

"Alright, I can do that" Asuna then turned to Kirito. "See you, Kirito-kun." With that, Heathcliff gave Asuna the location and she led Lis away, leaving Heathcliff and Kirito alone. Heathcliff smiled.

"Good to see you were able to convince her." He told Kirito. "She will be of great use up here."

"Yeah, it was easy." Kirito lied through his teeth.

"Now, on too pressing matters. I have discovered why we cannot get to the boss room."

"Can't get to it?" Kirito asked. "What does that mean?"

"Walk with me." Kirito walked with Heathcliff towards the western end of Redbank. Heathcliff placed his iron grip on Kirito's shoulders and pointed out into the water . "See that black dot? Way way out there?" Kirito squinted and just barely saw what Heathcliff was pointing at.

"What is that?" Kirito asked.

"I would assume it's the passage to the boss room." Heathcliff replied.

"How do we get there? Swim?"

"No, the underwater mobs would kill us in seconds. We need a boat." Kirito thought this over for a moment. Surely Heathcliff would not be telling him this if it wasn't a big deal. "Thing is, boats are not common, even up here. It must be a quest reward."

"So what do you want me to do?" Kirito asked and Heathcliff clapped him on the back.

"I want you and Asuna to look into it. I'll never tell another soul, but I trust you two more than anyone in my own guild, you are far more capable." Kirito felt a little good Heathcliff was praising him. The older guild leader rarely did so to anyone, even less so outside of his guild.

"I'll tell Asuna, we'll see what we can do." Heathcliff nodded.

"Get us that boat, Kirito, or we'll be stuck in here forever." Kirito nodded as Heathcliff walked away. Kirito observed the black spot in the distance, sighing as he realized Redbank and the surrounding towns had been picked clean of quests.

"I got his, totally. All I need to do is find this quest...Great."

**I neglected to say this above or yesterday, so I'll say it now. I picture Kirito and Asuna are to two people who have been friends so long they find it hard to picture each other in a different light. Obviously both had begun to do so, but they've been friends and partners so long they struggle to look at each other and see more than that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	23. Point Proven

**More updates? I'm such a nice person. Anyway, I have a little challenge for you guys. Can we break 300 reviews with today's chapter? We're 20 or so away, I think we can do it! We got more than twenty on my authors note a chapter ago, so I know you guys can do it! Nonetheless, enjoy!**

Asuna was happy that she had convinced Lisbeth to come and be the clearing group's blacksmith, it was nice to have her closer. Of course, Lis was in the middle of complaining about not being on the waterfront, and Asuna was doing her best to not just slap some sense into her friend.

"You know what I mean?" Lis asked, interrupting Asuna's fantasy about swimming. Asuna jerked her head up towards the pinkette, confused.

"What?" She asked, smiling at her friend weakly. "I was fantasizing, sorry" Asuna didn't appreciate the look Lis gave her, it was the one Kirito and her often got from Klein. Asuna wasn't exactly sure what their friends obsession was with teasing the two of them, Kirito and she both had stated multiple times that their relationship wasn't like that. Maybe they didn't get the picture yet.

"About what?" Lis asked, sidling up next to Asuna. "About him?" Yep, there it was. Asuna rolled her eyes and rested her head on her hands as the clearing group moved Lis's supplies in.

"Him as in who?" Asuna asked, knowing full well the answer. Lisbeth sighed and stared out the window with her for a moment, before casting her a sideways glance.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about" Lis said slowly, letting Asuna come up with a response she maybe hadn't used yet. Asuna knew the silence wasn't helping her case, so she changed the arm her head was rested on, sighing.

"Kirito-kun?" She asked, doing her best to sound indifferent. Lis was just as, if not worse, then Klein when in came to teasing Asuna and Kirito. Maybe they were just jealous, Asuna didn't care to ask.

"Who else would I mean?" Lis asked. "You know just as well as I do that..."

"Lis," Asuna interrupted. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Kirito-kun and I are not like that. We are friends, partners, not lovers. Get it through your head."

"It's just..."

"Don't make me repeat myself." Asuna was quite pleased with the silence. She was, like with the beater status she and her partner apparently still had, not enjoying the lover teasing she received. She was sure Kirito got it just as bad, but enough was enough.

"Besides that" Lis finally said, breaking the silence. "How are the quests and mobs up here?"

"Hard," Asuna replied. "Pretty fun though."

"You and Kirito have any trouble?"

"Sometimes" Asuna said, thinking back to the quest 'What was Lost.' "Although we manage." Lis was about to reply when the door opened, and both girls turned to find Kirito standing there, shutting the door.

"Lis" He greeted. "Asuna"

"Kirito" Lisbeth replied.

"Kirito-kun" Asuna said, smiling at him. "What did Heathcliff want to talk to you about?" Kirito sighed, and Asuna got the feeling that whatever it was wasn't a good thing.

"Well," Her partner began. "On the bright side we found the boss room." Asuna smiled.

"That's great!"

"One problem though." Asuna waited as Kirito paused, wondering what the problem was. "We need a boat to get to it." Kirito finally responded, staring up at the two of them. Asuna wasn't exactly sure what made that a problem, but she giggled.

"I fail to see the problem, Kirito-kun." She told him, standing up. "This place is an island, there must be a boat somewhere."

"Have you seen one?" Kirito's question stumped Asuna immediately, and she thought as hard as she could, rolling through the memories of the floors towns. See couldn't recall seeing a boat anywhere, and Kirito nodded at her silence. "Exactly the problem, there aren't just boats lying around."

"Maybe it's at the bottom of a dungeon" Lis suggested behind Asuna. "Not all the dungeons have been cleared yet, right?"

"No," Kirito replied. "But what's the point of putting a boat at the bottom of a dungeon?" Lis made a face at Kirito's question, and Asuna could see the problem. "Not only that, but it's unlikely someone overlooked a quest, the floors practically been picked clean."

"So we're missing something" Asuna reasoned. "But what could it be?" All of them remained silent, no one knowing what to say. Asuna couldn't come up with anything, the problem was beating her. What could they have missed? Surely it was some big important quest that it was the reward of, so they couldn't have missed it. Kirito shrugged.

"We'll find it eventually" he reassured, although it didn't quell Asuna's curiosity. "I just thought I'd drop by and tell you, so message me if either of you hear anything, alright?" Asuna nodded.

"Can do, partner." Asuna said with a grin, one that Kirito returned as he left the shop. Asuna turned back to Lis to find her staring at her with a confused look on her face. "What's wrong Lis?"

"You're not going with him?" She asked. "You two work together, don't you?"

"Yes...?"

"So why are you still here?" Asuna glared at Lis, trying to discern what she meant.

"What are you implying?" Asuna demanded. "That I can't look for a quest by myself?"

"No, just that you two need each other up here!"

"I don't need him to look for a quest, Lis."

"I'm not saying...ugh, whatever. You're impossible."

"Huh?"

"You know as well as I do you need him, Asuna. You two are a half of one unit: You need him." Asuna had had enough, and she turned to leave the store before Lis continued to aggravate her. Asuna didn't understand what Lis meant, maybe that was what she was getting mad about. She knew she needed Kirito a lot, but she sure as hell didn't need him to walk around and talk to NPC's. Asuna took the east bridge away from Redbank towards a small fishing village, figuring it was best to start looking there for anything. The NPC's in said town had small fishing boats that could go about 15 feet from land, but nothing a raiding party could ride in. Maybe the quest or dungeon is question was designed to look insignificant, and that was why players had overlooked it. Everyone had gone off looking for the big high risk high reward quests for XP or good loot. But no boat, it seemed. Asuna shook her head to clear it as she entered the small village, deciding it was her best bet to look for some small insignificant quest to start. Asuna didn't find anything immediately, but there wasn't much going on in this town anyway. NPC's milled around with fish and other materials, some shouting at her to come and look at their wares. Asuna didn't care much for them, her equipment was still better than anything they could offer here. Asuna spent a few minutes staring out at the water as it glittered in the afternoon sun, pondering just how bad the underwater mobs were. She knew from sparring with Kirito that combat was sluggish in the water, so maybe it was just that the mobs were to quick to hit with the slow movements underwater. She'd dwell on it later.

"Someone! Someone, anyone, help me!" Asuna snapped out of her water induced stupor and turned to find an old NPC wandering through the streets, getting pushed off by the other villagers. "I need help! Please!" Asuna walked off of the beach and towards the old man, and she spotted her as she approached. "Please, young woman! Help me!"

"What's the matter?" Asuna asked, putting on a dazzling smile for him. She'd learned long ago many male NPC's responded more positively to kind female players, so she often did the talking. "Is it anything I can help you with?"

"Yes! Please, come with me!" The old man grabbed Asuna by the hand and began to drag her along, to what Asuna assumed was his home. _I find it hard to believe I already found it..._

* * *

><p>Kirito sighed as he walked to the outskirts of the village. He hadn't found anything that could warrant the boat, he only hoped Asuna was having better luck on her end. A quick check confirmed she was looking, as she had gone to the east from Lis's shop. Kirito smiled slightly when he realized Asuna had gone to the fishing village. Her intuition had always been good, Kirito felt a little stupid he hadn't thought of it. She could handle that area, Kirito could check all the villages to the west. He trusted her to tell him the moment she found anything, but so far she'd been quiet. He'd ask her later, he had more pressing matters than Asuna's silence, she could handle herself just fine. Kirito wandered through town once more, making sure every quest that had yet to be completed didn't have any hidden meaning like transportation or anything.<p>

"Man, this is ridiculous..." Kirito muttered as he completed his final pass, deciding to check another village to the north of his current location. "I hope Asuna's having more luck than me, or we'll be stuck here for months..."

* * *

><p>Asuna didn't want to believe she'd already found it, but there was a chance she had, which surprised her. She whistled as she stepped inside the NPC's home, finding a huge hole in the bottom leading down into what looked like a murky tunnel.<p>

"What the hell happened?" Asuna asked, staring down the hole.

"Those damn sea serpents happened!" The old man replied. "They burrowed under the village and have been breaking in and killing people for weeks! Nobody knows what to do!"

"Well, do you know how dangerous they are?"

"Certainly not for you!" The old man said. "Please, just deal with them!" Now Asuna had to know what was in it for her. If it was any form of water transportation, she had what she needed. If it was anything else, she'd have to hurry up and complete the quest before looking again.

"I'd love it help" Asuna said, smiling brightly again. "But I work for a price. What can you give me in exchange for dealing with these serpents." The old man paled, and Asuna was ready to kill something if he said nothing.

"I-I don't have much..." The man whispered, and Asuna had to restrain herself to avoid pulling Twilight Defender out. "Wait, I know! The keys!"

"The what?" Asuna asked, staring at the man.

"The keys to my boathouse!" He shouted, and Asuna smiled. Bingo. "I have a boathouse in Redbank, I can give you the key! Will that suffice?"

_Slithery Invaders_

_Accept Quest? Yes/No_

Asuna smiled as she accepted the quest and looked back at the man.

"Give me a few hours or so, I'll kill them" The old man nodded, and Asuna opened the menu, touched Kirito's name and touched message, and the messenger opened.

_Kirito-kun,_

_Guess what? You owe me a drink, that's what! I found the quest we need for the boat, it's in that fishing village to the west. Come over here and help me, and we can be done in a few hours._

Asuna was about to send the message when she paused momentarily, staring down at the message. _You know as well as I do you need him, Asuna. You two are a half of one unit: You need him. _Lisbeth's voice echoed in Asuna's head, and she growled as she clenched her fist and discarded the message. She closed her menu and turned to the hole, staring down at it determinedly. _I need Kirito-kun, huh? I'll show you, Lis. I'm perfectly capable on my own. I cannot wait to rub this in your face. _Without a second thought, Asuna began her descent down into the tunnel, wondering just how deep into the sea bed in went. She was honestly surprised this floor could have such deep dungeons, it didn't make much sense in Asuna's mind. She needn't dwell on it though, it made no difference one way or the other. All that mattered was she kill all the serpents, and then collect her reward.

"I'll show her" Asuna growled with a an uncharacteristically dark smile. "I'll show Lis I don't need him, I'm perfectly capable on my own." Asuna didn't want to admit that she was partial to showing Kirito the same thing, but she knew she was. The whole situation made Asuna realize they'd always done that, worked together that was. Asuna wanted to prove not only to Lis, but to Kirito that she could do it without him. It wasn't anything crazy like a boss room or anything, but it still mattered to her. Asuna paused when she heard something hiss in front of her just around the corner, and she drew Twilight Defender in preparation for the fight. She was not ready for the fifteen foot long and 4 feet wide serpent to appear in front of her, hissing at her. "Wow, they're...bigger than I expected."

Asuna dodged the strike from the serpent as it flew past her. They were very fast mobs, but if there was one thing Asuna prided herself in, it was her speed and agility. Asuna drove Twilight Defender into it's back and it whirled in pain, turning and spitting a green liquid at her. Asuna dodged it and turned to find it sizzling and digging through the rock wall.

"It's acid" Asuna reasoned aloud. "That's how they were able to dig under the village." She dodged another spray and cut the serpents lower half off, and it exploded into a bunch of polygons and the serpent whirled, trying to bite Asuna. Asuna just barely managed to avoid the strike, and Asuna sliced it's head clean off, killing the serpent immediately. Asuna sighed as she looked at her drops, which consisted of Sea Serpent Acid that could be sold for a high price, and scales that could be eaten. Asuna could try and cook those later, she currently had a job to do. Proceeding down the tunnel, Asuna dispatched a few more of the serpents, and got a few cuts and bruises in the process. Asuna found herself more interested in dodging the acid than anything else, that residual damage was not something she was willing to risk on her own. Killing the last of the three that attacked her, Asuna peeked around the following corner, and paled.

She'd found the nest, and Asuna could see at least twenty of those damn things slithering around. She could see a few patches of eggs here and there, and Asuna paled as she counted at least fifteen patches of ten or more eggs. _If these things are allowed to hatch, they'll become a huge problem. Even if we can't be hurt in safe zones, we can't risk these many things getting back out into the floor... _Asuna stopped her hand mid-swipe to open her menu and message Kirito, Lisbeth's voice once again causing her to stop her message.

"I can do this..." Asuna muttered, taking a deep breath. "I don't need his help all the time, I can do it myself..."

* * *

><p>Kirito wished the knot in his stomach would disappear, but it wouldn't. First, Asuna and he had forgotten to reform their party after temporarily leaving it during the last days of the clearing group's Christmas vacation. Then, he had first gotten a bit confused when Asuna's dot had disappeared from the village she'd been looking around in, and then he was even more confused when her health went down a little bit. It wasn't any amount to lose his mind over, or even to get desperate to find her, but it made him wonder what she could possibly be doing. Kirito played with the thought that Asuna had found, and was currently doing the quest to find their boat, but he dispelled the thought. Asuna would've told him if she'd found it.<p>

Right?

Kirito thought it over for a minute. It was completely possible Asuna didn't tell him, and had opted to go in alone. Kirito quickly ran through his most recent memories with his partner, trying to see if he'd wronged her in any way that would make her stay away from him. He couldn't find anything to ridiculous, so he was even more confused if that was what she'd done. He growled as her health went down a little more, and Kirito finally gave up. He activated his tracking skill on Asuna, and saw her footsteps appear in his vision. He followed her footsteps through the streets, and watched as they disappeared near a house. Kirito was confused, how where her footsteps just gone?

"Where did you go, Asuna?" Kirito asked quietly, staring at the house he'd ended up in front of. "You have to be doing something, but where...?"

* * *

><p>Asuna sheathed Twilight Defender as the last of the serpents exploded into a million polygons, and she sighed. Most of the ones in the nest had been hatchlings and didn't put up much of a fight, although she had been bitten once or twice. The bites hadn't been nearly strong enough to do any damage, but it had irritated her. Asuna turned her direction to the eggs that hadn't hatched yet. and she realized the quest hadn't updated to tell her to go back. Asuna redrew Twilight Defender and began to rather messy work of stabbing the eggs, causing them to break and ooze out the young serpents inside, making Asuna a little sick to her stomach. Asuna finished the messy job and was about to turn to leave when a roar stopped her dead in her tracks. She paled as she heard something slithering up behind her, laughing weakly.<p>

"Of course" Asuna whispered as she turned slowly. "It's a hatchery, and I didn't kill the mother." Asuna was now eye to eye with the Mother Serpent, and it was at least twice as big as the normal serpent. It spat a huge chunk of acid at her, and Asuna just barely dodged it, as it covered a huge area. Asuna ran towards the mother and stabbed it's midsection causing it to try and bite her, but she was already gone and attacking it's scaly behind. It had a lot of health, she could give it that much. Asuna landed hard from being slapped by it's tail and attempted to dodge the acid spit, but some landed on her coat, burning right through it. Asuna got a quick notification that her armor was degraded due to the acid, so it needed to be repaired. Growling as she attacked again, Asuna stabbed at the serpents face, causing it's health to go down to around half. She dragged Twilight Defender down the Mothers front, the blade being impaled the whole way. It's health drained slowly before reaching zero, and it exploded, only dropping more scales and acid then it's friends. Asuna sighed as she sheathed her blade again.

"Well," She said with a grin. "Take that Lis."

* * *

><p>Asuna was near Redbank's western shore, and Kirito had absolutely no clue how she'd gotten there. He'd completely missed her on his map, but he didn't have to dwell on it. He turned the corner to find her standing in front of a structure near the dock, smiling at it.<p>

"Asuna!" Kirito called, causing his partner to turn and gasp at him. Clearly, she had not been expecting to see him.

"K-Kirito-kun!" Asuna said as Kirito reached her. "Where did you come from?"

"I think a better question is where you went" Kirito replied, crossing his arms. "You just disappeared and started taking damage." Asuna smirked, and Kirito was confused as too why.

"Are you saying you were worried about me, Kirito-kun?" She asked slyly, and Kirito managed a nod without to much red on his face. "Aw, you're so adorable when you're embarrassed!"

"Never mind that" Kirito said, trying to change the subject. "What were you doing?" Asuna smiled as she pointed at the building.

"Getting our ride." Se said, inserting a key and turning it. "You're welcome." Kirito looked inside, and was greeted by a boat staring back at him.

"Where did you get that key?" Kirito asked her, turning back to her.

"Well," Asuna said, making a face. "I found the quest and completed it."

"Without me?" Asuna went red.

"Well, Lis was saying I needed you up here!" She excused quickly, causing Kirito to face palm. "So I figured I'd try and do it myself, and it wasn't that hard! I'm sorry, I just wanted to prove to her that I..." Kirito interrupted her by wrapping her into one armed hug and laughing. "What are you doing?"

"You're cute when you're mad" Kirito chuckled as he poked her cheek, causing her to puff them up in irritation. "Lis was just pulling a Klein; teasing you."

"I know, but she got me so mad..."

"As I'm sure her goal was." Kirito finished for her as they walked away from the beach, Asuna still in his hug. "Now, let's go and tell Heathcliff the good news. Oh, and Asuna?"

"Yes?"

"Don't do that, you shouldn't have to prove anything to anyone. Lis especially. I just don't want you gong off and dying on me" Asuna broke out into a fit of laughter, which made Kirito smile. He loved hearing her laugh.

"Coming from the guy who loves to split up and almost die!" She managed through laughs, and Kirito pinched her cheek. "Ow, let go!"

"Apologize then" Kirito replied innocently.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't apologize for the truth."

**I hoped you guys enjoyed! remember, let's try and break 300 reviews today! I know you guys can do it! See you next time!**


	24. Goodbye

**You guys absolutely destroyed that review count so, new chapter! Loving the support!**

**Before we start however, can I ask you guys something? What I'm asking is how unique this story idea is. I've noticed a lot of people saying they like the uniqueness of the idea, so just how rare is it? It only took me a few minutes to come up with. I just wanted to ask. Besides that, this chapter is a little strange, and you'll see why when you read it. I feel like it'll be some nice character development though. Enjoy!**

January 15th, 2025, 80th floor, Redbank

Kirito jumped out of the way of the sea serpent as it attempted to bite him, and sliced it in half. It was the day before the boss room raid and Kirito had seen fit to clear a dungeon he'd found the day before. He'd gone on his own, Asuna had elected to go and hang out with Lis. Kirito had noticed, since Asuna told him that Lis made fun or her ability to handle herself, that Asuna almost seemed reluctant to hunt with him, as if she was still proving something. Kirito wasn't sure how hanging back away from the battlefield somehow proved you could handle yourself, but he didn't pretend to understand his partner, or her blacksmith friend. He walked around the corner and saw a chest at the end, and smiled. Maybe he'd find an item to permanently add to his inventory. He somehow doubted it. He got to the chest and activated it, watching as col and a few rare items entered his inventory, something he could force-er, sell to Lis when he returned. Nothing sprung out to him as something to keep, so he closed his menu and pulled out teleportation crystal.

"Teleport to Redbank!" He shouted, feeling his feet leave the dungeon floor and land him in the center of the city, and he began the walk to Lis's shop, knowing full well he'd find the girls there. He opened the door, making a big show of acting injured.

"Hey Kirito-ku-what happened?!" Asuna rushed over to him as he acted hurt. They weren't in a party, so she had no idea.

"A-Asuna..." He managed in a weak enough tone. "Listen closely, I don't have much time..." Asuna had tears in her eyes as Lis watched from a distance.

"W-what happened? Are you..."

"Yes" Kirito whispered, and Asuna made a strangled sound. Kirito held back a snicker as he placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm...I'm dying..."

"What happened?! From what?!"

"A-A broken heart..." Kirito watched Asuna made a face.

"Huh?"

"Because you wouldn't go with me, my heart is broken..." Kirito should've seen it coming, but he was unprepared for Asuna to drop him on his head and huff angrily. "Ow! Asuna, you didn't have to..."

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" She spat, grabbing the collar of his coat and glared at him. They were nose to nose, and Kirito could feel the rage rolling off of her in waves. "Why would you do that, you know I worry!"

"It was supposed to be a joke!"

"It wasn't funny you...you..." Asuna growled in exasperation and dropped him, his head hitting the floorboards of the shop. "I honestly wonder what compels you to be so idiotic."

"Mostly," Kirito replied, propping his head up on own arm. "trying to make you smile. The rest of the time it's to piss you off."

"I never would've guessed."

"If you guys are done with the married routine" Lisbeth interrupted. "Can we talk like civilized humans?"

"Not if he's going to act dead." Asuna replied.

"Maybe it'll teach you to stop leaving the parties" Kirito snapped back, glaring at his partner. The two of them had been on edge for a while now, and Kirito wasn't exactly sure what it was. They argued more often, they fought, and sometimes one of them stormed off in a blind rage. Whatever the problem was seemed to have escalated the last few days, since Asuna completed the boat quest.

"Okay, quick question." Lis said, earning a nod from Kirito. "Have you two ever... I don't know, spent a few weeks or months apart since you partnered up?" Kirito thought long and hard, rolling through years of memories, trying to find an answer to Lis's question, Luckily, Asuna seemed stumped as well.

"Uh...no." The girl replied, and Lis sighed.

"I think I have an idea of what your problem is." She informed them flatly.

"What?" Kirito asked, genuinely curious.

"You two need some time off from each other." Lis replied, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at them. "The honeymoon period of your partnership has obviously worn off."

"What does that mean?" Asuna asked curiously.

"It means you two need to separate. For how long all depends on how long it takes you to cool down. Seeing and being near each other day in and day out makes you more susceptible to each others faults."

"That was deep, Lis." Kirito said with a snicker, getting a punch in the shoulder and a glare from Asuna. "But I think we're fine." Asuna nodded.

"Yeah, friends fight." She said, smiling at Kirito. "Some more than others." Lis shrugged.

"I'm just saying." She said. "If I was in your guys position, I don't think I'd be able to handle my partners presence day in and out."

"Well, Asuna is pretty hard to deal with" Kirito joked, earning an angry stare from his partner.

"Speak for yourself, Kirito-kun" Asuna grumbled. "The lengths I go to too deal with you."

"Oh yeah?" Kirito asked, uncrossing his arms as he turned to face her.

"Yeah." Asuna replied, doing the same. They both stared at each other before Lis coughed.

"Anyway." She said, causing the two to give up their staring contest. "I assume you came here for more than retrieving Asuna, Kirito." Kirito smiled at the blacksmith as he opened his inventory.

"You know me to well, Lis."

* * *

><p>"You think what Lis said is true?" Kirito looked up from his menu to look at Asuna, who had a hand on her chin as she asked the question.<p>

"Why?" Kirito asked. "We've always disagreed on stuff, why is now any different?" Asuna shrugged, not looking up from her feet to meet his gaze.

"I don't know." She replied quietly. "What she said just got me thinking." Kirito nodded understandingly, he wouldn't deny thinking about a break too. Lis's argument had made him realize that, except for a few hunting trips here and there, he had not gone a day without being in Asuna's presence, and she to him. Not that that bothered him, but he could see Lis's point. It really was amazing he and Asuna had gone this long without trying to kill each other.

"Yeah, me too." Kirito finally said. "But unless it gets to the point where we can't function because of the fighting, maybe then would be a good time to break up."

"Break up?" Kirito looked over at Asuna, who had a sly look on her face. It took Kirito all of three seconds to realize what she meant, and his face reddened. "What do you mean by that, Kirito-kun?"

"You damn well know what I mean." Kirito grumbled angrily, glaring at her, causing her to chuckle.

"I see why Klein and Lis enjoy this so much." Asuna told him as they rounded the corner. "it's easy to rile you up."

"You're no better princess." Kirito replied, smirking devilishly. "I know how pissed you get when Lis teases you, especially over not being able to handle yourself." Asuna growled.

"Well if Lis kept her mouth shut..." Asuna trailed off as her eyes widened. "Lis! That's our damn problem!" Kirito was confused now, and he stared at Asuna while doing his best to decipher any hidden meaning behind her words.

"What?" Kirito finally asked out of confusion. Asuna made a face as she hummed, deep in thought.

"Lis is the problem." Asuna repeated. "She's driving a wedge between us!"

"How so?"

"First, she eggs me on until I'm determined to prove I can handle myself, and now she's got us arguing over splitting up to cool down our ridiculous fighting! That..." Asuna trailed off again as she insulted Lis, and Kirito couldn't help but chuckle.

"Somehow I don't think Lis is trying to split us up." he told her. "She can't be that cruel...Can she?"

"Hell if I know." Asuna replied. "But this is so her fault." Kirito shook his head as Asuna continued spouting conspiracy theories, wondering just what they were going to do. Kirito didn't want to admit it to Asuna, but he had a bad feeling that the fighting was only going to escalate from where they were now. It was only a matter of time before something big went wrong, and Kirito knew it. Of course, he knew that saying such a thing would only antagonize her, so he elected to stay quiet instead of poke the beast with a stick. He and Asuna got back to the hotel they were staying at until the boss raid the next day, and Kirito sat down on the bed as Asuna stayed in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Kirito asked curiously as she turned to leave again. She paused and turned around to cast him a slightly irritated look.

"I'm going to go and kill myself, and maybe a few others in a fit of insanity." She replied sarcastically, and Kirito glared at her. "I'm going to make food, calm the hell down."

"I'm calm, you're not."

"Whatever." Kirito sighed as his partner left him alone, wondering just what was up with the two of them. Maybe Lis was driving a wedge between them, but probably without meaning too. Kirito and Asuna had always fought over stuff, that was true, but Asuna had been edgy and more easily angered since she had completed the boat quest. Kirito was positive he'd done nothing wrong to anger her, so he was confused as to why she was so angry. _Maybe we do need a break..._

* * *

><p>Kirito awoke an hour or so before the boss room raid, and he sat up in his bed. He was still being plagued by wondering what he'd done to Asuna, but he'd dwell on it later, he had to get ready right now. he equipped as his armor and walked downstairs into the lobby of the inn, where Asuna was already waiting for him, looking impatient.<p>

"About time." She muttered. "i was about to go up there and throw you out of bed again."

"And I would've attacked you." Kirito snapped, glowering at her. It was too early for this, he didn't want to deal with it. "Are you ready to go?" Asuna sighed as she doubled checked her items.

"Yeah," She replied. "I'm all stocked up, you need anything?" Kirito opened his own inventory and did a quick check. he could use some more health potions, he was a little low.

"I'll get some health potions in town." he told her, and she nodded. They walked out of the inn and towards the market so Kirito could stock up, and Kirito stepped up to the stall and bought his items. Kirito was about to step back to his partner when he noticed a flower growing out of the sand next to him. Grinning to himself in hopes of cheering (or whatever he was supposed to do to calm Asuna down) up with it. he walked back to her, as she was waiting with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, referring to Kirito holding the flower behind his back. Kirito smiled as he took it out from behind his back and presented it to her, and she stared at it. "Why do you have a flower?" She asked curiously. Kirito chuckled.

"For you, stupid." he replied with a grin. Asuna reddened as she stared at it, gingerly grabbing it from Kirito. "You like it?"

"I-I suppose..." Asuna said quietly, and Kirito much preferred that to her irritated voice. if he had to be submissive Kirito o calm her down, he could do that. Asuna put the flower in her inventory while she grumbled in confusion as she and Kirito continued down to the eastern shore. Kirito smiled like an idiot to himself, having effectively silenced his partner. He could practically hear her brain working in a feeble attempt to figure out the reasoning behind his simple action. They arrived at the shore, the rest of the clearing group already waiting for them, fashionably late as always. Heathcliff unlocked the boat house and the boat floated out into the water. he turned to them and smiled.

"All aboard." he called. Kirito and Asuna filed onto the boat with everyone else, and Kirito felt the floor beneath him lurch forward as the boat began to move. It was obviously on a set path, as Kirito saw no way of navigating it, and it was heading right for the boss door. Once they reached the small island, Kirito hopped off the boat and Asuna landed next to him, and Heathcliff stood in front of the door as everyone jumped out. "I say it every time, but there is a very good chance some of you will not return from this room. Although we do not know what the boss is, I want you all to hold it off as best as you can until Kirito and Asuna can come up with a plan." Kirito, and from the sound Asuna made, was very confused by being called out specifically, as was she.

"Uh, okay?" Kirito said, not very fond of the sudden attention he and his partner were receiving. Heathcliff opened the door and they all stepped inside. It took all of 10 seconds for Kirito too hear a slither, and he paled. The boss appeared, or rather, uncurled itself from around the entire room, coiling itself into the middle of the room and stared down at the players.

"The Serpent King..." Asuna muttered. "That thing is huge..." Kirito had to agree with her, the serpent had the majority of it's large body coiled up, and it still nearly hit it's head on the 35 foot tall ceiling. It struck faster than anything Kirito had ever seen, throwing up several players into the air and they hit the ceiling, dying instantly.

"Shit..." Kirito hissed as he dodged a swing of the tail, "This thing doesn't play around."

"No kidding." Asuna replied. "Everyone! Just try and dodge the attacks, we'll figure this out!" Kirito wished that he could feel as confident as her, but the serpent struck so fast he couldn't come up with a plan. There wasn't even any rhythm to how it attacked, it just lashed out at random, attacking any player who either got to close or stayed too far away. Kirito watched as several players landed in front of them, struggling to stand as the tail of the beast was being brought down on them. Kirito saw Asuna run past him, and he grabbed her around the waist to prevent her from getting to close. "Let go, Kirito-kun!" She spat, glaring at him. "I'm going to..." Asuna was cut off as the tail reached it's mark, killing the players.

"You would've died trying to save them." Kirito told her solemnly as she stopped struggling. "There was nothing you could've done."

"Not if you're going to stop me!" Asuna pushed Kirito down and ran towards another group who was about to get crushed. She barely managed to get them out of the way, but her foot got caught. She struggled against the gigantic beast and Kirito ran towards her, pulling her out from under the tail before her foot was crushed.

"Be careful!" Kirito shouted angrily, glaring right back at his angry partner. "Don't die trying to save everyone!"

"Have you lost you're humanity, Kirito-kun?!" She shrieked. "I'm not going to sit back and watch people die! If you're not going to help me then...then..."

"Then what?!" Kirito shouted as the battle raged behind them. "What're you going to do, break off the partnership?!" Asuna glared at Kirito before she whipped open her menu, and left the party. Kirito stared at her in shock as she opened her friend menu and, in one swift movement, unfriended him. Kirito stared at her in bewilderment as Asuna glared back at him, daring him to speak a word.

"Maybe Lis was right." Asuna growled. "We need to separate, and not just for a while." Without another word, Asuna ran back to the battlefield, but Kirito stood there trying to compute what had just happened.

"Did..." Kirito managed to croak out. "Did we just...break up?"

* * *

><p>The battle had lasted over 20 minutes, and there was fifteen casualties. The whole clearing group was exhausted, and Kirito hadn't done a thing. Of course nobody noticed that, the chaos had been too much. Kirito had not taken his eyes off of his partner, who was with Klein and his guild. he was still trying to comprehend what she'd done. Had his unwillingness to let her risk her own life been the straw that broke the camels back? Heathcliff sighed.<p>

"We lost a lot of good people today." he said for all to hear. :But we must continue. For everyone, you all know that." Kirito followed everyone else towards the teleport gate, trying to find the words to apologize to Asuna. he found himself behind her in the group crowded near the gate, and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Asuna..." He spoke quietly, but Asuna shrugged his hand off before he could say anything. Kirito stared at the back of her head and sighed. "I suppose this is goodbye." Asuna nodded stiffly.

"Yeah." She said softly, not a hint of regret in her tone. Kirito had never felt more alone then in that moment, his one true friend giving him the cold shoulder.

"Is that all our friendship meant to you?" Kirito hissed, his rage building from her ignorance. "Or was it even a friendship?" Asuna didn't reply, and Kirito growled. "Fine, be that way. Although we may be...breaking up, I wish you the best, Asuna. Maybe some other sucker will come along and get sucked into your charms and friendly attitude." She still didn't reply, and Kirito knew he was talking out of his ass. "Ugh...Goodbye, Asuna."

"Goodbye, Kirito." Kirito watched as she activated the teleportation gate, not sparing one glance for the person who was with her the whole game until then.

**hehe, don't shoot me! It's all for the sake of character development, I swear! Besides, they can only tolerate each other for so long, right? Like I said, don't worry. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	25. A Month Later

**I couldn't wait to see the response from yesterday's chapter, and I decided to update again. Other than that, you guys are absolutely destroying the review counter! At this rate, we'll get to 500 before the end of SAO! Anyway, enjoy!**

February 10th, 2025 Algade, 50th floor.

Asuna hummed her to herself happily as she cooked breakfast. She loved cooking, and she knew Kirito liked it too. She placed her and her partners plate on the table and turned.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna called happily. "Breakfast is rea..." Asuna stopped mid-sentence and lowered her hand, staring at it. How was she still forgetting such a simple fact? Kirito no longer lived her, they were no longer partners. During a rather heated fight in the middle of a boss fight, and Asuna had cut off ties with him in a fit of rage due to his lack of caring for others. Asuna knew he was only looking out for her, but she'd been so irritated that she ended their friendship in one fell swoop. Asuna picked up the other plate she'd set out for her partner, and pitched it across the room, hearing a satisfying shatter and it disappeared.

"How do I keep forgetting?" Asuna hissed as she sat down and played with her fork. "He's gone, Asuna. He's...he's..." Asuna dropped her fork and rested her head on her hands, her mind plagued with images of her former friend. Although she constantly forgot he wasn't here anymore, Kirito had not left Asuna's mind since they'd parted ways. He was all she could think about, accompanied by a guilty twinge in her chest. She hadn't a clue where he was, the last time she'd seen...er, heard him was when he'd come to retrieve his belongings.

* * *

><p><em>Asuna slammed the door to her room shut and threw Twilight Defender across the room, completely enraged.<em>

_"Ugh, you're such an asshole!" Asuna screamed as she threw her items all across the room, not sure exactly as to what end. "Why would you stop me?! I wanted to save them, and I damn well could've! Why are you so worried about my own welfare, let me do it myself!" Asuna threw herself into her bed and screamed into it, allowing her to vent her anger in a less violent fashion. Asuna was about to enter another fit of screaming when she heard the door to the house open, and she paled. Why was he here? Kirito strode through the house with a purpose, entering his own room. Asuna could hear him collecting whatever items he may have had lying around, and he left his room towards Asuna's room. Asuna waited with baited breath as he stood outside her door, completely silent._

_"Asuna..." She heard him say, and Asuna buried her face into her pillow, ignoring him. he sighed deeply as his hand slid down the door. "...Goodbye, partner." Asuna felt tears leak from her eyes as Kirito turned around and left. As soon as she did, Asuna allowed herself a few labored sobs._

_"No," She growled, furiously rubbing her eyes. "I'm not going to cry, he... he doesn't deserve it." Asuna made a face, a thought entering her head._

_Why was she so mad?_

* * *

><p>Asuna stared up at her ceiling as she ran through the memory a few more times, still trying to decipher the questions answer herself. She was still mad, she knew that, but for what purpose?<p>

"Maybe Lis was right." Asuna finally conceded, resting her head on her arms as she pushed away her breakfast. "We did need a break. Although, maybe not a permanent one." Asuna stayed unmoving for a while, simply listening to the bustling capital outside. Sighing, she stood and went to the door, opening it. She had decided to go to Agil's shop, if for nothing more than social interaction. Asuna had not left the house since they'd broken off from each other, so maybe talking to someone would do her some good. She traversed the city streets easily enough, she'd done it a million or so times before. Asuna did her best to push away the memories that assaulted her conscious, to first hearing of the event in which she and Kirito received their signature weapons, to finding little Yui in the alleyway. Asuna growled as a single tear rolled down her cheek, pausing the wipe it angrily.

"I'm over it" She hissed. "He isn't coming back, I know that. Why am I still crying?!" Asuna did her best to figure it out as she reached the shop, pushing the door open. As soon as she did, she was greeted by what appeared to be ghostly apparitions of her and Kirito, and Asuna noted how in his face she was. Asuna smiled weakly. "I remember that." She whispered. "That was when he brought home that Ragout Rabbit, and I got so mad that he'd left without me." Asuna shook her head. "I was such a fool..."

"Asuna?" Asuna turned to find the shopkeeper staring at her with a smile on his face. "It's good to see you!" Asuna nodded, appreciating the small talk. "Where's Kirito?" The question felt as if it had knocked the wind out of Asuna, she couldn't find the strength to speak. She chuckled weakly and shook her head.

"I don't know." She replied.

"You...don't know?" Asuna nodded. Agil seemed rather confused, so maybe the rumors hadn't reached him yet. Asuna knew they had spread like wildfire, she'd been invited to at least ten guilds since the break.

"Nope, not a clue." She replied, doing her best to keep the smile up.

"Why not?" Agil asked as he stepped behind the counter. Asuna stared down at the ground, she may as well just come out with it.

"Kirito...Kirito-kun and I aren't friends anymore." Asuna had taken the time to replace the honorific at the end of his name, and watched as Agil's eyes widened.

"You're not friends anymore?" He asked weakly, and Asuna nodded. "What happened?" Asuna didn't reply right away, doing her best to piece together the story. She gave up and sighed.

"One thing led to another." Asuna finally told him. "We fought, said things, and I... unfriended him and stormed away. That was almost a month ago. I haven't seen or heard of him since." Agil made a face as his gaze turned downward, as with his attitude.

"I just don't want to believe it." he muttered. "You two were inseparable. It just doesn't make sense." Asuna nodded solemnly as she stared down at the table in front of her. Talking to Agil about it made Asuna realize what a foolish reason hers had been. Kirito had dropped off of the map however, so apologizing wasn't in the cards for her.

"Maybe we just weren't meant to last until the end." Asuna said sadly. "I mean, our connection and friendship could only last so long. It doesn't matter now, no one seems to know where he is." Agil nodded in silence, and Asuna was once again plagued by memories, this time she could still hear herself yelling at him for going to such a high floor without her. Asuna was about to open her mouth, when a message icon appeared in her HUD. Asuna didn't pretend she wasn't nervous, what it was from him?

"Who's it from?" Agil asked as Asuna's finger trembled over the icon. Taking a deep breath, Asuna opened the message. Thankfully, it wasn't from Kirito, but Heathcliff. Asuna made a face as she skimmed through the message.

"What the...?" Asuna asked, trailing off as she continued to read.

"What?" Agil asked. "What does it say?" Asuna finished the message and stared at it, unsure of what to say.

"Why me...?"

* * *

><p><span>77th floor, Tree Level<span>

Kirito didn't know how many days had passed since he and Asuna had stopped being partners, and he hadn't left the 77th floor since. He didn't know what about the forested floor attracted him so, but he hadn't left. He wasn't in Awyne, oh no, he was in some random tree top that he'd scaled to for fun. He stared up at the canopy above him as he lay still, listening to the sounds of mobs rustling around below him. The floor was much more majestic and beautiful than he had originally given it credit for, and he often caught himself drifting off into daydreaming in the beautiful afternoon sun. Kirito had only been up in the tress for a few days, the rest he'd spent training like crazy. He'd raised himself up seven levels since breaking off from Asuna, and the rest he'd spent up here. Kirito sighed in contentment.

"I really do like this place." He spoke to himself quietly. "It's so peaceful up here, nothing but he, the trees, and that beautiful sun...Kayaba, you bastard, creating such a beautiful place." Kirito chuckled lightheartedly as he shifted to get more comfortable, closing his eyes as the tress rustled. He'd never felt more at ease, never more at peace.

Except when she was with him.

Kirito growled at the thought. "Stop it." he hissed. "She isn't coming back, she practically said it herself. If she wants me to leave her alone, I'll damn well leave her be. After all, all I've ever wanted was what was best for her..." Kirito did his best not to get emotional at the thought f the chestnut haired girl, but he still did. The pure memory of getting the cold shoulder from her after the boss battle further cemented the fact is Kirito's head: Asuna didn't want anything to do with him. if she did, she would've sought him out by now. Than again, Kirito wasn't exactly making it easy for anyone to find him. Kirito's stomach growled a few minutes later, and he sighed. I may as well go to Awyne and get something to eat. It'll never be on her level, but I'm hungry..." Kirito pulled out a crystal and teleported to the capital in question. He wandered through, looking for a restaurant that may be able to compare to his former friends cooking.

"Hey, Kirito!" Kirito heard his name being called, and he turned to find Klein running up to him, his guild close behind. "Where have you been, man?!" The redhead demanded. "The whole clearing groups been looking for you!"

"Really?" Kirito asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Klein nodded vigorously, and Kirito laughed. "Sorry for making you look all over for me." Of course Kirito had been keeping up with the clearing groups progress, and that they had cleared two floors since his exodus from the group. Klein chuckled before growing serious.

"Hey listen man." he said, crossing his arms. "I've been hearing a lot of shit about you and Asuna..."

"Every word is true." Kirito interrupted, his hair obscuring his eyes. Klein made a choking sound at Kirito's confirmation.

"Seriously?!" The guild leader demanded.

"Yeah." Kirito replied sadly. "Asuna and I got into a rather heated argument, and she unfriended me on the spot. We haven't spoke since." Klein rubbed his head in confusion.

"Man, I just don't understand." He said quietly, crossing his arms again. "Of all people to break off a friendship, you two were the last ones I expected."

"Yeah." Kirito agreed, not looking up. "Me too." Klein made a face at Kirito's sad look, and chuckled.

"Alright, come on you." He told Kirito, wrapping an arm around Kirito's shoulders. "Come with old Klein. We'll get a drink and you can tell me all about it."

"Klein." Kirito growled, struggling to get released from the older mans grip. "I don't want a drink."

"It wasn't an option, Kirito. You're coming to get a damn drink."

* * *

><p>Kirito placed his order with the NPC and stared down at his hands as the menu's disappeared.<p>

"Where did your guildmates go?" Kirito asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I told them to go and do whatever." Klein replied, shrugging. "I had them working all day, grinding and looking for clues about the Lost Swordsman over here." Kirito couldn't help but chuckle. He already had a new name, huh? Had he really been gone that long? Hard to believe. "So, care to tell me what happened with Asuna or are you just going to sit over there and skulk about free food?" Kirito sighed, staring down at his hands.

"A lot of things, really." Kirito replied. "First it was just little things...we would get into small little fights. Nothing big, just small arguments."

"That's what happened?" Klein asked, and Kirito shook his head.

"No, it got worse. Still nothing terrible, but it gradually got worse. Then it got to name calling, yelling and shouting, and sometimes one of us would storm off in a blind rage." Klein nodded understandingly as Kirito rambled, letting everything out. "Then the 80th floor boss happened, and... well, let's just say she didn't appreciate my stopping her before she could save some players from getting crushed." Klein sighed and Kirito felt tears stinging his eyes as his mind flooded with memories.

"Still," Klein said. "I can't belie...Kirito are you crying?!" Kirito was, he was letting out small labored sobs. Just thinking about all the good times he and Asuna made him feel foolish for destroying their friendship over something so trivial.

"I..." Kirito croaked, his emotions getting the better of him as he spoke. "I...I miss her so god damn much, Klein...What have I done?" Kirito cried a little louder, and Klein appeared at his side, pulling him into a one armed hug as Kirito sobbed. "Why is it I didn't realize what she meant to me until she was gone?!"

"Let it out, kid." Klein grunted.

"I..." Kirito didn't know what to say, words could not convey how grateful he was for Asuna's presence at his side during his tenure in SAO. She had been there for everything: The Black Cats, 80 floors and bosses, 2 years, and what had it all amounted too? Kirito had taken it for granted and he got it all taken away. "I took our partnership for granted Klein...I assumed no matter what she'd stay at my side... and look where it got me!"

"Life's a bitch" Klein replied. "Sometimes it likes to remind you whose boss and who isn't. Why don't you just find her and apologize?" Kirito, even in the middle of an emotional breakdown, managed a laugh,

"Apologize?" Kirito asked weakly. "I tried that, she wants nothing to do with me. I wonder how long she stayed with me out of pity. She knows she's the only one who gets me, that understands me. People like her, not me. She can make it alone...I can't make it without her."

"Stop spouting bullshit, Kirito." Klein growled. "I've seen you both at the high time of your friendship. I will bet my life that Asuna thinks the world of you, and that she feels just as bad about this as you."

"How can you be so sure?" Kirito managed weakly. Klein shrugged.

"I've known you two a long time." he replied. "There is no way she stayed with you because she felt bad for you, nor does she want nothing to do with you. Although I may tease you two a lot about how close you are...er, were, but I only do it because it's so admirable that you two are so close." Kirito nodded, managing to get a hold of himself.

"Yeah, you're right." Kirito told Klein, who chuckled. "Sorry for breaking sown on you."

"Nah, it's cool." Klein replied with a grin. "We all need to be told once and a while." Klein moved back to his own seat as their food arrived, and Klein stared down at it hungrily. "Before I start shoving my face full of food, I have to ask. Do you intend to apologize right away or...?" Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know." He told Klein. "Maybe not right away."

* * *

><p><span>80th floor, Redbank<span>

Needless to say, Asuna went to the Knights headquarters in Redbank right away. Heathcliff was waiting for her in his office, and Asuna was extremely confused as to why. Why? Why would he ask her? Obviously he knew about what had happened between her and Kirito, but why was he asking her to do this?" Asuna would have to ask and find out, because she honestly didn't know her answer. She told the guard that she was here to see Heathcliff, and she was allowed entry immediately, and she walked in to find Heathcliff sitting, waiting for her.

"Ah, Asuna!" He called happily. "it is good to see you alive. I had worried you had dropped off of the map." Asuna smiled weakly.

"Here I am." Asuna replied. "But, may I ask you a question, Heathcliff-san?"

"Go ahead."

"Why me? I mean, surely there are other players you could ask."

"Like who?" A name immediately sprung to Asuna's mind.

"Kirito-kun." Heathcliff's expression darkened, and for a moment, Asuna feared the worst: was Kirito dead? No, surely he couldn't be, Kirito couldn't die. Could he?

"Kirito hasn't been seen since January 15th." Asuna's eyes widened with shock. No one had seen him? Obviously she had not, but no one? "I know not if he lives or otherwise, but he hasn't been responding to messages or the whole clearing group looking for him. He's just...disappeared."

"Kirito-kun..." Asuna trailed off, staring at the table. She had done this, if Kirito was dead it was her fault. All on her.

"Asuna, if he is dead, I'm sure he wouldn't blame you." Asuna didn't feel any better hearing Heathcliff's words. "But I'm sure he'd want you to survive. So, how about it?" Asuna stared down at the ground, clenching her fists at the thought.

"Alright." She said finally. "I'll do it. On one condition."

"Yes?"

"I'm to be omitted from the normal swearing in. I will leave if I see fit, not when you do." Asuna stared up at Heathcliff, who simply stared back. At first Asuna feared his rejection before he chuckled.

"Defiant until the end, eh Asuna?" He asked, before nodding. "Fine, you will be omitted from them, but tell no one." Asuna nodded and Heathcliff looked though his inventory, smiling as the equipment he found spawned on the table in front of him.

"That for me?" Asuna asked, and Heathcliff nodded.

"Yes, Asuna." he said. "Or should I say Asuna, Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath?"

**Oh, the plot thickens! Since you guys have been destroying the review counter, I have a challenge! If we get 20, I'll update again tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed, remember to leave a review!**


	26. We Meet Again

**Holy shit, guys! I asked for 20 reviews, not 50! I don't mind though, but you guys definitely earned this chapter. However, before we start, I'm going to address a few things.**

**The first thing I want to address is where this story is going. Basically, I see roughly ten to fifteen chapters remaining in the SAO part of this story. That may seem like not a lot, but there is only 18 floors left.**

**The other thing I wanted to address is our favorite pair of people, Kirito and Asuna. Mainly, where their relationship will be heading. I obviously plan for them to reunite and all that crap, but some have expressed concern that they should be together already. (Even after that whole chapter I dedicated to getting that out of the way.) I'm going to say it one more time, and not anymore. At the end of ALO, that's your time frame guys. I've also said their relationship is (was, whatever) that of two people who've been friends for so long they struggle to look at each other as a possible relationship. They don't consider their flirting and and touchy moments as love, to them they see friendship. And that won't change for a while. Alright, glad that's finally out of the way.**

**Now, since you guys love to show me up and give me a shit load of reviews to read, how about we match yesterday's? That's another fifty, but you guys did manage once! Enjoy!**

February 20th, 2025 82nd floor, Orcrest

Asuna moved with a purpose through the crowd that had gathered an hours before the boss raid, and she didn't even have to say a word and people carved a path for her. She had to admit, being the vice commander gave her a reason to get up in the morning. Asuna liked the 82nd floor a lot, it reminded her of Medieval England. Asuna finally reached her destination, where Heathcliff was speaking in a low tone to Agil.

"Heathcliff-san." Asuna said as they finished speaking, and Heathcliff smiled at her.

"Asuna!" he said happily, Agil smiling at her as well. "Good to see you made it. I trust you've been well since I last saw you?" Asuna nodded.

"Yes." She replied, crossing her arms. "I went to oversee the training like you asked me too. The program is progressing very well, several players are almost ready to join us."

"Good, good." He said. "it is good to know that they are almost ready to join us, every player we get is a better chance to get to the top. Have you made any progress in your...personal ventures?" Asuna flinched at the question. She knew Heathcliff was referring to the work she was doing in locating Kirito, who still had not been seen since they'd split up. Asuna had absolutely no clue where he'd disappeared to, or even if she had anything to look for. She shook the thought away, he was alive. He had to be, for more than just his own sake.

"No." Asuna replied, looking down. "I haven't." Heathcliff made an understanding sound.

"I wonder." he said quietly. "Well, we must go on. I assume you've met Agil?" Asuna nodded with a smile in Agil's direction.

"Yeah, we go back." Asuna replied. Agil chuckled.

"You mean when you and Kirito made fun of my shop for being seedy?" He asked, and Asuna giggled. "Man, I'm not going to let that go."

"I know." Asuna replied. "Speaking of old friends, have either of you two seen Klein-san or his guild? I haven't seen them in a few weeks." Agil shook his head.

"No." He said. "He's got them on some new grinding schedule. They're usually really busy." Asuna hummed in understanding as the teleportation gate activated. She couldn't see who stepped through it, but she heard people greeting the arrival of whoever it was. Asuna turned as Klein and his guild finally arrived, all sporting smiles. Klein reached Asuna and greeted her with a smile. That and wrapping her in a headlock.

"Hey, Asuna." he said laughing. "How have you been?" Asuna couldn't help but laugh as she managed to get out of the headlock.

"Fine." She replied. "You?"

"Good, good." he frowned as he crossed his arms. "I heard about you and Kirito...shame." Asuna frowned as she looked at the ground.

"Yeah..." Asuna replied. "I..." Asuna sighed as she left her sentence unfinished. Klein chuckled.

"Well, it's good to see you in any case." he turned to his guildmates and muttered something Asuna didn't quite catch, and they all shrugged. Klein growled and face palmed. "Where the hell...?" Klein said quietly, and the rest of his sentence was cut off as the teleportation gate activated again, and he smiled. "There..." Asuna did her best to see who had come through the teleportation gate, but everyone else was in her way. Nobody was saying anything, and Asuna could see the look of shock on people's faces.

"Isn't that..."

"Yeah..."

"he is alive..."

"Holy shit, look at that level..." Asuna could hear what everyone was saying, and she was reaching the end of her patience. She began to push through the crowd, trying to get to the front. Asuna was right near the front when she tripped over someone's foot. She let out a girly screech as she fell out right into the path the group had carved for the person. She was on her hands and knees right in front of the person, but she neglected to look up from the pure tension she felt from the group. The person was just standing there, and Asuna felt the need to say something.

"Asuna...?" Asuna froze at the sound of her name. She knew the voice, she knew it all too well. She slowly looked up at the person in question, her stomach turning like an ocean in a storm.

"Kirito-kun..." Her former partner stared down at her, looking rather surprised. Asuna wanted nothing more than to spring up and hug him, but her nerves kept her down. Was he still mad? had he forgiven her? She didn't know. Asuna didn't know what to do, she couldn't move, she couldn't breath. her avatar wouldn't respond, she was completely frozen. Kirito gave her a weak smile.

"Good to see you." he said. "How have you been?" Asuna couldn't reply, her voice wouldn't work.

"...?" Asuna made a series of incomprehensible noises, ones that made Kirito chuckle.

"You too." He replied. He walked past her without another word, and Asuna was still unable to move. it took her a moment to realize he was no longer in front of her, and she stood. She knew everyone was staring at her, but all it took was for her to glare at everyone and they looked away and continued to mill around until the raid started. Asuna sat down on the bench in the square and took a breath, allowing relief to flow through her. _He's alive...he's okay... _Asuna felt tears stinging her eyes, and she let them fall. She'd never felt so relieved in her entire life. Asuna wiped her face, not wanting anyone to see her crying. Only he had seen her cry, and she intended to keep it that way.

"You alright?" Asuna looked up to find Agil standing there, staring down at her. She shook her head.

"No." She said sadly. "I'll be honest, I didn't think that was how it would happen." Agil sat down next to her as Asuna as she sat up, doing her best to not cry.

"How'd did you picture it going?" he asked, sitting back.

"I don't know, really." She replied. "Maybe a little bit more yelling and insulting."

"Well, maybe you've both calmed down. Do you plan to apologize, or...?" Asuna smiled as she stared down at her hands in her lap.

"It's enough for right now to know he's okay." She replied quietly. "I don't know if he's mad at me or..." Asuna sighed. her emotions were all over the place, and she wasn't particularly fond of it. "I don't know. I'm so stressed out about this." Agil nodded and stood, stretching.

"We should get ready." he said. "The raid is going to start soon." Asuna nodded and stood up, making her way back to Heathcliff as he turned to address the clearing group.

"Alright." He called, garnering everyone's attention. "Here's the plan. As per usual, we don't have a lot of information. We're going to have to distract the boos, and Kirito will find it's weak point. Can we all do that?" Everyone murmured confirmation and Asuna stared at her former partner, who was standing next to Heathcliff with his hair obscuring his eyes. He seemed so unhappy, it made Asuna sad. Heathcliff opened the corridor to the boss room and everyone stepped through it. Asuna stepped through as well, landing in front of the usual boss room door. Heathcliff pushed the door open, and Asuna tensed. This was her first boss fight not being Kirito's partner, and she was a little nervous. As they entered the room, Asuna got a sense of familiarity. This boss room had a very similar design, Asuna knew she recognized it.

"Keep your guard up." Heathcliff shouting. "Prepare for anything." Asuna was about to retort when a blade swung out from the darkness, followed by a dark laugh.

"More players dare to challenge me? Fine, I shall crush you under my boot!" Asuna watched as a figure cloaked in midnight black armor stepped out from the darkness. Asuna knew she recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't place it. Strangely enough, the boss recognized her too. "Ah!" He shouted. "The Swordsman's backup! Die!" before Asuna had time to react, his blade swung at her full speed, and there was no time to get out of the way.

Until a blur of black threw itself between Asuna and the blade, throwing her down onto the ground. Asuna looked up in confusion to see two recognizable blades blocking the attack, carried by an even more recognizable face.

"You alright, Asuna?" Kirito called behind him as he stood slowly, pushing the King's blade back up.

"K-Kirito-kun..." Asuna managed. Kirito chuckled.

"I taught you better than to lose focus in an important fight, didn't I?" He asked. "Besides, why don't you take a better look at out boss up there?" Asuna looked at the boss in confusion, looking for whatever Kirito was pointing out to her. She found it when her eyes landed on his name.

"Resurrected Abyss King...?" Asuna asked, her eyes widening as her brain placed a memory to the name. She knew the name, this was the event boss that she and Kirito had gotten Twilight Defender and Elucidator from in the first place. "W-what's he doing here?! He's dead!"

"Well, obviously not." Kirito replied, pushing the boss back with incredible ease. "Everyone!" He called out. "back up! I got this."

"Are you crazy, Kirito?!" Klein shouted. "It's a floor boss, you can't just solo it!"

"I soloed Gleam Eyes, didn't I?" Kirito called back as he advanced on the boss. "Just leave it too me." Asuna watched in amazement as Kirito stood opposite the huge boss, who laughed.

"We meet again, Swordsman!" he shouted. "But this time I shall not fall!" Kirito didn't reply, he just raised his blades. The Abyss King swung again, but the attack was parried without any difficulty at all. While Asuna watched Kirito work, her eyes drifted up to his stats, and she gasped.

Level 150

When the hell had he had time for that?! The last time Asuna had seen him, he'd been level 138, not 150. Where had he been grinding? Asuna didn't have time to ask, as Kirito had started his dual wield combo, attacking the King without any mercy. He was hit, sure, but not to the point where Asuna felt she had to worry. _How is he so strong? _The King growled as he stepped back.

"I see you've got my blade, Swordsman." he growled. "How have you been enjoying it?"

"It works well enough." Kirito replied. "Looks much better on me, though." the king growled.

"I'm going to kill you." he hissed.

"I would love to see you try." Kirito dodged another swing and continued into another combo, and Asuna had still not gotten up off of her ass. She stood shakily as Kirito jumped up and brought both blades down on the King' head, taking out the rest of it's health. It exploded into a million different polygons, and Kirito quickly checked his drops as everyone else stood there in shock, Asuna included. Had that really just happened? Kirito had soloed another floor boss, this time without even trying all that much. Kirito sighed and made for the teleportation gate, and turned to look at everyone as he realized they weren't following him. "What?" he asked. "You never seen someone solo a boss before? let's go." Kirito's words seemed to snap everyone out of their trance, and they began to walk with him to the gate. Asuna listened in on everyone as they gossiped about Kirito.

"How did he...?"

"I've never seen someone solo a floor boss before..."

"Just how strong is he?"

"Was Asuna just holding him back?" That last one hurt Asuna's feeling, she wasn't going to lie. had she? Kirito had never defeated a boss so easily when he was with her, maybe she had been holding him back. Asuna sighed, feeling her stomach tighten.

"I really have to talk to him..."

* * *

><p><span>Ostmont<span>

Asuna had managed to slip away from Klein's floor clearing party easily enough, and she was grateful she had, because a certain person she had to talk to had as well. Asuna didn't know if Kirito was even still in the capital of the 83rd floor, but she had to look for him, she had to talk to him. Asuna didn't know if it would amount to apologizing or yelling,but she needed to try. Luckily enough for her, she found Kirito near the edge of the city, staring out at the open grassland. Asuna walked up behind him and coughed, causing him to jump and turn to her, eyes wide.

"Oh." He said. "It's just you, Asuna." Asuna smiled weakly.

"It's me." She said. Kirito didn't reply, and silence fell over them. Asuna grasped at straws for what to say, and decided to address the boss fight.

"You, uh." Asuna said uncertainly. "Sure did a number on that floor boss back there." Kirito nodded and smiled weakly.

"I'll be honest, he was kind of underwhelming." he replied, still not meeting her gaze. "Even for a floor boss, Gleam Eyes was harder."

"Well," Asuna said. "You are, y'know, level 150." Kirito chuckled weakly at Asuna's point.

"You saw that, huh?" He asked warily, and Asuna nodded. "I guess I did a shit ton of grinding, more than I realized. Last I checked it had only been seven levels."

"That's still a lot, Kirito-kun"

"Yeah." Silence befell them again, and Asuna wanted to punch herself for the fact that, even after everything she and Kirito had gone though together, she was at a loss of what to say to him.

"Soooo," Kirito said, leaning back and forth on his feet. "You, uh...Joined the Knights, huh?" Asuna jumped a bit at his question and looked down at her equipment, the signature of the Knights.

"Uh, yeah.' She confirmed with a weak smile. "Vice Commander. pretty cool, huh?" Kirito just looked away, and Asuna couldn't discern what he was really thinking about. Maybe she had upset him. Perhaps he'd wanted the position.

"Yeah." He mumbled. "Pretty cool." Asuna sighed as he still didn't turn to meet her gaze, she felt like he was ignoring her. "I'd love to catch up, Asuna, but I have to go."

"Where?"

"Somewhere." Asuna frowned at him, the answer wasn't anything she didn't already know. He saw her frowning, and he chuckled. "Don't look at me like that, I'll be fine."

"That wasn't what I was worried about." Asuna replied as Kirito finally met her look, and she couldn't see anything else. He was like a locked box. he began to walk away, brushing past her as he did. There was nothing warm and comforting about his touch, however.

"See you later, Asuna." He mumbled, leaving.

"Bye..." Asuna said, trailing off as she gripping her hands together tightly. "...Partner."

* * *

><p>Kirito sighed as he walked away from Asuna, his heart was heavy. Klein had lied, Asuna didn't care about him. He was willing to bet she'd joined the Knights at the first chance she got once they'd split up. Heathcliff, that bastard, had probably offered as soon as he'd heard. Kirito growled at the thought. Why had he bothered being so nice?<p>

"No." He hissed to himself. "She's still a person, and I'm not going to be rude to her because she made the logical choice. She did what was best, maybe I should've too." Kirito thought back to the look she'd given him when she;d sought him out. She'd seemed rather upset by his coldness, but Kirito hadn't a clue what he wanted to say to her. Sorry and come back were a few things, but that would've made him seem pathetic. She had a position and people to look after now, she couldn't possibly have time for him.

"Damn it, what's wrong with me?!" Kirito hissed. "She's still my friend, isn't she? Why didn't I just apologize instead of saying nothing?!" Kirito sighed in defeat, he really had no answer for himself. All he knew was that Asuna had seemed to have moved on.

He had not.

**This chapter is terrible, I'm sorry. I really don't think it's all that good, but maybe you guys think otherwise, I don't know. Maybe we can still get fifty reviews? Leave one if you enjoyed! (Which is probably why we won't get any...)**


	27. Starcrossed Swords

**I'll never stop being amazed at the amount of reviews, it's incredible. Our story is currently the sixth, SIXTH, highest reviewed story in SAO. That's just...shit!**

**That aside, some of you guys have been pointing out that Kirito and Asuna are acting OOC, which means 'out of character' for those who don't know. My excuse is...**

**AU**

**seriously though, that's why. They developed differently in each others company, so OOC means nothing to me.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

March 1st, 2025 78th floor, Open Plains

"More power in your swing!" Asuna shouted, watching as the players worked together to attack the mob. She was currently training a group of particularly good players on the 78th floor, and she wasn't really enjoying herself. As much as she loved yelling at squeamish players to attack the mobs, it was a hassle more often than not. Couple that with the fact that none of them felt confident enough to take charge of a situation should she give them a chance, and it was a little ridiculous. Asuna sighed as the ogre knocked the players back, and she drew Twilight Defender. Charging the ogre and running it through, she turned to her group as they watched her sheepishly. "Get back to Noredge, all of you." She hissed. "We'll try again in the morning, got it?" They all nodded and pulled out their teleport crystals, disappearing to the formerly trashed capital. Asuna stood solitary for a moment, the fresh ocean breeze blowing through her hair. She wondered where Kirito was right now, what he was doing. Maybe he was out there somewhere, grinding up even more levels without knowing how many he was breezing through. Asuna chuckled, she was thinking about it too much. "oh well, I may as well go to Noredge as well." Asuna pulled out her own crystal and teleported to the capital.

Noredge

Asuna had never really taken the time to go around the capital of this floor, only really a few times. It was unimpressive honestly, more like a small village. The majesty of the rest of the floor fixed that though, so Asuna was more than content with that. Asuna pushed her way through the crowds of NPC's milling around and found herself in the middle of the market district. The market was easily the most impressive part of town, with many shops selling various high rarity items. Asuna wasn't in need of any of those, so she really didn't focus on them Asuna pushed through the crowd again and froze. Seriously? Why was he here? Asuna could see him just up ahead, selling something to a vendor. Asuna didn't want him to see her, but she didn't want to be rude. She sighed, she may as well say hello . Asuna felt like lead as she approached him from the side, but he still hadn't looked up.

"Hey, Kirito-kun" Asuna said as she reached him, causing him to jump. He seemed rather surprised by her presence, which made Asuna chuckle.

"A-Asuna, hey." He replied slowly. "What are you doing here?" Asuna shrugged, holding her hands behind her back.

"I was training a group of players from Heathcliff's floor program."

"What?" Asuna stared at Kirito curiously. Had he forgotten?

"Heathcliff's program." Asuna replied. "Remember? The one where he brought players up from lower floors for the clearing group?" Asuna watched as Kirito's face lit up as he remembered.

"Oh right!" he said, snapping his fingers. "I remember now! That's cool."

"Yeah." Silence befell them as Kirito finished off selling his items. "What about you?"

"Selling my loot." He replied. "Lis was being...Lis about it, so I decided to sell it here."

"Lis about it?"

"You know, how she complains I always take all of her money she gets from selling the clearing group weapons."

"Oh, yeah." Silence came again, and Asuna stared at the ground. She wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what. Asuna had never fought with a friend before, was it usually this bad afterwards?

"Well," Kirito said, rubbing the back of his neck. "if you don't need anything, I got to go." Asuna didn't say anything, so Kirito pushed past her to leave. Asuna grabbed his arm as he did. "Asuna?" He asked. Asuna's mind drew a blank, but she had to say something.

"I could use your help with something" She said, the words coming to her, although she had to idea what she was saying. "if you're up to it, obviously."

"What is it?"

"The players I'm training are...rather incompetent sometimes. I could use your help training them."

"Well, I don't know." Asuna turned and gave Kirito her best puppy dog eyes, and he frowned at her. "Don't do that, you know I can't disagree with you when you do that."

"Please?" Asuna asked hopefully. If this was the extent of their interactions from now on, she could deal with that. Kirito sighed as he observed her.

"When is it?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning at six." Kirito thought about it for a second, before he shrugged.

"I won't promise you or anything." He replied. "But I'll see if I can make it. Where are you meeting them?"

"The middle of town." Kirito nodded and Asuna freed him from her grasp.

"I'll see what I can do. If I'm not there by, like, six thirty, leave without me." Asuna nodded and smiled, happy she could hope. Kirito waved to her as he walked away, and Asuna sighed as he disappeared. If there was one thing Asuna wished she could do again, it was how she handled the 80th floor boss argument she had with him. She'd exploded for no good reason, and now they could barely look each other in the eyes. It made her so upset to think about, that she'd ruined a great friendship for what? Being a vice commander and being alone? Asuna would give it up in a heartbeat of she could talk to Kirito again. She shook her head to clear it of her depressing thoughts, she had other things to focus on right now. She walked to the inn she was staying at during this little venture, and threw herself onto her bed and stared at the roof.

"Man..." She said aloud. "I really have to get myself together."

* * *

><p>Asuna approached the center of Noredge the next morning, wondering if her former partner was going to be there. He had half an hour if he wasn't, and Asuna had a bad feeling he'd only said that to get her off of his chest. She saw her 'students' smile at her as she approached.<p>

"Good morning, Asuna-sama!"Daiki called as she reached them. "Are we ready to go yet?" Asuna did not answer the man right away, opting to look around for Kirito. She must've been taking a while, because she could tell they were confused by her silence. "What are you looking for, Asuna-sama?"

"Nothing." Asuna excused. "Let's just wait for a little bit."

"Why?" Asuna turned to face Daiki, who paled under her glare.

"Because." She replied. "We're waiting for a little bit."

"Yes sir, er ma'am, er, Vice Commander, uhh..." Daiki chuckled weakly as Asuna watched him. "I'm just going to go sit down."

"Good idea." Asuna remained standing as the group all moved to sit and wait, only Asuna knowing for what. Kirito not being here only re-cemented the thought in Asuna's mind that he wasn't coming. Why should he? Asuna had made it sound like more of a chore than anything. She sighed as Kirito's time began to run out, it was almost 6:30. _I guess he's not coming... _"Alright." Asuna called to the group of players. "I'm done waiting, let's go..."

"Sorry I'm late!" Asuna whirled in surprise and was now face to face with Kirito, who as literally right behind her. "Did I miss anything important?" Asuna managed a chuckle through her surprise.

"No, nothing." She replied, gesturing towards the group who was currently looking at Kirito in awe. "I'm glad you decided to show up, I could really use you're help." Kirito nodded in understanding and looked at the players.

"You're right." He noted. "they look incompetent."

"Asuna-sama" Daiki managed. "Is that... Kirito the Black Swordsman?" Asuna tried not to be offended that they knew Kirito and not her, but it meant nothing anymore anyway.

"Yes." Asuna replied. "He's a friend. Because all of you can't seem to take charge and deal with anything, I called him in to help. That a problem?" Nobody said anything, and Kirito chuckled.

"They sure are scared of you." He said with a grin. "Understandably, though." Asuna turned to glare at him, causing him to flinch.

"Don't make me order you around, Kirito-kun."

* * *

><p>Asuna had no idea where Kirito was leading them, but hopefully it was helpful.<p>

"Alright." he said, turning to Asuna and the fifteen other players. "Up ahead is a group of ogres, four of them." Asuna peered past Kirito and spotted the mobs wandering across the open plains, and Kirito turned to point at them. "You're all going to convene an attack without Asuna and I, do it yourselves." Kirito stood next to Asuna as the players advanced, and Asuna turned to look at Kirito.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked. I always have to plan the attack for them, they can never do it themselves."

"Exactly the problem." Kirito replied, facing her. "If we let them do it themselves, then they can learn from their own mistakes, not yours."

"I'm not the one making the mistakes, it's them."

"Then they can plan it themselves, not using yours."

"You have an explanation for everything, don't you?"

"When it comes to you, yes." Asuna smiled slightly as she turned to watch as the approached they group of ogres and began their attack. Several of them began to attack with their maces and swords while other stayed back to support.

"They'd got drive." Asuna told Kirito. "I was told they jumped at the chance to join the clearing group, they'd been working towards it for a while."

"Just like Keita..." Asuna felt her chest tighten at the name, but remained silent. In a way, they were like Keita and the Black Cats, and that made Asuna feel strangely protective of them. She stayed back though, Kirito's point was right. They'd only learn if they did it on their own. Asuna watched as they took down the first of the ogres, the other three seemed rather upset by that. They swung their clubs and swatted the players back, and Asuna almost surged forward if not for Kirito holding her back. "On their own." he reminded her.

"Kirito-kun, they're..."

"Look." Asuna turned back and saw the players regroup and move on to the other ogres, systematically wiping out another two. The last one began to stomp around angrily, it's skin slowly turned red. Asuna paled.

"Kirito-kun, it's a berserker!" She shouted, but Kirito had already drawn his swords and ran ahead, so Asuna followed suit. Together they ran towards the ogre and pushed the others out of the way, attacking the red ogre themselves. Kirito, being the high level that he was, was able to take out the mob easily, with Asuna really only helping. As soon as the berserker exploded, Asuna was faced with several very angry players.

"What the hell!" Daiki shouted. "We had that, why did you two jump in?!"

"No, you didn't." Asuna turned to find Kirito, as he was the one who responded.

"Huh?" Daiki asked, anger dying away.

"Berserkers are very high leveled ogres" Kirito replied, turning to face them. "They on,y spawn at level 130 and up, which would be Asuna and I's fault. If we'd have let you take it on by yourselves, five of you would be dead, at least." Asuna nodded in agreement to the fact, and the group seemed to agree with that. "Now, let's continue on. If there are anymore of those, just leave them to us." Kirito began to walk away, and Asuna followed him, just like she normally did. They continued all throughout the day, taking out as many ogres as Kirito spotted. It was a long day to say the least, but Asuna had a lot more fun then she thought she would. Could it be because she was with Kirito, instead of being alone? Probably, his presence was very calming, it always had been. As they took out a group of six, Kirito sighed and stretched. "I think we're good for the day." He said. "Let's go back." Asuna pulled out her crystal and they returned to Noredge, and Asuna turned to the players.

"Good job today, guys" Se said, but none of them seemed all that excited. "Take tomorrow off, we'll go again the day after." Everyone nodded weakly and dispersed, leaving Asuna and Kirito alone. Kirito crossed his arms.

"What a depressing bunch" He muttered. "you'd think we did all of the work or something." Asuna chuckled.

"Well, you did tell them straight up they weren't good enough." Asuna looked down as a message popped up on her screen , and she opened is curiously.

"Who's it from?" Kirito asked, sounding intrigued.

"Heathcliff" Asuna replied, closing her menu. "He wants to know how my little entourage is doing. He's waiting for me, so I have to go." Kirito nodded slowly, and shrugged

"Alright," he said slowly. "I guess I'll... see you later?" He more asked instead of telling her, but Asuna smiled regardless.

"Yeah, definitely." Kirito smiled and held out his hand, presumably for Asuna to shake. Although it was a little weird doing so, Asuna took his hand and shook it, and both held on a little longer than was necessary. Kirito coughed awkwardly, and Asuna retracted her hand and pulled out her teleport crystal. "Teleport to Redbank!" And with that, she disappeared with Kirito watching, smiling at her.

* * *

><p>Kirito sighed as Asuna disappeared, leaving him by himself. He had to admit, being out all day with her at his side like old times felt good.<p>

"Old times" he said with a snort of derision. "Like it was years ago...even though it feels that long..." Kirito walked through the city silently, pondering his afternoon. He wandered towards a restaurant to get something to eat when he saw Asuna's training group sitting at the back, conversing quietly. Kirito wasn't one for joining people to eat, but he paused momentarily when he heard them utter Asuna's name. Kirito hid behind the counter as he listened in to their conversation.

"That was ridiculous." he heard one mutter angrily. "They were babying us, you guys know that!"

"We were all there, Daiki, we all saw it." A girl muttered, sighing. "They didn't think we could do it."

"Which is insane! What's the point of training us up here if they're going to take all of the hardest mobs for us?!" Another person rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Daiki, you're so stupid." he said. "You heard Kirito-sama, that mob was too high leveled for us to deal with without losing some people."

"And?"

"They were doing the logical thing, not just letting us do it ourselves."

"Whatever." Kirito watched as the players fumed, chuckling to himself. It really wasn't that big of a deal, but they all seemed so offended. The few players that didn't seem that angry about what had happened left, and the Daiki guy smiled. "Good, the others are gone. Shall we go now?" Another laughed at the question.

"Yeah.' he agreed. "Let's show Asuna-sama that we're perfectly capable." Kirito ducked as they got up to walk past him, and he followed them outside. They seemed to be heading no where in particular, and Kirito watched as they pulled out teleport crystals, and they disappeared. Kirito stared ahead for a little, before he realized this was a problem.

"If they're trying to prove something, it's most likely dangerous. " he reasoned aloud, thinking as hard as he could. "I didn't hear where they were going though... shit" Kirito dug through his inventory as fast as he could, pulling out a teleport crystal. "Teleport to Redbank!"

* * *

><p>Asuna stepped into Heathcliff's office, and waited as he finished writing his message, before looking up at her.<p>

"Asuna." he greeted. "I trust the program has been progressing well?" Asuna shrugged.

"About as well as you'd expect, Heathcliff-san" She replied. "Sometimes it's a little difficult, but I manage." Heathcliff nodded in understanding.

"I see." he replied. "Have you lost any of them, or are they capable?"

"We haven't lost anyone." She replied. "We've had a few close calls, but no one has died yet." Heathcliff nodded as someone knocked on the door.

"Heathcliff-san, The bea..." The man was interrupted as the door burst open, Kirito appearing in the office.

"Heathcliff." Kirito greeted, turning to Asuna. "Asuna, you need to come with me."

"Why?" Asuna asked, and Kirito grabbed her arm roughly in response.

"No time." he replied, beginning to drag her away. "Important. I need you, come on." Asuna was losing her patience as he dragged her.

"Kirito-kun, what the...stop! Tell me what's going on!" Asuna ripped her arm free and stared at him, waiting for an explanation. He sighed.

"Your students went somewhere." he said. "I don't know where, but it's somewhere dangerous."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard them talking about it. They were mad at us for taking on all those berserkers, and they wanted to prove to you they could handle themselves. I don't know where they went or if they're stupid enough to try and clear a dungeon or something, but..." Asuna paled at the thought.

"Those idiots..." She said angrily, turning to Heathcliff, who looked very confused. "I apologize Heathcliff-san, I have to..."

"No need to apologize, Asuna." he replied, leaning back. "If you must, go and save them. We can talk about their progress when you return." Asuna nodded appreciatively and grabbed Kirito's arm and dragged him out, causing him to make several confused sounds.

"Asuna, hey!" he shouted, managing to keep pace with her. "Where are we going? Do you know where they are?"

"Yes" Asuna replied slowly. "We found a dungeon a few days ago, one that hadn't been cleared due to the very little amount of time it took us to clear the 78th floor. It practically reeked of trouble, and I told them not to go in there for safety reasons. I'm willing to bet that's where they are."

"Damn..." Kirito muttered as they reached the teleportation gate. Asuna turned and offered Kirito her hand, and watched as he thought about it before grabbing her hand.

"Teleport to Noredge!" She shouted.

* * *

><p>"Is this it?" Asuna nodded at Kirito's question, turning back to look at the dungeon. It was just a cave, but there were a lot of skulls littered around the entrance, and some had a lot of blood on them. "I see what you mean, this place does look like a lot of trouble."<p>

"Yeah, they should be here." She replied. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Kirito walked into the cave, and Asuna followed behind him. the first opening in the cave told Asuna she had been correct, no ogres were inside. Asuna knew enough about SAO's dungeons to know that opening's like this meant mobs, and none were present. "They've definitely been here, question is if they survived.

"Yeah." Asuna murmured quietly, walking down the next hallway. they still ran into no mobs, which quelled Asuna's fear somewhat. Maybe they'd managed just fine. on the other hand, maybe they hadn't. "I hoe they're okay, I won't be able to forgive myself if they aren't..."

"Don't play that game with yourself, Asuna." Kirito said. "We did once, that was enough." Asuna flinched at the reference, but she knew Kirito was right. She wasn't to blame for this. She knew she was still going to do it anyway. Asuna was about to say something when she heard swords clanging up ahead and shouts of combat, followed by ogres roaring in defiance. "They're still in here." Kirito said, causing Asuna to break into a sprint. "Asuna, wait up!" Asuna rounded the corner, and her eyes widened. The group, or what was left of it, was cowering in the corner, a huge ogre towering over them. Asuna had never seen that class before, and she quickly read it's name:Ogre behemoth.

"Woah." Asuna muttered. "Look at that thing." She heard Kirito appear behind her and he whistled.

"Damn." he said. "That is one huge ogre." Kirito walked into the opening, and Asuna followed close behind him. The group took notice of them and began to cheer.

"It's Kirito-sama and Asuna-sama! They're here to save us!"

"Save us, Asuna-sama!" The ogre turned, immediately ready to attack Kirito and Asuna. It brought it's huge club down towards them, but neither Asuna or Kirito flinched. It's club landed between them, and Kirito sighed.

"What a big problem, huh Asuna?" he asked. Asuna had not felt so comfortable in his presence since they split up.

"That's an overstatement, Kirito-kun" She replied. "It won't be a problem soon." The ogre swung again, this time both of them dodged. Asuna sped towards it and stabbed at it's ankles, causing it to roar angrily. Asuna backed up as it swung at her, and Kirito charged in, hacking at it's arms and club, destroying the weapon almost instantly. Kirito began to work on it's midsection as Asuna flipped over it's head, attacking it's back. it turned and swung it's beefy arm at Asuna, who flew back into the wall.

"Asuna!" She heard Kirito call in a worried tone.

"I'm fine!" She shouted back, rejoining the fight. The ogre's movement began to slow as Kirito and Asuna worked away at it's health, before Asuna saw it glow red. "Look out, Kirito-kun! It's a..." Asuna didn't get to finish her sentence as the Ogre Behemoth grew into it's berserker form, twice as large as it had been before. Asuna managed to dodge it's now speedy attack, Kirito did not. He flew back and hit the wall as well, growling as he came back out.

"Well well." He said as he returned to Asuna's side. "Look who decided to become a mild threat."

"Mild is putting it nicely." She replied, and both of them charged again. Asuna to it's head, Kirito it's legs. The ogre roared and flung Kirito across the room with one kick, and Asuna with one forceful headbutt. Asuna picked herself up and looked at her health. Around half, a quick look at Kirito and he was no better off. Kirito appeared next to her and helped her stand up straight.

"This thing is a Behemoth Berserker" Kirito told her as he raised his swords. "This thing is level 175, even higher than me." Asuna knew that was saying something, Kirito had been grinding like nobodies business. "I think we'll have to try that, Asuna." Asuna turned to stare at him in bewilderment.

"That?" She asked. "Are you sure? We haven't even..."

"I know it's risky, even for us." he replied quickly. "But there's no other way." Asuna thought it over for a moment and nodded, raising Twilight Defender. She and Kirito stood back to back as they raised their pair of swords, and both glowed in the dim light of the dungeon.

"Starcrossed Swords!" They both shouted, causing the blades to glow their respective colors: Elucidator in black, Twilight Defender in gold. Asuna and Kirito had discovered their blades had a combo unique to them before they'd split up. They'd never tried it in combat, but it was now or never. They charged together, Twilight Defender raising Kirito's speed skill to be on par with Asuna's. They attacked in unison, Elucidator and Twilight Defender matching each other's residual effects. They moved at such an amazing speed coupled with amazing strength that the ogre couldn't keep up. Asuna could just barely see it's health dropping faster than boars on the first floor, and she grinned. Both she and Kirito moved back and crossed their blades, the end of the combo. They charged forward one final time, the blades still crossed, and pushed them right through the ogre, cleaving it in two. It exploded into a million polygons as Kirito and Asuna stood tall, and Asuna heard her students cheering.

"That was amazing!"

"You guys are incredible!" Asuna's glared quickly silenced them, and Asuna felt the adrenaline die and her anger return.

"What is the matter with you guys?!" Asuna hissed, glaring at them all as they lowered their gaze. "I told you specifically not to come here, and you did anyway! I...how many died?" Asuna watched as they all looked around.

"Daiki." Someone in the back reported. "A few others. Asuna-sama, we're sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it" Asuna whispered, staring at the ground. "It doesn't even begin to cut it. You've all messed up so badly, I don't even..." Asuna was about to tear them a new one when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Asuna..." Kirito said quietly. Asuna took a deep breath.

"All of you get back to Noredge." She hissed. "I'll deal with you later. Go!" Everyone panicked and left as fast as they could, leaving Asuna and Kirito alone.

"Damn." Kirito said. "We weren't fast enough."

"Right." Asuna muttered. "Not fast enough." Silence fell between them and Kirito coughed.

"I.. suppose you'd better report to Heathcliff now?"

* * *

><p>Asuna inhaled the sweet ocean air of the 80th floor as she stepped out into the open, having just completed reporting back to Heathcliff. He'd told her she wasn't to blame, but it didn't help. Asuna knew this was going to sit on her conscious for a long time.<p>

"How'd it go?" Asuna jumped a bit and looked to her side, Kirito leaned up against the wall.

"F-fine." She replied, off put by his presence. "He said it wasn't my fault, but...:

"Yeah." Kirito agreed, looking down. "Doesn't help, does it?"

"No." Their silences were punctuated by the breeze rolling through Redbank, and Asuna sighed. "You felt it to, didn't you?" She asked slowly, looking out at the rolling water.

"Felt what?" Kirito asked.

"What happened fighting that behemoth." Asuna replied, turning to face him. "it was...just like old times. We didn't have to talk, or anything." Kirito smiled bemusedly and nodded.

"Yeah, I did." He pushed himself off of the wall and walked to stand beside her, facing the opposite way. "I gotta go." he said, and Asuna did her best not to look crestfallen. "I told Klein I'd help him grind his guild, so..."

"Well..." Asuna replied. "I understand, you'd better go."

"Yeah." Asuna did her best to not latch onto him as he stayed stationary for a moment or two longer than he had to. He finally sighed ad walked away, leaving Asuna by herself. Asuna took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Man, we have problems." She hissed. "We really have to sort this shit out."

**yes you do, Asuna. Yes you do. Anyways, I hope you guys appreciate the longer chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it! I hope you enjoyed, leave a review! Let's get, hm... 60? Can we get 60? See ya!**


	28. Tricked

**I wasn't going to post today, but I didn't have anything better to do, so...I'm here! Also, counting today's chapter, I foresee SAO lasting...maybe ten chapters or so? Left? I don't know, we'll see. Enjoy!**

March 8th, 2025 50th floor Algade

Asuna didn't bother getting up, she just stared at her roof. She didn't feel particularly good today, she didn't know why. She didn't have the sickness effect, so it wasn't that. She just didn't want to get out of bed. Sighing as she sat up slowly, she stared at the opposite wall, wondering if he was over there. She knew for a fact that he wasn't, but sometimes she liked to hope. Slowly turning and allowing her feet to touch the ground, Asuna rested her head on her hands as she stared at the ground. Asuna stood up and dragged her feet into he kitchen, where she made herself some tea and sat down at the table. She hadn't bothered equipping any clothes, so she just sat there in her nightgown, deep in thought. Asuna had no idea what she was to do today, she'd probably have to go see Heathcliff about it. She stared at the empty seat across from her and sighed unhappily.

"I wonder where he is right about now..." She wondered aloud. "I wonder if he misses me too..." Asuna shook her head to clear the thought, she didn't have time to dwell on it. Quickly grabbing a sandwich from the fridge, Asuna equipped her armor and walked out into the city, eating her breakfast quietly. "Maybe I'll go and see Lis today." She said. "I haven't talked to her for a while...yeah, I'll do that." Making up her mind, Asuna walked to the teleportation gate and took a deep breath. "Teleport to Redbank." She spoke, and she felt her feet leave the ground.

Redbank

Asuna stood outside the blacksmith shop warily, now fully aware she hadn't spoken to Lis since or about Kirito and her splitting up. Asuna had a bad feeling the blacksmith would reprimand her for that, but she knew she deserved it. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and was greeted by the sight of Lis and Klein speaking in low tones.

"I'm just saying," Asuna heard Klein say lowly. "It'd be a great way to get them to talk..." Lis's eyes widened when she spotted Asuna standing behind Klein, and pushed the redhead over as she ran to greet her.

"Hey Asuna!" The pinkette said happily, smiling at Asuna. "How have you been?" Asuna couldn't help but smile back at Lis, she was too peppy.

"I'm good." She replied, smiling down at Klein. "Hello, Klein-san."

"Hey, Asuna" the guild leader replied, not bothering to stand up again. "I'm alright, thanks for asking." Lis huffed and crossed her arms.

"Walk it off, you big baby." She said, and Klein glared at her.

"Anyway." Asuna said, holding to break up the tension between the two of them. "What were you two talking about before I walked in?" Asuna raised an eyebrow as both of them began to panic.

"N-nothing!" Lis replied, waving Asuna off. "Small talk, that's all!"

"Yep, totally!" Klein replied. "Nothing important, I swear."

"...Right..." Asuna replied slowly, staring at the two of them closely. Truthfully she was looking for any loose screws. "Well, I just came to see how you were doing, Lis."

"I'm fine, Asuna." Lisbeth replied, placing her hands on her hips. "But are you?" Asuna stared at the blacksmith in confusion.

"Yes, I'm fine...?" Asuna replied.

"Even though you and Kirito broke up?" Asuna rolled her eyes at her friends question.

"First of all, Lis, " Asuna replied. "We did not break up, for we were never a couple. Second of all, we're on speaking terms, so why would I care?"

"Because you love him." Asuna glared at Lisbeth, who snickered at her joke. Klein smiled as he began to walk towards the door.

"Well, you ladies probably have stuff to talk about." Asuna noticed he looked more at Lisbeth than her. She had to idea why though. "So I'll leave you to it. Later!"

"Bye" Asuna replied as Klein left, leaving her and Lisbeth alone. Lisbeth smiled at Asuna.

"Well, I have an interesting idea" Lis said with a wink, immediately putting Asuna on edge. She wasn't a fan of Lis's ideas, they more often than not involved embarrassing whoever was in on the idea with her.

"What is it?" Asuna asked warily, preparing to bolt out the door. Lisbeth smiled even wider.

"Seeing as you and Kirito broke up...split up, whatever, "Lis corrected as Asuna glared at her. "And I'm super busy right now, how about you and I go to dinner tonight? Girl time!" Asuna raised an eyebrow at Lisbeth, unsure of what to do.

"You and me?" Asuna asked. "Just us? No embarrassing me or anything?" Lis backed up with a hurt expression on her face, clutching her chest.

"Asuna!" She exclaimed. "I am hurt! Is that how you think of me?!"

"Yes, how else would I think of you?" Lis made a face as she hummed, deep in thought.

"Hmm, yeah you're right." She replied. "It's how I imagined you would. Anyway, what do you think?" Asuna placed a finger on her chin as she thought about it. On one hand, she had come down here to catch up with Lisbeth, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so. Then again, she had the sneaking suspicion Lis was up to something.

"Yeah, why not?" Asuna replied with a grin. "Where shall we do this?" Lis shrugged.

"How about..." She trailed off, deep in thought. "Uhhhhh..."

"You don't know, do you?' Asuna asked, smirking at the pinkette, who chuckled sheepishly. "Alright, we can meet at Algade, there's a nice place there near Agil's shop. Here, I'll mark it for you." Asuna went in depth to give Lisbeth directions, and the pinkette smiled.

"Good." Lis said happily, ushering Asuna out of the shop. "Now get out of here, I've wasted enough time for crafting weapons by talking to Klein. Shoo, shoo!" Asuna laughed as the blacksmith pushed her out. "Meet me there at seven, got it?"

"Yes!" Asuna laughed at her expression. Lisbeth slammed the door to her shop shut and Asuna stood there for a moment, smiling to herself. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this."

* * *

><p><span>77th floor<span>

Kirito was in his tree, as per usual. Where else would he be? As much as he missed her, not being Asuna's partner certainly gave him a lot of free time. He sighed as his HUD alerted him that he had a message. If he had anyone to bet with, he was willing to bet is was either Klein or Lisbeth. Heathcliff was an option as well, but he was only once and a while.

Surely it wasn't her.

Kirito opened the message and smiled as he realized it was Klein. He frowned when Klein basically demanded he come to Awyne to speak with him. Kirito didn't have to, but he felt obliged since he'd broken down in Klein's presence. He really didn't have any good reason to avoid the redhead, so Kirito stood slowly and stretched. Pulling out a teleport crystal and teleporting to Awyne, Kirito looked around for the guild leader, not seeing him in the immediate area. Kirito took a short walk through the city before he spotted Klein leaning against the railing of the city.

"Klein." Kirito called out, causing the guild leader to jump a little.

"Kirito!" he shouted happily. "Man, don't scare me like that, I didn't even hear you coming up behind me."

"Obviously not, you're as dense as these trees." Klein laughed and wrapped an arm around Kirito's shoulders, steering him into the city.

"You know, Kirito," Klein said, poking him in the chest. "You really ought to get out more."

"I'm out" Kirito replied, gesturing towards the city. "I'm always out." Klein rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean." He said flatly. "All you do it sit up at the top of that tree and skulk all day."

"So?" Klein face palmed at Kirito's question.

"So...So..." Klein seemed to be struggling to find something to say. "So, just get out and do something! was Asuna your only link to social interaction?" Kirito involuntarily flinched at the jab, and Klein frowned. "Sorry, didn't think that through."

"Yeah, whatever." Kirito said, going silent. Truthfully, he knew Klein as right. Ever since he'd become a solo player, he'd pushed everyone away. Had she been his social lifeline? he didn't want to think so.

"You know what?" Klein asked. "Tonight, you and I are gonna have a good time."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep." Kirito watched as Klein quickly read through a message, smiling to himself. Kirito wondered in the back of his head what the message had been about. "How about you meet me at that restaurant near Agil's shop in Algade?" The mere memory of that city made Kirito's chest tighten. He'd gone to that restaurant with Asuna once, it had been a good time.

"I suppose I can do that..." Kirito said quietly, thinking about how he'd react going back to the capital he used to live in. Klein laughed and slapped him on the back.

"See? I knew you could do it." he said cheekily. Kirito rolled his eyes and freed himself from the iron grip Klein had on him.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Kirito asked warily, causing Klein to jump a bit. "I mean, it can't be a coincidence you picked Algade..."

"You're going paranoid, eh Kirito?" Klein asked with a strange laugh. "Why would I be trying to trick you? I can't ask a friend to relax and enjoy himself without getting interrogated?"

"I wasn't interrogating anyone, Klein" Klein made a face.

"You damn well know what I mean. Kirito." he said. "I'm just trying to help you out. If you're going to be a dick about it..."

"Calm down Klein" Kirito said with a small laugh. "I was just kidding. What time should I show up? or are you as punctual as a teenage girl?" Kirito smiled as his insult made Klein glare at him, but he shrugged.

"Seven, if you're not to busy being emo at the top of a tree." Kirito glared back at Klein, who laughed and wrapped him in another iron grip. "I'm just messing with you, man! You got to lighten up!" Kirito couldn't help but chuckle a bit, Klein's attitude was infectious. "I'll see you there man, I gotta go deal with my guild. You know how they get."

"Yeah yeah, I'll see you at seven." Klein smiled as he walked away from Kirito, leaving him at the edge of Awyne, just Kirito and his thoughts. "Algade..." Kirito said aloud. "Can I handle being there? She may even be home..." Kirito wondered what had caused him and Asuna to drift so much. One tiny fight and the next thing he knew he couldn't talk to her. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

* * *

><p>It was seven, and Asuna couldn't lie, she was a bit excited. Some girl time with Lis was certainly what she could use to relax. She was dressed in her usual casual wear, the blue shirt and shorts. Asuna smiled as she left the house and began the walk to the restaurant. She wondered if Lis was already there, but she doubted it. The girl had been absolutely swamped by the clearing group's orders for custom weapons. Lis had talked about it so fondly, and Asuna knew she enjoyed her work, but Asuna knew she could never do that much work. Lisbeth had told her a story about how she's done an order for 100 swords in an afternoon, although Asuna felt like the pinkette had lied to her. Asuna was shaken from her thoughts when she reached her destination, and entered the lobby. She was approached by an NPC, who smiled at her.<p>

"Are you Asuna?" he asked, and Asuna nodded in confirmation. "Please, follow me! Your friend is already waiting for you this way!" Asuna followed after the waiter, wondering how on earth Lis had gotten there before her. had Lis left early just to beat her here? Asuna found it unlikely. Asuna soon found out why, as she reached the booth the waiter was leading her too. Asuna wasn't a genius, but she was sure that man wasn't Lisbeth.

"K-Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked weakly, taking a step back. Kirito looked up in confusion, his head having been resting on his arms. he paled when he saw her.

"A-Asuna?" he asked weakly as the waiter walked away. "W-what are you doing here?" Asuna noted he was dressed casually as well, so he must've been here to eat. Asuna hadn't made a move to sit, she just stood in here slightly taken aback stance.

"Lis invited me to dinner" She replied quietly, watching as Kirito made a confused sound. "What's the matter?"

"Klein invited me." he replied. "What the hell's going on?" Klein. Lisbeth. Asuna put the pieces of the puzzle together, and she growled. "What's wrong, Asuna?"

"They set us up" Asuna replied angrily, crossing her arms. "Klein was talking to Lis when I went to visit her this morning, but they avoided telling me what." Kirito nodded in understanding and sighed.

"Klein checked a message while he was talking to me." he said slowly, staring down at the table. "I assume now it was Lis telling him where to tell me to go." Asuna nodded, that was most likely the case. Both she and Kirito remained silent before he chuckled. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked, smiling at her. "Sit down and let's eat. I'd hate to waste Klein's money that he spent setting this up for us." Asuna smiled at the thought of a payed tab.

"Agreed." Asuna said, sitting down across from him, a menu materializing in her hands. Ordering every expensive dish to piss Klein off, she smiled as she looked up at Kirito, who was already done.

"So," Kirito said, sarcastically leaning forward to look interested. "How's being the Vice Commander of the Knights treating you?" He asked with false enthusiasm, at least Asuna assumed it was. She chuckled and traced circles on the table.

"Tiring." She replied, leaning forward to rest on her arms. "It really take a lot out of me."

"I can imagine." Kirito replied, leaning back and grinning. "Getting up early in the morning, taking charge of a group of noobs, ugh... I don't know how you do it."

"Neither do I" Asuna replied. "Especially after that time I needed your help."

"Yeah." Asuna was worried that the end of that sentence would end the conversation, so she sat up a little.

"So, what about you?" Asuna asked, smiling brightly. Kirito just looked confused.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I mean..." Asuna said, making a series of hand motions. "Sir Grinds-a-lot over here, showing up as a level 150 and soloing a floor boss, I mean...impressive." Kirito snickered.

"I work out." he replied with a grin, causing Asuna to laugh. "Seriously though, when I told you I'd lost track of my leveling, I wasn't kidding."

"I know." Asuna replied. "I know when you're kidding. Quite honestly I don't know how you can be so distracted you don't even notice the levels going up."

"Well..." Asuna noticed how Kirito just trailed off, and she felt guilty when she realized what he was referring to.

"Oh..." She said quietly. "Right..." Kirito managed a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it." he said with a grin. "e're both still alive, so there's nothing to worry about."

"You sure look on the bright side a lot more now." Asuna said wistfully. "Where was that Kirito-kun when I was your partner?"

"I was there." he replied, smirking at her. "I was just dealing with you most of the time, you couldn't see it." Asuna chuckled.

"Right, my bad."

* * *

><p>Asuna slammed her fist down on the table as she laughed. She wasn't sure she'd ever laughed so hard in her life, and that was saying something.<p>

"Honest to God!" Kirito replied, trying to keep a straight face. "I swear that is exactly what he told me!"

"There is no way Klein-san is that dumb..." Asuna managed, doing her best to calm down. A quick look around the restaurant told Asuna they were the only ones left. "Hey, Kirito-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"We're the only people still here." Asuna watched as Kirito looked around curiously, laughing as he did.

"We probably scared everyone out we were talking so loud." he joked, and Asuna smiled.

"I have noobies to train early tomorrow, so I probably should go..." Asuna said slowly, watching as Kirito frowned. "Although we haven't been on the best of terms lately Kirito-kun, I had fun."

"As did I" He replied, standing up. "Come on, I walk you home." Asuna smirked at him as she attempted to ignore the heat that rushed to her face.

"Walk me home?" Asuna asked slyly, causing Kirito to redden as well. "What do you mean by that, Kirito-kun?"

"N-nothing!" Kirito replied. "it was just nice hanging out with you, so...you know what? Forget I said anything." Asuna laughed as she dragged Kirito out of his seat.

"I'm just teasing you, God. I see you haven't gotten any better at that." Kirito rolled his eyes as they walked through the streets, devoid of any life besides them.

"Of course I haven't, I've avoided it for months."

"Yeah, I know." Asuna and Kirito were both silent as they reached home, but it wasn't the awkward silence that had plagued them both since the split. Just, quiet. Asuna walked up the steps to the house and turned to find Kirito standing at the bottom, staring up at her. "Well, good night." Asuna said slowly, watching as Kirito rubbed the back of his head.

"G'night." he replied, and Asuna sighed as she stepped into the house, throwing a wave over her shoulder for Kirito. Sighing in contentment as she walked to her room, replaying the nights events in her head. She and Kirito had actually spoken for three hours without any prolonged silence, a record for them since the split. Asuna undressed slowly, equipping her nightgown as she turned the lights off. Asuna turned back to her menu and stared at it curiously.

"What is that?" Asuna asked curiously, pressing the item. It spawned into her hand, and Asuna squeaked.

The flower.

The stupid flower.

Asuna stared at it in shock, she had been completely unaware she even still had it. This was the flower that Kirito had given her the day they split up. That day seemed so long ago, but Asuna remembered it perfectly.

_"Why do you have a flower?"_

_"For you, stupid"_

Asuna replayed the simple exchange a few times as she stared down at the flower unsure of what to do. _We were partners, supposedly until the end...the end... _Asuna looked out of the window in her room out into the street, but Kirito was no where to be seen.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Asuna quickly reequipped her clothes and sprinted out into the street, tears stinging her eyes. "I have to find him, and make this right...Please still be in the city!"

* * *

><p>Kirito stared down at the ground as he walked, replaying the night in his mind. he was happy he'd gotten the chance the talk with Asuna, even if both were so incompetent they had their friends set it up against both participating parties will. Looking back Kirito would have to tear Klein a new one for this, he'd lied right to Kirito's face about it being a trick.<p>

"Bastard..." Kirito mumbled, smiling as he kicked a small pebble down the street. "Still, it was nice to talk to her like old times..."

"Kirito-kun!" Kirito froze in place at the voice. First of all, why was she chasing him? Second of all, why did she sound so desperate? Kirito turned just in time to be wrapped into the most constrictive hug he'd ever gotten, and Asuna tried to squeeze the life from him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean those things I told you, I was just mad..."

"Asuna, what the..."

"I'm sorry I didn't try and make this right sooner, I was just being difficult! Then Heathcliff invited me to be the Vice Commander and I couldn't just leave..."

"Asuna..."

"Then on top of all of that, we couldn't stop running into each other! I'm really sorry I said those things, and for everything I did before, please, I'm so sor..."

"Asuna what the hell are you talking about?" Kirito was doing his best to comfort her, but he had no idea what was wrong. Asuna sniffled into his coat and looked up at him, eyes full of tears.

"I'm apologizing for what I said during the 80th floor boss fight." She said slowly. "I was a fool to split up from you..." Kirito smiled weakly as she pressed her head against his shoulder, rubbing a small circle on her back. "I wanted to apologize the moment I got home, but I was being so thick about it, I didn't..."

"For the record, I'm sorry too." Kirito said warily. "I kind of went off on you afterwards, and I didn't mean that either."

"I know." Kirito could hear Asuna open her menu, and Kirito saw his menu open up. A friend request.

"Asuna...?" He asked carefully, and she parted from the hug to smile at him.

"Don't you remember out pact?" She asked with a teary smile. "We'll fight for all of those who can't..." Asuna held her hand out in front of her, and Kirito grinned widely as he clasped it.

"And for all those who died trying." he finished. "Partners, until the end." Asuna nodded, her smile even wider than before.

"Until the end."

**Boom haha! I bet you guys were really wondering what significance that flower would have, huh? There's only like fifteen floors left, so I got them back together. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	29. Together Again

**I'm going to say it right now, you guys can probably skip this chapter. Literally nothing really interesting, fluffy, or plot enhancing happens, it's just really cementing the fact that they're partners again. Enjoy!**

March 9th, 2025 50th floor Algade

Kirito stared up at the roof in confusion. Where was he? He couldn't recall.

"Kirito-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Kirito smiled like a complete idiot. Now he remembered where he was, he was at home. In his bed. In the house he shared with her. he recalled the night before in which to two of them had finally apologized to each other over the things they said to each other. Asuna had demanded he move back in, and Kirito was more than happy to comply. After all sleeping in a tree often gave him a very stiff back. Kirito sat up slowly and looked around, unsure of what he was going to say. Although they had made up and had actually talked for a long time the night before, Kirito was still a little nervous. Deciding to swallow his nervousness and walk out into the kitchen, Kirito peaked around the corner to find Asuna still in the kitchen, cooking. She cast a glance over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of him. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Morning," Kirito replied quietly, walking in and talking his old seat. He felt the need to be saying something, but he didn't know what. Asuna didn't say anything else, and Kirito just sat there and played with his hands.

"So," he finally said. "We're friends again?" it seemed like a stupid question, and Asuna laughed to confirm so.

"I would think so" She replied, turning to smile at him. "Or is there something you need to get off of your chest first?"

"Nope." Kirito replied, immediatedly thinking of his breakdown in front of Klein a while ago. "Not a thing."

"Well, alright then." She brought him a plate and set in down in front of him, causing him to drool.

"If there's one thing I missed while we were separated," Kirito said, picking up his fork enthusiastically, "it was definitely your cooking." Kirito proceeded to stuff his face, and looked up at Asuna curiously, as she did not.

"Really?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. "Just the cooking?" Luckily Kirito was smart enough to see what she was getting at, and he chuckled.

"You know what I meant." he replied. "Of course I missed you too, that's a given." Asuna brightened at his words and started to eat as well, and Kirito was happy that for once, he had said the right thing. Usually he tried to explain himself and all he succeeded in doing was annoying her. Either way, Kirito felt much more comfortable then he had when he'd woken up. "So," He asked. "What's on the agenda for today?" Asuna made a face and looked down.

"Well," She said. "I'll have to talk to Heathcliff-san about... this."

"This?" Kirito asked, confused. Asuna pointed to him and then to her.

"About us, really." She clarified. "Are we partners again?" Kirito frowned at the question, he had assumed they were. But now that he thought about it, Asuna did have a rather high ranking position in a guild, one that Kirito wasn't keen on joining.

"I mean..." Kirito said, "I kind of assumed we were. Is that a problem?" Asuna shrugged.

"I don't know honestly." She said slowly. "I don't know what Heathcliff-san is going to say, though." Kirito nodded slowly and stared at the empty plate in front of him. "I did tell him I wouldn't swear into the Knights, that I could leave when I wanted, so..."

"Then just tell him you're leaving." Kirito replied. "How hard can it be?"

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" Kirito smiled at the thought. We. There hadn't been a we in a while, he was happy there was again.

"Yes we will."

* * *

><p><span>Redbank<span>

Kirito knew something was off as soon as they reached Redbank, and he could see Lisbeth and Klein waiting a little bit away from the teleportation gate, backs facing them. Kirito poked Asuna and pointed them out.

"Ugh, really?" Asuna demanded. "I don't believe them. First they set us up, and now they're waiting to see if it worked?" Kirito smiled devilishly.

"Want to play a little prank on them?" Kirito asked with a smirk, and Asuna stared at him in confusion.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Just follow my lead." Asuna nodded and Kirito cleared his throat, pushing Asuna away from him. "Get away from me, Asuna! We're not close, just leave me alone!" Kirito saw Lis and Klein turn at his voice, and Asuna did her best not to giggle, and growl instead.

"Oh, stop acting like you're so high and mighty, Kirito!" She shouted back angrily. "You're the one who's stalking me wherever I go!"

"I don't do that, why would I want to know what such a noob is doing?!"

"Because you can't get over the fact that people like me more than you!" Kirito laughed, partially because he could see Lis and Klein staring at them wide eyed.

"Yeah," Kirito agreed. "I'm sorry I don't have the looks or the charms to make every male player in the damn game do whatever I want." Asuna made a disgusted face at him, but Kirito could tell she was doing her absolute best not to laugh.

"I cannot believe," Asuna began. "That I spent two years dealing with your shit, absolutely ridiculous." Asuna proceeded to storm away, and Kirito watched her go with his arms crossed. As soon as she was gone, Kirito was approached by Klein and Lis.

"H-hey, Kirito" Klein said weakly, and Kirito glared at the guild leader. "What was that about?"

"Well." Kirito said. "You wouldn't believe what happened last night. I went to that restaurant you told me about and guess who was there?" Klein paled.

"W-who?" he asked weakly.

"Well, I get there and the waiter tells me there's a reservation in my name, so I wait. And Asuna, of all people, shows up to be my dinner date."

"Really?" Klein asked weakly.

"Uh huh. You can imagine our surprise, huh?" He turned to Lis. "A quick conversation confirms that you two set us up, and that you both duped us to meet up there with the other." Kirito shook his head. "So we both got angry, said some stuff, and we both left rather angry. Are you both happy?" Kirito stormed away from them before either of them could say anything, smiling to himself. He turned the few corner towards the Knights headquarters and found Asuna leaning up against the side of the building. She looked up and smiled as he approached.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Amazing." he replied. "Needless to say both of them were shocked. I think I made them think they ruined our friendship totally." Asuna laughed as they walked into the building, and she walked towards Heathcliff's office, pushing the door open. Kirito opted to stay outside.

"Morning, Asuna" Heathcliff said. "What can I help you with this morning?"

"I've got...bad news, Heathcliff-san"

"What is it?" Kirito heard Asuna put her Knights equipment down on the table, and he smiled.

"I quit." She said flatly. "I appreciate the position and everything, but I..."

"You and Kirito made up, didn't you?" Kirito's eyes widened as Asuna made a choking sound.

"How did you..."

"Asuna, you really have no other legit option to leave. Did you?" Kirito decided to show himself, and leaned into the office.

"Hey, Heathcliff" he said, and Heathcliff smiled. "In case you were wondering, we did make up."

"Well, than good for you two." He turned back to Asuna. "Of course or agreement stands, you can leave. I understand." Asuna smiled as Kirito walked up next to her.

"Thank you, Heathcliff-san" She said. Heathcliff nodded.

"Anytime." he replied. "Now, I have another thing to address with the both of you... if you're interested."

"What is it?" Kirito asked.

"A... business proposition." Heathcliff said. "You two are very valuable allies, and from what I know you haven't had many interactions with the Dragon Alliance." Kirito nodded, that was true. "I'd like to start, well, a partnership, for lack of a better word. Between you two and the Knights."

"Really?" Asuna asked. "You hold us in that high regard?"

"How could I not?" Heathcliff asked. "You two are the best we have, and a partnership could be very beneficial for both sides." Kirito could see the logic in that, and neither of the had any good experiences with the Dragon Alliance. "So, what do you think?" Asuna and Kirito looked at each other, and Kirito shrugged. Asuna turned back to Heathcliff.

"I suppose we could." She replied. "Depends on if that means you hold jurisdiction over us." Heathcliff shook his head.

"No, you two are still free to do whatever you like. This is just so we don't lose you both to the Alliance. So, is that a yes?" Kirito was all for it, personally. Heathcliff was one of the few players he trusted, he'd done nothing but help them. They also shared a similarity in having unique skills.

"Can we talk about it?" Asuna asked, and Heathcliff nodded. Asuna dragged Kirito outside the office and released him as they stood outside. "What do you think?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm alright with it, honestly." Kirito replied, "Heathcliff is one of the few people I trust, other than you." Asuna nodded.

"Same" She said. "Do you think he's trying to trick us into something?"

"I can't imagine what." Kirito replied. "And if it's anything that may kill us, I'm sure we can handle it" Asuna nodded in agreement, and they walked back into the office.

"We're interested." Asuna said. "As long as we don't have to listen to you like a mere guild member."

"I wouldn't dream of limiting the two of you with such actions." he replied. "Now, I hate to say this Asuna, but you do have a group of players to train on the 76th floor today..." Asuna paled. Kirito knew what was coming. "And I'd hate to tell you to go and do it after you quit, but I don't have anyone I can call in your place." Asuna sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it for today, but that's it." Heathcliff nodded, and Kirito followed Asuna out of the office. When they got back out into the street, Asuna turned to him. "And that means you're helping me." Kirito stared at her.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because we're partners again, remember?"

"...Damn it."

* * *

><p><span>76th floor, Orgate<span>

Kirito knew he was being less than optimistic about accompanying Asuna to train the noobies, but he really didn't want to. He'd only done it last time in hopes he could repair their friendship, and that had already been repaired.

"Stop being so difficult." Asuna said, turning to stare at him. "You're being a child."

"And?" Kirito asked, causing Asuna to roll her eyes. "Is it even the same group as before?"

"No, it's a different one."

"Why?"

"How should I know?" Asuna asked, and Kirito felt like she should know. He wasn't exactly why she didn't. Turning a corner, Kirito saw the group he assumed they were to train. That and a certain small brunette and her blue dragon.

"Hey, look" Kirito said, nudging Asuna. "It's Silica." Asuna followed his gaze and smiled.

"Wow." She said. "Guess she wasn't kidding when she said she was going to join the clearing group." Kirito nodded as they made their way to the group. Silica turned to find the two of them standing there, and she broke into a wide grin, running towards them.

"Kirito-san!" She said happily. "Asuna-san! How are you?" Asuna smiled at the younger girl.

"I'm good, Silica." she told her. "And look at you, already at the 76th floor?"

"Right?" Silica asked. "When I first joined the program I did really well, leveling up way faster than other players."

"Could it have anything to do with the fact that you wanted to see Redbank?" Kirito asked, and Silica laughed.

"That's probably it." She replied. "Speaking of which, how is Lis-san liking her new shop?" Asuna chuckled.

"She rarely leaves it, it's so nice" Asuna told her. "You'd love it up there, Silica." Silica sighed hopefully.

"Hopefully I'll get there someday soon." She said wistfully. "What floor is the clearing group on, anyway?"

"83rd." Asuna replied. "So you're almost there."

"Yes!" Silica cheered. "So close! Anyway, why are you guys here?" Kirito remained silent, knowing that was Asuna's turn to explain.

"We're your uh... trainers today" Asuna said sheepishly, and Silica raised an eyebrow at them.

"You two?" She asked. "Are you guys in the KoB?"

"Asuna is...er, was." Kirito told her. "We may or may not have had a fight and split up for a bit, so Asuna joined them." Silica made an understanding sound. "She only quit just today, so we still have to train you guys today."

"Ah, okay" Silica replied. "Great to see you guys to, been to long."

"Agreed." Kirito replied, smiling down at the younger girl. Seeing Silica so full of life even in here constantly reminded Kirito to enjoy himself a little more.

"Alright then." Asuna said, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you guys ready to go or what?"

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, that thing was terrifying!" Silica shouted as Kirito and Asuna laughed. They had just returned from training the group, and Silica was referring to one of the mobs that had popped out of the sand to attack her, which had about five or six arms, Kirito couldn't remember.<p>

"How is it that every time we see you, a mob insists on trying to get a panty shot?" Kirito asked with a smug grin, which made Silica redden. "Seriously, it happened last time too."

"Don't remind me!" Silica shouted, Pina resting on her head. "It's still embarrassing!"

"You still did great" Asuna commended. "I'll be sure to tell Heathcliff that you are progressing well." Silica nodded happily and yawned.

"Man, I'm beat." She said. "I'd love to catch up with you guys, but unlike you, I have to get up early tomorrow and grind again." Kirito nodded in understanding, that made sense. "I'll see you guys later, bye!" Kirito waved to the younger girl as she ran away, and he sighed.

"I'm actually really impressed." Kirito told Asuna. "She was doing the most work out of everybody in the group, and she wasn't as scared as she was before." Asuna made a fake sniffling sound.

"They grow up so fast." Asuna murmured. "I'm so proud of her." Asuna chuckled at her own joke before she yawned. "She's right though, I'm absolutely exhausted. Want to get something to eat?" Kirito nodded in agreement. If Asuna was too tired to cook, no floor could do it better than the 76th floor. Something about all this desert themed cuisine just got to him, you know? "Hey, Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked, and Kirito turned to face her.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked.

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" She asked weakly, eyes darting around. Kirito looked around lazily, and found a number of vendors and other NPC's calling out to them.

"It's just the NPCs, Asuna." Kirito reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down." Asuna nodded in agreement, before frowning.

"I just don't like this feeling I'm getting." She muttered, and Kirito chuckled as he wrapped her in a one armed hug, steering her towards a restaurant.

"You're just hungry from a day of training. A meal will fix that right up."

* * *

><p>"Those lying..." Lis grumbled, and Klein chuckled next to her. Lis had come up with the idea of tailing Kirito to see if what he said was true, and they tailed him to the KoB headquarters in Redbank, where they found him talking to Asuna as if nothing was wrong. At first they dismissed it, perhaps another accidental run in. But they entered and left the building together, and then went to Orgate together.<p>

"They sure got us good, huh?" Klein said, turning to look at her. "We thought for sure we messed everything up." Lis couldn't help but chuckle in agreement, Klein was right after all. Lis, personally, had thought for sure they'd burnt the remainder of the bridge between the two, but this afternoon had certainly disproved that theory.

"They're good actors." Lis said to Klein as they walked towards the teleport gate to go back to Redbank, "It seemed so real."

"Leave it to those two to make us feel bad." Klein replied, crossing his arms. "I bet they enjoyed using my col last night, they certainly used a lot of it." Lis giggled as Klein grumbled about lost col.

"That's what you get for paying their tab in advance."

"I was being a good friend!"

* * *

><p>Asuna yawned as they entered the house. Between her last training session and acting like she hated Kirito for Lis and Klein, she was beat. She turned to her partner as he shut the door behind them.<p>

"I don't know about you." Asuna said, stretching. "But I'm going to bed. Exhausted over here." Kirito chuckled.

"Yeah, me too." he agreed. "I was ready to have to train other people today." The both of them walked towards the hall that led to their rooms, and walked down opposite ways to go to their own. "Goodnight, Asuna." Kirito called. Asuna smiled to herself as she opened her bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Kirito-kun" She replied, entering the room and closing the door behind her. Instead of immediately going to bed however, she waited for a few moments as she listened to Kirito going to bed down the hall. When she was certain that he was asleep, Asuna slowly exited her room and walked down the hall to Kirito's room, carefully peeking inside.

Sure enough, there he was, fast asleep. Asuna smiled to herself as she watched her partner sleep.

"He is here." She said quietly to herself, walking back to her own room. "It wasn't just a messed up dream...we are partners again..." Asuna couldn't have cared what anyone thought about the two of them, she was just happy they were back to what worked. True, they would get mocked for being romantically interested in each other (Which wasn't true, mind you), and they may have still not been the most liked people from way back in the day, but Asuna much rathered being called Kirito's partner then the Vice Commander of the KoB any day of the week. The duo mindset worked much better for her, anyway.

Asuna crawled into bed and closed her eyes, waiting for the system to send her to sleep until her nine o'clock alarm woke her up. The last fleeting thought in her mind being meeting her closest friend in the real world. T be able to talk to his real person, not some avatar. Asuna knew that Kirito feared what she would think of the real him, he thought he was so sneaky in fearing that. Asuna quite often feared what he would think of her as well, but she put the though to rest.

"You can't spend all this time with each other and not know each other perfectly..." Asuna muttered to herself as the system put her to sleep. "The only thing left for us is to meet each others real bodies, Kirito-kun..."

With that fleeting thought, the system put Asuna to sleep, a smile on her face.

**Like I said, absolutely nothing happened in this chapter, just some random stuff. If you did read it, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


	30. Preemptive Party

**So after a bit of deliberation, I've decided to skip ahead a little bit. Of course, time skips are nothing new in SAO, so it's no big deal. Enjoy!**

April 10, 2025, 89th floor, Ostton

"And with that," Heathcliff said, "This meeting is over. We will reconvene tomorrow morning for the boos fight, and after. that, only ten floors remain. To our freedom!" The clearing group cheered, but Kirito remained silent. he didn't feel like celebrating, mainly because he knew many that were right now wouldn't walk out of that boss room the next day. It was sad to think about, surely, but the truth was the truth. The crowd slowly dispersed, and Heathcliff approached Asuna and Kirito. "And you two." He said, addressing the both of them, "I would like you to come and see me in my office in Redbank in an hour or so, I have something important to ask of you." Kirito nodded, and Heathcliff strode past them, disappearing into the teleportation gate.

"What do you think that's about?" Asuna asked curiously, her back to Kirito as she watched Heathcliff go. Kirito shrugged.

"Maybe a secret job." He replied. "Who knows with Heathcliff." Kirito and Asuna had, since their partnership had started with the KoB, been given several secret missions to retrieve high rarity items or weapons. In the process, both of them had gotten Lis many great materials which she used to craft items with, and the clearing groups survival rate had gone up considerably. They took no credit of course, they worked in the shadows. Kirito kept in step with Asuna as they proceeded through Ostton, and he continued to ponder what Heathcliff wanted with them. They had already picked this floor clean of it's valuables, so Kirito didn't have a single clue what he could want with them. Kirito was interrupted as Asuna sighed.

"Eleven floors?" She asked, smiling at Kirito. "I can't believe it's almost over." Kirito smiled back at her and nodded, he could hardly believe it either.

"I know." He replied. "It feels like yesterday we were being told we would die in real life."

"I'm almost scared to go back." Asuna said slowly, her eyes falling to the ground. "We have no idea what's been going on out there since we dove in..." Kirito placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"It'll be fine." He reassured. "I'm sure they're working around the clock to keep us alive out there. " Asuna nodded in agreement. "Besides, do you honestly think they'll just try and throw us back into normal life?"

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked in confusion.

"I mean, surely they don't expect us to come out of the game and just readjust." Asuna made an understanding sound, and Kirito continued. "Our real bodies haven't eaten, drank, or moved in almost two and a half years. Major rehab is going to be needed, it'll be fine." Asuna nodded in agreement to his point, and they decided to head to Redbank and see what Heathcliff wanted to talk to them about.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at Redbank, Kirito was immediately reminded of when he and Asuna had tricked Klein and Lis into thinking they messed up badly, but in reality they hadn't. Klein and Lis had stalked...followed, same thing, them to the KoB headquarters ad found out they lied, which resulted in a rather strange conversation. Kirito held the door open for Asuna as they entered the building, and she pushed open the door to Heathcliff's office, and he turned to face them.<p>

"Ah, good to see you both made it." he said. "Please, sit." Kirito and Asuna sat, and waited as Heathcliff watched the waves rolling outside.

"So," Asuna started. "Any particular reason you wanted to see us, Heathcliff-san?" Heathcliff hummed in conformation, and turned to face them.

"I'm about to ask you two to do something very important." he told them warily. "And you don't have to agree either way, but consider it."

"Alright," Kirito replied, leaning forward in his seat. "Tell us." Heathcliff remained silent for a moment, before he sighed.

"I need you two to, well, lead the boss room raid tomorrow." Kirito felt his eyes widen in surprise, and he stared at Heathcliff curiously. Why would he ask them to do that?

"Any reason as to why?" Asuna asked curiously. Heathcliff sighed.

"I have important matters I must look into tomorrow." He said flatly, staring at the both of them. "I would be there, but these our very important problems I must look into, ones that threaten our ability to clear the game." Now that, that right there made Kirito wonder what those problems were. If they were really that big of a deal, what could they possibly be?

"What could possibly.." Kirito began, but was cut off by a wave of the hand.

"I'll tell you both in due time,"He said, and Kirito silenced himself. "However, right now I just need you to lead the boss room raid, okay?" Kirito cast Asuna wary glance, and she nodded.

"We can do that." Kirito told Heathcliff. "No big deal. Anything else?" Heathcliff shook his head.

"No," he replied. "All I need you to do is lead and clear the boos room raid." Kirito nodded and stood up, following Asuna out of the office and into the street.

"So," Asuna said slowly, crossing her arms. "You're wondering about those problems too, right?" Kirito nodded.

"Yeah, I am." he replied. "If there so important that Heathcliff of all people is taking a boss raid off to investigate them, I really want to know what they are."

"Me too." Asuna said quietly. Both of them thought this over for a moment before Asuna smiled. "I can't believe he put us in charge of the boss room raid, you think that will go over well?" The thought had occurred to Kirito when Heathcliff told them, but it may not go over very well. Although they'd been nothing but helpful with the clearing group, especially lately, a lot of people still didn't like them. As far as Kirito knew, he was the only beta tester left.

"I hope they can put their petty hatred aside so that we can just win this damn game" Kirito replied. "Hopefully no one riots ad just rage quits the raiding party. Asuna laughed at his joke, but paused when a message appeared on her screen. "What is it?" Kirito asked. Asuna finished reading the message and smiled.

"It was from Lis." She said. "She said she's throwing a preemptive 'Only ten floors left' party. And guess who got invited?"

"We did?" Kirito asked. A party did sound like a good idea, maybe they should go. Asuna, however, made a face.

"We?" She demanded. "No, only I was invited Kirito-kun." Kirito made a face at Asuna, who stared back at him innocently.

"Stop lying to me." He said, and Asuna looked exasperated.

"I'm not lying!" She said. "If I was, why didn't you get an invite?"

"Because A is before K in the alphabet Asuna, your contact was before mine in her friends list." Kirito could tell he'd blown Asuna lie wide open, and he grinned at her. "I am invited, aren't I?" Asuna sighed.

"Yes," She replied, sounding upset. "I was hoping I could trick you."

"Why?"

"Because I could."

* * *

><p>"Come on Kirito-kun, we're going to be late!" Kirito rolled his eyes at his partners yelling.<p>

"I'm coming!" Kirito trotted out of his room and into the living room in his casual wear, where Asuna was already waiting for him.

"Ready?" She asked. Kirito made a face.

"Hold on." He replied. "Let me check if my makeup looks good." Kirito actually took a moment to check himself in the mirror and Asuna giggled. "Alright, I'm ready!" Asuna smiled and opened the door, and the two of them strode out into Algade towards it's teleportation gate. They kept a small conversation going, talking about raid tactics and such for the boss raid the next day. As they appeared in Redbank, Kirito took a moment to appreciate the cool breeze on the ocean floor. Redbank was the perfect city to keep a permanent presence in, Kirito loved coming back to it. Even in Aincrad's winter setting, Redbank stayed nice and toasty. Kirito could see the lights coming from Lisbeth's shop a few turns away, and he rolled his eyes at the thought. Leave it to Lis to make a big show about this. Asuna opened the door and they both walked in, greeted by the sight of Lis's shop all lit up and covered in small snacks. Kirito recognized most of the people there, most were in the clearing group. He was stopped by a few people and was toasted a few times as well, and he did his best to be polite to everyone who stopped him.

"Kirito!" Kirito turned with a smile at Klein, who had a tie around his head. "How's it going, man?"

"Pretty good, you?" Kirito replied, earning a laugh from Klein.

"Man, it's been great." he said. "Can you believe there's only ten floors left?"

"No," Kirito replied earnestly. "I can't wait, it's almost over."

"Me too man, me too." Kirito was brought in for a hug, and Klein chuckled. "I hope you'll look me up in the real world, pal. It'd be great to wail on the real you once and a while, you know?"

"I think it's still rude to talk about the real world, Klein." Kirito pointed out. Even with their proximity to the end, No one liked to hear about the place they'd be returning to when they did win. If they did win, that was. "Hey, uh, Klein?"

"Yeah?" The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before Kirito looked away.

"Do you think it' s possible we may... lose right at the end?" Klein made a confused sound.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded, and Kirito shrugged.

"I don't know, but surely the last boss is something unfathomably difficult." Klein nodded, beginning to understand what Kirito was getting at. "I jyst get the feeling we'll get all the way there and...we'll all die."

"Don't think like that man." Klein replied, crossing his arms. "it's bad for you. We'll make it, we'll have to. I refuse to get all the way to the top and mess up." Kirito chuckled at Klein's attitude towards the subject.

"Yeah, sorry." Kirito replied, staring down at the drink he'd gotten earlier. "I just think about it to much sometimes."

"I know it's like your weakness." Klein sighed and then smiled. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get more to drink. I'll talk to you later, Kirito." Waving his redheaded friend off, Kirito turned and was immediately greeted with a tackle to the stomach, followed by a bone crushing hug. He looked down just far enough to see a mop of brown hair, and he smiled.

"Hey, Silica." he greeted. "How have you been?" Silica smiled up at him.

"I've been great!" She shouted. "The trainers say I'm doing so good, they want to see me handle a real challenge!"

"That being what?"

"They want me there for the boss raid on the 89th floor." Kirito stared at Silica for a moment, trying to discern if she was lying to him or not. Although he didn't doubt that Silica had grown quite powerful recently, he wasn't quite sure she was ready for that.

"That's...great" Kirito replied with a small smile. "Are you sure you can handle it? I mean, boss fights are pretty rough."

"I can do it, I'll have you and Asuna-san there with me!" Kirito couldn't help but laugh at her demeanor, so upbeat.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" He replied. Silica nodded and excused herself as someone else called for her, and Kirito watched her go quietly. Where had Asuna disappeared to. A quick look out of the window told Kirito she was on the beach, so he left the shop to go and see what she was doing. Asuna?" He called out. Asuna jumped and turned to face him, and Kirito stared back in shock. Tears lined her eyes.

"Kirito-kun..." She said slowly. "I didn't hear you..."

"Why are you crying?" Kirito asked as he approached her, and she sighed. She turned and stared at the rolling waves for a moment before she turned back to Kirito.

"All of this real world talk got me thinking." She said. "...About my family." Kirito wasn't quite sure what to say, so he stayed quiet. "Despite...despite how I know they'll treat me after a while, I...I still miss them."

"Of course you do, they're your family." Kirito replied, wrapping an arm around his partner as she shook slightly. He comforted her for a minute before she looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She said, wiping her eyes. "You shouldn't have to see me like this..."

"It's fine, we're best friends. It's in the job description." Kirito was happy his crappy joke got a small laugh out of her, so he decided to keep going. "If it's any consolation, I broke down in front of Klein a few months ago."

"Over what, family?"

"You." Asuna broke away from him and stared at him curiously.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Kirito sighed as he looked at the ground. "It was before the boss fight when he met again, I..." Kirito took a deep breath, preparing himself. "I told him I was an idiot for taking you for granted and that I missed you." Both were silent for a moment, before Asuna started to laugh.

"I'm...I'm sorry." She managed as she wiped her eyes. "That's just so adorable." Kirito made a face at her.

"You would laugh at me." Kirito growled, trying to keep his cool. Asuna giggled and latched onto his arm, and he stared at her in surprise.

"Don't be so difficult." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I said adorable, not hilarious." They remained quiet for a moment or two before Asuna sighed. "You think you're family will be there when you wake up?"

"Don't know." Kirito replied earnestly. "Depends on when he clear the game."

"I don't care when we do." Asuna said, turning her head to smile at him. "As long as your their with me." Kirito smiled down at her and chuckled.

"Ditto."

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Kirito nodded to his partner as they walked to the center of Ostton, and saw the clearing group. Apparently Heathcliff had informed several of his high ranking officers of what was happening,as they nodded at Kirito and cleared a path for him and Asuna.<p>

"Attention, everyone" Asuna shouted, causing everyone to turn." As per Heathcliff's request, we will be leading the boss room raid today, as he has pressing matters to attend to." Kirito expected the nervous chatter that followed the news, and they waited for everyone to quiet down befoe Asuna continued, "Now I know this may sound like a bad idea to you, but Kirito-kun and I are more than capable, it'll be fine." Asuna nodded at Kirito, and he pulled out the crystal to open the corridor to the boss room.

"Let's go." Kirito said, stepping through the corridor and appeared in front of the boss room. The door wasn't anymore ominous than previous ones, but the lack of Heathcliff's presence so high up made Kirito slightly anxious. He wasn't going to say anything, though.

"Get ready, everyone" Asuna shouted, "We don't know what the boss is, so be prepared for anything." Asuna and Kirito shared a glance. "Ready?" She asked. Kirito nodded, and both of them planted a hand on the door.

"Ready." Pushing it open, Kirito and Asuna led the clearing group in, right into the empty room. This was nothing new, bosses often hid from the raiding party initially before revealing themselves to them. Looking around for some kind of sign, Kirito quickly discovered absolutely nothing.

"See anything?" Asuna asked him lowly, and Kirito shook his head. Right as he did so, however, something happened. Black sludge began to ooze from the walls, gathering in the center of the room opposite the raiding party. Kirito tensed as it did so. The sludge began to form what appeared to be a body, and Kirito waited with baited breath as the body of the boss formed.

Then he choked.

Once the sludge finished forming the body, Kirito was face to face with, well, himself. A dark replica of himself faced the clearing group, but it's eyes were closed. As it opened them, it's eyes glowed bright red. Before anyone could say anything however, the sludge began to form a second body, this time it formed none other than Kirito's partner in crime.

"What the hell?" Kirito asked, drawing his swords.

"Don't get distracted!" Asuna shouted. Her words caused several of the players to charge, and Kirito watched as both replica's moved just as Kirito and Asuna did, swiftly taking out the players that had attacked them. As the players exploded and died, and Kirito stared ahead is astonishment.

"Don't attack!" Klein shouted. "If this boss has taken on the forms of Kirito and Asuna, then it most likely has all of their skills as well. Klein slowly turned to look at Kirito, who was still facing the black replica. "There's only two players in this room who are strong enough to beat this boss." Kirito felt a rock settle in his stomach at Klein's words, but he knew his friend was right. Somehow, this boss had taken on his and Asuna's avatar's, and that was very, very bad.

"Well," Asuna said, drawing Twilight Defender. "I never thought I'd say this, but looks like we have to kill ourselves, Kirito-kun." Kirito nodded weakly.

"It would appear so."

**Before any of you ask, this boss will be explained in the next chapter, so don't worry. I thought it was pretty creative, personally. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review!**


End file.
